


The Curious Case of Eren Jaeger

by StarChaser93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College Student Eren Yeager, Fluff, Hospitalization, Humor, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Texted The Wrong Number, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 123,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/pseuds/StarChaser93
Summary: Levi's on his first day teaching when he tries to text Hange.Eren's in hospital when he gets Levi's text instead.It's only slightly homicidal.**Or the wrong number texting AU that nobody asked for





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awsomekiller666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/gifts).



> Levi is Bold
> 
> Eren is Italics
> 
> Hange is Regular
> 
> Mikasa is underlined

**Monday AM**

 

(10:07) **How many of these kids do you think I could kill before it’s considered a massacre?**

(10:10) _4 or more in most countries_

(10:12) _I also looked up jail time... you're looking at life_

(10:13) **This isn't Hange is it?**

(10:14) _Nope_

(10:14) **New phone... s** **hit**

(10:15) _Shit is right, you're murder attempt is now preemptive_

(10:16)  _You have a witness_

(10:17) **I'm not a serial killer**

(10:18) _Sure sound like one_ **  
**

(10:19) **I'm a school teacher**

(10:20) _Oh god, I'm going to be on the news_

(10:22) **I'm a high school teacher** _  
_

(10:23) _Not feeling any better about their safety_

(10:24) **They're 17**

(10:25) _Weeellll that explains everything then_

(10:26) **They are terrible** _  
_

(10:28) _You should probably stop talking to me and control your class then_

(10:30) _Also if I hear of any massacres... I have evidence_

 

*

 

**Monday PM**

 

(3:45) _Am I going to be called in for questioning?_

(3:47) **No**

(3:48) _Was it close?_

(3:48) **... no**

(3:50) _Should I call in an alert to the police?_ **  
**

(3:51) **Give it 24 hours**

(3:51) _Oh god_

(3:55) **First day ... not quite what I was expecting**

(3:57) _You weren't expecting teenagers to be shit??_

(4:00) **I don't have to explain myself to a stranger**

(4:01) _Not usually but when one involves the other in a felony..._

(4:02) **OK I thought a private school would be better** _  
_

(4:03) _I really hope you can hear my laughter from there_

(4:04) _That is just a terrible thought_

(4:05) **Fuck off**

(4:06) _Fine_

(4:07) _Please don't murder anyone tomorrow_

(4:10) **No promises**

 

*

 

 

**Tuesday AM**

 

(9:01) _You need to go shopping_

(9:10) **???**

(9:11) _Out of town so you don't meet anyone you know_

(9:12) _You'll need thick gloves... thin ones may split and you could leave fingerprints_

(9:15) **What???**

(9:16) _Buy a mask too... it's a cliche for a reason_

(9:17) **Are you seriously?**

(9:18) _Have a solid alibi ready. Really important if you're killing someone you know_

(9:19) **You are**

(9:20) **I have no words**

(9:22) _I thought on it and really I can't stop you now sooo might as well help_

(9:23) _Plus i'm really bored_

(9:24) **And _this_ is fun for you??**

(9:25) _Solidly entertaining_

(9:35) **Thats actually pretty sad** _  
_

(9:36) _I'm fully aware_

(9:40) **Stop mssging im teaching** _  
_

(9:41) _For a teacher you have really bad spelling_

(9:45) _Fine i'll stop messaging_

(9:57) _Don't stab them... blood is really hard to clean up_

 

_*_

 

(10:20) _DON'T USE YOUR OWN CAR!!!_

 

_*_

 

(11:17) _Strangulation seems solid but wear gloves and be ready to dispose of that body_

 

_*_

 

(11:58) _Dumping in the ocean sounds reasonable but you'd have to get a boat and weigh the body down... this is seeming more and more difficult_

 

_*_

 

(12:07) _I HAVE IT!!!_

(12:08) _Ladies and gentlemen the perfect crime_

(12:10) _I really hope you're reading these because this is some quality advice for your future endeavours_

(12:12) _OK soo first you have to get the body to a cemetery (I'll leave that up to you're imagination)_

(12:13) _Then find an open grave_

(12:14) _Dump the body and put a layer of dirt over the top... next day someone will be buried over the top and you are home free_

(12:15) _TA DA NOW YOU HAVE THE PERFECT CRIME_

 

*

**Tuesday PM**

 

(2:33) **I'm half impressed and half scared**

(2:34) _I knew you'd like it!!_

(2:35) **I did not say I liked it**

(2:36) _I'll take it anyway lol_

(2:37) **Lol? Really? Please tell me this isn't one of my students... you have no one to blame but yourself if you end up in an open grave**

(2:38) _Not a high school student but severely regretting the use of lol_

(2:39) **As you should**

(2:40) _Fine fine... I will never use the term lol ever again. happy??_

(2:42) **No**

(2:43) **But that has little to do with you and more to do with the fact a girl just pulled out nail polish and didn't think I'd notice**

(2:45) **Someone else is texting... very obviously**

(2:47) _Can you really blame them? They're just following their teacher :P_

(2:50) **Oh god. Lol and emoticons. this really is a student isn't it?**

(2:51) _Never! That shipped sailed years ago thank god_

(2:52) _Am now worried I've given too much information to a self proclaimed maybe murderer_

(2:54) _Although not being a high school student could potentially help my case_

(2:56) _Oh god... you're not answering_

(2:57) _You're on your way to murder me aren't you?_

(3:00) _I regret helping you stage the perfect crime_

(3:02) _I guess this is my own fault_

(3:05) _Oh well at least i'll be murdered well and go down in history as an unsolved case_

(3:10) _I'm now realising you don't know where i am and are probably just ignoring me_

(3:14) _Have fun teaching!!_

 

_*_

 

(4:28) **10 messages? Seriously?**

(4:30) _On reflection it may have been a touch excessive_

(4:32) **You need to establish some boundaries**

(4:33) _Says the serial killer_

(4:35) **Christ let it go**

(4:37) _Never this is the most fun i've had in days_

(4:38) **Then you lead a very sad life**

(4:39) _That's well established_

(4:41) **I have to mark homework**

(4:42) _Fine leave me then... take away my only light in a dark day... take away my fun and my laughter... leave me to rot... alone and very much alive_

(4:43) **Christ you have issues**

(4:45) _Again already established_

(4:46) _Have fun marking that homework!!_

(4:48) **Fuck off**

 

*

 

**Wednesday Morning**

 

(8:49) I hear you were texting in class yesterday

(8:50) And monday

(8:50) Alllll day as well

(8:51) Did u meet someone and forget to tell me???????

(8:52) LEVIIII!!!!

(8:53) **Fuck four eyes it was that wrong number from monday**

(8:53) The one where you asked about murder??

(8:55) **Yes**

(8:56) And you're what?? talking to them now??

(8:57) **They are talking to me**

(8:58) **They started giving me advice on how to murder someone effectively**

(8:59) **It got weird**

(8:59) Well two strangers talking about murder usually does

(9:00) THIS!! THIS IS HOW STRANGERS ON A TRAIN HAPPENS!!!

(9:01) Please don't murder anyone I don't want to have to visit you in prison

(9:04) Although now i think on it you would do strangely well in prison

(9:05) **Go away I have to teach snotty children about the french revolution**

(9:06) VIVE LA REVOLUTION!!

 

*

 

(11:49) _What's your name?_

(12:01) **Not happening**

(12:03) _Oh come on i have you in my phone as "Reason I'm Going to Jail"_

(12:05) **I think that's as good a name as any**

(12:07) _What am i in your phone??_

(12:09) _It's embarrassing isn't it?_

(12:12) _Oh god this is going to be good_

(12:15) **Nothing embarrassing although I am curious what you think you're under**

(12:16) _You're avoiding the question_

(12:20) **I'm busy**

(12:22) _Fine can I get gender then? Man? Woman? Neither? Both? Somewhere in between?_

(12:30) **Why do you want to know?**

(12:32) _Just building up a profile for when I am ultimately called in for questioning_

(12:33) **Couldn't i just lie then?** _  
_

(12:35) _Fine I'll just make it up_

(12:37) **Please don't**

(12:38) **I'm a man**

(12:45) **So now you stop talking to me**

(12:57) **Whatever.**

 

*

 

**Wednesday PM**

 

(4:17) _Sorry sorry something came up_

(4:20) _You can't be mad seriously it was important_

(4:25)  **Are you actually a high school student and you got your phone taken off you?**

(4:26) _Not a high school student but my phone was taken away_

(4:28) _But I do have strong evidence now that you actually like me texting you_

(4:30) **Its not the worst thing thats happened today**

(4:31) _Students being terrible again?_

(4:31) **They never stop**

(4:32) _Well thinking back on how I was in school that's not really a surprise_

(4:33) **Yeah I'm seriously reconsidering my choice of professions**

(4:35) _Teaching was never at the top of my list... my friend however is braving primary teaching_

(4:36) **God the only thing worse than teenagers is children**

(4:37) **At least teenagers can control their bodily fluids**

(4:39) _Ha!! very true... my friend is doing work experience in a school. she has been puked on once and peed on twice- she's very entertaining to have around._

(4:40) **Ew just ew**

(4:41) _Not a fan of pee and puke I take it? Well that is one thing we have in common_

(4:42) _Although i could confidently say that it's a commonality most people in the entire world share... excepts the weirdo's_

(4:43) **Well i'm glad you're not a weirdo**

(4:44) _Cheers_

(4:45) _Now go mark some homework... i need to take a nap_

(4:47) **Seriously? how old are you? I'm starting to work back and now i'm thinking you're in middle school**

(4:50) **Fine have a good nap**

*

 

**Friday Midday**

 

(12:12) _What do you teach?_

(12:15) **Guy or girl?**

(12:15) _Guy. Now what do you teach?_

(12:16) **History**

(12:17) _Really?? I would not have called that. Modern or Ancient?_

(12:17) **Both but I prefer Ancient**

(12:18) _Nice me too. I always liked the Greeks - very fucked up society_

(12:19) **Weren't they all?**

(12:20) _Touche_

(12:21) **Why the interest?**

(12:23) _Just curious... I'm bored again and you're helping_

(12:24) **Why? Where are you?**

(12:25) _So the Greeks huh? Heard Zeus got around a bit?_

(12:27) **Got around is a bit of an understatement, fucked anything that moved more like. And that was a very obvious diversion**

(12:30) _I know but please leave it?_

(12:31) **Fine but I get one question instead**

(12:32) _Alright_

(12:34) **Seriously how old are you?** _  
_

(12:35) _Ha, 21. You?_

(12:36) **25 on Christmas**

(12:38) _You're birthday's on Christmas?? That must blow_

(12:40) **Birthdays were never a huge thing growing up so it didn't really make a difference**

(12:42) _That is actually really sad_

(12:43) **Worse than needing to talk to a stranger to skive off boredom?**

(12:45) _Much worse! Birthdays are sacred and you need to celebrate!!_

(12:46) **Maybe I'll wear a party hat this year**

(12:47) _I can hear the sarcasm from here_

(12:47) **Good**

(12:47) **I have to go back to class now, have I entertained you sufficiently?**

(12:48) _Eh passable_

(12:49) _Next time I require a poem or limerick_

(12:50) _Or a joke_

(12:50) **I'll do my best. Goodbye brat**

(12:51) _Is that what I'm saved under???_

(12:55) _I thought you'd be more creative!_

 

_*_

 

**Saturday AM**

 

(10:32) _I hope you don't think this is weird but are you busy?_

(10:33) _I need distracting again_

(10:40) _You must be busy_

(10:50) _Sorry to bother you_

 

_*_

 

**Saturday PM**

 

(7:16) **There was a young sailor named Bates**

(7:16) **Who danced the fandango on skates**

(7:17) **But a fall on his cutlass**

(7:17) **Rendered him nutless** **,**

(7:18) **And practically useless on dates.  
**

(7:20) **Sorry my phone was out of range**

(7:25) _Thank you_

(7:28) **You OK?**

(7:30) _Better now_

(7:32) _Thanks again_

(7:35) **Any time**

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(8:23) _Sorry about yesterday_

(8:40) **Do you know what time it is??**

(8:41) _I'm guessing you were asleep?_

(8:43) **It's sunday morning**

(8:44) **Of course I was asleep**

(8:45) _Sorry again_

(8:48) **It's fine... next time after 9**

(8:49) _Done_

(8:50) _Any plans for today or are you just sleeping?_

(8:55) **I'm meeting some friends for lunch**

(8:56) _You have other friends?!! I'm shocked, I thought it was just you and me forever!!_

(8:57) _I feel like I've been cheated on_

(8:58) _I'm wounded!! I'll never recover!!_

(8:59) **They're more like parasites if that helps, I couldn't get rid of them if I tried**

(9:00) _I guess that will do..._

(9:02) _Childhood friends? School friends? University friends? I need to know what I'm working with_

(9:03) **Geez childhood friends. We met when we were around 8**

(9:04) **We were in the same group home**

(9:05) _Shit sorry. See this is why I shouldn't ask personal questions_

(9:06) _I make everything uncomfortable_

(9:08) **It's fine it was a long time ago now**

(9:10) _But it was still shitty of me to bring up_

(9:12) **I brought it up, I could've said nothing now please let it go**

(9:13) _Sorry_

(9:14) **And stop apologising, you're fine**

(9:15) _OK but I feel like I should offer some personal information_

(9:16) _Equivilent exchange, right?_

(9:18) **OK I'm ready, what have you got?**

(9:19) _Here goes..._

(9:20) _I shot a man in Reno_

(9:20) _Just to watch him die_

(9:22) **It took longer than I'm proud to admit to remember this was a song**

(9:24) _Ha! My dad would be very disappointed... huge Johnny Cash fan_

(9:25) **Are there really Johnny Cash fans still around?**

(9:26) _You take that back!! (And yes there are)_

(9:27) **Sorry geez... I'm still waiting on that personal info by the way**

(9:30) _Right soo... my name is Eren_

(9:32) _Better than brat, right?_

(9:35) **Brat has a better ring to it**

(9:37) **But if you want you can change my contact to Levi**

(9:38) _You are now Levi the Bloody (I'm thinking you're probably a messy murderer)_

(9:40) **I'm never going to live that down am I?**

(9:41) _Nope_

(9:43) **Just for that you're staying as Brat**

(9:45) **And for the record I would be the cleanest murderer ever**

(9:47) _Not inspiring a lot of confidence in your innocence here Levi_

(9:49) **Well if i go down now you're coming with me... how many years is accessory to murder?**

(9:51) _About three but probably less seeing as how we never met... I researched it_

(9:53) **Of course you did**

(9:55) _Well it was nice talking to you this morning but I must go_

(9:56) _I have a very serious appointment with someone very important_

(9:58) **Breakfast with your mother?**

(9:59) _Ha no but close... he definitely acts like a mother_

(10:01) **I'm intrigued now**

(10:02) _And you will be forever because I'm now officially late_

(10:03) _You made me late... and now I've made a bad impression_

(10:05) **Bye Eren**

(10:06) _Fine leave me_

(10:07) **Seriously?**

(10:08) _Nah BYE LEVI!!!_

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(9:52) Where are you? We're waiting at the drs office

(9:53) _On my way_

(9:54) Good, you can't ditch these appointments

(9:55) _I'm not ditching... the nurse is literally wheeling me there now_

(9:56) It'll be OK, the first one's the hardest

(9:57) _And how would you know?_

(9:58) _Sorry i didn't mean that_

(9:59) I know, sorry, i just want to help _  
_

(10:00) _I know that, sorry for snapping I'm just tired_

(10:00) Still not sleeping?

(10:01) _I got a couple of hours_

(10:02) _i'm literally turning the corner now_

(10:02) _I can see you_

(10:02) Then stop messaging me, idiot

 


	2. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AWSOMEKILLER666 :D
> 
> Levi is Bold
> 
> Eren is Italics
> 
> Hange is Regular
> 
> Mikasa is Underline
> 
> **Armin is asterix at the start and end**

**Monday AM**

 

(8:12)  **Don't you have a job?**

(8:16)  _What??_

(8:17)  **A job? Or classes? Do you just text through them?**

(8:19)  _Oh right... between jobs at the moment and I've taken some time off uni_

(8:21)  **Sabbatical?**

(8:22)  **Reevaluating your life choices?**

(8:23)  _Something like that_

(8:25)  **I can now see why you're bored so often**

(8:26)  _Ha yeah, makes more sense right?_

(8:28)  **What were you studying before the mysterious leave of absence?**

(8:30)  _Funnily enough physiotherapy_

(8:32)  **Why's that funny?**

(8:33)  _Nothing. Inside joke._

(8:34) _Not really all that funny actually... my sister wouldn't have laughed_

(8:35) **Y** **ou have a sister?**

(8:37)  _Yeah, she used to be pretty cool. Really funny._

(8:38) _She's turned into more of a third parent recently._

(8:39)  **That must be irritating. Any reason?**

(8:40)  _None i'm willing to share with a stranger_

(8:42)  _Sorry that was rude_

(8:44)  **No problem**

(8:45)  _Just a little too personal_

(8:47)  **Not our usual fun banter this morning, huh?**

(8:48) _Not having a great day_

(8:50) **Anything I can do?**

(8:51) _Not really_

(8:53)  **I have to get to class**

(8:54) **Hope your day improves from here**

 

**Monday Midday**

 

(12:25)  _Sorry I was so rude this morning_

(12:27) _I had a nap and ate a snickers bar... I'm all better now_

(12:30) **Glad to hear it**

(12:31) _What are you eating for lunch?_

(12:31) **Why??**

(12:34) _My food sucks... I need to eat vicariously through you_

(12:35)

_ _

(12:37) _Damn that looks good_

(12:40) **Come on then I showed you mine**

(12:41) _Oh right... sure_

(12:43)

(12:45) **I'm not even sure I know what that is**

(12:46) _I know, right?!!_

(12:47) _It looks like someones already had a go trying to eat it_

(12:47) **Ew.**   **Also... a tray? Eating in bed?**

(12:48) _I'm on holidays and enjoying them to the fullest_

(12:50) **Except the food sucks**

(12:52) _I would literally kill for a burger and fries right now_

(12:53) **I'm sure you would**

(12:55) _Maybe you can give me some tips_

(12:56) _Or just bring me a burger_

(12:57) **That would require me knowing where you are**

(12:58) _Damn!! Foiled again_

(12:58) _I guess murder is the only option_

(12:59) **Was there ever any other?**

(1:00) _Apparently not_

(1:01) _Alright, I have to go_

(1:02) **Me too... back into hell**

(1:03) _At least we're there together_

(1:04) **Solidarity**

 

*****

 

(12:40) **I need your help**

(12:41) SERIOUSLY??!!!

(12:42) **Calm down**

(12:42) **You like puzzles right?**

(12:43) I literally feed off them! What have you got for me??

(12:44) **If I describe some symptoms to you, can you figure it out?**

(12:45) Sure. What's this about??

(12:46) **Not sure yet, maybe nothing**

(12:47) **OK so lots of naps, bored all the time, asks for distractions and sent me this pic of his lunch**

(12:48) Oh my god!! Is this the random murder stranger from last week????

(12:49) **Maybe**

(12:50) **Yes.**

(12:50) You still talk to them?? and  _him?!!_

(12:51) **Yes we talk**

(12:52) **And yes it's a him... his name's Eren**

(12:53) OH MY GOD!! 

(12:53) YOU LIKE HIM!!

(12:54)  **Shut up and answer the question**

(12:55) Aww damn you're cute

(12:55) **Fuck off**

(12:56) Ok but seriously that's a hospital tray, yes??

(12:57) **That's what I thought**

(12:58) So he's sick

(12:58) **I think so**

(12:59) Maybe he's just hurt? Or like a common surgery?

(1:00) **He said he's between jobs and taking a break from uni plus I'm pretty sure he's been there since last week**

(1:01) I think he's probably sick but maybe you should just ask

(1:02) **Great idea, shit for brains, just say 'noticed you have hospital food, what's up with that?'**

(1:03) Well maybe be a little more stealthy than that but essentially yes

(1:05) **I don't want to scare him away**

(1:06) If you haven't yet I'm sure you'll be fine

(1:07) **I suppose**

(1:08) He's in a hospital which if he _is_ sick means he's getting help, there's very little else you can do

(1:08) **I know**

(1:08) But??

(1:09) **I don't know... I want to help**

(1:10) You have it so bad

(1:11) **Fuck a kid's giving me the stink eye for texting**

(1:12) You have to be more subtle!!!

 

**Monday PM**

 

(4:34)  **So hospital food?**

(4:35) _That was about as subtle as a brick to the head_

(4:36) **I'm not good at stealth texting**

(4:37)  _I can see that_

 _(4:38)_ **Are you OK, Eren?**

(4:40) _Not really_  

(4:41) _But I'm getting there_

(4:42) **So you've been in the hospital? Not on sabbatical or a big life reevaluation**

(4:43) _Well forced sabbatical_

(4:43) _And procrastinating those big life evaluations_

(4:45) **You could have told me**

(4:47) _Look Levi, you're the only one in my life at the moment who isn't knee deep in my personal life. I just wanted someone who didn't know._

(4:48)  _I literally have drs acting like parents and parents acting like drs. I have a dad who actually is a dr and a sister who thinks she's my mother, all my friends treat me weirdly and my life has been completely upturned_

(4:49) _You were like a breath of fresh air_

(4:52)  **Alright**

(4:53) **Do you want to hear something funny?**

(4:55)  _You have no idea how much_

(4:57)  **So last class of the day, I have 11th grade Ancient History**

(4:58)  **It's like 3 and we have maybe 15 minutes left when I noticed one of the kids down the back is asleep... so I do the only thing I can think of**

(4:59)  **I stand up from my desk and signal everyone to be quiet, I then get up on my desk to get the clock so I can change the time**

(5:00) **I set it to 6 and then just walked out of the room, flipping the lights off on the way... the students just follow me out**

(5:01) **I then sit down against a wall in the hallway and all the students did the same and we waited**

(5:02) **Ten minutes later the kid comes running out, backpack on and eyes wide**

(5:02) **When he saw us I swear his lip quivered**

(5:03) _OMG MEAN._

(5:03) _Funny and probably deserved but mean_

(5:04) _Oh god are you the cool teacher now?_

(5:05)  **I was always the cool teacher**

(5:05) **Sure. Whatever you say**

(5:07) **Eren?**

(5:07) _Yeah?_

(5:08) **Are we OK?**

(5:09) _Yeah, Levi, we're OK_

 

**Tuesday AM**

 

(8:39) So????

(8:40) **In hospital. Doesn't want to talk about it.**

(8:41) Well at least you know, right? And he's still talking to you?

(8:42) **Yeah, we're OK**

(8:43) Yay!! Did you use my approach??

(8:45) **Yes, said it was about as subtle as a brick to the head**

(8:46) Well he's not wrong

(8:50) Levi? Are you sure you know what you're doing?

(8:54) It's just... he's in hospital. You don't know what's wrong with him, you don't even know if it's something terminal

(8:58)  **I don't know but can't really stop now**

 

**Tuesday PM**

 

(7:32) **Did you know about the time the Lichtenstein army sent 80 men to Italy to fight?**

(7:33) **And they came back with 81 men.**

(7:35) _You woke me up_

(7:36) **Was it worth it?**

(7:38) _Strangely yes. How do you know this?_

(7:39) **Fun history facts... I've got more**

(7:40) _Excellent hit me up_

(7:42) **One time a Prussian Emperor kidnapped tall people because he really wanted his armies to be tall**

(7:43) _Well I mean if your army isn't tall, what's the point?_

(7:43) **I know I'd desert**

(7:44) **At William the Conquerors funeral his corpse was too bloated for the coffin and it exploded as mourners tried to squeeze it in**

(7:45) _Oh my god? Really? That's amazing_

(7:46) **Mourners were left with bits of Bill on them**

(7:47) _HAHA OMG I literally just choked on my water!!_

(7:48) _My friend is now asking why I'm laughing so hard_

(7:49) **You're welcome**

(7:50) **You said you were sleeping**

(7:50) _Yeah so?_

(7:51) **Was your friend literally watching you sleep?**

(7:52) _God. Yes. Yes he was._

(7:53) _They've taken it upon themselves to watch me in shifts, I get peace only when I have to shit_

(7:54) **Yeah I can't imagine they want to see that**

(7:55) _Nope but most embarrassing part is I need help to get there_

(7:56) **No discreet bathroom breaks for you**

(7:58) _It's literally- Eren what are you doing? Why are you trying to get up? Don't move I'll call a nurse_

(7:59)  _It happens like four times a day you'd think they'd read the signs by now_

(8:01) **You should get a special alert just for the bathroom - make sure everyone in the hospital knows where you are**

(8:02) _If I can't beat them join them?_

(8:03) **Or make them uncomfortable enough to stop**  

(8:05) _My father is a dr, my friend and sister are both med students and my mother is a nurse - It would take more than I'm willing to give_

(8:06) **That's a lot of medicine in one family**

(8:06) _You have no idea_

(8:07) _Holidays are a nightmare... you will never look at a turkey the same again after your family gets into a competition over who can dissect it the best_

(8:08) **Did you at least win?**

(8:09) _No. I ate the turkey like a normal person_

(8:09) _Mum won... she boasts about it every Thanksgiving_

(8:10) **Excellent.**

(8:10) **I have Thanksgiving with my two friends- we always go out to this old Chinese restaurant that gets our order wrong every single year.**

(8:11) **We go back to their place and watch whatever shit TV show is on... Izzie gets drunk on cheap wine and starts hitting on anything that moves while Farlan just laughs at everything, I tend to start trying to dance.**

(8:12) _Last year I had to name what part of the turkey I was eating before I got to eat it_

(8:12) **Last year Izzie was tipsy before the Chinese, she hit on the waitress and we got free fortune cookies**

(8:13) _Once my sister brought her boyfriend over and my father dropped hints all night about all the ways in which he knew how to kill a man and make it look like an accident_

(8:13) _Mum had to excuse herself three times so she wouldn't laugh at the table_

(8:14) **Well at least I know the murder gene is hereditary**

(8:15) **Once we lost Farlan on the way home and found him five minutes later laughing at a pole**

(8:15) **Just a pole.**

(8:16) _HA! Wow my friend is giving me weird looks now... I should probably go_

(8:17) **He doesn't know you're texting a perfect stranger?**

(8:18) _Well I can't say you're perfect... I'll hold out that judgement until I get a picture_

(8:20) _Levi?_

(8:21) _Are you blushing? I can feel the heat radiating from my phone_

(8:22) **You just caught me off guard**

(8:23) _Omg I did make you blush!_

(8:24) **Fuck off**

(8:25) _Thanks for the distraction... it was worth the wake up call_

(8:26) **No problem Eren**

 

**Wednesday Midday**

 

(12:03) Armin says you were laughing yesterday

(12:04) _I didn't think that was bad??_

(12:05) It's not!! It's just you haven't laughed in weeks

(12:06) _Well you didn't hear this joke_

(12:06) Eren

(12:07) _What? It was a good joke_

(12:08) Were you talking to someone?

(12:09) _No Mikasa I was laughing at the memory of Jeans face last Thanksgiving_

(12:10) OK not that his face wasn't funny but Armin said you were texting someone

(12:13) _Don't get mad_

(12:14) Not instilling any confidence here

(12:15) _You know that wrong number from last week?_

(12:16) EREN JAEGER YOU AREN'T STILL TALKING TO HIM??

(12:17) _He's funny_

(12:18) Yeah I'm sure someone said the same thing about Ted Bundy

(12:19) _He distracts me, Mika_

(12:20) Oh

(12:21) _He tells me stupid history facts and limericks and stories from his classroom_

(12:22) _He's nice_

(12:24) OK... be careful but OK

(12:25) Do you happen to have his name

(12:26) _Levi_

(12:27) And last name??

(12:28) _Back away from the computer_

(12:29) Oh come on it's harmless stalking

(12:30) _STOP IT!!_

(12:32) _Besides I don't have his last name_

(12:33) Wayy too much power

(12:33) _Tell me about it_

(12:34)If he hurts you though

(12:34) _Don't do it_

(12:35) I will look for him

(12:35) _Stop_

(12:36) I will find him

(12:36) And I will kill him

(12:37)  _Noted_

(12:38) Anyway I'll be in this afternoon, Jean wants to come as well

(12:40) _Is that a good idea? He hasn't seen me since, well, you know_

(12:41)You need to see each other and if he acts like a prat well

(12:42) _We'll know everything's back to normal?_

(12:43) Shut up

(12:43) But yes

(12:44) _Fine bring him with you but don't blame me if he gets freaked_

(12:45) We'll see you at about 5

(12:46) _I'll be here_

 

**Thursday PM**

 

(8:02) **How do you feel about karaoke?**

(8:04) _The devils idea of a joke_

(8:04) _Why??_

(8:05) 

_ _

(8:06) _Omg you aren't??_

(8:08) **I desperately need new friends**

(8:09) **They think buying me drinks is compensation**

(8:10) _They also think you might drink enough to get up_

(8:11) **I'd prefer to have bamboo shoots under my fingernails**

(8:12) _That's commitment to a cause_

(8:13) **Izzie is now asking who I'm messaging**

(8:14) **Oh God Hange is now informing her about you**

(8:15) _Oh yeah? I hope she mentions how witty and smoking hot I am_

(8:16) **First thing she said**

(8:17) **I have to go, Izzie is trying to steal my phone**

(8:19) _Good luck with that_

 

_*_

 

(11:41) **EEERRREEEENNNN!!!!!!**

(11:42) **EErrEEENN!!**

(11:45) _Seriously? I was sleeping_

(11:47) **I dont fell good**

(11:48)  _I'm sure it has nothing to do with those drinks_

(11:51)  **Theywere free**

(11:52) **EREN!!**

(11:53) _Yes?_

(11:55) **I sang**

(11:56) _No bamboo shoots on the premises?_

(11:57) **What??**

(11:58) **HAHA NO**

(11:59) **Your funny**

(12:00) _I do what I can_

(12:01) **EERen can I ask you a question?**

(12:01) _This is going to be good_

(12:02)  **Izzie wnats to knoww if your seeing some1**

(12:03)  _So glad im awake for this_

(12:03) **Hange wantstoknow too**

(12:04) _No im not seeing anyone_

(12:06) **Good thats goood**

(12:07) _can I sleep now?_

(12:08) **BUut ISANG TONIGHT**

(12:09) _I'm aware_

(12:10) **EREN?**

(12:11) **Sweetie??**

(12:13) **HONEY BUNNY?**

(12:15) **Fiiiinee**

(12:18) **gnight buttercup**

 

**Friday AM**

 

(6:17) _GOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING VIETNAM!!!!!_

(6:18) _This is rock and roll! Time to rock it from the Delta to the D.M.Z.!_

(6:19) _Is it a little too early for being that loud?_?

(6:20) _Ayy too late!!_

(6:21) _It's O600 and what does the O stand for???_

(6:22) _OH MY GOD ITS EARLY_

(6:23) **Why. Just why?**

(6:24) _I don't know Buttercup_

(625) **What??**

(6:26) _Scroll up Honey Bunny_

(6:28) **Oh no**

(6:29) _Oh yes_

(6:30)  **Please bring flowers to my grave**

(6:31) _Levi, loving friend and teacher, died because his friends let him drink and text_

(6:32) **Sorry**

(6:33) _It's fine_

(6:34) _I wouldn't have been so annoyed but I'd finally fallen asleep_

(6:34) **God I'm so sorry**

(6:35) _Retaliation has been very fulfilling_

(6:35) **Did you get back to sleep?**

(6:35) _Eventually, I've not been sleeping well so it's not really a problem_

(6:36) **Eren I'm so fucking sorry**

(6:37) _Don't worry it's all good_

(6:38) **It's not, you're already not sleeping and I made it worse**

(6:39) _It's fine I'll ask for the good drugs when the nurse comes around_

(6:40) **Get some sleep and take comfort in the fact I have to go to school**

(6:40) **In about two hours**

(6:41) _Wear some sunnies and you'll really cement your cool teacher status_

(6:42)  _Go back to sleep_

(6:43) _Snickerdoodle_

(6:43) **Fuck off**

 

**Friday PM**

 

(5:22) **I've thrown up twice, I had to wear sunnies and my head is splitting apart**

(5:23) _Omg what?_

(5:23) **I'm updating you**

(5:24) **Thought it might give you some sick pleasure to know I'm still in pain**

(5:25) _That's strangely thoughtful and yes, I do feel better_

(5:26) **Never drink**

(5:27) _Well with the amount of drugs I'm on at the moment it would probably be inadvisable_

(5:28) _Not to mention I'm inside a hospital... alcohol is only slightly frowned upon_

(5:30) **Right... well Hange made sure to speak extra loud**

(5:31) **Plus she spontaneously broke into verses of Sex on Fire**

(5:32) **And at some point last night Farlan changed my ringtone to that as well**

(5:34) _HAHA OMG I'd feel bad_

(5:35) _But I think you deserve it... and Sex on Fire? really?_

(5:36) **Shut it I was about 8 drinks in at that point... and did I mention that most of my younger classes are now scared of me?**

(5:37) **I may have snapped at them a lot and my classes were held in complete silence**

(5:38) _Excellent although I feel like you need to paint the picture a little better_

(5:38) _You know really make me feel like I was there_

(5:39) **I walked in late with like a vat of coffee, I literally popped aspirin in front of them**

(5:40) **I practically fell into my seat, my feet were on my desk**

(5:40) _You sound like the epitome of class_

(5:41) **Shut up**

(5:41) **I made them read the text book and then work on essay questions**

(5:42) **I'm the worst teacher ever**

(5:43) _Nah I once had a teacher that set a fire in the science room_

(5:43) _He literally did nothing but stare at it until the fire alarms went off... and the whole school was evacuated_

(5:44) **Well you'll be relieved to know there was no fire**

(5:45) **I may have told Hange to get the fuck out when she came in to check on me at the end of 1st period**

(5:45) **My 1st period were the 7th graders**

(5:47) _I'd tell you maybe not to drink on a school night_

(5:48) _But I think today probably got my point across for me_

(5:49) **Not my finest hour**

(5:50) _Well if it helps I also threw up twice today and I can promise you I am on much harder drugs than_ _aspirin_

(5:51) **Solidarity**

 

**Saturday**

 

(3:21) **How did Jean's visit go?**

(3:22) _Awkward as fuck_

(3:23) _He was nice to me_

(3:24) **And I missed it??** 

(3:25) _He was in my room for like 5 minutes, he never met my eyes and he talked about his uni classes_

(3:26) **God**

(3:27) _Right?! Like i'm not really fucking aware already of everything i'm missing_

(3:27) **Sorry, Eren, but we know Jean's a bit of a prick and, well, not everyone is dealing so well**

(3:28) _You're still normal. Nothing changed for you_

(3:29) **Well not everyone has my higher brain functions**

(3:30) _I'd be surprise if Jean has any brain functions at all_

(3:31) **Lol! But you know he's just adjusting, right? He'll be back to calling you a dickhead soon enough**

(3:32) _Never thought I'd miss that_

(3:33) _You said not everyone is dealing??_

(3:34) **yeah sorry but news travelled pretty quickly around campus. Nothing specific but suffice it to say- people know**

(3:35) _Excellent... aand my nurse just arrived today just keeps getting better_

(3:36) **Don't let her touch you inappropriately!!**

(3:36) _It's a he this time_

(3:37) **Well then go ahead but only if he's cute**

(3:38) _What are you insinuating?? How dare you!! You know I'm saving myself!_

(3:38)**Eren, unless you have some severe memory loss as well I'm sure you remember freshman year**

(3:39) **And sophomore year**

(3:39) **And if I'm not mistaken junior year as well?**

(3:40) _Well now I wish I did have severe memory loss_

(3:41) **So do I... we shared a wall for two years remember**

(3:42) _Ha yeah... sorry about that_

(3:43) _But don't think I forgot that whole incident at the start of junior year_

(3:43) **We don't talk about that**

(3:44) _But Armin we shared a wall, remember??_

(3:44) **Nope. Nothing happened. I'm still a virgin**

(3:45) _Yeah and I'm going to be back in class tomorrow_

(3:46) _Oop now my drs here as well... and he's brought some interns_

(3:47) **Don't make them cry this time**

(3:48) _No promises_

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(9:01) _Levi!!_

(9:02) **Really?**

(9:02) _I waited until after 9_

(9:03) **Fine, fine. What's up?**

(9:04) _I'm getting poked and prodded and I don't like it_

(9:04) _I have drs and parents and nurses talking about me_

(9:05) _Right in front of me?? Like they literally haven't clued in I'm texting yet_

(9:06)  **Distraction time?**

(9:06) _Yes please!!_

(9:07)  **OK so when Izzie, Farlan and I were in school together Izzie used to get these spontaneous nosebleeds**

(9:08) **Now they weren't really a big deal but most of the time she could feel it when one of these bleeds were coming on**

(9:08) **O** **ne day when we were about 14 she could feel one starting, I was next to her but this religious girl was on her other side**

(9:09) **So of course Izzie turns to me and grins before turning around very slowly to the other girl**

(9:09) **She whispered "Hail Satan" just as her nose started to drip**

(9:10) **She freaked out, fell over and hit her head... and had to go home the rest of the day**

(9:10) **Izzie and I got sent out for disrupting the class because we couldn't stop laughing**

(9:12) _OH MY GOD. I STARTED LAUGHING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY DRS TALK_

(9:13) _I'M BEING TOLD TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY_

(9:14) _MY PHONE IS BEING TAKEN AWA_

_*_

 

(10:07) _I have my phone back... I also got a huge lecture on my behaviour_

(10:08) _And some very strange looks from everyone_

(10:08) _Mikasa just rolled her eyes... I think my fun sister is starting to come back_

(10:15) **Sorry was in the shower but that's good, right? Sorry for getting you in trouble.**

(10:16) _A shower?!! How was it?? Warm? Good pressure?? Did you wash your hair??_

(10:17) **Ummm what??**

(10:17) _Answer now ask questions later_

(10:18) **Hot shower. Amazing pressure. Washed and conditioned.**

(10:19) _UURRRGGGGHHHHHH_

(10:20) **Seriously what the fuck??**

(10:21) _It has been four weeks, two days, 13 hours and about 17 minutes since my last shower_

(10:21) _I'm beyond desperate_

(10:22) **Do you not wash?!!**

(10:23) _Sponge baths... they are awkward and terrible and too many people have intimate knowledge of my body now._

(10:24) **That's horrible**

(10:24) _I'm about ready to bribe the nurses to leave me alone_

(10:25) **I'll give you the money**

(10:26) _Shit they're coming back_

 

_*_

 

**Sunday PM**

 

(7:46) **Did you make it out alive?  
**

(7:50) _Barely_

(7:51)  **Do you still need bribe money?**

(7:52) _No!! Good news I shall be allowed to bathe almost entirely on my own from now on_

(7:53) **WHOO!!**

(7:54) _It's the little things in life_

(7:55) **Well I spent the day marking 14 year olds homework**

(7:56) _Damn. Well at least I know your day was worse than mine_

(7:57) **Not much trumps marking homework**

(7:58) _I know of a few things_

(7:59) **Shit sorry**

(8:00) _I'm kidding I was talking about getting the sex talk from my parents... twice_

(8:01) **Yeah one of my foster mothers tried that... she got as far as the word penis before I was out of the room**

(8:01) **Why twice?**

(8:02) _Weell the initial talk when I was about 10 and then again when I was 16 and they found out I was gay_

(8:04) _No response..._

(8:10) _Fine. I get it._

(8:20) _Whatever Levi._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas let me know what you think!! :P


	3. Week 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is Bold
> 
> Eren is Italics
> 
> Hange is Regular
> 
> Mikasa is Underline
> 
> **Armin is asterix at the start and end**
> 
> Isabel is Everything

**Monday AM**

 

(8:22)  **EREN I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! I LITERALLY DROPPED MY PHONE IN THE SINK WHILE IT WAS FULL OF WATER!!**

(8:23) **IZZIE CREEPED UP ON MY AND MADE ME JUMP AND I DROPPED MY FUCKING PHONE**

(8:24) **IT DIED COMPLETELY AND I ONLY JUST GOT A NEW ONE**

(8:24) **If it helps at all know that I've memorized your number**

(8:25) **Please answer me!!!**

(8:26) **Eren??**

 

*

 

(8:47) **Mika and I are on our way over thought you might like to go outside**

(8:48)  _Not today_

(8:48) **You OK?? You've been begging to go outside for days??**

(8:50) _Just not today_

(8:51) **Are you having a bad day?**

(8:52)  _No_

(8:53) _Yes_

(8:54) _But not in that way_

(8:55) **Mikasa wants to know if its Levi?**

(8:56)  _It's nothing_

(8:57) **Mika's saying she'll deliver on her promise??**

(8:58) _It's nothing, leave it._

(8:59) **It's not nothing. You've been better recently**

(9:01) _Fine... I told Levi I was gay_

(9:02) _And he never answered_

(9:04) **Shit. We're pulling into the parking lot. We'll be up soon**

(9:05) **Has he written back at all??**

(9:06)  _This morning. I haven't looked at them_

(9:07) **Look at them!! He could have a very good explanation**

(9:08) _At the exact moment I told him I was gay?? I doubt it_

(9:09) **We're getting in the elevator. If you haven't looked at those messages by the time we get up there we're doing it for you**

(9:10) _I'm not looking at them. I've had enough_

(9:11) **Eren please. You keep telling us he's a good guy, I've seen you laugh more in the last week then the last month. Please look at those messages**

(9:12)  _No_

(9:13) **Alright. Now I'm sorry for this but your sister is on a rampage**

(9:13) **Get ready to surrender your phone for the greater good**

 

*

 

(9:20)  ** _Has he replied yet??_**

(9:21)  **No**

(9:21) ** _Fuck did I tell you how sorry I was?? Im so sorry!!_**

(9:22) **I know Iz, it was just the worst timing ever**

(9:23)  **God I fucked up**

(9:24) ** _NO its my fault!! I can message him and tell him? I'll call him? I'll do anything??_**

(9:25) **Just leave it**

(9:26) ** _You just gotta convince him somehow_**

(9:27) **Gee Izzie, never would have thought of that!**

(9:28) ** _Did I tell you how sorry I was yet??_**

(9:29) ** _Please just let me know if there's anything I can do_**

 

*

 

(9:35) Izzie told me. Any news yet??

(9:36) **Nothing and I'd tell you to fuck off but i'm out of ideas**

(9:37) Have you tried calling him??

(9:38) **I've never called him before**

(9:38) **Don't really want our first conversation to be about how I fucked up**

(9:39) I'm going to overlook how adorable that is for now because I know you're stressing

(9:40) **Fuck you but let's be honest, he's avoiding me**

(9:42) Just keep trying, he'll have to open the messages eventually

(9:43) It'll be fine.

 

*

 

(10:19) Have you replied yet?

(10:22) _No..._

(10:23)Eren reply now or I'm turning this car around and coming back

(10:24)I'll write the damn message for you

(10:26) _What if_ _it's a joke?_  

(10:27)It's not. He's hopeless but not an ass

(10:28) It was an accident that's all

(10:30) _I'm not sure anymore. Even if it was an accident maybe this isn't a good idea_

(10:31) _I'm starting to really like him_

(10:32)But that's a good thing!! From what I can tell he likes you too

(10:33) _He's never met me though_

(10:34)Oh Eren, if he likes you he won't care

(10:35) _But I care!!_

(10:36)I know you do but please just talk to him

(10:37) _But you said this wasn't a good idea first and maybe it isn't!!_

(10:38)I did but that was before. You're happier now and it's better, you're better

(10:39)Please don't stop trying

(10:42) _Fine I'll reply_

(10:42)Keep me updated!!

 

_*_

 

(11:03) _I hope your friend paid for the new phone_

(11:03)  **She did. She complained the whole time**

(11:04) _I'm sorry you dropped your phone in the sink_

(11:04) _And I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner_

(11:05)  **It's fine. Just... are you mad?**

(11:06) _Not anymore but I've been thinking_

(11:07) **What about?**

(11:08) _Just this, whatever this is_

(11:09) **OK...**

(11:10) _I really like talking to you, like an insane amount_

(11:11) **I'm sensing a but**

(11:12) _I'm in hospital_

(11:12) **I know**

(11:13) _I'm going to be here for a while yet and even when I'm out it's not going away_

(11:13) _And you don't even know why_

(11:14) **I don't care**

(11:15) _I care and you don't know what you're getting into_

(11:16) _We know next to nothing about each other and I just... I don't want you to get in deeper_

(11:17) **Look Eren I don't care... I don't have to know everything about you. I like talking to you**

(11:18) _Just take some time alright? Think about it._

(11:19) **I don't need too. I like talking to you and that's it.**

(11:19) **Sorry but you're stuck with me**

(11:22) _Stuck with you huh?_

(11:22) _Do I get a choice?_

(11:23) **Nope. Not even a little.**

(11:24)  **We never have to do more than text, promise**

(11:25)  _Are you sure??_

(11:26)  **Positive**

(11:26) **And besides you never finished telling me about the traumatising Part 2 of the sex talk**

(11:27) _I'll get back to you on that_

(11:27) _It deserves a lot of time_

(11:28) **Fine but know I'll be waiting**

(11:29) _In the meantime know that this story involves pamphlets on anal sex, a literal bag of condoms and models of genitalia_

(11:30) **Dear god. And you're making me wait to hear this?? Cruel.**

(11:31) _Trust me it's a truly epic tale of embarrassment_

(11:32)  **I have to get back to class**

(11:32) _Aren't you teaching right now??_

(11:33) **Um** **I may have stepped out when you texted me and got Hange to cover**

(11:34) _Oh my god._

(11:34) _You're an idiot_

(11:35) **Must have caught it from you**

(11:35) _Rude! And I was going to tell you more fun tales of my childhood... I don't think you deserve them now_

(11:36) **Bet I can beat you for fun tales**

(11:36) _You're on. Now get back to your class_

(11:37) **I'll talk to you later?**

(11:37) _Of course, now go_

 

_*_

 

**_Adding Mikasa and Armin_ **

(11:40) _We're good_

(11:41) Oh thank fuck. Never thought we'd see the day

(11:42) **Finally!!**

(11:43) Everything alright?

(11:43) **Any casualties we need to be aware of?**

(11:44)  _Nope we're OK. We talked, he doesn't mind_

(11:45) Told you so

(11:45) **HA! TOLD YOU!!**

(11:46)  _Shut up_

(11:46)Did you tell him why you're in hospital?

(11:47) **He doesn't have too Mika**

(11:47) I know but did you??

(11:48)  _No, he says it's up to me. I can tell if I want too or just leave it_

(11:48) _He said he just likes talking to me_

 _(11:49)_ Aww that's adorable 

(11:50) **No offence but I think I'm getting a cavity**

(11:51)Shut up it's sweet

(11:51) **I know... I'll send you my dentist bill**

(11:51) _You guys are idiots_

(11:52) Keep us updated anyway

(11:52) _Will do!!_

 

**Tuesday Midday**

 

(12:13)  _Did I mention that the hospital I'm in is the one my dad works at?_

(12:14)  **I'm sensing a good story here**

(12:14) _It's terrible. Literally everyone knows me_

(12:15) _My dad's been working here since I was like 2 which means that a lot of the older nurses and drs have literally seen me in diapers_

(12:16) **A true tragedy. Forget Romeo and Juliet, you win**

(12;16) _Shut up. You don't know real pain until someone who used to sneak you lollipops has to help you get your pants off_

(12:17) **Kinky**

(12:17) _Come on! I need sympathy_

(12:18) **I'm sorry**

(12:18) **Poor boo boo baby Eren**

(12:19) _You're mean._

(12:20)  **Fine fine. So one of your dad's friends has seen you naked?**

(12:21) _Gross. Eww. Really?? Come on Levi!!_

(12:22) _But yes and I am now scarred for eternity_

(12:22) **Well at least someone is seeing you naked**

(12:23) _Aww no girlfriend for poor ickle Levi?_

(12:23) **Seeing as I much prefer penis a girlfriend probably wouldn't help much in this scenario**

(12:25) _Damn you really can't do subtle can you?_

(12:26)  **Not even slightly**

(12:27) _And besides no one should be seeing me naked right now, it's a truly gruesome sight_

(12:28) **I'm sure that's not true, seeing you naked was probably the highlight of that nice lady's** **day**

(12:29) _Gross and I highly doubt that. She kept giggling and telling me how much I'd grown up_

(12:29) **That's a little creepy**

(12:30) _It was meant in a motherly way... I hope_

(12:30) **Does she know you're gay because if not you might ruin her day**

(12:31) _Everyone knows here._ _They keep asking if I'm texting my boyfriend... it's getting weirdly invasive_

(12:31) **Much like your** **nurse seeing you naked**

(12:32) _Exactly like that_

(12:33) **That's really unpleasant. I take it back- you definitely beat out Romeo and Juliet**

(12:34) _My life officially beats a Shakespearean tragedy. What a win._

(12:35) _Fuck yes!! My parents are here and they brought fast food_

(12:35) **I'll leave you and the burger alone then**

(12:36) _Tell the hospital I've taken a lover. He's delicious and greasy and I never want to see what he looks like in the morning_

(12:36) **Your nurse will be devastated**

(12:37) _She'll have to live nothing is getting between me and Mr Burger now._

(12:37) **Have fun and be safe.**

 

**Wednesday AM**

 

(7:36) _I need a lighthearted tale for a good distraction_

(7:36) **Any requests?**

(7:37) _First kiss?_

(7:38) **Really? Fine. But no laughing**

(7:39) _I'm so excited for this, I'm literally smiling in anticipation_

(7:39) _Alright. My body is ready_

(7:40) **OK so I was 15 and still thought I was straight.**

(7:40) _Excellent best start to a story ever_

(7:41) **Shush and let me finish**

(7:41) _Please continue_

(7:43) **I was 15 and straight, I mean I was starting to question it by now but all my friends were straight. Anyway I went to this party with Izzie and Farlan and like half of my class and of course as soon as the adults leave we start playing games**

(7:44) _Please say it was spin the bottle_

(7:44) **It was spin the bottle**

(7:45) **It starts of OK, the bottle doesn't land on me at all but then it finally gets to my turn. I'm looking around this circle of acne faced, giggling teenagers and know that I'll have to kiss one of them. So I spin the bottle**

(7:46) _Boy or girl. Boy or girl??_

(7:47) **Girl. Her name was Jessica Reese. She had like dirty blonde hair and looked like she'd just discovered her mother's make up.**

(7:47) _Mean. Go on_

(7:48) **Nice enough but she starts giggling and I'm like waiting awkwardly in the centre until she gets up and comes in closer and then I have to like lean forward and kiss her.**

(7:49) _WHOO!! GET IT TEENAGE LEVI!!_

(7:50) **So** **she's trying to open her mouth and I've got mine clamped shut because this is fucking disgusting and I pull back after like 5 seconds. I leaned back and stared at her and then said "Yepp definitely gay".**

(7:51) _Oh. My. God._

(7:52) **Suffice it to say the entire school knew in the next half an hour**

(7:52) _What happened to Jessica?_

(7:53) **She became a main instigator for a lot of teasing**

(7:53) _Oh no. Poor teenage Levi._

(7:54) **It's fine, nothing happened. I had a bit of a reputation so mostly it was just talk.**

(7:55) _Mostly?_  

(7:55) **The one time someone tried something I kicked him in the nuts and sent him to the hospital**

(7:56) _DAAMMNNN_

(7:57) **I was a brat not to mention I had no parents or authority figures to discipline me and I was living in a group home with like 7 other kids. I was a bit of an asshole.**

(7:58) _For good reason I'm sure._

(7:58) _So you. The History Nerd. The Teacher. Had a bad rep?_

(7:59) **From 14 to about 20**

(8:00) _OK this is a lot of information to process and there will be follow up questions so be ready but my Doc is here so I have to go_

(8:01) **Have fun and get ready for a lot more surprises**

(8:02) _Can't wait._

 

**Wednesday PM**

 

(7:39) **Something strange is happening**

(7:41) _Stranger than watching a soap alone at almost 8:00 on a Wednesday night?_

(7:41) **Stranger yes but definitely not as pathetic**

(7:42) _OI!_

(7:42) _OK fair call. What's happening?_

(7:43) **Izzie and Farlan invited me over for dinner**

(7:43) _Did they not feed you?_

(7:44) **No we have so much food it's not funny. They keep looking at each other... they're going to tell me something**

(7:45) _Where are you??_

(7:46) **Bathroom. They were talking in glances so I left so they could actually talk**

(7:47) _So you're hiding in the bathroom talking to me instead?_

(7:48) **Yes**

(7:49) _Alright so we're brainstorming. Getting together?_

(7:50) **They got together when they were 16**

(7:51) _Getting engaged?_

(7:52)  **Married like a year ago**

(7:53) _Buying a house?_

(7:54) **Nope they just really can't**   **afford it**

(7:54) _Maybe they won the lottery?_

(7:55)  _Or oh my god. I have it._

(7:55) **Alright what?**

(7:55) _Pregnant_

(7:56) **Fuck**

(7:56) _That's it, isn't it?_

(7:57) **I think so. Shit, Farlan's knocking on the door.**

(7:57) _Let me know!!_

 

*

 

(9:22) **I'm going to be an uncle**

(9:23) _Aww congrats!!_

(9:23) **I think they're going to try and make me godfather**

(9:24) _If something happens to them you'll be in charge of an actual child_

(9:25) **Well that's just fucking terrifying**

(9:26) _Not good with children I take it?_

(9:26) **Not at all. They're all soft and they're sticky all the time**

(9:27) _You'll like this one_

(9:28) **I'm not a kid person**

(9:28) _Gay perks am I right? You definitely can't accidentally have one._

(9:29) **Unless I made a bad choice in friends when I was 8 and something happens to them now and then I'm stuck with a kid.**

(9:30) _Dude. Really?_

(9:31) **I may be freaking out slightly**

(9:32) _Levi, it's not even your own kid_

(9:32) **But it kind of is. We're family. They're my family, I'm going to have a child around all the time** _  
_

(9:33) _You need to calm down, think of all the cute things about a baby_

(9:33) _Cute laughing and cute little baby feet and that baby smell_

(9:34) _And besides you can just hand it back when you're done_

(9:35) **Right. You're right**

(9:36) _OK now say it with me 'I'm going to love my godchild and I am definitely not afraid of it'!_

(9:37) **I'm going to love my godchild and I am definitely not afraid of it**

(9:38) _You need to sound more excited!!_

(9:39) **I'M GOING TO LOVE MY GODCHILD AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT AFRAID OF IT!**

(9:40)  _Good job!! It's pretty exciting though right?_

(9:41) **It's exciting**

(9:41) _But?_

(9:42) **A little depressing... all my friends are getting married and having kids and buying houses**

(9:43) _And you're just hiding in bathrooms texting a stranger about how scared you are_

(9:44) **Enough from you**

(9:45) _It's fine. Highlight of my day was when my friend left the room and I managed getting to the bathroom alone_

(9:46) **Whoo! Congrats!!**

(9:47) _I got yelled at by everyone including my drs and nurses but it was totally worth it_

(9:48) **Peeing alone now that's the dream**

(9:49) _I never thought it would but it definitely tops the list today_

(9:50) **I'm going to have a godchild**

(9:51) _The world is truly ending_

(9:52) **Here comes the apocalypse**

 

**Thursday Midday**

 

(12:13) _It's Thursday_

(12:15) **Yes it is??**

(12:16) _Can I expect drunken texts tonight_

(12:17) **Come on it happened once**

(12:18) _So I shouldn't be expected to be woken up with texts tonight?_

(12:19) **No**

(12:19) _You'll be good?_

(12:20) **I'll be good**

(12:21) _They'll be no sex on fire tonight_

(12:22) **Not tonight but if you really want an encore performance I'm sure I can provide one**

(12:23) _I'm waiting impatiently_

 

**Thursday PM**

(11:58)  **Lay where you're laying**

(11:59)  **Don't make a sound.... I KNOW THEYRE WACHTING**

(12:00) _No_

(12:01)  **You!**

(12:01) _Nope_

(12:02) **Your SEX IS ON FIRE**

(12:03) _Please stop it_  

(12:05)  **Hi Eren this is Isabel, I've confiscated Levi's phone from him for his own safety and I'll make him apologise in the morning.**

(12:06) **Please go back to sleep**

(12:06) _Thank you_

 

**Friday AM**

(8:41) _You promised_

(8:42) **I'm sorry**

(8:43) _I was sleeping_

(8:43) **I'm really sorry... we were celebrating the baby**

(8:44) _You promised no sex on fire... you lied_

(8:45)  **Izzie drew on my face after I passed out**

(8:46) **I'm walking into my classroom with faded whiskers**

(8:47) _Losing that cool status Levi_

(8:48) _Are you at least hungover?_

(8:49) **Not really I had a lot of coffee**

(8:50) _Can't you lie and say you're dying_

(8:52) **I'm dying. I have a headache. I've thrown up three times and I have faded marker whiskers on my face.**

(8:53) _Thank you_

 

**Friday PM**

 

(7:12) _What are you doing?_

(7:13) **Reading. You?**

(7:14) _Sitting in my hospital bed counting the bricks in the wall. What are you reading?_

(7:14) **The Iliad**

(7:15) _For fun???_

(7:16) **It's a good book.**

(7:17) _I just can't understand how that sounds like fun_

(7:18) **I have wine**

(7:18) _Well the wine sounds fun but the Iliad, really? What happened to classics?_

(7:19) _Like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?_

(7:20) **Pretty sure the Iliad counts as a classic**

(7:20) _But not like a fun classic like a 'I have to read this for class' classic_

(7:21) **History teacher remember?**

(7:22) _But should that really dictate the books you read?_

(7:23) _Do your students have a test? Are you rereading so you don't get any facts wrong?_

(7:24) ** _Not this time_**

(7:24) _I just. I just can't believe that._

(7:25) _Is this like a pretentious thing? Do you also own a Prius and wear horned rimmed glasses?_

(7:26)  **No**

(7:27) _Am I annoying you? Is my calling you a hipster annoying?_

(7:28) **I just really want to read my book**

(7:29) _Your book. The Iliad. Have you ever read Harry Potter? I feel like you wouldn't be reading the Iliad if you had_

(7:30) **I watched the movies**

(7:32) _No OK just NO. Drop the Iliad and go find a copy of Harry Potter_

(7:33) **But I'm up to a good part.**

(7:34) _Trust me every part of Harry Potter is 10 times better than your best part of the Iliad_

(7:35) **But the Iliad has Greeks and tragedy**

(7:36) _But Harry Potter has wizards and magic and Hogwarts!!_

(7:37) **Can I just read my book please?**

(7:38) _Nope not anymore. I can't let this go on without you reading Harry Potter_

(7:40) **It's 7:40 at night and I don't have a copy**

(7:41) _Well this is making me sad. Go find Isabel and Farlan they'll have a copy, knock on your neighbours door they'll have a copy, literally stop anyone on the street and they'll have a copy_

(7:42) **Fine hang on**

(7:50)

_ _

(7:51) **She laughed at me for two minutes before handing me this entire stack**

(7:52) _Ha I'll see you next week when you've emerged from reading the entire series_

(7:53) **So I can go back to reading now?**

(7:54) _Yes I've done my good deed for the day. Enjoy!!_

 

*

 

(9:23) **Why haven't I read this yet?**

(9:24) _You just had a very tragic childhood. Liking it?_

(9:25) **Shut up I'm reading**

 

*

 

(12:42) **I hate you just a little bit**

(12:43) _Sleeping_

(12:44) **I finished the first book**

(12:45) **And now I'm fully aware of everything I missed out on as a child**

(12:50) **And now I'm going to start the second book**

(12:53) **Fuck you... it's not like I needed sleep anyway**

 

*

 

(3:03) **I hope this wakes you up. You started this. Why did you start this? I have to grade papers today**

 

 **Saturday AM** _  
_

(10:11) _You still mad at me?_

(10:15) **Yes. I stayed up til 4 when I literally fell asleep while reading**

(10:16) _I_ _t's brilliant right?!_

(10:17) **Yes its fucking amazing now go away I have to finish the second book**

(10:18) _And I get to go back to counting the bricks... maybe one of the nurses will give me too much medication and I'll have some kind of attack_

(10:19) _That could be fun_

(10:20) **Why don't you just read these books again??**

(10:21) _Oh god I've made a monster_

(10:22) _But actually I'm going to get my sister to bring them over_

 

*

 

(1:07) **I've started the third**

(1:08) _Hey me too!! Mikasa brought them over like an hour ago... took me like twenty minutes to decide which one I wanted to read_

(1:09) **The third one's good then?**

(1:10) _Of course! It's brilliant. But the 4th and 5th are amazing too_

(1:11) _And the 7th and 6th... damn and the 1st and 2nd_

(1:12) **Well at least we have our plans set for the day**

(1:13) _Who needs people when you have books??_

(1:14) **Here here**

 

_*_

 

**Saturday PM**

(8:02) **I've just declined an offer to go out for drinks with real people in favour of staying home and starting on the fourth book**

(8:03) _Harry Potter wins every time, I'm still on the 3rd a stupid nurse came in and wanted to do a check up. Doesn't she understand what she's interrupting??_

(8:04) **Obviously not**

(8:05) **Now I'm stressing... I'm almost half way through the series?? Should I space them out more?**

(8:05) _You can try but you'll fail. Harry potter will be in your bag come Monday, you may even read it over texting me_

(8:06) **May? I like you Eren but Harry Potter has taken over.**

(8:07) _Oh god I really have created a monster haven't I?_

(8:08) _Will you be buying robes and going to conventions next?_

(8:09) **They have conventions for this?!**

(8:10) _I should not have said that_

**Sunday PM**

 

(10:27) _This might sound strange but can I call you?_

(10:28) **Over the phone?**

(10:29) _Unless you have another way_

(10:29) _I had a not so great day and I need an ultimate distraction. Your voice should do the trick_

(10:30) **Yes, alright, you can call**

**[Calling Levi]**

**'Hello?'**

_'Hi'_

**'...'**

_'Wow and suddenly I've forgotten how to use words'_

**'I know what you mean'** _  
_

_'You don't sound how I expected'_

**'Oh yeah?'** _  
_

_'Your voice is, uh, deeper'_

**'Really?'**

_'Yes, shut up, I thought it would be higher not so, uh, deep'_

**'Do I want to know why you thought I'd sound like a teenager?'**

_"Probably not... I just, I don't know... OK , your turn to talk now'_

**'I didn't expect a bit of an accent'**

_'Oh that... my entire family is German'_

**'You can speak German?'**

_'Pretty well yeah'_

**'...'** _  
_

_'Levi? You still there?'_

**'Yepp, yes, still here... sorry got distracted'**

_'Right, do you need to go?'_

**'No I'm good. So bad day?'**

_'Yeah my drs saying I'm going to have to stay here at least another week or two. I've already been here over a month plus my entire family are drs or nurses... if anyone's safe to go home it's me'_

**'I know I said I wouldn't ask and I wont but, ah, you can tell me if you want too'**

_'Thanks Levi and I think I will... just not yet. I like you thinking I'm normal'_

**'I doubt anything you say will change that'**

_'Ha yeah just wait a while longer'_

**'Sure'**

_'Thanks... you still reading Harry Potter?'_

**'Of course, half way through the fourth and I've marked absolutely no papers'**

_'Way to go... really keeping that bar high'_

**'Do I tell them I binge read Harry Potter instead of marking? It might keep my cool teacher status alive'**

_'Haha no I think it'll edge you out of cool and right into nerd territory'_

**'Family emergency then?'**

_'Best excuse there is, no one ever questions it'_

**'You feeling better?'**

_'Yeah... I was just disappointed. I thought maybe I was going to be out soon, I just want to leave this place'_

**'I'm sorry you're stuck there'**

_'Me too... Levi?'_

**'Yeah?'** _  
_

_'Can I call you again sometime?'_

**'I'd like that'**

_'Cool. Awesome. Good... OK I'm going to stop talking now and go to bed'_

**'I'm not going to lie, I'm going to stay up and read'**

_'Of course you are'_

**'Night Eren'** _  
_

_'Goodnight Levi'_

 

**_[Call disconnected. Duration: 34 minutes and 14 seconds]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!! Big reveal next chapter and if you guys want to guess why Eren's in the hospital now's your chance :P


	4. Week 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry about the delay!! This chapter was really hard to get out and then Christmas happened and I was so busy but it's done now and hopefully should be updated more often :D

**Monday AM**

 

(10:02)  _I called him!!_

(10:02)  _Like on the phone and I heard his voice!!_

(10:03) You called him?! How was it?

(10:04)  _He sounds hot and now I'm screwed_

(10:05) He's not that much older than you right?

(10:05)  _25 on Christmas so not much_

(10:06) I think you should go for it!! Flirt and see what happens

(10:07)  _I have no idea how to flirt let alone over text!!_

(10:07)  _And besides I have no idea if he even likes me_

(10:08) You're an idiot

(10:09) First of all no one texts a stranger this much without liking them more than a little

(10:09) Secondly he told you he was gay after you told him! Big hint there

(10:10) And thirdly just come on of course he likes you

(10:12)  _OK so say he likes me and I'm not sure he does_

(10:13) He likes you 

(10:13)  _Pretend he likes me_

(10:14)  _How do I even bring it up? What do I do? Do I start flirting and hope he responds_

(10:15)  _And how do I bring up what happened?_

(10:16) Start slow, be subtle

(10:16)  _Levi doesn't do well with subtle_

(10:17) Then don't be subtle. Be bold.

(10:18)  _I don't know how to be bold_

(10:19) Bullshit

(10:20)  _Fine that's a lie... I don't know if I want to be bold_

(10:21) Take a chance Eren, have some fun and go for it

(10:21) And tell me everything! 

(10:22) _You're an idiot_

 

**Monday Midday**

 

(11:42)  **Holy fucking shit**

(11:42)  _What?! What's wrong_

(11:43)  **THERE'S A HUGE FUCKING SPIDER ON MY ROOF**

(11:44) Wait what?

(11:44)  **SPIDER. CLASSROOM. ON MY CEILING.**

(11:44) **FUCKING ENORMOUS**

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Are you being serious right now?'_

**'Why would anyone joke about the hairy little fuckers'**

_'Oh my god you're serious. You're scared of spiders?!'_

**'Stop fucking laughing. It's not fucking funny. Oh fuck it moved-'**

_'Levi? Levi? Oh my god you are cursing like a trooper'_

**_'It's bigger than my fucking face Eren'_ **

_'I just, I just don't think that's true Levi'_

**'Fine... hang on'**

_'Levi? Oh god are you swearing at your students? Are you still in class?'_

_'You sent me a picture? Really?'_

_ _

_'I've seen bigger'_

**'Fuck you. You're not funny'**

_'I'm a little bit funny'_

**'Not when there's a spider interrupting my class and scaring the shit out of my students'**

_'Scaring the shit out of you, pretty sure I can hear your students laughing'_

**'That's Hange'**

_'Was she summoned by your curses or your girlish screaming?'_

**'Shut- god it fucking moved again. It's like crawling down the fucking wall'**

_'Just knock it to the ground and put a bowl over it'_

**'Are you crazy? I'm not getting that close to it'**

_'How about you get your friend Hange to do it then?'_

**'She's too busy laughing at me to help'**

_'I know the feeling'_

**'Just do something'**

_'What do you possibly think I can do? Teleport there and trap it for you or do you just want help getting down from off your desk?'_

**'I'm not on my fucking desk'**

_'Do you need help off a chair then?'_

**'I can get down just fine so fuck you'**

_'Oh dear god this is making my day'_

**'... Hange just spray the thing!'**

_'How you doing champ? Still scared of the itty bitty spider?'_

**'Ahh fuck!! Fucking move. Fuck!'**

_'Did you just push a student out of your way?!'_

**'Hange sprayed the fucker and it fell on the fucking ground! I would have pushed Jesus out of the fucking way'**

_'Geez you swear alot, is it still moving or is the crisis averted?'_

**'Twitching like a creepy little fuck'**

_'I'm sure it-'_

**'Don't pick it up! FUCK HAN- DON'T! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!'**

_''...'_

**'...'**

_Levi? What was that?'_

**'Hange picked up the fucking spider and chased me with it... shut up, it's not funny!'**

_'Oh my god you just keep making my day better and better'_

**'This isn't funny'**

_'Is that banging? Where are you?'_

**'I had to lock myself in my office to stop her'**

_'Haha! Oh wow... I was in a bad mood this morning and this is just fixing that right up!'_

**'Glad I could amuse you'**

_'Aw don't pout, I laugh because I care'_

**'Sure you do'**

_'You going to be stuck in your office for awhile?'_

**'Not really, she has a very short attention span and our next class is soon'**

_'You really lost your cool teacher status this time around'_

**'It definitely took a bad hit'**

_'I don't know if you can recover from girlish screaming over a spider... not to mention the jumping on a chair'_

**'They're going to be laughing at me for days'**

_'I mean it's probably already all over your school... texting is an epidemic'_

**'Oh god...'**

_'Sorry! How about I distract you instead?'_

**'Sounds perfect?'**

_'Alrighty I'm going to tell you a tale'_

**'Seriously?'**

_'Hush I'm telling a story'_

**'Fine go ahead'**

_'Once upon a time there lived a young Prince, he was tall and handsome and had amazing hair-'_

**'Really? We're going there?'**

_'Shush I'm talking. The prince was lonely, y_ _ou see, he was imprisoned in the tower of a castle and guarded by terrible creatures who would never let him leave. He hoped that one day a brave knight would come and save him and take him away from everything and love both him and his amazing hair._

**'You're surprisingly good at this'**

_'I know now be quiet. The Prince had a secret though, a secret he'd never dared to tell anyone and one that kept him from leaving his tower even if he wasn't being guarded. As soon as the sun went down the Prince changed, his glorious hair fell out and his teeth went yellow and his chiselled abs turned to flab. He aged 80 years in the space of a few moments and couldn't leave his bed until the sun rose again the next morning'._

**'This is the plot to Shrek isn't it?'**

_'How dare you accuse me of plagiarism! I ought to stop my tale right now!'_

**'Fine fine, go on, oh original one'**

_'Thank you. On the Prince's birthday however he heard a commotion outside of his tower. Finally someone had come for him! But as he ran to his window his stomach fell, the sun was only an hour away from setting and he would be forced to turn into an old man and whoever had come to save him would only curse at the inconvenience. The Prince watched from his window as a man on horseback rode for the castle, the sun beginning to set behind him as he jumped off his horse and drew his sword._

_The Prince heard the fighting from his tower, the screeching of the creatures as the knight slew them all on his quest to get to the captive prince. But luck was not with the prince because as soon as he heard the last of the terrible creatures die the sun disappeared and he felt his body begin to whither'._

**'Have you done this before? It sounds like you've rehearsed'**

_'I get bored easy now let me finish. So the Prince was turning into an old man, his bones growing tired and making him fall to the floor just as his brave knight kicked open his tower door and charged inside. The Prince couldn't watch as the knight approached him but he didn't hear any laughter or cursing so the Prince got curious and looked up. The Knight was kneeling beside him with his hand stretched out and a kind smile on his face. So the Prince asked him 'what are you doing?'_

_And the Knight frowned and replied, 'I thought I might help the young Prince onto his feet'._

_'Young?' the Prince cried thinking this was a terrible joke, 'I am old and ugly and all my glorious hair has fallen out. I can't even walk'_

_The knight just kept his hand outstretched and said, 'Then let me help you'. And with a strong hand he pulled the Prince to his feet and hauled him into his arms to carry him out of the room and down a spiral staircase.'_

**'This is getting very sappy'**

_'Hey! It's my story so either shut up and listen or I won't finish it'_

**'I'll shut up then'**

_'I knew you liked it you big sap! Alrighty so the Prince is getting carried down the stairs by the Knight and out into the night. They both get on the Knights horse and together they ride off into the sunset, they don't stop until the next morning when the sun started to rise. The Knight finally stopped and helped the Prince down from his horse and as the sun rose he watched as the Prince change back into his normal self. Chiselled abs and all._

_The Knight grinned at him and said 'All of your glorious hair is back and I must admit you didn't lie... it's quite something'_

_The Prince ran his hand through his hair and said 'I wish you didn't have to see me all old and disgusting'._

_But the Knight just got a little bit closer and said 'I don't mind... I know you better now'_

_And then the Knight kissed the Prince. The Prince kissed him back and knew that once the sun set he would stay the same, no more old man curse for him. And the Knight and the Prince lived happily ever after._ _The End'_

**'That really was the plot to Shrek'**

_'Only slightly, Shrek didn't have chiselled abs and perfect hair'_

**'Shrek was also very much not gay'**

_'I know my audience, I'm assuming some cheesy hetero romance wasn't going to distract for very long'_

**'You assumed right'**

_'I know, so y_ _ou thoroughly distracted now?'_

**'Definitely'**

_'Hange's gone?'_

**'Left a little while ago'**

_'No longer thinking about the massive spider that she could have hidden in your classroom?'_

**'Fuuck'**

_'Your welcome'_

**'I'm going to be twitchy all fucking day now'**

_'Like you weren't anyway'_

**'True... shit I gotta go. I have another class but... thanks for the story'**

_'You're very welcome'_

**'And Eren?'** _  
_

_'Yeah?'_

**'You won't be in that hospital forever'**

_'Oh... right, yeah I know that'_

**'But just say the word and I'll come bust you out'**

_'My very own Knight in shining armour?'_

**'More like a shorter than average history teacher who can lie pretty convincingly'**

 

 

_'I like that much better anyway'_

**'Sounds like a plan. Bye, Eren'**

_'Talk to you later Levi!'_

 

 **Monday PM** _  
_

(7:19) **S** **he put the spider in my bottom desk draw**

(7:20)  **And made me scream in the middle of my senior Ancient History class**

(7:22)  **Eren? You there?**

(7:24)  _Srry. Got som gud pain killers and theyre making me a little loopy_

(7:25)  _And tired_

(7:25)  **Wow. You have no idea how much I want to try and ask you some questions right now**

(7:26)  **But I promise I'll be good and let you sleep**

(7:27)  _Thanks. Youre nice._

(7:28)  **Goodnight Eren. Sleep well.** _  
_

(7:29) _Dnt let the spiders bite_

(7:29)  **Oi. Just because you're drugged up doesn't mean you get a free pass**

(7:31)  **Fine. Free pass but just this once**

(7:32) **Goodnight brat**

 

**Tuesday AM**

(8:02)  **You awake?**

(8:03)  _Urghh no... let me sleep_

(8:04)  **You've been asleep for like 12 hours, you OK?**

(8:05)  _Bad night, lots of pain and some serious drugs but I'm on the mend_

(8:06)  **Do you need anything? A distraction? A dirty limerick?**

(8:07) _Thank you but I just need some sleep, can I talk to you later?_

(8:07)  **Of course. Feel better**

(8:08) _Thanks Levi, have a good day at school_

(8:09) **Get some sleep**

 

**Tuesday PM**

 

(4:15)  **How're you feeling?**

(4:16)  _Much better thanks_

(4:17)  **Did you want to talk about it?**

(4:18)  **Sorry I shouldn't have pried**

(4:20)  _It's OK I was just thinking. I can tell you a little if you want to listen?_

(4:21)  **Always**

(4:22) _Oh my god. OK first of all tell me where you are in Harry Potter_

(4:23)  **Finished the 4th and trust me there is a serious rant coming but you first**

(4:23)  **Wait? Why do you ask?**

(4:24) _Spoilers_

(4:25)  **Fine fine. So you doing OK?**

(4:26)  _So I guess first of all I don't have an illness, I was in an accident_

(4:26) **Bad?**

(4:27) _Five weeks in hospital with no end in sight? Yeah it was bad_

(4:27) **Sorry thoughtless**

(4:28) _It's fine, I'm still a little touchy_

(4:29)  **Sorry**

(4:29) _Really its fine_

(4:30) _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_

(4:30)  **I have foot in mouth disease**

(4:31) **Or no filter while texting**  

(4:32) **I'm listening Eren, as much as you want to tell me**

(4:32) _Car accident_

(4:33) _Among other things I have about 4 broken ribs and a punctured lung_

(4:34) _They had to take our my spleen_

(4:35)  **Why do we even have a spleen? It's seems like a pretty useless organ if you can take it out so easy**

(4:35)  _That's what I said! But the doctor then informed me that with it gone I'd be more likely to get infections_

(4:36)  **That's annoying**

(4:37) _You're telling me, I may never go through winter again without getting sick_

(4:38) **Guess you'll just have to find someone to look after you then**

(4:38) _You offering?_

(4:39)  **Well I'll check up on you but anything more and we may actually have to meet**

(4:40) _Right, I keep forgetting you're practically a stranger_

(4:41)  **I could be a predator for all you know**

(4:41) _I don't know of any predators that freely admit to screaming like a tiny girl over a spider_

(4:42) **You're not going to let that go easy**

(4:43) _It made my day sooo no._

(4:43) _Levi?_

(4:44) **Yeah?**

(4:44) _Haven't scared you off yet?_

(4:45) **It'll take more than that**

(4:45) _What if I told that to save me from my accident they had to fuse by body with a spider and now I have like four arms and four legs?_

(4:46)  **First of all I would ask where on earth you bought clothes from**

(4:46)  _I have a guy_

(4:47)  **Naturally**

(4:47) _But don't worry 8 limbs is nothing you ever have to worry about_

(4:48) **Good because honestly? Spiderman always scared the shit out of me**

(4:49) _Toby McGuire scares the shit out of everyone. But umm Spiderman doesn't have 8 limbs??_

(4:50) **Whatever.**   **And then they had to go and bring in that octopus guy in the 2nd one. I didn't even make it to the end of that film**

(4:50) _Wow._   _Is it the 8 legged thing? How do you feel about centipedes?_

(4:51) **Not good.**

(4:52) _Levi? You really OK with all this?_

(4:52) **The 8 limbs thing? Not at all. But I think I can handle the no spleen thing**

(4:53) _The no spleen thing isn't the worst of it_

(4:53) **As long as you haven't fused with a spider anything is fine** _  
_

(4:54) _Thanks Levi_

(4:55) **Anytime**

 

**Tuesday PM**

 

(5:01)  _I almost told him!!_

(5:02) **Told who what?**

(5:03)  _Levi. Accident. I told him it was a car accident_

(5:03) **Wow really?!! Did you tell him about all of it?**

(5:04)  _There's a lot to tell but I told him about the spleen, the ribs and the lung_

(5:05) **Easing him in?**

(5:06) _Maybe?? I might be testing him a little._

(5:07) **And how'd he go?**

(5:08) _Just so much better than I expected_

(5:08) **Yay! I'm so happy for you. You think you'll tell him the rest?**

(5:09)  _I actually think I might but not yet_

(5:10) **You think he might still freak out?**

(5:11) _Actually no but I like the way things are... I like talking to him and if there's a chance it might change then I'm going to wait a little longer_

(5:12) **For what it's worth? I think it'll be fine**

(5:12)  _You know what? So do I_

(5:13) _Good luck!!_

(5:14)  _Thanks! I'll need it_

 

**Wednesday AM**

 

 

(8:14) _Do you know what the shortest war in history was?_

(8:15) **Anglo-Zanzibar war in 1896, right? Lasted like 38 minutes?**

(8:16) _Seriously? How do you know this?_

(8:16) **History teacher, real question is how do you?**

(8:17) _Google_

(8:17) **Of course**

(8:18) _Do you know who was offered the position of Israel's 2nd president?_

(8:19) **Albert Einstein. Come on Eren at least try and challenge me**

(8:20) _Fine, what does the D in D-Day stand for?_

(8:20) **Day. Stupidest thing in the world, it literally stands for Day-Day**

(8:21) _Dude alright. Where did the first bomb dropped by the Allies hit in Berlin during World War II_

(8:22) **Ha I know this one too, it dropped on a zoo killing the only elephant there**

(8:23) _Wow OK I'm like really impressed now_

(8:23) **Was there a point to this?**

(8:24) _I wanted to out history you_

(8:25) **You have google, that's like the ultimate cheat**

(8:26) _Whatever I feel like you're winning so far anyway_

(8:26) **Is there a prize at the end of this?**

(8:27) _Hmmm.... yes! You get to ask me one personal question_

(8:28) **It's on now**

(8:29) _Last question... you ready?_

(8:30) **Of course**

(8:30) _How many people died in the great fires of London?_

(8:31) **Surprisingly only 8 but like 13, 000 homes were destroyed**

(8:32) _Damn it!!_

(8:32) **Do I get 2 personal questions because I added extra info?**

(8:33) _No but I'll allow one_

(8:34) _I feel like you deserve it_

(8:35) **Give me a minute to think of one**

(8:35) _Tick tock_

(8:36) **Got it... you ready?**

(8:36) _You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes_

(8:37) **Alright so you know I'm scared of spiders**

(8:37) _With some first hand experience, yes._

(8:38) **OK so biggest fear?**

(8:39) _I'm giving you fair warning on this one that you asked_

(8:40) **Only slightly scared now**

(8:41) _About 6 weeks ago I would have said drowning or the ocean and the two combined just freak me the fuck out_

(8:42) **Rational, the ocean is fucking enormous and we don't know even like half the things living there**

(8:43) _Right?!! But now it would be small spaces_

(8:43) **Big change, what happened?**

(8:44) **Fuck. Forget I said that. I know I'm an idiot**

(8:45) _Yeah... so I was trapped in my car for like an hour_

(8:45) _They had to cut me out_

(8:46) _I literally had metal surrounding me so kind of changes ones fears_

(8:46) **Be nuts if it didn't**

(8:47) **I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to go there**

(8:48) _It's OK I wanted to plus remember I did give fair warning_

(8:48) **That you did. So no elevators or tunnels for you?**

(8:49) _Ha I wish I literally have to take an elevator every day_

(8:50) **Isn't there another way? Stairs?**

(8:51) _Not quite in the position to take stairs yet maybe ever_

(8:52) **Shit I'm just digging myself deeper now**

(8:53) _It's quite amusing to watch_

(8:53) **Sorry**

(8:54) _How about I just say that I'll tell you a bit more about my accident another time and we can try and avoid these fun landmines?_

(8:55) **I'd like that**

(8:56) _Good. Now I think you have to get to class_

(8:57) **Shit yeah I do, what are you doing today?**

(8:58) _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, I'm almost done and I will overtake you_

(8:58) **Cheater, I have to go to work**

(8:59) _Sucker. You should get in a serious life altering car accident and then you can spend more time reading_

(8:59) **We can share a hospital room**

(9:00) _That doesn't sound half bad actually... I kind of wish you were here now_

(9:01) **Me too but then again anything beats teenagers**

(9:02) _Thanks I feel so loved_

(9:02) **You should**

(9:02) **Bye Eren**

(9:03) _Bye Levi_

 

**Wednesday PM**

 

(7:34)  **Started the Order of the Phoenix and boy is Harry a little ball of rage**

(7:35) _With good reason, he's been dealt a shit hand_

(7:36) **True but I feel like I'm still in my classroom**

(7:36) _Hey now, I'm pretty sure none of your students were orphaned and then raised in an abusive home only to go to wizard school when they're 11 to find out the darkest most evil wizard ever wants them dead_

(7:37) **Solid point**

(7:38) _Don't fight me on Harry Potter, I'll always win_

(7:38) **I won't try it again**

(7:39) _Good_

(7:40) **You feeling OK tonight?**

(7:41) _Surprisingly yes, I had a good day today_

(7:42) **Good drugs or no pain?**

(7:42) _Actually starting to get weened of most things which kind of sucks but it'll be really nice to get a good night sleep, the drugs knock you out but I always wake up when they wear off_

(7:43) _Plus the pain is manageable and I think I'm going to get released next week if everything goes well_

(7:44) **Congrats!! I can't imagine how nice it must be to think of a real bed**

(7:44) _You have no idea, when I do dream it's about a comfortable bed and a hot shower and being able to close my bathroom door_

(7:45) **Still not allowed to shit alone?**

(7:45) _After I snuck to the bathroom last time they've kept an annoyingly close eye on me_

(7:46) _I think they think I'm going to die on the toilet which is just so far from the truth_

(7:46) **Would be a terrible way to go**

(7:47) **Here lies Eren, taken down by a larger than average shit**

(7:48) _Haha oh my god, worst headstone ever_

(7:48) **Not to mention someone will have to find you**

(7:49) _Oh god stop I'm laughing so hard I'm in danger of pulling my stitches_

(7:49) **Shit sorry**

(7:50) _Shut up totally worth it_

(7:51) **I have to go, Harry is calling out for me**

(7:52) _Deserted for another? I'm hurt!!_

(7:53) **I'm sorry but he can do magic**

(7:53) _You've got me there_

(7:54) _Although I have learnt how to do a pretty sick wheelie in my wheelchair_

(7:55) **Wheelchair?**

(7:56) _Yeah well lots of surgeries and not allowed to walk, I thought you would have called the wheelchair_

(7:56) **Permanent?**

(7:57) _Not so much but I have it for awhile yet_

(7:57) **You're getting more and more mysterious with each text**

(7:58) _What can I say? I guess I'm just a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch..._

(7:59) **And now you're quoting one tree hill?? I'm so out of my depth**

(8:00) _OK I have soo many questions?? HOW ON EARTH DO YOU KNOW ONE TREE HILL??_

(8:01) **Isabel. Best friend. Girl. Fan of the teenage dramadies. Made me watch the whole thing**

(8:02) _Wow and here I thought I was sad because I was choosing to watch it on my hospital TV_

(8:03) **But well... strangely addictive right?**

(8:04) _Ughh I know plus boys in basketball shorts? This show wins with just that_

(8:04) **It's how Izzie got me in**

(8:05) _Confession time... I'm actually choosing to watch it at this point. Mikasa bought me the second season on DVD_

(8:06) **Izzie and I watched all 9 seasons in three weeks**

(8:07) _Are we really trying to out lame each other?_

(8:08) **And now it really is time for me to go**

(8:08) _Have fun reading_

(8:09) **No worries there**

 

**Thursday AM**

 

(8:19) **I'm scared**

(8:20) _**Wait what?**_

(8:21) **Eren. I think he may be perfect**

(8:21) _**Alright, I'll bite. Why?**_

(8:22) **Do you want the abbreviated version or the long one?**

(8:23) _**Let's go abbreviated for now... we can do the long one over drinks this Friday night.**_

(8:24) _**Besides I can't drink so you and Farlan have to drink for two**_

(8:24) **Deal but fair warning I will get very pathetic**

(8:25) _**Right like I wasn't aware of that going in. So how is Eren perfect?**_

(8:26) **He's just like wow. I don't know, he's in hospital and has been for like 5 weeks now but he's so happy and funny whenever we talk.**

(8:27) **He told me he was in a 'life altering car accident' and yet he makes jokes about it like it's normal**

(8:28) _**Wow OK that sounds pretty special but well, he is texting so it could be a front**_

(8:29) **But we talked over the phone and he just doesn't hesitate- he teases me like you and Farlan do, just goes right for the kill**

(8:30) _**I definitely like him now**_

(8:31) **He likes One Tree Hill**

(8:32) _**Daamnn!! Just ticking all those boxes**_

(8:32) **He made me read Harry Potter and jokes about doing wheelies in his wheelchair**

(8:33) _**I'm seeing the dilemma now, too perfect right?**_

(8:34) **Just incredibly too perfect. I'm like just nowhere near good enough, what kind of person is he if only a month after a serious accident he's joking about it?**

(8:34) **He's something else**

(8:35) _**Don't sell yourself short**_

(8:35) _**Hehehehe pun intended^^**_

(8:36) **Fuck off**

(8:36) _**But seriously, you're pretty great and he must like you if he keeps texting**_

(8:37) _ **Plus I wouldn't be surprised if the reason he's so open to joking about himself is because of you**_

(8:38) **Because of me??**

(8:38) _ **Well he must feel pretty comfortable with you if he's joking about what happened to him, it must have been pretty traumatic**_

(8:39) **Really?**

(8:39) _**Yes really. Now indulge me for a second, car accident?**_

(8:40) **Yeah, he's shared a little bit. Said he was stuck in his car for like an hour while they cut him out**

(8:41) _**Shit**_

(8:41) **I know, right? He said he had like four broken ribs, a punctured lung and they had to remove his spleen**

(8:42) _**Fuck poor guy**_

(8:42) **And then he said that wasn't the worst of it**

(8:43) _**Well I'm glad he has you**_

(8:43) **Wait what??**

(8:44) _**He's going through shit. Like a really shitty time right now so I'm glad he has someone who he can talk too**_

(8:45) **Honestly? I'm really glad I texted the wrong number that day**

(8:45) _**Sap**_

(8:45) _ **But I'm sure he's quite happy you did too**_

(8:46) **Thanks Izzie but fair warning if I drink on Friday you will probably hear a lot about him**

(8:46) _**I don't mind**_

(8:46) _ **I like seeing you in love**_

(8:47) **Oi! I'm not in love**

(8:47) _**Sure thing...**_

(8:48) **I'm not!!**

(8:50) **Shit.**

 

**Friday Midday**

 

(12:03) **I didn't hear from you yesterday, you OK?**

(12:04) _Just peachy. My mum confiscated my phone, my doctor talked at me for three hours and my sisters boyfriend visited again. The idiot kept talking about uni and all of our friends like I'm not fully aware of what I'm missing_

(12:05) **Wow and now I suddenly feel like I shouldn't complain about finding two of my students making out in my office**

(12:06) _Oh my god what?!!_

(12:06) **Two of my students were making out on my desk. I had to sterilise the entire office**

(12:07) _Oh wow, you can't hear it but I'm laughing so much right now my nurse busted in all worried_

(12:08) **Glad my pain amuses you**

(12:08) _It's pretty fucking funny_

(12:09) **You should have seen their faces when I caught them, I wish I'd had a camera ready**

(12:10) _Worth the sterilising?_

(12:10) **Maybe a little**

(12:11) **Why did you get your phone confiscated?**

(12:12) _Ughh well... my mother seems to think that my constant texting and my sudden good moods are in fact me dissociating from my situation. She doesn't think I'm coming to terms with what happened and because of that she took my phone away to try and help me focus_

(12:13) **OK I'm no medical expert but that seems like a pretty shit plan?**

(12:13) _It was but well, part of me can't fault her_

(12:14) _It must have been pretty strange to see me change so suddenly- you only know the texting me but I was pretty bad the first two weeks I was here_

(12:15) _Actually I was a mess until you started texting me_

(12:16) **You're welcome?**

(12:17) _I'm serious it was a much needed distraction and my mum just couldn't grasp what happened, she thinks I'm trying to pretend nothing's wrong_

(12:18) **That'd be pretty hard to do in a hospital**

(12:19) _Especially when I need help doing everything, no one ever leaves me alone and I need a fucking wheelchair to get anywhere_

(12:20) _I was so mad when she took my phone away_

(12:21) **I can imagine**

(12:21) _No Levi. I sinned. Terribly._

(12:22) **I'm slightly scared now**

(12:23) _I threw Harry Potter against the door_

(12:24) **How dare you? What did Harry ever do to you?!!**

(12:25) _I know!! But saddest part was that I felt so bad I tried to get out of bed to pick it up actually forgetting the reason I'm stuck here and then fell flat on my ass_

(12:26) **OK I know you're in pain but I kind of wish I could have seen that**

(12:27) _I was literally laughing and crying at the same time. My Dr booked me another appointment with my psychologist_

(12:28) **You see a psychologist?**

(12:29) _Life altering car accident Levi. Life altering. If that doesn't give me a free therapy pass then I just don't know what will_

(12:30) **My probation officer made me see a therapist after I got out of jail once**

(12:31) _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(12:31) _WHAT?!!!_

(12:31) **Kidding**

(12:32) _Oh thank fuck_

(12:32) **Yeah it was a meeting instead. I met Hange there**

(12:33) **Apparently she was arrested for running experiments on animals**

(12:34) _Jesus Christ please tell me you're joking_

(12:35) **Joking**

(12:36) **I mean I was arrested but I got away with community service**

(12:37) _Shit really?_

(12:37) **Yeah I was 17, shoplifting and breaking and entering**

(12:38) _Dude really? We've been texting for almost a month and you choose now to tell me you're a criminal?_

(12:39) **Disappointed?**

(12:39) _Slightly turned on_

(12:40) _And now I'm disappearing forever_

(12:41) _You'll never hear from me again... it was nice knowing you_

(12:41) **You made me drop my phone!**

(12:42) **Criminals turn you on huh? Remind me to show you my mug shot one day, Izzie keeps about a million copies on hand just in case**

(12:43) _Oh god please stop!! I lied I'm actually horrified and now slightly scared of you_

(12:43) **Sure. Whatever. I know your secrets now Eren.**

(12:44) _Not all of them_

(12:45) **Looking forward to the rest**

(12:46) _Surprisingly me too_

 

 **Friday PM** _  
_

 

(2:32) _I'm in so deep_

(2:33) Levi?

(2:34) _I keep telling him bits and pieces about my life and the accident and it just doesn't phase him_

(2:35) Really?

(2:35) _Yeah it's blowing my mind, he didn't blink when I said car accident_

(2:36) _He jokes about being arrested when I told him about therapy_

(2:37) _And he asks about the actual use of a spleen after I said I had mine removed_

(2:37) Wow Eren that's actually amazing. I'm really happy for you

(2:38) _He's just so perfect. Well, not perfect perfect he's a bit of a mess but he's just perfect to me and here I am, a much bigger mess than he's expecting_

(2:39) At this point do you really think anything you say will change anything?

(2:40) _Not many people cope well with all this even you and the parents still have trouble_

(2:41) Armin didn't though

(2:42) _Jean did. No one else has come to visit either_

(2:43) Yeah Jean had other issues though and besides I know they'll come around

(2:43) _What if Levi stops talking to me?_

(2:44) Then he wasn't worth your time to start with but I don't think you need to worry

(2:45) _I hope not_

(2:45) _I think I might tell him the rest tomorrow_

(2:46) All of it?

(2:47) _Yeah I think it's time_

(2:48) OK I think that's good

(2:49) But just text me if you need me, I'll be there so fast you won't believe it 

(2:49) _Thanks Mika, I will_

 

**Friday PM**

 

(11:29)  **EEReeennn!!!**

(11:30) **eerEENN!**

(11:32) **Can I callyou??**

(11:34) **I'm calling u**

**[Calling Eren]**

_'No'_

**'But Eren!!!'**

_'Nope'_ **  
**

_[Call disconnected]_

(11:37) **Ereeennn I miss you!!**

(11:38) _You'll miss me even more if you continue to keep me awake_

(11:40) **But i want to hear your voice!!**

(11:41) _Tomorrow_

(11:42) **But now!!**

(11:43) **Fiiiineee**

(11:45) **Tomorrow**

(11:46) **Goodnight ;P**

 

**Saturday AM**

 

(9:22) _How drunk were you?_

(9:28) **Ugh drunk.**

(9:29) **Izzie made me drink for her**

(9:31) _You used an emoticon_

(9:32) **Oh dear god**

(9:34) _Do you still want me to call you later?_

(9:36) **What?**

(9:37) **I just scrolled up. I'm so sorry but yes please, if you want too**

(9:39) _I'll call you later_

(9:40) _Get some sleep_

(9:41) **I'm so sorry**

(9:42) _I'm sure you are_

 

 

**Saturday Midday**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

**'Hello'**

_'Levi? Hi'_

**'Hey Eren, I'm sorry for last night I promise I'll make Izzie take my phone of me before it happens again'**

_'Somehow I'm just not optimistic about that'_

**'Yeah I wouldn't be either'**

_'Anything in particular you want to talk about or did you just want to hear my voice?'_

**'Umm... well not really'**

_'My voice it is then, I can help there though because I'm so bored right now and strangely alone'_

**'The bodyguards have disappeared?'**

_'Yeah they went out for lunch but they promised to bring me back something greasy and fattening'_

**'That's not a bad deal'**

_'It'd be even better if I could go out for food plus I have to dispose of my horrible hospital lunch'_

**'Toilet?'**

_'I'm worried if I do that again I'll actually clog it'_

**'Ooh yeah don't do that then'**

_'I think I'm just going to leave it uneaten and make my drs worry a little about my appetite'_

**'Isn't that just getting yourself in trouble?'**

_'Please if it ever comes up my parents will be the first ones to jump on them, they are obsessed over my eating'_

**'Sounds fun'**

_'My life is just full of fun at the moment'_

**'I can imagine'**

_'Hey, umm, Levi? Did you maybe want to not imagine anymore?'_

**'Wait? What do you mean?'**

_'I thought maybe I could talk to you about what happened? If you want?'_

**'I'd love too but only if you want'**

_'I do... I think'_

**'Then go ahead'**

_'Alright but once I start talking maybe don't interrupt? I need to get it all out'_

**'OK, just umm prompt me if you want me to say something'**

_'Deal... OK here we go'_

**'Here we go'**

_'I was at a party with my friends, it was at Mikasa's boyfriend Jean's place and it was pretty late like 1 or 2 in the morning. Anyway, I wasn't drinking because we needed a designated driver so I was really bored and then we ran out of alcohol. So, everyone begged me to go and do a run for more and because I'm sober and bored as fuck I go. You OK so far?'_

**'Listening happily, you?'**

_'Surprisingly calm. I get in my car and go and I'm waiting at the traffic lights when my phone goes off and of course because I'm an idiot I answer it, Jean's on the other end trying to tell me their drink requests when my lights go green. I drive forward and I'm like halfway through the crossing when I see the headlights of the other car._

_...'_

**'You doing OK?'**

_'Yepp. Fine. Just trying to sort out the rest'._

**'Take as much time as you need'**

_'Thanks. It was, ah, this really big four wheeler car. Well, they told me it was a four wheeler later and it just kind of crashed right into my side of the car. It ran a red light and just smashed right into me._

_My car just kind of spun, like it flipped over and over and just kept on going until it was completely crushed. It was terrifying, I don't really remember much except hitting my head a few times and a lot of pain'._

**'Fuck Eren'** _  
_

_'I know but worst part is the other guy took off, he didn't call anyone or stop to help he just kept going. I think I was unconscious for a while cause when I woke up the car was still and I was in so much pain, I remember trying to find my phone and somehow in the accident it had landed back in my lap. It was just sitting between my legs waiting for me. I called 911 and it was so surreal, have you ever called 911 before?_

**'No, never'**

_'They were so calm they just asked me for my name and what had happened, I know I was crying and panicking and pretty sure I was making no sense at all but the lady was so fucking calm. I must have told her where I was or they tracked my phone or someone else called it in cause within about 10 minutes I heard sirens. I think I blacked out for a bit when I heard them I was so fucking relieved._

_It took them so long to get me out, the car was just crushed beyond anything they'd ever seen before and they kept telling me how lucky I was that I was still alive but it was all just really confusing for me. I was stuck in the front seat with what felt like my entire car surrounding me as the firefighters cut me out and there were sirens and paramedics and police closing off the road._

**'Fuck'**

_'Sums it up. They, ah, they got me out eventually after cutting my car apart and I don't really remember much after that not until I got to the hospital. My parents were both on call that night and they were waiting for me to come in but there was a lot of damage.'_

**'You want to tell me?'**

_'Yeah... yepp, I do, so the spleen and ribs and lung you know about but I, ah, I hit my head pretty hard and the pressure made my brain swell slightly or well that's what my doctor said after I woke up from an induced coma after 3 days to let it heal. That wasn't the worst of it though, my leg had been completely crushed in the accident and it was so bad that they didn't think it would heal'_

**'Jesus...'**

_'I had a couple of options... surgery to try and fix it and hope that after a lot of rehab I'd be able to walk which we tried first. But it didn't work, there was so much damage even if they did manage to piece my leg back together it would be crippled and I'd probably be on crutches or in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Not to mention the pain management would have been extreme._

**'They didn't...'**

_'Yeah... they, uh, they had to amputate'_

**'Fuck me'**

_'They amputated from halfway down my thigh'_

**'God Eren'**

_'It was really scary but I was in this like haze of pain and drugs and my parents made the choice for me... they were more informed and honestly I'm glad they did. I never would've been able to tell them to do it, it was out of my hands this way'._

**'So they... they-'**

_'Took my leg... I have one leg'_

**'Are you- shit, how are you dealing?'** _  
_

_'Yeah not well, I have a lot of bad days and the first two weeks were just a blur of anger and pain and crying. All of my family are acting weird and overprotective as well plus I can't sleep very well and now I'm starting to get this phantom pain where my leg used to be. Not to mention I have to talk to this insufferable therapist every day and everyone just keeps treating me like I'm glass and I'll break any second now'._

**'They're just worried'**

_'I know... but I would literally kill for a joke at this point anything to normalise it'_

**'You want them to joke about your accident?'**

_'I'd love them too, they used to tease me about everything and now it's all 'are you OK', 'do you need help', 'what's wrong' and they treat me like I'm not coming to terms. They're the ones not dealing with it'_

**'Can you tell them that? Maybe start joking first?'**

_'I tried that but mum started crying and Dad looked really sad, so instead I'm just letting them process and fuss and whatever else they want to do'_

**'Eren, I don't want to sound rude but this is about you, right? You're the one who lost a leg, in this case I feel like you can handle it any way you want and you're parents should follow your lead'**

_'You think?'_

**'I do, I think if you want to joke and laugh and try and go back to how it used to be then do it and let them catch up'**

_'And how about you?'_

**'Me? Eren I'm just happy you didn't get fused with a spider, I wouldn't care if you had no legs'**

_'It- it doesn't freak you out? You- you don't care?'_

**'Eren, you survived a serious car accident. Your leg was just like a sacrifice to the road gods'**

_'Haha oh my god'_

**'I'm just really happy that the day I messaged you I got a reply'**

_'Ohh...'_

**'Yeah... it's gotten to the point where I can't imagine you not in my life, like somehow you were always there just out of view. Strange right?'** _  
_

_'Not strange... I get it'_

**'Are you regretting telling me?'**

_'Never... this was really good. I'm just so relieved you're still talking to me the same'._

**'It'd take a lot more than a car accident which was not your fault and an amputation which you couldn't help to stop me from talking to you'**

_'Thanks Levi... oh, my family's back'_

**'Did they bring food?'**

_'Heaps'_

**'I'll let you go then but Eren?'**

_'Yeah?'_

**'Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me'**

_'No problem... I'm really glad I did. I'll talk to you later'_

**'Bye'** _  
_

 

**Saturday PM**

 

(9:17)  **Just letting you know nothing's changed and I'm still here**

(9:19)  _How could you have possibly known how much I needed to hear that right now?_

(9:20) **Dumb luck?**

(9:22)  _Yeah... let's go with that_

(9:23)  _Thanks_

(9:24)  **No problem Eren**

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(10:02) **Hey Eren?**

(10:03) _Yeah?_

(10:04) **Where did you get your breakfast from this morning?**

(10:05) _The hospital cafeteria?? Why?_

(10:06) **Are you sure it wasn't... ihop**

(10:07) _Oh dear god._

(10:07) _Out of all the one legged jokes in the whole world you went with ihop??_

(10:08) **Yeah... I was a little stumped**

(10:08) _NOOO!!_

(10:09) **Was the food expensive? I hope it didn't cost an arm and a leg!**

(10:10) _This... this is just terrible_

(10:11) **I've also changed your name in my phone**

(10:11) **You are now Eileen**

(10:12) _Oh god I regret everything. Everything!_

(10:13) _It's just not humerus_

(10:13) **Y** **ess!!**

(10:14) _I can't stand it anymore_

(10:15)  **You've got a lot of these built up, don't you?**

(10:16) _Yepp, t_ _hat's just how I roll_

(10:16) _Levi?_

(10:17) **Yes, Eileen?**

(10:18) _Thanks_

(10:19)  **No problem**

(10:20) _It was only a little unbalancing_

(10:21) **You're a leg-end**

(10:22) _OK OK I really have to stop now I'm about to pop a stitch_

(10:22)  **I have to go over to Izzie's anyway apparently we're baby shopping today**

(10:23) _Seriously? That's the cutest thing I've ever heard_

(10:24) **I'm sure it'll be adorable when they're fighting over colours for the nursery and I'll be the tie breaker**

(10:25) _Just don't go yellow, it's not true what they say it's not gender neutral_

(10:26) **Yeah it looks kinda sickly too**

(10:27) _Well have fun... I get to have an appointment with my therapist and then discuss the option of a prosthetic leg_

(10:28) **Good luck, if you see any cool legs let me know**

(10:29) _If you see anything nauseatingly cute let me know_

(10:30) **Will do**

(10:30) _Talk to you later?_

(10:31) **Count on it**

 

 

**Sunday PM**

(10:07)  _Goodnight Levi_

(10:09)  **Night Eileen**


	5. Week 5

**Monday AM**

(8:13)  _I'm heading to my first rehab appointment_

(8:14) _ Apparently I get to learn how to walk??_

(8:14)  _Although already having learnt how to walk like 20 years ago I feel like they're wasting their time_

(8:16)  **Sorry running late for school. Good luck!**

(8:17)  _Really feeling the love here buddy_

(8:18)  **I promise I am super excited over you learning how to walk**

(8:19)  **But I just spilled coffee over a bunch of papers I marked and I'm sleep deprived because of bloody Harry Potter**

(8:20)  _Fine as far as excuses go that's pretty solid I'll update you later_

(8:21)  **Looking forward to it**

(10:05)  _OK so when they said 'learn how to walk' they meant relearn... I fell on my ass more times than steps I took_

(10:07)  _I'm guessing you're teaching but I'm updating you anyway_

(10:09)  _I get to start using a prosthetic soon, my other injuries are mostly healed so they think now is a good time to try and start_

(10:10)  _I'll send you a pic if I see any robot legs_

(11:15)  **I think I would have paid anything to be there instead of school this morning**

(11:16)  **And** **now I feel like an idiot because you literally paid your fucking leg to be there instead of school**

(11:16)  **Sorry for being stupid**

(11:18)  **When do you start wearing your prosthetic?**

(11:57)  _It's cool I'm used to the stupid by now but t hey have weird rules about prosthetics_

(11:58)  _S oo I'm not joking about this but I get my prosthetic made and then I don't get to wear it??_

(11:59)  _My dr keeps it until I've learnt how to walk using starter prosthetics and then I get to take it home... so fucking strange_

(12:01)  **Well they probably realised who they were dealing with, give you a leg and you'll try to use it even if you're not ready**

(12:02)  _Oi!! I wouldn't!_

(12:02)  **...**

(12:03)  _OK that was a lie. I would. I'd use it straight away._

(12:04)  **Any news on when you get to leave?**

(12:05)  _Nothing... they are being very secretive about dates_

(12:05) _ I think they don't want me relying on a date and then getting disappointed_

(12:06)  **OK so I don't want to be the guy that agrees with the adults and drs but...**

(12:06)  _Ughh I know it makes sense but I still don't like it_

(12:07)  **They're just looking out for you**

(12:08)  _They're smothering me with love_

(12:08)  **Better love than a pillow**

(12:09)  _Maybe for some_

(12:10)  **I can supply the pillow if you're desperate**

(12:11)  _Gee thanks_

(12:12)  **Although that does mean I'd have to know where you are**

(12:12)  _It would yeah_

(12:13)  **Would you (and say no if you want) but would you maybe want to meet? Soon?**

(12:15)  **Eren? You can just tell me it's a stupid idea**

(12:16)  _No_

(12:17)  _I mean no it's not stupid and yes. Yes I'd like to meet_

(12:17)  **Seriously??**   


(12:18)  _I think so_

(12:18)  **I'm sensing a but**

(12:19)  _Not until I'm out of hospital and looking much less mangled_   


(12:20)  **I just don't think you look that mangled**

(12:21)  _I'd send you a pic of my scars but I've been warned against sending topless photo's to strangers_

(12:22)  **Your sister have to sit you down and have a chat?**   


(12:22)  _Mum but that's a whole other story_

(12:23) **You're going to have a lot of stories to fill me in on when we finally meet**

(12:23)  _Just keeping you interested_

(12:24)  **Don't really need unfinished stories for that**

(12:25)  _Wow that was almost nice_

(12:25)  **Oi I can be nice**

(12:26)  **Sometimes**

(12:26)  **Fine nice is overrated but you're still talking to me so fuck you**

(12:27)  _Says a lot about the both of us huh?_

(12:27)  **Definitely now I hate to cut this lovely chat off but I have to go to a staff meeting**

(12:28)  _Aww and you're not willing to sneaky text me through it?_

(12:28)  **You know perfectly well I don't do sneaky**   


(12:29)  _True. Very true_

(12:30)  **Just checking... we're definitely going to meet?**

(12:31)  _Yeah Levi, we are_

(12:31)  **Good**

**Monday PM**

(3:42) Isabel and I have been talking

(3:43)  **So this is what the apocalypse feels like**

(3:43)  ** _Shut it Levi we have a plan_**

(3:44)  **Oh please god no**

(3:44) Seriously you're so fucking whipped you need to meet this boy

(3:45)  ** _I love you but you're pathetic at the moment_**

(3:45) I never see you apart from your phone

(3:46)  ** _You manage to bring him up in every conversation_**

(3:47) You blush when he texts you

(3:47)  ** _You're reading Harry Potter because of him!_**

(3:48) I saw you researching prosthetics this morning... seriously dude enough

(3:48)  **Oh my god stop.**

(3:49)  ** _Not until you make plans to meet him_**

(3:50) We've been discussing ways to do it

(3:51)  **Stop! We've already talked about it**

(3:51)  ** _Hange! Did you talk to Levi already?!_**

(3:52) No! Did you??

(3:53)  **Guys.**

(3:53)  **Eren and I have talked about it**

(3:53)  ** _Oh_**

(3:54) Are you meeting??!!!!!

(3:54)  ** _Oh my god Hange it's happening_**

(3:55)  **We've talked about it but he doesn't want to meet until he's out of hospital**

(3:55) When's that?!!

(3:56)  **Don't know but can't be more than a week or two**

(3:56)  ** _Oh my god my baby's all grown up and trying to get some_**

(3:57)  **Please don't go there**

(3:57) It has been awhile 

(3:58)  ** _At least a year right Hange?_**

(3:58)  **Please tell me we're not discussing this**

(3:59) Last one I know of was Jeremy

(4:00)  ** _Ooh yeah Levi dumped him because he chewed with his mouth open_**   


(4:01) Or Tom who shaved his legs

(4:01)  ** _Or mustache Dan_**

(4:02) That one was a disaster

(4:02)  **I'm leaving**

(4:03)  ** _Aww no please stay, we'll stop teasing_**

(4:03) But first we have to give Pancake Butt an honourable mention

(4:04)  ** _PANCAKE BUTT! I FORGOT ABOUT PANCAKE BUTT !!!!_**

(4:04)  **I did not dump pancake butt because of his butt he was an asshole**

(4:05) Oh my god you don't even remember Pancake Butt's name

(4:05)  **It was Matt**

(4:06)  **Or Mitch**

(4:06) Or maybe Mark?

(4:06)  ** _Michael?_**

(4:07)  **Fuck it I can't remember but he was an asshole**

(4:07) An asshole with a pancake butt

(4:08)  **Fine yes**

(4:08)  ** _You have a plan for meeting Eren?_**

(4:09)  **No? I'm just hoping he actually goes through with it**

(4:09) Think he'll do a runner

(4:09) Shit forgot about the leg... are we joking about it or no?

(4:10)  **We're treating it like everything else**

(4:10)  ** _So teasing's a go?_**

(4:11)  **Teasing's a go**

(4:11) Excellent I knew I liked him

(4:12)  ** _Let us know when you know!!_**

(4:12) We'll annoy you until you do either way!

(4:13)  **Great**

(4:14)  **But I'll let you know when I know**

(4:14) There it is

(4:15)  ** _See you later tonight Levi! Hange you're welcome to come for dinner too_**

(4:16) Continue this tonight then?

(4:16)  **Why on earth am I friends with you two**   


(4:17) No choice?

(4:17)  ** _No desire for change?_**

(4:17) You'd die alone otherwise?

(4:18)  ** _You're a masochist?_**

(4:18) Proximity?

(4:18)  ** _Hange I think he's gone_**

(4:19) Don't really blame him

(4:19) See you tonight, Iz!

 

**Tuesday Midday** **  
**

(12:19)  _Save me!!_

(12:20)  **You're in hospital what can I possibly do?**   


(12:20)  _My parents have decided I need to socialize_

(12:21)  **The horror**

(12:21)  _I'm not joking... they've moved_ _me to a different room_

(12:21)  _I now have roommates_

(12:22)  **Oh that's bad**

(12:22)  _I know!! what on earth are they thinking?_

(12:23)  _I haven't shared a room since I was 13_ _at summer camp_

(12:23)  **What are the roommates like?**

(12:24)  _Extremely chatty_

(12:24)  _Well_ _two of them_ _are, the other's asleep_

(12:25)  **Names? Ages?**

(12:25)  _They look about my age which is why I'm here I guess and so far I've got Sasha and Connie_

(12:26)  **The chatty ones?**

(12:26)  _Yeah haven't got the other name yet but I'm sure it won't take long_

(12:27)  **Do they have missing limbs too?**

(12:27) **Can three of you compete in a three legged race together?**

(12:28)  _Piss off_

(12:28)  _But actually yes_

(12:29)  _Between the four of us there are only 2 spleens, 5 complete legs, 6 arms and 7 ears_

(12:29)  **You sound like a reality TV show**

(12:30)  _Not a bad idea I could make some serious money_

(12:30)  **Four adults and only a few more limbs**

(12:31)  _I think Connie is trying to flirt with Sasha... it could turn into a romantic comedy_

(12:31)  _I can't believe I have to be present for this_

(12:32)  **You could have been happily watching One Tree Hill alone**

(12:32) _No! I didn't even think of that_

(12:33)  **Sorry**

(12:33)  _I have hopes that this is like a half way house though_

(12:34)  **Integrating you back into society?**

(12:34)  _And making sure I'm not traumatized or suffering PTSD_

(12:35)  **You'd think that's something they'd have figured out by now**

(12:36)  _You'd think right_

(12:36)  _Oh god Sasha's asking who I'm texting_

(12:37)  _Awkward she thinks you're my girlfriend... but I don't know her well enough to correct her_

(12:37)  **That I'm in fact a complete stranger? Or very much not a girl?**

(12:38)  _I wouldn't say complete stranger anymore but I was talking about the gay elephant in the room_

(12:38)  **Right. That.**

(12:40)  _I have no filter... she kept asking so I snapped_

(12:41)  _I said it was my boyfriend but she's laughing now so I think we're good?_

(12:41)  _She wants to know if you're hot?_

(12:42)  **I'd like to say yes**

(12:42)  _I told her you were dreamy_

(12:43)  **Great I always wanted to be in a** **Disney movie**

(12:43)  _Seriously?_

(12:43)  **No**

(12:44)  _Whatever I think I just made a friend? Oop the other one's awake_

(12:44)  _His name's Marco_

(12:45)  **You're making other friends? How dare you? I thought I was the only one?**

(12:45)  _I'm sorry Levi, I've had my way with you and now I must go_

(12:45)  **I can't believe I trusted you**

(12:46)  _There's nothing I can do, Marco is drawing me in with all those freckles_

(12:47)  **Oh really?**

(12:47)  _No you idiot_

(12:48)  _It just got worse... a nurse arrived and said I have to go to group therapy_

(12:48)  **RIP Eren**

(12:49)  _I can't believe I survived a serious car crash for this_

(12:50)  _Nooo! She's making me turn my phone off!!_   


(12:50)  **It was nice knowing you**

(12:51)  _Think of me fondly_

** Tuesday PM **

(10:58)  _Please help me_

(10:58)  **Roommates?**

(10:59)  _Connie snores,_ _Sasha talks in her sleep aaanndd Marco is having a nightmare_

(11:00)  _I want to throw a pillow at all of them but I feel like that's bad form_

(11:00)  **Would you throw a pillow at them if they had all their limbs?**

(11:01)  _Definitely_

(11:01)  _Fine point made but I blame you if it goes wrong_

(11:15)  _Well fuck, I think I just engaged in a pillow fight?_

(11:16)  **I would have paid good money to see that**

(11:16)  _It was very pathetic but I think we bonded... I'm a little scared now_

(11:17)  _The nurse is yelling at us for disturbing the other patients_

(11:17)  _Sasha and Connie are laughing so hard I can't hear what the nurse is saying_

(11:19)  **Eren?**

(11:20)  **I'm guessing your phone got confiscated**

(11:22)  **Goodnight Eren**

 

**Wednesday AM**   


 

(6:48)  _Levi_

(6:50)  **No**

(6:51)  _Levii... my roommates suck_

(6:52)  **I'm sleeping. I have 8 minutes**

(6:52)  _But Levi they're awake ... and happy_

(6:53)  **Why they fuck?**

(6:54)  _I don't fucking know but they keep talking to me_

(6:54)  _I think throwing pillows at them initiated me into something... they keep trying to get me to join in_

(6:55)  **It's not even 7 yet**

(6:55)  _I'm well aware... and they've been up for an hour_

(6:56)  **I think this is the time to fake a heart attack**

(6:57)  _Why can't they sleep like normal people?!!!_

(6:58)  **I'm sorry they suck but did you have to wake me up too?**

(6:59)  _Hey this is what you signed up for when you kept texting me back, you have to suffer with me_

(7:00)  **I obviously didn't get that memo**

(7:00)  _Fine payback for Sex on Fire part 1_

(7:01)  **Solid point**

**[Calling Eren]**

_'Hey, you didn't have to call me'_

**'It's fine I'm up now anyway'**

_'Thanks... I like hearing your voice'_

**'Good to know... so what are they doing now?'**

_'Sasha's complaining about the hospital food... I think she's ready to stage a protest'_

**'Are you still in the same room?'**

_'Oh yeah, they're not really paying me any attention... very absorbed in their food problem'_

**'You have anything planned today?'**

_'Oh you know, rehab at 8, therapy at 9, check up at 10 and if I'm really lucky I get group therapy at 1'_

**'Fuck that sounds depressing, let me know if you need a jailbreak'**

_'I'm so fucking close to agreeing'_

**'But?'**

_'But I figure if I play nice I'll get released earlier... Sasha and Connie already have their release dates set for next week and they've been here much less than me'_

**'And the other one?'** _  
_

_'Marco's not been here that long and he, well, he lost his left arm and leg and his ear got burnt off'_

**'Oh fuck'**

_'Yeah I feel like I got off easy when I see him, he's got burns down the left side as well'_

**'Poor guy'**

_'I know but he's still cheery as fuck, it's weird'_

**'What about the other two?'**

_'Connie lost his arm and Sasha lost her lower leg, not sure how but I reckon with the way they talk it won't be long until I know their whole life stories'._

**'Are they still not listening? I can't believe they haven't picked up their own names'**

_'Oh no they're totally listening now... Sasha's making kissy faces and Connie's pretending to gag'_

**'Still think I'm your boyfriend then?'**

_'Very much so yes'_

**'What was that?'**

_'...oi fuck off... Nothing sorry, Sasha's trying to take my phone'_

**'How? Just how?** _  
_

_'She's in her wheelchair'_

**'Oh so she's allowed out of bed on her own?'**

_'Not so much... ha ha wow she's stuck in her chair and can't get back into bed'_

**'And that's some colourful language from Sasha'**

_'Yepp and really none of us can actually help her much... -fuck Sasha I have a missing leg, I can't do shit'_

**'She going to get in trouble?'**

_'For sure, the nurses love yelling at us for this'_

**'Is that Connie?'**

_'Oh yeah he's laughing so hard he can't get up to help her... ooh now she's blackmailing him'_

**'What was that about jello?'**

_'She said if he didn't help her she wouldn't open his jello next time... and Connie's up, they're struggling... wow this looks pathetic aand she fumbles the landing'_

**'That was a lot of effort to try and get a phone'**

_'I never said she was the sharpest crayon in the bo- OOF'_

**'Probably deserved that one'**

_'She threw her chart at me'_

**'Ouch'**

_'Yepp but now I have all the power... let's look at Sasha's chart! Ha wow she's trying to get out of bed again... now she's ordering Connie to get it back'_

**'I'm honestly surprised a nurse hasn't come in already'**

_'Speak of the devil... she's appeared and she's angry... no! not the ph-'_

**'Eren?'**

**'Hello?'**

**[Call disconnected]**

 

 

**Wednesday PM**

**[Calling Levi]**

**[Call Disconnected]**

(8:02)  **Hang on Eren, I'm at Farlan and Izzie's**

**[Calling Levi]**

**[Call Disconnected]**

(8:04)  **I'll call you in a sec**

(8:05)  **Eren? You OK?**

**[Calling Eren]**

**'Eren? You there?'**

_'L-levi?'_

**'Fuck Eren, you OK?'**

_'I loved running'_

**'What?'**

_'Running... I used to love running'_

**'You'll get to run again'**

_'But it's not the same... it won't be the same'_

**'Where are you?'**

_'And swimming and driving... I ca-can't do that anymore'_

**'Eren, please tell me where you are?'**

_'I want to go back... I don't want to be here anymore'_

**'Eren focus, can you hear me? Eren?'**

_'I can hear you'_

**'Where are you?'**

_'Stairwell somewhere'_

**'Are you alone?'**

_'Yeah... everyone was busy today, they couldn't visit'_

**'Can you do me a favour?'**

_'Sure... why not'_

**'Can you tell me your sister's phone number?... Eren?'**

_'I don't want to be here anymore Levi... I hate this place'_

**'Just please text me your sisters number'**

_'OK... Levi?'_

**'Thank fuck... yeah, Eren?'**

_'Why did this happen? Why was it me in that car? Why did that other driver decide to drink and drive?'_

**'I don't know Eren... why did my father abandon us only for my mum to die a year later?'**

_'This sucks'_

**'I know it does... but if it had never happened we wouldn't be here now'**

_'I just want to wake up tomorrow and have my leg back'_

**'I know you do'**

_'Why can't I?'_

**'I'm afraid science isn't there yet'** _  
_

_'It's too hard... I thought I'd be OK, that everything would be fine... but it's not'_

**'Everything's different'**

_'I don't want to learn how to walk again. I don't want to go to therapy and I don't want people to keep looking at me like I'm a freak or going to break. I hate this'_

**'First of all you're not a freak, you're the strongest person I know and secondly, how about we focus on the good stuff?'**

_'Like the fact I'm afraid to get back in a car or maybe how I can barely look at my leg at all?'_

**'I was thinking more that you're alive at all but let's go smaller... you lost a leg, Marco lost a leg and an arm and an ear'**

_'...'_

**'Or how you were the only one in the car... what if your sister or any of your friends had been with you?'**

_'No... no, I'm glad I was alone'_

**'I know you are but Eren it could have been so much worse'**

_'Can you keep talking?'_

**'Of course, OK so perks of having one leg'**

_'There are perks?'_

**'Yepp, you'll always get a seat on the train'**

_'Seriously Levi?'_

**'Oh yeah, no one's going to make you stand plus think of all the money you'll save on socks'**

_'Oh my god...'_

**'Yepp, I'm going there and theme parks! No queuing for you'**

_'This isn't helping'_

**'Sure it is. You'll always get a good car spot'**

_'Assuming I ever drive again...'_

**'Fine then I'll always get a good car spot whenever I drive you around, Miss Daisy'**

_'I guess... well, I'll have a good Halloween costume this year at least'_

**'There we go, look, no one ever said this was going to be easy but you have so many people here for you'**

_'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry'_

**'Nothing to be sorry for'**

_'I'm a mess, a complete mess and you- you don't even know me'_

**'I know you enough and really, you don't have a choice anymore... I'm here for you'**

_'Thank you... i_ _s my sister on her way?'_

**'Oh yeah, your mum and dad as well most likely'**

_'Thanks... you can tell them I'm on the fifth floor stairwell closest to my room'_

**'They should be on you any second now'**

_'I'm sorry for this'_

**'Don't even try, I'm always happy to talk to you'**

_'I can hear the panicking, I should go'_

**'Can you promise me something?'**

_'Sure'_

**'Just promise you'll call me if you feel like this again'**

_'Promise... I've got to go'_

**'Talk to you soon, Eren'**

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(9:04)  _Safely back in bed_

(9:05)  **I meant what I said, call me if you need anything**

(9:06)  _I will_

(9:06)  _And Levi? I'm really glad you texted the wrong number that day_

(9:07)  **Me too**

 

**Thursday Midday**

 

(12:03)  **Just thought I'd check in and see how you are**

(12:04)  _Being watched like a hawk_

(12:04)  **Worried family?**

(12:05)  _They think I was going to hurt myself but I just_

(12:06)  _I wasn't. I was just all in my head and overthinking_ _  
_

(12:06) **And sad**

(12:07)  _Yeah_

(12:07)  **Well the offer still stands, call me if you ever need anything**

(12:08)  _Even if I'm a mess on the floor in a stairwell?_

(12:08)  **Especially then**

(12:09)  _Thanks_

(12:09)  _Oh no..._

(12:10)  **What?**

(12:10)  _I gave you Mikasa's phone number_

(12:11)  **Oh yeah and you'll definitely live to regret that one**

(12:12)  _Fuck me dead_

(12:12)  **As tempting as that sounds I prefer you alive**

(12:13)  _Eww gross Levi_

(12:13)  **It was too easy**

(12:14)  _You're too easy_

(12:14)  **You wish**

(12:15)  _That escalated quickly and as much as I'd love to see where this goes my mum's here... and she's talking to Sasha and Connie_

(12:15)  **Go, do damage control**

(12:16)  **We can pick this up another time**

(12:17)  _I_ _'d like that_

 

**Friday AM**

 

(9:42)  **I've done something bad**

(9:43)  _Can I guess?_

(9:43)  **Are you really that starved for entertainment?**

(9:44)  _You have no idea... I was thinking about joining Sasha's food protest_

(9:44)  **Fair enough go ahead and guess**

(9:45)  _Did you finally snap and kill a student?_

(9:45) **No**

(9:46) _Did you get something pierced?_

(9:46) **No**

(9:47) _Get an unfortunate tattoo?_

(9:47) **Nope**

(9:48) _Get in a serious car accident and lose a limb so you could be close to me?_

(9:48) **Ahh no?**

(9:49) _Good, that's probably for the best._

(9:49) **Probably**

(9:50) _Fine I give up_

(9:51) **I may have called in sick at work so I could stay home and read the last Harry Potter book**

(9:51)  _Oh my god! That's brilliant!_

(9:52)  **I stayed up til 3 finishing the 6th**

(9:52)  _Did you like it??_

(9:53)  **I stayed up til 3**

(9:53)  _Good point_

(9:54)  **And I called in sick this morning, I have tea and a book and I haven't changed out of pyjamas yet**

(9:55)  _That sounds absolutely perfect_

(9:55)  _I get to go to group therapy... today's topic is 'the future'_

(9:56)  **Wow that sounds interesting...**

(9:56)  _It's bullshit to make us feel better_

(9:57)  **Does the bullshit work?**

(9:57)  _Annoyingly yes_

(9:58)  **So what do you want to do?**

(9:58)  _Doctor Levi in the house?_

(9:59)  **Shut up, I'm curious**

(10:00)  _Fine... main goal for now is to walk but I want to go back to school eventually_

(10:01)  _And well, I want to meet you_

(10:02)  **I want to meet you too**

(10:02)  **Actually kind of wish you were here now**

(10:03)  _Don't lie you know I'd irritate the fuck out of you while you tried to read_

(10:03)  **Yeah no scratch that**

(10:04)  _Ha see! What about you?_

(10:05)  **I want to learn how to cook**

(10:05)  _You don't know how to cook??_

(10:06)  **No, I kinda rely on Izzie and Farlan and take out**

(10:06)  _Sad, well if we ever meet I can teach you, my mum was very big on making us independent useful people_

(10:07)  **Looking forward to it**

(10:07)  _You should, I'm an excellent teacher_

(10:08)  **Modest as well**

(10:08)  _Hey now I don't have much else going for me at the moment don't knock the cooking_

(10:09)  **Fine. I'll wait til I try it to knock it**

(10:09)  _Rude_

(10:10)  **Harry is calling to me**

(10:10)  _Fine ditch me for Harry Potter... I'll go talk to my new friends, Marco's freckles are looking particularly attractive today_

(10:12)  _I lied please don't leave me, Sasha and Connie are trying to make an escape... don't they realize they're short a few limbs for climbing out a window?_

(10:13)  _The nurse caught them, I swear she's a few seconds from handcuffing them to their beds_

(10:15)  _I totally realised I don't need to be in the same room with you to irritate you_

(10:17)  _Fine I'll stop but when you finish that book I expect a full hour conversation and your full, undivided attention_

 

**Saturday PM**

 

(2:40) **Holy Shit**

(2:40)  _Fucking finally_  

(2:41)  **Just holy fucking shit**

(2:42)  _Doing OK there buddy?_

(2:42)  **No I'm not**

(2:42)  **Fred died. Hedwig died. Moody died. Snape died. Harry fucking died. Like just what the actual hell??!!**

(2:43)  _You forgot Lupin and Tonks_

(2:44)  **No I didn't I just can't deal with that yet**

**[Calling Levi]**

_'You need to talk?'_

**'OK... you know how you lost your leg?'**

_'I remember that yes'_

**'I know how you feel now... I can't process this... I don't know what to do'**

_'That's actually pretty accurate, I'm not even mad you're equating my leg to the death of fictional characters'_

**'But Fred? How could she kill off Fred? What's George going to do now?'**

_'Wow you went really deep didn't you?'_

**'And Teddy lost his parents just like Harry and fucking shit, why did you make me read this?'**

_'Because it's brilliant'_

**'Fine it was definitely brilliant'**

_'OK let's focus on the good stuff'_

**'Voldemort died?'**

_'Yeah he did! And Hagrid and McGonagall lived and Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix'_

**'Oh my god I forgot Dobby and fucking Colin Creevey'**

_'OK wow I'm definitely teasing you later but Harry is finally happy and Ron and Hermione are together'_

**'Yeah that was good'**

_'And Neville was a fucking badass and Luna and Ginny survived too'_

**'Yeah they did'**

_'And Bill and Fleur had a baby'_

**'Oh god... I just remembered what Harry called his kid'**

_'OK we're steering clear of that one or I'll start ranting too'_

**'But seriously? Albus Severus? Anything would have been better than that!'**

_'I know, trust me, I know'_

**'Albus fucking Severus. Fucking Aragog Fluffy would have been better'**

_'I named you after some sick monsters who tried to kill me but at least they were upfront about their intentions'_

**'Ha ha wow... I just can't at the moment'**

_'Alright do you want to hear something good?'_

**'More than anything'**

_'I'm outside alone right now'_

**'No? Really?'** _  
_

_'Yeah, Mikasa's gone inside to get us some food and I'm sitting in the sun'_

**'That's really great'**

_'It's fantastic, the only thing that can make this better is like ice cream or cake'_

**'Sunny?'**

_'Perfect, there's even a cool breeze'_

**'That sounds amazing'**

_'It really is'_

**'Hey Eren?'**

_'Hmm?'_

**'You feeling better today?'**

_'Much... I think I just needed to vent a little'_

**'And you know I don't care that you lost your leg?'**

_'I know'_

**'I mean, I really couldn't care less either way'**

_'I know'_

**'Good, just wanted you to be sure I'm not going anywhere'**

_'Thanks Levi... oh, Mika's back. She says hello'_

**'Tell her I say hi'**

_'Will do but I should go... my advice? Go outside for a walk or something, you'll feel better'_

**'That actually sounds perfect'**

_'Talk to you later Levi'_

**'Bye Eren'**

 

(11:32)  **Night Eren**

(11:33)  _Goodnight Levi_

 

**Sunday PM**

 

(3:42)  _LEVI!!_

(3:43)  **Eren!!**

(3:43) _I'm getting out!_

(3:44)  **Seriously?!**

(3:44)  _Yes!! Next Friday I'm free!!_

(3:45)  **Wow your parents actually did put you in a halfway house**

(3:46)  _They did and they will be mocked forever_

(3:47)  _But I don't care because I'm almost free! No more roommates, no more hospital food, no more hospital bed and no more needles!_

(3:48)  **Real bed, real shower, real food! I'm happy for you!**

(3:49)  _I'm going to use the fuck out of the bathtub and order an entire pizza to eat all by myself_

(3:50)  **Wait, Eren? Does this mean we can meet soon?**

(3:51)  _Yes_

(3:52)  **How soon?**

(3:53)  _Two weeks? I want some time at home first_

(3:53)  **I can manage two weeks**

(3:54)  _Two weeks_

(3:55)  **I'll see you in two weeks**

(3:55)  _Yeah, you will_

 


	6. Week 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!! I went overseas for two weeks and thought I could update :/ Not so much but I'm home now and writing again :P Hope you like it

**Monday Midday**

 

(12:08) _I've made a mistake..._

(12:09) **I'm not going to lie, that doesn't surprise me**

(12:09)  _Oi!_

(12:10)  _But really me either_

(12:10)  **What happened?**

(12:10)  _Sasha and Connie_

(12:11) **OK, I'm sitting down and ready to go, what did they do?**

(12:11)  _Why? Why did I accidentally befriend them?!!_

(12:12)  **Because you have no impulse control and are starved of entertainment?**

(12:12)  _You know me too well_

(12:13) _But seriously they're both leaving on Thursday and I'm going Friday so they want one last hoorah or something_

(12:13)  **Please tell me you said no?**

(12:14)  _I did not_

(12:14)  **Rookie error**

(12:15)  _I'm well aware... I'm currently trying to find those disposable_ _plastic gloves drs always seem to have everywhere_

(12:15)  **What on earth for??**

(12:16)  _Balloons... obviously_

(12:16) **Balloons?**

(12:17)  _They want a party. A party requires balloons. So the guy with one leg is wheeling around the hospital hunting for balloons_

(12:18) **Was there no one else who could do it? I can't imagine you were the best choice**

(12:18)  _Gee thanks. Sasha and Connie are claiming farewell priviledge so it was me or Marco_

(12:19) **I guess you were the best choice then**

(12:19)  _Tragic right?_

(12:19)  **Truly.**

(12:20)  **What else do you need to find?**

(12:21)  _I've been commissioned to find balloons. Cake. Streamers. And they want party hats_

(12:22)  **Can you just ask your sister to get them?**

(12:23)  _They are very strict on wanting everything hospital sourced... told me to think of it like a scavenger hunt_

(12:24)  **And how's that going?**

(12:24)  _Surprisingly fun actually_

(12:25)  **Why am I not surprised?**

(12:26)  _Well I know this hospital, I practically grew up here and if I move like I'm supposed to be here then no one stops me_

(12:27)  **Seems like you've got the place set**

(12:28)  _And I've only had to lose a leg in order to make good use of this knowledge_

(12:29)  **And be forced to throw a party for two almost strangers**

(12:29)  _That too_

(12:30)  _HA!! Acquired the gloves!_

(12:31)  **One down three to go!**

(12:32)  _I'm going to the bathrooms to get toilet paper_

(12:32)  **You're going to TP your hospital room?**

(12:33)  _You have any other brilliant ideas?_

(12:33)  **Bandages?**

(12:34)  _Toilet paper is less likely to get me in trouble_

(12:34)  **Solid point**

(12:35)  _And besides bandages? What kind of scary ass parties have you been too?_

(12:36)  **What? You don't have bandages hanging from the ceiling at your parties?**

(12:36)  _Not typically_

(12:37)  _We had like 40 bras hanging from our dorm ceiling once_

(12:38)  **That must have really got you going**

(12:38)  _Sure did like you have no idea_

(12:39)  _To be honest by the end of the night I think I was wearing like 10 of them?_

(12:40)  **Properly or like on your head?**

(12:41)  _Like armour. All over my body._ _Mikasa has photos_

(12:41)  **I feel like you forgot I have Mikasa's number...**

(12:42)  _OH NO!!!! I TAKE IT BACK! I DESTROYED ALL THE EVIDENCE IN A FIRE._

(12:43)  _IT WAS IN THE CAR WITH ME WHEN I CRASHED_

(12:43)  _THEY'RE LOCKED IN AN UNDERGROUND VAULT_

(12:44)  **I can pick a lock**

(12:44)  _NOO!!!!_

(12:45)  _Wait.. you know how to pick a lock?!!_

(12:45)  **Arrested remember**

(12:46)  _Right. Breaking and entering. Criminal._

(12:46)  **And that's distinctly not hot, right?**

(12:47)  _Ughh Levi... mean!_

(12:48)  **Fine fine, how goes the hunt for the rest of the stuff?**

(12:50)  _Success!! Only have to hit like 5 more bathrooms now!_

             

(12:51)  **Are you just wheeling around with a pile of toilet paper rolls in your lap?**

(12:52)  _... maybe_

(12:52)  **And no one's stopping you?**

(12:53)  _I'm getting some funny looks but my little excursion down to the stairwell made it's way around the hospital so everyone's treating me very carefully_

(12:54)  **So of course you're taking advantage**

(12:54)  _Hey now if everyone was a little more like you I wouldn't have too_

(12:55)  **Thanks... I think**

(12:55)  _It was a compliment I'd take it_

(12:56)  **Cake and party hats?**

(12:57)  _Proving difficult_

(12:57)  _Oh shit my dad just saw me... he looks so confused_

(12:58) **I'm guessing this is you getting tapped out?**

(1:00)  **Good luck with your scavenger hunt**

 

 

**Monday PM**

 

(3:47)  _He didn't confiscate the toilet paper?_

(3:48)  _He laughed and helped me steal some party hats from the kids ward?? I'm so confused???_

(3:49)  **Three out four not bad... but the cake?**

(3:50)  _You're not at all confused over my father?_

(3:51)  **More concerned how you're going to get a cake**

(3:52)  _The people I know are fucking weird_

(3:52)  **Have you considered maybe you're the problem**

(3:53)  _I have now fuckhead_

(3:53)  **Just checking**

(3:54)  _How the fuck am I meant to get cake??_

(3:54)  **Bake one**

(3:55)  **Steal one**

(3:55) **Roll on down to the shop and buy one?**

(3:55)  _You're real funny Levi_

(3:56)  **Thank you**

(3:56)  _Do you think if I got my mum to bake one for me it'd work? She does work here so technically it's hospital sourced_

(3:57)  _Plus she makes the best chocolate mud cake on earth_

(3:58)  **Is this just a ploy to get cake?**

(3:59)  _Maybe a little but whatever. They want cake, they're going to get the best fucking cake ever!!_

(4:00)  **Anyone ever tell you you're a little, uh, passionate?**

(4:01)  _I've been told I'm single minded to the point of recklessness, does that count?_

(4:01)  **Close enough**

(4:02)  _Also stubborn, suicidal, annoying, relentless and a fucking dumbass_

(4:03)  **You have really shitty friends**

(4:03)  _To be fair they have a point_

(4:04)  **Christ what the fuck did I get myself into?**

(4:05)  _No take backs now! You're in this for life_

(4:05)  **Excellent**

(4:06)  _Besides I'm sure your friends have some really lovely names for you_

(4:06)  **I'm a fucking delight to have around**

(4:07)  _Right of course... but when you're not a fucking delight?_

(4:08)  **I get asshole a lot**

(4:08)  _There we go, let it out_

(4:09)  **And rude... bastard, moron and shithead get a good look in as well**

(4:09)  **Shitstick, fuckface, midget, grumpy...**

(4:10)  **I take it back. I have shitty friends.**

(4:11)  _At least they're creative shits, right?_

(4:12)  **Yeah cause it would be really annoying to get the same insults** **over and over again**

(4:13)  _Wouldn't it though?_

(4:14)  **Yeah actually it would**

(4:15)  _Glad you see it my way... you're learning_

(4:15)  **Fuck off**

(4:16)  _Ha!! But I do actually have to go... rehab's a bitch_

(4:17)  **Good luck and remember if you see any robot legs**

(4:18)  _I'll take a picture, promise_

(4:18)  **Have fun**

(4:19)  _Right cause learning how to walk is a riot_

(4:20)  **Then don't have fun?**

(4:21)  _Fuck you, I'll have fun, fucking watch me_

(4:21)  **I really don't know what to say**

(4:22)  _Dude I'm messing with you, I'll have fun- I'll make rehab my bitch_

(4:23)  **Just don't forget the robot legs**

 

 

**Tuesay AM**

 

(10:07)  **I fucking love fire drills**

(10:08)  _Said no one ever??_

(10:08)  **No seriously, it got me out of 9th grade modern history**

(10:09)  _Then thank fuck for fire drills!_

(10:10) **Hange's telling me to put my phone away... loudly**

(10:10)  _You that desperate to talk to me?_

(10:11)  **You're quality entertainment**

(10:11)  _Gee thanks_

(10:12)  **It's a compliment**

(10:12)  **She just said my eyes will go square if i don't put my phone down**

(10:13)  _You'd better listen, Levi, it's a serious condition_

(10:14)  **I already wear glasses what else could possibly happen?**

(10:15)  _YOU WEAR GLASSES???_

(10:15)  **Yes?**

(10:16)  _How have we gone this long without you mentioning this??_

(10:17) **You never asked?**

(10:18) _Oh my god what else haven't you told me?_

(10:18) _Do you also wear beanies and cardigans and have a strange beard??_

(10:19)  **Actually...**

(10:20)  _OHMY GOD!!!_

(10:21)  **Only the first two... I tried to grow a beard once but it didn't really come through**

(10:22)  **I had like a pedo stash for a week before Izzie and Farlan held me down and shaved it off**

(10:23)  _Oh my god I'm speechless. I have no words_

(10:23)  **They got photos as well**

(10:24)  _Why are you torturing me like this?? This is mean!!_

(10:25)  **You'll just have to meet me and get them, I guess**

(10:27)  _Seriously? You really want that?_

(10:27)  **Course I do**

(10:28)  _No. You really want me to see those photos? I will have them as blackmail forever? Are you sure you want to go there?_

(10:29)  **You know what? I like texting lets just keep doing that**

(10:29)  _Moron_

(10:30)  **Those photos are really bad, too. Like worst decision of my life**

(10:31)  _Weren't you like in a gang or something?_

(10:32) **No you idiot. But even if** **I** **was I stand by what** **I said**

(10:32)  _Guess we're never meeting then?_

(10:33)  **It was a nice thought while it lasted**

(10:33)  _Oh well, c'est la vie_

(10:34)  **Eren?**

(10:35)  _Yeah?_

(10:36)  **About those glasses**

 

(10:40)  **Eren?**

(10:42)  _Hi, not sure who this is as_ _Eren only saved you as_ _'Hot for Teacher' but i'm guessing you're the boyfriend?_ _Anyway whatever you did has killed him._ _He's catatonic. Like in stone cold shock._ _His heart monitor went a little crazy and two nurses came to check on him. He's now bright red and mumbling nonsense about glasses and beanies? And hot teachers who shouldn't be allowed to exist._

(10:43)  _This is_ _Sasha by the way, not sure if you know me but I have quite a bit of blackmail on your boyfriend should you need it_

(10:44)  **Sorry,** **I was laughing too much to reply. Tell** **Eren to text me when he's conscious again and I'd love some of that blackmail**

(10:45)  _Will do!_ _Nice meeting you Eren's boyfriend!_

(10:45)  **You too, Sasha**

 

 

**Tuesday Midday**

 

(12:17)  _Not fair_

(12:18)  **You functioning again?**

(12:18)  _Not. Fucking. Fair._

(12:19)  **Come on, it was pretty funny. Sasha said you went a little catatonic**

(12:19)  _Sasha?_

(12:20)  _Oh no I scrolled up_

(12:20)  **Yepp**

(12:21)  _Goodbye Levi... it was nice knowing you_

(12:21) _It's impossible to recover from this one_

(12:22)  **So glasses, huh?**

(12:22)  _Oh god kill me now_

(12:23)  **No way this is too much fun**

(12:24)  _Fine. Yes. Alright? I have a thing for glasses. Apparently._

(12:24)  **Is this an old discovery or more recent?**

(12:25)  _Very recent_  

(12:25)  _It's really just you_

(12:26)  _You could have said you were covered in tattoos and had an entire ear and face full of piercings and I would have found it hot_  

(12:27) **Oh**

(12:27)  **Wow**

(12:27)  **Thanks**

(12:28)  _See? If god had killed me when I asked I wouldn't have said that?!!_

(12:29)  **No, I'm glad you did**

(12:29)  **If it helps you could literally look like Nicholas Cage and I'm pretty sure I'd still want to meet you**

(12:30)  _Wow OK that's worse than mine... you must really want to meet me, huh?_

(12:31)  **So, tattoos and piercings?**

(12:32)  _Jesus fuck and now I'm imagining it_

(12:32)  **Bad?**

(12:33)  _Not exactly the word I'd use_

(12:34)  **I was going to say something but** **I think one catatonic state is enough for today**

(12:35)  _Please, I can't have nurses coming in again asking what's wrong. I_ _literally just pointed to my phone while Sasha laughed and the nurses rolled their eyes_

(12:35)  **I'm sure you entertained them greatly**

(12:36)  _I'm sure I'm a recurring story making it's way through the whole staff_

(12:36)  **Well that too**

(12:38)  _How did this happen? How is it possible I'm talking to a hot history teacher who wears glasses and cardigans and beanies?_

(12:38)  **I'm not hot**

(12:39)  _Fuck off, of course your hot. It'd just be my luck that you're hot and have like no faults and you wear glasses_

(12:40)  **No really I'm average at best**

(12:41)  _I dont believe that for a second_

(12:42)  **Seriously for one I'm like 5 foot nothing, I have to tailor most of my pants because they're too long**

(12:42)  _Oh my god_

(12:43)  **I know**

(12:44)  _No seriously that worked??_

(12:44)  **What?**

(12:45)  _Sucker, totally got you to spill_

(12:46) **Fucker**

(12:46)  _Ha haaha oh my god!! You have to hem up your pants???_

(12:47)  **Yes**

(12:47)  _Do you have a guy or does_ _Izzie do it for you?_

(12:48)  **I do it myself**

(12:49)  _Wait? What?_ _You can sew??_

(12:49)  **Fuck spending money on a tailor, I'm not getting any taller any time soon so I figured I'd save the money**

(12:50)  **Eren?**

(12:51)  _This backfired. I'm done for the day. I can't handle any more_

(12:52)  **Really, Eren? Sewing?**

(12:52)  _Shut up_

(12:53)  **Gee what the fuck am** **I** **getting into**

(12:54) _A_ _whole lotta weird that's for fucking sure_

(12:54)  **Well at least we're the same there**

(12:55)  _Oh god please dont tell me you have a thing for amputees_

(12:56)  **I'm gonna say this once and only once. I do not have a kink for amputees**

(12:56)  _Oh thank fuck._ _We can still talk then_

(12:57)  **Idiot**

(12:58)  _And Levi? I kinda dig the height thing_

 

**Wednesday Midday**

 

(12:12)  **I need help**

(12:13)  ** _Oh my lord. Are you dying? Arrested? Can't reach the sugar in the staff room?_**

(12:14)  **Well this was a mistake**

(12:14)  ** _No wait!! I want to help!!_**

(12:16)  **Fine. And know that I'm doing this only because my other options are Hange** **and** **Farlan both of who suck with advice**

(12:16)  ** _I feel so loved_**

(12:17)  **Take it or leave it**

(12:18)  ** _I'm guessing this is about Eren?_**

(12:18)  **There's not much else happening in my life**

(12:19)  ** _Gee now me and your niece/nephew feel loved_**

(12:20)  **Sorry**

(12:20)  **I have a one track mind**

(12:21)  ** _Moron. OK what do we need to figure out? And is this better over the phone?_**

(12:22)  **Actually yeah... let me go to my office first**

**[Calling Izzie]**

_** 'Spill ** _ **__ ** _** shorty' ** _

**'Eren's getting out of hospital on Friday'**

_** 'OK but that's a good thing, right?' ** _

**'It's great but... but it means we can meet'**

_** 'And you don't want that? I'm so lost' ** _

**'No, no I want to meet him, Iz'**

_** 'Then what's the problem?' ** _

**'What if he doesn't like me?** **What if I'm not the person he thinks** **I am? What if whatever we have disappears as soon as we meet'**

_** 'Alright we're spiralling then... look, Levi, that's never going to happen' ** _

**'But what if it does?'**

_** 'Then be happy you met him but keep texting' ** _

**'I can't do that, Iz, I really like him'**

_** 'I know you do and I can't imagine meeting him is going to be anything less than perfect but worst case scenario you can still be in each other's lives' ** _

**'I think I might love him'**

**_ 'I know that one already, moron' _ **

**'He's amazing and funny and strong and fuck, I sound like my students now'**

**_ 'Levi you have nothing to worry about- just meet him already, fall in love, get married and have kids so mine will have someone to play with' _ **

**'Seriously, Iz?'**

**_ 'Yes! I've never seen you happier than you've been the last month' _ **

**'This isn't how normal people meet... it's strange, you can't just text a wrong number and find someone perfect'**

**_ 'Well, it's fucking unlikely that's for sure but why not? Why can't you?' _ **

**'It's too easy'**

**_ "The guy has recently lost his leg, I don't think it's going to be easy' _ **

**'But it is, it's easy between us'**

**_ 'Then you've found something most people don't... look, it's normal to freak out, OK? You've only talked to him over the phone and through text but you're going to be OK'. _ **

**'There's so much I don't know! What if he meets me and doesn't like me? I don't have any idea how I'm supposed to do this'**

**_ 'Talk to him about it, you guys are pretty open right? Just ask him, tell him what you're thinking... pretty sure the same thing is going through his head too' _ **

**'Yeah... I guess'**

**_ 'Get more info if you need it but don't overthink... he'll love you if he doesn't already' _ **

**'Oh god, Iz, what if he doesn't live in San Francisco?'**

_** 'You haven't asked where he lives?!' ** _

**'I haven't got his last name either... oh god, this was a terrible idea'**

**_ 'He'll live in San Fran and if not then he can't be too far away... you'll just have to travel a bit to meet him' _ **

**'Oh my god... what did I get myself into?'**

**_ 'Just go talk to him, it's the only way you'll feel better' _ **

**'Alright... OK, that's a good idea... I'll just talk to him'**

**_ 'Umm... have you ever talked about dating? Like does he think that's where this is going? Or is it purely friends on his side?' _ **

**'Fuck, I don't know! We've flirted a bit and I guess we've mentioned it but nothing explicitly about dating. Fuck. Jesus Christ.'**

**_ 'Maybe sort that out too? So you both meet on the same page' _ **

**'Alright. OK. I'll talk to him. I gotta go now. Thanks Izzie'**

**_ 'No problem, Levi, it's what I'm here for' _ **

**'And I love you for putting up with it'**

**_ 'That was almost nice' _ **

**'Fuck off'**

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

 

**Wednesday PM**

 

**[7:32 Calling Eren]**

_'Hey, Levi'_

**'Hi'**

_'What's up?'_

**'Nothing I was, uh, well I was thinking about us meeting'**

_'Me too... it's big, right?'_

**'Huge. But I realized I still don't know that much about you... I mean, I know** _**you** _ **but I don't know much else, you know?'**

_'Not really following, Levi'_

**'I know who you are but like... OK, for example I don't know your last name or if we even live close to each other? What if we're too far away to meet?'**

_'Oh'_

**'I know?! What if we're on other ends of America? What if it's too far? What if-'**

_'It's Jaeger'_

**'Wait, what? Is that?'**

_'My name. It's Eren Jaeger'_

**'Eren Jaeger... it's nice to meet you, I'm Levi Ackerman'**

_'Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Ackerman and then some'_

**'You too, Mr Jaeger'**

_'And about the living thing? I'm in San Francisco... is that anywhere close to you?'_

**'Haha.... yes. You could say that... I'm in San Francisco too'**

_'Seriously?'_

**'Yeah'**

_'That was a lot easier than I expected'_

**'Izzie's going to laugh for days when I tell her'**

_'You panic a little?'_

**'Just a little'**

_'If it helps Mikasa and Armin are going to have a ball... I may have panicked a little as well'_

**'We're in the same place, Eren'**

_'I know... that makes it a lot easier to meet'_

**'Are you... I mean, are you scared?'**

_'Terrified'_

**'Thank fuck, me too'**

_'Hey Levi?'_

**'Yeah?'**

_'How do you imagine me?'_

**'What?'**

_'Shit, I mean, you have an idea what I look like, yeah?'_

**'Uh, yeah... I guess so'**

_'I was just curious what that was'_

**'Eren, are you fishing for compliments?'**

_'Geez fuck no, I was just curious'_

**'About how I think you look?'**

_'Yes? I mean you're probably curious how I picture you'_

**'Oh yeah? And how's that?'**

_'Fuck you, I asked first'_

**'Fine, fine... I guess, tall? Brown hair that's kind of messy? Shit, it's all wrong isn't it?'**

_'Scarily accurate so far'_

**'No shit?'**

_'Yepp, keep going'_

**'Umm... skinny jeans and like shitkicker boots'**

_'This is incredible... are you actually a psychic?'_

**'I should quit teaching and join the circus'**

_'You've definitely found you're calling'_

**'Alright... you're turn then'**

_'Well I do have the upper hand a little... you've already told me you're short and wear glasses, not to mention the beanies and cardigans'_

**'Oh god... I sound like the worst kind of dork. Are you sure you still want to meet me?'**

_'Definitely. I am thinking you've got like dark hair though, maybe black? And you're probably a little threatening even in a cardigan'_

**'We could pair up and do a sideshow together'**

_'Really? I was right?'_

**'I can't even refute the whole threatening thing. Hange says most days I look like** **when I was in** **special forces'**

_'You were in special forces?! Oh my god there's just so much I don't know about you!'_

**'Yeah I did a couple of tours but well, it wasn't for me... I prefer teaching now'**

_'What else aren't you telling me? It's like every time we talk I find out something else that's new and crazy hot'_

**'Crazy hot?'**

_'Shit no! I didn't mean to say that... I meant crazy and then I just stopped talking'._

**'You think I'm hot'**

_'Fuck... Levi... I just- fine I think you're hot. But in my defence you have never once said anything that could possibly make me think you're not'_

**'Criminal. Cardigans. Arrested. Beanies. Short... maybe you're the crazy one'**

_'I stand by it, none of that alone is a turn off but you just have to have all of them and combined it's like the fucking epitome of hotness'_

**'You're very strange, Eren'**

_'Fuck you'_

**'It's a good strange though... I like you thinking I'm hot- even though I'm not'**

_'Well I guess I can be the judge of that when we meet'_

**'I guess you can'**

_'Less than two weeks, right?'_

**'Right... I'm looking forward to it'**

_'Behind all the panic I am too'_

**'Just know you're not panicking alone'**

_'That's surprisingly comforting'_

**'I should probably go... school and shit tomorrow'**

_'Ahh yes... my busy day of doing nothing'_

**'Goodnight, Eren Jaeger'**

_'Goodnight Levi Ackerman'_

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

 

**Thursday AM**

 

(9:27)  _I have his whole name... I have so much power_

(9:28)  _I don't know what to do_

(9:30) **Facebook stalk him. Do it. You have the technology**

(9:31) Give it to me... I'll do it

(9:32)  _Back off she-devil_

(9:32)  _But seriously, I can search him on facebook. I can look him up. I can see what he looks like!!_

(9:33) **What are you waiting for?? Go for it!**

(9:33) Come on Eren. Give in. Stalk him. You know you want too

(9:34)  _Does it sound really lame if I said I wanted to see him for the first time in person?_

(9:35) **Yes**

(9:35) Yes

(9:36) **But I get it, you've waited this long might as well see it through**

(9:37) And really it's only like another 10 days... you can hold on that long, right?

(9:38)  _Probably not..._

(9:38) **You can give the name to me and i'll look it up? Just to make sure he's real and not lying about himself?

(9:39)  _Thanks Ar, but I trust him, I'm just more curious than anything_

(9:40) You can give his name to me and I'll tell you everything you want to know

(9:41)  _Ahh thanks for the offer Mika but I think I'm good_

(9:42)  _Damn it I really want to know!_

(9:42)  _Armin I'm sending his name through a private text... you show my sister and you're dead_

(9:43) Fuck you Eren

(9:43) **Got it... OK searching facebook now**

(9:44)  _And??????_

(9:45) **It's on private so no pictures but his profile pic is a group photo of an Army unit??**

(9:46)  _He said he was in special forces must have been from around then?_

(9:46) Your boy's army??

(9:47)  _Yeah, that's what he said at least_

(9:48) **OK I can confirm he is a teacher and that he lives in San Fran... you want anything else?**

(9:49)  _Oh thank god! Nope I'm good, everything else can wait_

(9:50) Hey Eren? You think he's doing the same thing right now? Cause I searched your name and a lot of interesting stuff has come up

(9:51)  _WHAT!! OH FUCK NO!! FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

(9:52) **Why do you still have the pic up from high school? You look high and drunk :/**

(9:52) Why is your profile pic a photo of your completely demolished car??!!

(9:53)  _I survived that I have a right to brag so fuck you_

(9:53) **You have some, uh, very flattering photos on here**

(9:53) I didn't know you were such a dweeb

(9:54)  _Yes you did now shut up... like your facebook accounts are any better_

(9:55) **is it at least on private?**

(9:56)  _Yes thank god!!_

(9:57) You know if you friend him he's going to see everything...

(9:58)  _How do I delete facebook? Asking for a friend_

(9:59) **He's been talking to you for what 6 weeks? He already knows the full extent of you weirdness I'm sure**

(10:00)  _Oi! But yeah... nothing on my facebook page will surprise him_

(10:01) Oh fuck i found a pic of him from comic con two years ago!!!

(10:02) **The one where he's dressed up as Captain America??**

(10:02) The very same

(10:03) He's standing with a guy dressed as Woody from toy story? And there's a girl dressed as fucking Katniss behind him??

(10:04)  _It's a weird and wonderful place, Mika_

(10:04) **Although gotta say you do look pretty hot there Eren**

(10:05)  _Thanks Ar, see Mika? This is a real friend_

(10:06) **If only you'd lost your arm instead of your leg you could have gone as the Winter soldier this year**

(10:06) ARMIN!!

(10:07) **What? He could have**

(10:08) Don't joke about it Armin, it's not funny

(10:08)  _It's pretty funny, Mika_

(10:09) **Maybe you can convince Levi to dress up with you? revive the costume

(10:10)  _He'd probably look pretty fucking hot as Bucky too_

(10:10) You're both idiots

(10:11)  _Thanks. Alrighty thanks for the info and the heads up but I gotta go_

(10:12) Oh yeah mum told me to tell you she'll bring the cake in around 5, OK?

(10:12)  _Excellent_

 

**Thursday PM**

 

(5:09)  _Mum's chocolate cake..._

_ _

(5:10)  **Jesus christ please tell me you know how to make that?**

(5:11)  _My mother may have taught me_

(5:11)  **My birthday's in December**

(5:12)  _Subtle dude_

(5:12)  **You know I can't do subtle**

(5:13)  **Does it travel well? Can I get leftovers? Jesus christ it's like food porn**

(5:14)  _And you think I'm the crazy one_

(5:14)  **How did the decorations go?**

(5:15)  _Nice diversion... but pretty well. They look fucking strange but well, it works_

(5:16) **Toilet paper streamers and glove balloons not going over well?**

(5:16) Sasha and Connie loved them and well, for everyone else they're at least a good conversation starter

(5:17)  **Many people?**

(5:17) _Not too many, Sasha and Connie's parents and some other kids from the wards_

(5:18) _Sasha's mum brought an entire family pack of fried chicken..._ _I now know where her need to eat comes from_

(5:18) **At least you get real food**

(5:19) _So much real food,_ _I might ditch you for the fried chicken_

(5:20) **I'm not as good as fried chicken?**

(5:20) _Not today_ _Levi. Not today_

(5:21) **I** **feel like you'd say that most days**

(5:21) _Fried chicken is a gift from the gods, not much can compare_

(5:22) **Alright well you get me some chocolate cake and we'll be happy**

(5:23)  _Sounds like a plan_

(5:24) _I have to go, there are people yelling at me to get off my phone_

(5:24)  **Enjoy the cake**

(5:25)  _Oh I will_

 

  
(8:02)  _I'm so fucking full_

(8:03)  **Did your party only just end?**

(8:03)  _What can I say... go big or go home. Nobody parties like me_

(8:04)  **Man I wish I could party until 8 o'clock... on a school night**

(8:04)  _You're showing your age there, Ackerman_

(8:05)  **Idiot. So it's just you and Marco then?**

(8:05)  _Yeah_

(8:05)  _I feel kinda bad though, if everything goes well I'm leaving tomorrow and he'll be alone_

(8:06)  **Half way house wasn't so bad then?**

(8:06)  _I made friends.. it's a little unnerving_

(8:07)  **Think you'll keep in touch?**

(8:08)  _Don't think I have a choice... Sasha and Connie both have my number somehow_

(8:08)  **Sounds dangerous**

(8:09)  _It's OK I like them- even if they're a little scary_

(8:10)  _I gotta go, I'm gonna chat with Marco tonight_

(8:10)  **Have fun and good luck on your escape tomorrow**

(8:11)  _They'd be insane to try and keep me here_

 

 

**Friday AM**

(8:27)  _MASTER HAS GIVEN DOBBY A LEG!_

(8:27)  _DOBBY IS FREEEEEE!!!!!!!_

(8:28)  **Holy shit! You're out?!**

(8:28)  _I'm out!! I got a practice prosthetic this morning and my parents are signing my discharge papers!!!_

(8:29)  _I'm on my way home!_

(8:29)  **That's amazing Eren, I'm so happy for you**

(8:30)  _I'm so excited, I literally haven't stopped smiling since they wheeled me out of my room_

(8:30)  **So you're feeling good about going home? I'm guessing you're going to your parents place?**

(8:31)  _Only for a month or so, I live with my sister and another friend and I'll be going back there soon but it's an apartment so it might be a little hard for me to get around_

(8:32)  **Stairs, right?**

(8:32)  _Stairs. I knew I always hated them for a reason_

(8:33)  **They are the worst but doesn't your place have an elevator?**

(8:34)  _Older building but we're only on the first floor so it's doable... just not yet_

(8:34)  **Your parents place going to be OK?**

(8:35)  _Look at you, all worried. They installed some temporary ramps and it's a big place so there's always been room for a wheelchair_

(8:35)  **That's good. And just in the interest of honesty... my place has a lift**

(8:36)  _Levi! Are you planning something? Do you think I'm going to come over or something?_

(8:37)  **I'm just saying if you were ever to come over, you can**

(8:37)  _I might just take you up on that some day_

(8:38)  **Good**

(8:38)  _The parents are back and I'm officially being wheeled out of the hospital!_

(8:39)  _GOODBYE HOSPITAL I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!_

(8:40)  **That's the spirit**

(8:41)  _I gotta go but I'll talk to you soon_

(8:41)  **Enjoy freedom**

 

 

(9:16)  _I'm home!_

(9:17) What the fuck?! Why didn't you tell me??

(9:17) **We would have come Eren**

(9:18)  _Better this way but you can come over after classes, right?_

(9:19) Of course you moron

(9:19) **We'll be over around 3, you want us to bring anything from home?**

(9:20)  _Some clothes would be good but shorts not jeans. And some shoes... you can just bring one from each pair_

(9:20) **Can do, anything else?**

(9:21)  _Should be good_

(9:22) We'll see you soon

(9:22) **Really glad you're home, buddy**

(9:23)  _Me too_

 

 

**Friday PM**

 

(6:42)  **How is it being home?**

(6:43)  _Just so fucking good, I've had a bath and a nap in my own bed, I had real food for lunch and mum made brownies and we're ordering in Chinese for dinner_

(6:43)  **Seems like you've got everything covered**

(6:44)  _Mum's a little overbearing and Dad keeps hovering but it's OK_

(6:44) _They've both taken the week off to help me transition though and I have a feeling it's going to be a week too long_

(6:45)  **Seems like a lot of quality time with the parents**

(6:46)  _Well, I have seeing you to look forward too_

(6:47)  **I'm looking forward to it too**

(6:47)  _Good, it'd be terrible if you didn't show_

(6:48)  **My thoughts exactly**

(6:48)  _I was thinking maybe on the weekend?_

(6:48)  **I can do Sunday maybe around 11?**

(6:49)  _Sounds perfect, fair warning though my sister or my friend will have to drive me_

(6:50)  **Seeing as your car is a pretzel?**

(6:50)  _Yepp_

(6:51)  **Yeah, it didn't look in any condition to drive**

(6:51)  _I'm sorry, what??!!!!!_

(6:51)  _Oh no you looked at my facebook??_

(6:52)  **Of course, not like you didn't look at mine, right?**

(6:53)  _Never_

(6:53)  **Eren**

(6:54)  _I had Armin look_

(6:54) **Cause that's not the same thing**

(6:55) _Fine..._ _I just wanted to see you for the first time when we meet_

(6:55) _Pathetic right?_

(6:56) **Not at all**

(6:57) **I did the same thing, I may have had Izzie look first to make sure there were no photos before I checked it out**

(6:57) _This is really sad_

(6:58) **Can i just say I'm so excited to meet you, if only to take away the element of surprise?**

(6:59) _Me too but also? I'm scared shitless_

(6:59) **Well that's a given**

(7:00) _Just promise you'll be there, OK?_

(7:00) **Only if you promise as well**

(7:01) _I can definitely do that_

(7:01) **Then I'll be there, try and keep me away**

(7:02) _Just please don't stop talking to me, no matter what happens_

(7:03) **Not even possible**

(7:04) _I mean it, even if it's not how we expect or_ _I'm not what you expect just don't disappear_

(7:04) _I can be just your friend if that's all we get_

(7:05) **I promise I'll keep talking to you whether friends or something more**

(7:05)  _Good_

(7:06) _And now... something more? Is that something you might want?_

(7:07) **I can't say I haven't thought about it**

(7:07) **But I think before we go there we meet, take the pressure off and just meet as friends**

(7:08) _That sounds perfect_

(7:09) **I'd better go, Izzie and Farlan are feeding me tonight**

(7:09) _You really need to learn how to cook_

(7:10) **Add it to the list of things you can teach me after we meet**

(7:10) _Done_

 

 

**Saturday Midday**

 

(1:42) **How do you feel about surprises?**

(1:45) _I don't know should I be scared?_

(1:46) **Only if you're not into tattoos**

(1:46) _Oh my god_

(1:47) _You do have tattoos. And plural?!!_

(1:48) **Many many tattoos**

(1:49) _Oh god I only just got out of hospital yesterday you can't send me back already_

(1:49) **Liking the idea?**

(1:50) _Just so much_

(1:51) **Good cause she's finished, do you want to see?**

(1:52) _Of fucking course_

(1:52) _Hang on, I'll send a pic_

(1:53)

(1:55) _Dear god_

(1:55) **Like it?**

(1:56) _Love it! It's amazing_

(1:56)  _Did it hurt much? Although seeing as you have a few I guess you're used to it?_

(1:57)  **Not too bad but ribs always hurt a bit especially when there's shading and she has to go over lines**

(1:58)  _Worth it though?_

(1:58)  **Always**

(1:59)  _Now I'm excited to meet you so I can see the others, you have heaps right??_

(2:00)  **I have a sleeve down my right arm and my left thigh is done too plus I have some on my chest and shoulders as well**

(2:01)  _Daaaammmnnn_

(2:01)  **I'll take this as a compliment then?**

(2:02)  _You have tattoos. God damn you just keep getting better_

(2:03)  _And here I am on the couch in fucking batman pyjamas stuffing my face with garlic bread_

(2:04)  **You just keep raising that bar, Eren**

(2:04)  _Fuck you. Fuck you and your hot tattoo and your 6 pack (which I suspect is there by the way I just can't process it at the moment) and just fuck you_

(2:05)  **You should come with me next time, hold my hand**

(2:06)  _Like a date?_

(2:07)  **Yeah like a date**

(2:07)  _I thought we were going to see how meeting went first?_

(2:08)  **Fuck that, I like you and meeting is only going to make that better**

(2:08)  **Besides it'll be awhile before I go in again so we have time to talk**

(2:09)  _Yes to all of that_

(2:10)  _But know you'll probably have to hold my hand, I'm not good with needles at the moment_

(2:11)  **No tattoos in your future?**

(2:11)  _I didn't say that_

(2:12)  **Good because that's something I wouldn't mind seeing**

(2:13)  _I'll keep it in mind then_

(2:14)  **I should go, Izzie's coming to get me and taking me to a late lunch**

(2:15)  _Learn how to cook!!!_

(2:16)  **Ehh why bother?**

(2:16)  _You just wait until we meet, you'll never leave the kitchen_

(2:17)  **Whatever as long as you're there**

(2:18)  _Ohh thanks_

(2:19)  **No problem, talk to you later**

(2:19)  _Thanks for showing me_

 

(2:10) You're all red and you look like when mum tried to give you the sex talk for the second time

(2:11) _Levi got a tattoo and it's really hot_

(2:12) _I think_ _I_ _'m_ _in love_

(2:12) For the love of god, Eren, this is getting out of hand

(2:13) _Tell me about it_

(2:14) Just meet the guy already, he obviously has a huge boner for you

(2:15) _Geez Mika_

(2:15) I love you but come on

(2:16) _Just let me enjoy the strange hotness that is Levi_

(2:16) Fine but this can't last forever

(2:17) _I know, I know... but wait, why are you texting me? You're literally on the next chair_

(2:18) You haven't looked away from your phone for twenty minutes straight, it was the only way

(2:19) _I'm really sad aren't I?_

(2:19) Always have been

(2:20) _Gee thanks_

(2:20) But I think you've met your match with Levi

(2:21) _Hope so_

 

 

**Sunday Midday**

 

**[1:19 Calling Levi]**

_'How's the tattoo feeling?'_

**'Sore how's the leg?'**

_'Aching'_

**'My ribs have swollen up'**

_'My butt's become one with the couch cushion'_

**'Showering is annoying'**

_'My prosthetic pissed me off so I threw it away and now I can't reach it'_

**'I'm sitting in my apartment without a shirt because everything is fucking rubbing'**

_'No one's home I'll have to either hop or crawl to get my fucking leg back'_

**'I have to wear a fucking shirt tomorrow'**

_'I get to sit on my fucking couch and watch more fucking movies tomorrow'_

**'I have to teach fucking teenagers tomorrow'**

_'I've started getting phantom pain in my leg. My leg that's not even fucking there anymore'_

**'My insomnia's started coming back last night and I can't sleep'**

_'I wake up with nightmares from the accident'_

**'I wake up with nightmares from the army'**

_'I can't fucking walk'_

**'I can't fucking sleep'**

_'I want a drink but I can't because of my fucking medication'_

**'I want some medication but can't because I've already had a few drinks'**

_'Jesus Christ we're pathetic'_

**'At least we're pathetic together'**

_'Is this what we've come too?'_

**'Seems like it'**

_'I want to go back to school just for something to fucking do'_

**'Ugh take my class, Mondays are the worst'**

_'How about you ditch school and just come over to my place? We can be sad and watch bad TV'_

**'That actually sounds better than meds but I have to give a test tomorrow'**

_'I have to practice walking... my parents are being so goddamn positive'_

**'That's good though, right?'**

_'Not today I just want to yell at something or someone'_

**'Being at home didn't last long'**

_'It's no different from the hospital, I just took the drs home with me'_

**'But you have real food and a real bed, none of that at a hospital'**

_'I suppose... sorry, I'm just in a shit mood'_

**'I'm not usually so cranky, I haven't had insomnia in a long time and it's throwing me'**

_'You can't sleep at all?'_

**'I get a few hours but I get nightmares'**

_'That fucking sucks'_

**'Tell me about it'**

_'How about you just call me tonight if you can't sleep? I can tell you a story?'_

**'I don't want to wake you'**

_'Please it's not like I'm doing anything, ever'_

**'Fair point'**

_'And besides if not for you, I'll do it for the students who have to deal with you tomorrow'_

**'That's probably a good idea, I'm a real shit when I'm sleep deprived'**

_'I'm sensing that'_

**'You're not any better asshole'**

_'Oh god this is hilarious'_

**'Me being sleep deprived and angry?'**

_'No just that we managed to coincide our pity parties'_

**'It was good timing'**

_'You feeling any better'_

**'Eren, just talking to you makes me feel better'**

_'Oh, um, thanks... you too'_

**'How's the leg?'**

_'Less achy actually... how's the tattoo?'_

**'Not bad, forgot about it for a few minutes'**

_'Do you want to watch a movie?'_

**'Sure... what do you suggest?'**

_'I was going to watch Mad Max'_

**'Fury Road?'**

_'Yeah, you seen it?'_

**'Not yet but I have it here somewhere'**

_'Excellent put it on we can watch it together'_

**'This is the epitome of pathetic, Eren'**

_'Shut up, I have no leg'_

**'I sense that's going to be an ongoing statement'**

_'Yepp, amputee perks'_

**'Fine it's on, you ready?'**

_'Yepp, press play when I say... you ready? 1, 2, 3 and play'_

**'Wow they are actually seriously in sync'**

_'Shh... I'm watching'_

**'Eren?'**

_'Yeah?'_

**'Thanks for this'**

_'Anytime'_

 

**[Call disconnected: duration- 2hrs 32mins]**

 

 

**Saturday PM**

 

(11:57)  **You up?**

**[Calling Levi]  
**

_'You OK?'_

**'Can't sleep'**

_'You want a story?'_

**'I really do'**

 

 

_'Hang on a second... you ready?'_

**'Yepp'**

_'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.'_

**'Are you just reading me the first Harry Potter?'**

_'Yes, shh now... I'm too tired to think up an original tale'_

**'It's fine, you could read the yellow pages and I'd be happy'**

_'Oh thanks... I like your voice too'_

**'Enough chitchat, back to Harry'**

_'Alright, alright... Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was abig, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in ver useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere...'_

 

**[Call disconnect: duration - 1hr 47mins]**

 


	7. Week 7

**Monday AM**

 

(8:22)  _I think my parents think I'm lonely_

(8:24)  **Oh yeah?**

(8:24)  _Yepp. Now ask me why_

(8:25) **Fine, Eren, w** **hy do your parents think you're lonely?**

(8:26)

 

(8:26)  _I've name her Luna_

(8:27)  **Oh dear god.**

(8:27)  _Yepp_

(8:28)  **They bought you an actual cat? Like you're not returning it... at all??**

(8:28)  _They bought me an actual cat. I just... I just have no words for this at all_

(8:29)  **They must think you're really lonely**

(8:30)  **And more responsible than I'd pegged you for**

(8:31)  _Oi! I'm responsible! I can totally look after a kitten_

(8:33)  _Your lack of a response is very telling and I resent that_

(8:34)  **So no offence but how are you meant to actually look after it? I mean, can you even look after yourself at this point?**

(8:35)  _Dude_

(8:35)  _So much offence being taken right now_

(8:36)  **I have a point though, right?**

(8:36)  _Never!!_

(8:37)  _Maybe slightly... cats are pretty self sufficient, I think... I hope_

(8:38)  **Please don't take that cat from your parents any time soon, not until you can at least walk**

(8:38)  _You're really rude in the morning... but I wasn't planning on taking her anywhere_

(8:39)  **Good. So, her name's Luna?**

(8:39)  _Yepp, your freefall into the Harry Potter world amused me and I thought I'd honour it_

(8:40)  **By naming her Luna?**

(8:40)  _Luna is a great cat name and besides she's a bit strange even for a cat_

(8:41)  **Loony Luna?**

(8:41)  _Hehehe it's cute right and it totally fits her_

(8:42) **Eren, y** **ou have a cat**

(8:42)  _I'm a pet owner please send help_

(8:43)  **Did you just wake up and bam there was a kitten?**

(8:43)  _Worse... much worse_

(8:44)  _Dad made pancakes and mum made fresh orange juice, my sister came over -it was all very stepford- and then when we were all sitting down they said they had a present_

(8:45)  _And I'm thinking cool my new leg's here! And then mum goes to the laundry and brings out an actual kitten and just hands it to me??_

(8:46)  **Did they explain at all?**

(8:46)  _Mum just said she saw her and thought she was cute and that maybe I'd like some company while they were at work... hello? Have they not heard of online gaming??_

(8:47)  **And besides a cat is a pretty permanent present**

(8:47)  _That's what I'm saying?! I mean, she's cute and pretty tiny but did they not think I had enough going on... and besides, if I need entertainment I have you_

(8:48)  **Damn Eren is that all I'm good for?**

(8:48)  _Uhh, yes?_

(8:49)  **Rude**

(8:49)  _Well, we knew that already, didn't we?_

(8:50)  **Yes. Yes we did.**

(8:51)  _Can I tell you a secret though?_

(8:51)  **Of course**

(8:52)  _I think I already love her and if my parents try to take her away I'll beat them up with my fake leg_

(8:53) **Ha ha ha!** **Oh my god, I'm just like picturing you hopping on one leg while whacking your parents with the other while Luna is like held against your chest**

(8:54)  _I'd say that'd be pretty accurate_

(8:55)  **You're keeping her then?**

(8:55)  _As much as I'd like to say it was my decision I really just had no choice at all_

(8:56) **Then I guess w** **elcome to the family, Luna** _  
_

(8:57) _The family?_

(8:57)  **You. Your family. I meant your family. Welcome to your family.**

(8:58) _Right_

(8:58)  _Levi? You can be my family too, if you want?_

(8:59) **You'll have to take Izzie and Farlan and Hange as well**

(8:59)  _Excellent I'll probably like them better than you anyway_

(9:00) **Gee thanks**

(9:00) _But seriously... welcome to the weirdest family on earth, Levi_

(9:01)  **Thank you**

 

**Monday**

(11:58) 

(11:59)  _I have no willpower to deny her anything... look at those eyes!_

(11:59)  _I feel more like Dobby than ever... Luna is my master, bad Eren for not cuddling her_

(12:00) 

_ _

(12:00)  _I made her look like this... I am literal scum of the earth_

(12:02)  **You've had her for three hours what on earth could you have done??**

(12:02)  _Nothing I swear!! I was just trying to get to the bathroom and I didn't have enough hands to carry her_

(12:03)  _I left her on the couch and she let out these little sad meows_

(12:03)  **How far did you get?**

(12:04)  _Like four steps... I'm just gonna hold it, mum and dad will be home soon anyway_

(12:04) **That's pathetic, y** **ou need to put a hoodie on a just stick her in the pocket**

(12:05)  _OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S BRILLIANT!!_

(12:05)  **I was joking**

(12:06)  _I don't even care, you solved all my problems_

(12:06)  _I'm just not sure how to get to my hoodie_

(12:07)  **That I can't help you with**

(12:08)  _Guess I'll just have to wait it out... sigh_

(12:08)  **Are you seriously not going to leave Luna to go to the bathroom?**

(12:09)  _You didn't hear her little meow, it would have made even the strongest of men fall before her in patheticness_

(12:10)  **I'm sure**

(12:10)  _You don't believe me?? One day, Levi, one day you'll hear it and you'll know why I can't pee_

(12:11)  **I'll hold you to that**

(12:12) _Well it's only_ _T minus 6 days until we meet_

(12:13)  **You still in?**

(12:14)  _Definitely_

 

(12:42) _This is my life now_

(12:44)  **Worth it**

 

 

**Monday PM**

 

(6:32)  **How goes Luna?**

(6:33)  _I'm in love, she is seriously the sweetest thing I've ever met_

(6:33)  **So far**

(6:34)  _Dude that was so fucking smooth I'm in awe_

(6:35)  **I try... and you haven't even seen my A game yet**

(6:35)  _Oh your A game? Are you using Luna to try and pick me up? Because if so, it's probably going to work_

(6:36)  **Good to know but I don't think I need a cat**

(6:36)  _Cocky much_

(6:37) **Maybe I just know what I've got is really good**

(6:37)  _Oh really? Do I get to find out?_

(6:38)  **Are you sure you're ready for all that game?**

(6:39)  _More than ready_

(6:39)  **Are you sitting down cause I know you're not steady on your feet yet**

(6:40)  _You seriously think your game is going to make me fall over it's that good?_

(6:41)  **More that I think you're probably likely to fall over either way so it might be best if you're sitting**

(6:42)  _Come on, I have amazing balance_

(6:43)  **You'd better because I don't want you falling for anyone else**

(6:45)  **Eren?**

**[calling Levi]**

_'Hahaha... oh my god! That was the worst line I've ever heard! I literally fell over I was laughing so hard'_

**'You say worst line ever, I say I swept you off your feet'**

_'Oh, oh my god it keeps getting worse'_

**'But it totally worked'**

_'I don't think this counts, buddy'_

**'Are you or are you not on the floor right now?'**

_'God... yes, I'm on the floor and also I'm stuck so thanks for that'_

**'I'd call that a win'**

_'Dude I can't get up'_

**'You'll be right'**

_'I'm just gonna stay here then'_

**'Hey Eren?'**

_'What?'_

**'You know there's only one thing I'd change about you'**

_'Oh yeah?'_

**'Yeah... your last name'**

_'Noooo'_

**'Life without you would be like a broken pencil... pointless'**

_'Hahaha... Oh my God please stop I'm going to cry'_

**'Fine but do you have any raisins?'**

_'What? No'_

**'How about a date?'**

_'...'_

_**'...'** _

_'Hello?'_

**'Um... hi?'**

_'Sorry who is this? Eren's having a fit at the moment and can't come to the phone'_

**'Ah, it's Levi?'**

_'Ohh!! Levi? The Levi?'_

**'Yes?'**

_'This is Armin, Eren's friend'_

**'It's, uh, nice to meet you'**

_'You too and damn Eren was right... you do sound hot'_

**'Oh god... wait, is that Eren?'**

_'Yeah he's only just realised I have his phone'_

**'He sounds slightly panicked'**

_'He does, doesn't he? So Levi, what are your intentions with my friend?'_

**'What?'**

_'Your intentions. With Eren? You know, the guy you've been texting for almost two months now?'_

**'I, uh, well- I mean-'**

_'Jesus fuck Armin please stop'_

**'Eren?'**

_'Yepp, sorry... hang on I'm going to my room'_

**'Please tell me what just happened? I'm so confused'**

_'Armin just dropped by and saw me like dying of laughter on the floor, thanks for that by the way'_

**'No problem and then?'**

_'He stole my phone and took advantage of the fact I was stuck on the floor like an asshole. You know that whole Adrenalin rush people get like mums pulling cars off their kids and stuff? Yeah, well that totally happened or it was like pure panic... anyway I like threw myself at him and he dropped the phone'._

**'What would you say if I told you I was a little scared of your friend?'**

_'I'd say you were a smart man... Armin is small but terrifying'_

**'Good to know'**

_'So...'_

**'So...'**

_'He asked what your intentions were?'_

**'He did'**

_'Do I get to know or...?'_

**'You want to know what my intentions are?'**

_'Yes please'_

**'We're going on a date on Sunday... I thought my intentions were pretty obvious?'**

_'Well when you put it like that'_

**'Eren?'**

_'Yeah?'_

**'Just to be clear I intend to date the hell out of you'**

_'Thank fuck'_

**'And I'm really excited to meet you properly on Sunday'**

_'Me too'_

**'Do you have any idea what you want to do?'**

_'I've got nothing, I literally can't think past meeting you'_

**'We can just go with it and see what happens?'**

_'I like that'_

**'Good. I should probably go, you've got your friend there, right?'**

_'Fuck him'_

**'Please don't'**

_'Eww god no... eww! And with that very inappropriate image I have to hang up'_

**'Haha, I'll talk to you later'**

_'Ugh maybe... you've scarred me for life with that image, I may not recover'_

**'Ha, goodnight Eren'**

_'Night Levi'_

 

**Tuesday**

 

(12:31)  _I take back anything bad I've ever said about my parents, they are saints, gods, I bow at their feet_

(12:32)  _Not only is Luna the best cat ever I got another present this morning_

(12:32)  **Please don't say another cat. Please don't say another cat. Please don't say another cat.**

(12:33)  _Leg you idiot! I have a leg!_

(12:33)  **Wait, seriously?!**

(12:34)  _Doc said it was a go! I had a rehab session this morning and she said I was ready to take it home!_

(12:34)  **Congrats!**

(12:35)  _I can't wear it all the time and I still have crutches and in exchange for getting to take it home I'm going to an outside group therapy thing but who cares! I have a leg!!_

(12:36)  **You have a leg!**

(12:37)  _I HAVE A LEG!_

(12:38)  **Will you wear it to our date on Sunday?**

(12:38)  _I'm definitely going to try_

(12:39)  **Group therapy though?**

(12:40)  _Yeah it's something my therapist recommended, it's for PTSD and amputees and shit_

(12:41)  **When do you go?**

(12:41)  _Tomorrow night I think_

(12:42)  **That's good. I mean, it's good right?**

(12:43)  _It's fine, I've gotten used to going to some kind of therapy and it might be good to see others like me_

(12:44)  **Call me after?**

(12:44)  _Aww you worried about me?_

(12:45)  **Definitely not**

(12:45)  _You so are! It's cool though, I'll call you after_

(12:46)  **I'm not worried about you**

(12:46)  _Sure you're not_

(12:47)  **I'm not!**

(12:48)  _Whatever worry wart, I have to go, mum and dad are shouting me lunch_

(12:49)  **Why do I still talk to you?**

(12:49)  _Because you wanna date the hell out of me_

(12:50)  **Right. Of course. I'm gonna rethink that one now**

(12:51)  _Sure you are_

 

 

**Wednesday PM**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

**'Hey, what's up?'**

_'You told me to call so this is me, calling'_

**'Right, group therapy... how'd it go?'**

_'It was actually pretty intense. If you hadn't asked me to call I would have called anyway'_

**'Are you OK?'**

_'Yeah, I'm fine, just a little wired'_

**'You want to talk about it?'**

_'It's just, it was strange... there were like 20 people there and they all looked pretty wrecked, cheery but you could see they'd been through some shit'_

**'Yeah?'**

_'And the guy who was leading the group was pretty intense, he was military and seemed pretty high up'_

**'Think you'll go back?'**

_'Surprisingly yes? It was a shock but a good one, all these people have been through terrible shit and they just keep going, you know? They all seem incredibly strong'_

**'You're not exactly weak yourself'**

_'Sure but a car wreck is nothing compared to having an arm blown off by a landmine or losing your leg from a disease you've been battling your whole life. I was just... I just don't think I've been handling this well- I only lost a leg in a car wreck, I'm not going to die but I keep whining about my life. How it's not fair, you know? I don't think I have a right to complain anymore'_

**'Eren, no'**

_'Levi, I'm serious... I can't believe I was that-'_

**'No, your trauma is as valid as any one of those people. You may have gotten off a little easier than some but so much worse than others, your pain is yours and not theirs to dissect and besides, I can promise you some of those people went home tonight struggling over why they're not as strong as some 21 year old kid'**

_'I'm not strong'_

**'Eren, you're strong, trust me. And even if you cried and screamed and fought everyone every step of the way you'd still be strong'**

_'But-'_

**'But nothing... trust me, please'**

_'Alright, fine... there were some really incredible people there'_

**'Tell me about them?'**

_'The guy that led the meeting? Damn, he was just like some kind of Captain America... he lost his arm saving a man after an attack in the middle of nowhere and then had to walk back to base with the guy who was pretty out of it from the blast'_

**'Fuck...'**

_'I know right? And they were both eventually flown out of there but he got a fever and his arm was infected so they had to amputate even more but even after he got better he went back, training soldiers and counselling and shit, he was pretty amazing'_

**'Erwin'**

_'Yeah, strange name right? Wait, you know him?'_

**'Yeah, he was, uh... he was my commanding officer while I was there'**

_'No way... oh, shit. Was this before or after?'_

**'Before and well, after I guess'**

_'Jesus fuck... was it you?'_

**'Was what me?'** _  
_

_'The guy... the guy he saved, that was you?'_

**'Yeah... gave me reason enough to leave, as well'**

_'Holy shit'_

**'Yeah'**

_'Give me a second I need to fucking process this'_

**'Did he, uh, did Erwin say anything else?'**

_'Yeah... he was pretty clear. He said we all make choices in life and sometimes we regret that choice and sometimes we don't. He said he never regretted a second he spent in the army and that he'd do everything over again, even losing his arm, if it meant he was there in that moment to save that man's life... your life, I guess'_

**'Fuck...'**

_'Levi? You OK?'_

**'Not really... I'm really sorry but I have to go'**

_'That's OK but Levi? Call me in the morning? So I know you're OK?'_

**'Yeah 'course'**

_'Or anytime at all... I'm here for you too'_

**'Thanks, I gotta go'**

_'Bye...'_

 

_  
_

(8:03)  **I need help**

(8:03) What's this? Is Levi asking for help??

(8:04)  **I'm meeting up with Erwin in 20 minutes**

(8:05) What??!! Oh holy fuck? You're what???

(8:06)  **Eren went to group therapy tonight and Erwin was leading the group**

(8:06) Jesus christ what happened?!

(8:07)  **He told them how he lost his arm and Eren relayed the story to me and he told them that he didn't regret a thing**

(8:08) Oh Levi, of course he doesn't regret it

(8:09)  **But it was my fault, he lost his arm because of me, how couldn't he hate me for that?**

(8:10) He lost his arm and got to keep you around a little longer of course he'd choose you

(8:11)  **And now I feel like a fucking idiot, he reached out and I never responded. I cut him out because I couldn't deal**

(8:12) He'll understand, it's about time you moved on from this, you were a kid when it happened and he forgives you, you know that, right?

(8:14)  **Sure**

(8:14) I don't believe you for a second but whatever Erwin will convince you

(8:15)  **I cut him off for five years, what if he still hates me?**

(8:15) He doesn't hate you, he's worried about you that's all 

(8:16)  **He's got one arm because of me**

(8:16) And I'm sure if it was to save your life he'd do it all over again without even blinking

(8:17)  **You don't know that**

(8:17) I do know it, Erwin is just that guy. He'll forgive you for not reaching out and you'll have to deal with him for the rest of your life because he's a clingy bastard

(8:18)  **Hange that's not helpful**

(8:19) Sure it is, now say hi for me, OK?

(8:20)  **Fine oh shit fuck he's here**

(8:21) You'll be fine!!

 

 

**Thursday AM**

 

(7:39)  **Sorry about last night**

**[Calling Levi]** _  
_

_'It's fine, are you OK?'_

**'Better, it was a long time coming'**

_'Did you talk to Erwin?'_

**'Yeah, he's not a man to be surprised but he was fucking speechless when he heard my voice'**

_'You've not talked to him since?'_

**'It was too hard, he lost his arm saving me and then he almost died with that fucking fever and I felt just too fucking guilty'**

_'It's better now though?'_

**'It's better now... we met up for drinks and we talked, he's doing well and he was just really happy to see me doing well too'**

_'That's really good, Levi'_

**'I didn't talk to him for five years Eren... five years for nothing but misplaced guilt and he just- he just hugs me'**

_'He's a good guy'_

**'Too good, the bastard'**

_'I was thinking, it's weird right? That the guy who led my group therapy was the same guy that saved you, I don't believe in things like fate but damn it's too strange for just an accident right?'_

' **Maybe I was meant to meet you, you mean?'**

_'I don't know, maybe? it's a nice thought at the very least'_

**'Yeah it's a nice thought'**

_'Are you seeing him again?'_

**'He invited me to come to one of his therapy sessions for PTSD'**

_'Are you going to go?'_

**'I don't really want to see you for the first time across the circle in group therapy'**

_'He invited you to my group therapy?'_

**'Yeah... figured I might need a little exposure to life after an accident but I said I couldn't'**

_'Did you tell him why?'_

**'I mentioned I knew someone going to it already that was how I found out where he was'**

_'Oh yeah?'_

**'Yeah he said we can just go for drinks on Friday night and talk it out there and then he well, he mentioned you'**

_'He what?!'_

**'He guessed you were the person I knew and just said I was lucky to know someone like you, is all'**

_'Wait, what?'_

**'He was pretty impressed with you, I think, he doesn't like many people but I think he liked you'**

_'Wow'_

**'Yeah'**

_'Well this was a lot more intense than I was going in for when I called last night'_

**'Tell me about it'**

_'Definitely need to lighten the mood somehow'_

**'T minus three days until we meet'**

_'Holy shit is that all?'_

**'You excited?'**

_'Nervous as fuck but yeah... really excited'_

**'You're not going to disappear on me, right?'**

_'Never'_

**'Good cause that would be really shitty'**

_'Don't I know it. OK, I think after all that intenseness I need a light, happy story'_

**'You want me to tell you a story?'**

_'Yes please'_

**'Fine, fine, give me a sec'**

_'...waiting'_

**'Idiot... alright, how about Izzie and Farlan's wedding?'**

_'Excellent sounds exactly like what we need'_

**'Alright so they'd been engaged for a year and it was going to be like a pretty big wedding. But see, we didn't have any family and as soon as they were looking down the path of a big wedding they both panicked'**

_'Run away bride?'_

**'Ha yeah but not just her, they both ran away like an hour before the wedding and pulled me with them'**

_'Seriously?'_

**'Yeah, Izzie just ran into where we were waiting with her dress not entirely buttoned up and just grabbed Farlan's hand and then mine and dragged us from the room. She didn't have her shoes on and her dress was starting to get dirty but she didn't care, she just ran to the car and shoved me in the front and pulled Farlan in the back and then just screamed, 'drive, just fucking drive!' and I fucking drove'**

_'Oh my god I love your stories'_

**'So like an hour later we were just all sitting on the beach with a bottle of wine between us when Izzie like just starts laughing. Just starts like manic laughing and obviously that sets Farlan and me off as well, after that Farlan's all like, 'you still want to do this?' and Izzie's like, 'hell fucking yes'.**

_'Classy lady'_

**'Nothing but class my Iz... but now we're stuck cause we're on a beach in the middle of fucking nowhere and they still want to get married'**

_'So...?'_

**'They make me get ordained on the internet so I can marry them'**

_'Shit yes!'_

**'I still maintain worst mistake of their life, worst minister ever... I don't think anyone has sworn that much while trying to marry people'**

_'You swore?'_

**'Fuck yes, I was nervous'**

_'Oh god'_

**'But they didn't seem to care and really it was kind of perfect for them... and then we went to a Burger King for the reception before I drove them to their hotel and dropped them off. Next day we went to City Hall and signed all the papers and everything and you know what? I've never seen them happier'**

_'Aww... how were the guests?'_

**'Fucking pissed but whatever, Izzie and Farlan were happy and that's all that mattered'**

_'Did they get to keep the gifts?'_

**'They would have had to wrestle them off Izzie if they wanted them back'**

_'I think I love Izzie, I can't wait to meet her'_

**'I'm sure it'll be sooner than I want'**

_'Aww don't want me to meet her?'_

**'I think you'll get along too well and that scares me'**

_'Well, it's going to happen buddy, get used to the idea'_

**'Thanks for this'**

_'For what?'_

**'Just listening and being here'**

_'No problem, just returning the favour'_

**'Thank you anyway, it means a lot but I should probably go, I'm late for class** **'**

_'Talk tomorrow?'_

**'Hell yes'**

_'Bye, Levi'_

**'Bye, Eren'**

 

 

**Thursday PM**

 

(9:12) **So I've realised that in all our talking I'm usually the one telling stories**

(9:13)  _I've told you stories!_

(9:13)  **You told me how you lost your leg**

(9:14)  _That counts! Don't tell me my traumatic accident doesn't count as a good story! It had everything, intrigue, mystery, tension and a good ending_

(9:15)  **Fine it counts but I want another**

(9:16)  _All you had to do was ask, you didn't have to insult my story telling_

(9:17)  **I'm really sorry I insulted your story telling now can I have a story?**

(9:18)  _How do you feel about scary stories?_

(9:19)  **Fine**

(9:19)  _That was not convincing... do you not like scary stories?_

(9:20)  **Idiot I can handle a scary story**

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Hi... I thought this would be more effective'_

**'Why are you whispering?'**

_'Setting the mood'_

**'Gee this is going to be interesting'**

_'Hush I'm talking now... OK, it was late at night when you finally got home from work'_

**'Why am I in it?'**

_'More realistic now shush... so, it was really late as you walked through your front door, a tree branch was moving in the wind and the leaves were brushing softly over your window making a soft shhh shhh sound. You dropped your bag and keys and walked into the kitchen where you tried to switch the light on, it flickered twice before it went out casting shadows on the floor'._

**'Eren come on this-'**

_'Nope shh, I'm proving my story telling ability... with the light out you go to the cupboard trying to find candles and matches but they're not where they usually are, this makes you stand up and turn your phone on casting the flashlight around the kitchen trying to find out where the candles went. Suddenly there's a crash behind you! It makes you jump and drop your phone, the screen cracks on the ground and as you feel around for it your hand gets cut on glass'_

_'Your finger starts bleeding... blood dripping onto the tiles as you pick your phone up. You turn quickly trying to find out where the crash came from- was it the wind? Or was somebody there?'_

_'You catch a shadow disappearing down the hall and it makes you shake where you stand. Do you follow it? Was it even there or are you imagining things... but the glass broke you didn't imagine that. The front door was close you could make a break for it but where could you go? Would anyone believe you?_

_'So instead you try to breathe deeply... in and out... in and out... and convince yourself it was just the wind or maybe you accidentally bumped the counter. You go down the hall, your phone held out in front of you as you head towards your bedroom. The lights are all off as you walk down the hall and every time you try to flick one on it only flickers before cutting off abruptly._

_'Finally you reach your bedroom, the door is slightly open but... but didn't you close it before you left for work? You're pretty sure the door had been closed but now... now it stood open a few centimetres and carefully you pushed it open a little more. Your heart is pounding. Your fingers shaking. Your cracked phone pouring out only enough light to see a metre in front of you and then-'_

**'ARGHH HOLY FUCK! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!!'**

_'Levi?!'_

**'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? ARE YOU HERE?'**

_'No I'm not fucking there! What's happening?'_

**'Umm nothing... nothing happened everything's fine. I'm not scared at all.... Jesus christ stop laughing it's not funny'**

_'Never hahahaha.... never insult my story telling again... hahahaha'_

**'I'm going'**

_'Aww come on at least tell me what it was?'_

**'I... hit...toe'**

_'What was that?'_

**'I maybe accidentally hit my desk and a pen rolled off and hit my toe'**

_'Oh my god! Hahaha!_

**'You have to stop laughing, it's not funny!'**

_'It's pretty fucking hilarious on this side'_

**'I'm going now'**

_'Aww don't you want to hear the rest of the story?'_

**'Nope I'm good'**

_'Scaredy cat'_

_'Levi?_

 

(10:02)  _Sleep well... wuss_

 

(11:36)  **Izzie? You up?**

(11:38)  _ **Why do they call it morning sickness when it happens in the middle of the night? I call bullshit on this whole thing**_

(11:39)  **So you're up? Can I come over?**

(11:40)  _ **What's wrong? Are you OK? Did something happen?**_

(11:41)  **No... I just want to sleep on your couch**

(11:42)  _ **Levi**_

(11:43)  **Fine Eren told me a scary story**

(11:46)  **You know I can hear you laughing from my apartment and I don't appreciate it**

(11:47)  _ **You're almost 25 hon it's time to put your big boy pants on**_

(11:47)  **Can I come over or not?**

(11:48)  _ **Only if I can mock**_

(11:48)  **I didn't expect anything less**

(11:49)  _ **Bring a pillow**_

(11:49)  _ **And some tea and if you have any chocolate I want that too**_

(11:49)  **Fine but you have to promise to resist any early morning wandering.. I am not against hurting you**

(11:50)  _ **I'm not suicidal! I know not to poke the scaredy cat when he's piss scared**_

(11:51)  **Christ, I'll be over in like five minutes**

(11:54)  _ **Ooh bring the leftover chinese you had for dinner I want some**_

 

 

**Friday Midday**

 

(12:17)  **I hate you**

(12:18)  _What did I do now?_

(12:18)  **I had to sleep on Izzie and Farlan's shitty couch last night because of you**

(12:19)  _I'm so confused. Why?_

(12:20)  **I have a crick in my neck and Izzie won't stop laughing at me**

(12:21)  _Oh my god. Oh my god. Please tell me you were too scared to sleep alone! Please please please!_

(12:22)  **Well I'm never criticising your story telling again**

(12:22)  _Fuck yes!! I got you so good!_

(12:23)  **It was so embarrassing**

(12:23) _YESS!!!_

(12:24)  **I'm going to stop talking. This was a mistake. Why did I even tell you??**

(12:24)  _You couldn't help it... you just had to tell me how awesome I am?_

(12:25)  _You needed me to know that scary stories are no longer allowed?_

(12:26) _Well, at least until after we meet and I can come over and apologise in person... or you can come to me?_

(12:28)  **I like that last one**

(12:29)  _Deal_

 

 

**Friday PM**

 

(6:48)  **I'm going out to meet Erwin in a few minutes... we will be drinking just fair warning**

(6:49)  _I'm setting some ground rules, OK?_

(6:50)  **Fine** _  
_

(6:51) _1\. No talking about me- no discussing what I look like or what I went through_

(6:51)  **Can't I talk about you a little? I probably will anyway if I drink- no talking about what you look like or anything personal though, I promise**

(6:52)  _Fine but nothing that will make him look at me funny in group_

(6:52)  **Deal**

(6:53) _2._ _Anything you say or sing tonight can and will be used against you_

(6:54)  **Fine I deserve that**

(6:54)  _And 3. if you wake me up at some ungodly hour I reserve the right to wake you up in any way I want_

(6:55)  **Maybe switch your phone off in preparation? I would.**

(6:56)  _I'll take that under consideration_

(6:57)  _Hey Levi? Can I ask you something?_

(6:57)  _Umm you and Erwin? I know he was your commanding officer but were you guys, you know?_

(6:58)  **Were we what?**

(6:59)  _You know... did you date?_

(6:59)  **Ew jesus fuck no! He's like 15 years older than me! I was 18 when I joined the army that's just nasty**

(7:00)  _Alright alright, but just if you did, I could see the appeal... he's pretty handsome_

(7:01)  **Please stop**

(7:01)  **I never dated Erwin... he was more like a guardian**

(7:02)  _So tonight your going to get drunk with your guardian_

(7:02)  **Yepp I'm short on drinking buddies now Izzie's pregnant**

(7:03)  _You poor thing_

(7:04)  **Guess you'll just have to take her spot**

(7:05)  _I'll consider it... I would like to see you drunk first hand_

(7:05)  **Actually maybe not... that would be more embarrassment than I'm willing to bear**

(7:06)  _How about I promise to bring Mika and Armin and we can share the embarrassment?_

(7:06)  **Deal**

(7:07)  _Have a good night, Levi_

(7:08)  **I'll try my best not to message you**

 

 

**Friday Late**

 

(11:32)  **Eren! Erwin's eyebrows look like caterpillars did yiu know??**

(11:34)  **i think they're trying to make a break for it**

(11:35) **run little caterpillar rUN!!**

 

(12:17)  **oh my god did you see how tall he is?? I come up to his nipples eren... his nipples!!**

 

(12:50) **He's losing at darts eren!! But his name's Er-win not er-lose :( :(**

(12:58)  **he does look like captain america... im calling him steve now**

(01:03)  **Steve's telling me how cute you are! but I promised not to talk about you!! But he keeps saying that you're pretty cute ;P**

 

(01:13)  **Hey Eren?? Erennnn?** **Did you clean your pants with Windex?**

(01:15)  **I can practically see myself in them ;P**

 

(01:43)  **If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand ;P**

 

(01:53)  **Steve keeps getting free drinks**

(01:55)  **He just happenns to tell a war story as we order another and then they see his arm or no arm and BAMM FREE DRINKS!!**

(01:59)  **I think he deserves it though... he lost his arm fighting for this country!! Don't you tell me he can't have a free drink!!!**

 

(2:23)  **Steve says I have to go homee**

(2:25)  **Steve wants to talk to you but he can't have you! You're mine**

 

(2:30)  **I presume this is Eren? I'm sorry about all the texts he was very sneaky with his phone. I'm pouring him into a taxi now to take him home. I'll see you in group on Wednesday and hopefully we can never mention this again.**

 

**Saturday AM**

 

(9:11) _You didn't try at all did you?_

(9:11)  _And now all of a sudden you can be sneaky? WTF?_

(9:12)  _I'm being kind because I think those texts are punishment enough. Sleep tight_

 

(11:37)  **I'm so fucking sorry. I need to just leave my phone at home for fucks sake**

(11:39)  _It was very entertaining to wake up too_

(11:40)  _And dude? You tried to use windex as a pick up line... sad_

(11:41)  **Oh god.**

(11:42)  _You know I almost look forward to your drunken escapades it's like free ammunition_

(11:43)  _Was it good though? Did you and Steve clear the air? It sure sounds like you had a good time_

(11:44)  **It was very cathartic. I missed not having him around and well, I don't miss not feeling so fucking guilty anymore**

(11:44)  _That's awesome and by the way if I call him Steve in group it's all your fault and you will pay_

(11:45)  **I can handle it**

(11:46)  **hey so guess what?**

(11:46)  _What?_

(11:47)  **This time tomorrow we'll have met**

(11:47)  _Oh shit yeah we will!! Do we know what we want to do yet??_

(11:48)  **Do you know the cafe on Ainsley St? It's called Little Sina?**

(11:49)  _Um yes? My friend works there_

(11:49)  **Wait seriously?**

(11:50)  _Yeah geez this is getting spooky, you want to meet there?_

(11:51)  **Does like 10:30 sound OK?**

(11:51)  _Sounds perfect_

(11:52)  **I'll see you then**

(11:52)  _I'll see you then!_

 

 

**Friday PM**

 

(10:30)  _T minus 12 hours_

(10:31)  **You ready?**

(10:31)  _In absolutely no way, if I sleep tonight it'll be a miracle_

(10:32)  **Well maybe the tiredness will make me look better tomorrow and bonus we're going straight to a coffee shop**

(10:32)  _Pretty sure you're going to look amazing whatever happens_

(10:33)  **Are you OK getting there?**

(10:34)  _Mikasa's dropping me off so it should be fine_

(10:34)  **Meeting the family already?**

(10:35)  _I could ask her to park down the block but it wouldn't help she'll probably follow me inside_

(10:35)  **Eren, it's fine I want to meet her**

(10:36)  _Damn you must really like me if you want to meet the she devil_

(10:36)  **That bad?**

(10;37)  _Sort of? But you should be fine_

(10:38)  **What about the other one? Should I worry about him?**

(10:39)  _If you mean Armin then yes. Be afraid. Be very afraid._

(10:39)  **He's not the one that works at the cafe is he?**

(10:40)  _Nah that's Krista she's really sweet, the one that's going into teaching, remember?_

(10:40)  **The one that got peed on? Yes, I remember**

(10:41)  _Well she'll probably just have coffee on her tomorrow_

(10:42)  **I can't believe I'm actually seeing you tomorrow**

(10:42)  _I can't believe I haven't actually met you before_

(10:43)  **Yeah true**

(10:44)  _I'm going to try and sleep I've got an important date tomorrow_

(10:44)  **Huh funny that me too**

(10:45)  _Idiot I'll see you tomorrow_

(10:45)  **See you tomorrow**

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(10:22)  **So I'm early but I don't care**

(10:25)  **Are you on your way? I'm in a table in the corner near the big clock**

(10:31)  **Are you seriously running late to our first date?**

(10:34)  **Eren? Please answer?**

 

(10:40)  **This isn't funny. If this is some kind of joke it's not funny**

(10:45)  **I can't believe you're doing this. I'm here and you're not? I thought we promised?**

(10:52)  **Eren??!!**

(10:57)  **Fucking hell**

(11:03)  **It just occurred to me something bad could have happened, please forgive me if i hope so**

 

  

(11:07)  **Izzie? I need you**

(11:08)  _ **Aren't you on a date??**_

(11:09)  **I'm supposed to be... he's not here**

(11:10)  _ **He didn't show?? Oh fuck I'm coming where are you??**_

(11:10)  **Little Sina Cafe**

(11:11)  _ **I'm on my way! Try calling him he might be freaking out in a bathroom somewhere**_

 

**[Calling Eren]**

_'You've reached Eren Jaeger, clearly I can't get to the phone so leave a message or don't whatever'_

 

(11:24)  **I don't know what happened but I need you to call me when you can**

(11:30)  **Please call this isn't a joke, I'm pissed off and so fucking worried**

 

 

(11:49)  **Mikasa? This is Levi, Eren's friend, we were supposed to meet this morning but he didn't show. Please, if you know what's going on call me**

 

 

**Sunday Midday**

 

**[1:13 Calling Levi]**

 

**'What'**

_'Oh god Levi I'm so sorry! I'm so-'_

**'Just. What?'**

_'Just please know I didn't mean to stand you up I honestly wanted nothing more than to be there with you'_

**'Eren, the point?'**

_'My Opa died this morning'_

**'Oh fuck'**

_'My mum woke me up really early and she told me he'd died and that we had to go and of course I had to fucking go he's my Opa... was my Opa... but then I freaked out because I had to meet you and I told them and my parents kind of freaked because you know you're a stranger and you could be a crazy person and they took my phone for the day'_

**'Eren you're babbling'**

_'Levi in like half an hour I'm not even going to be in the same state'_

**'Shit'**

_'I'm so sorry, Levi, I really am! I didn't mean to stand you up or ignore you and as soon as we stopped I got my phone back! I'm so sorr-'_

**'Hey it's OK... well, it's not or it wasn't but I get it now. We're OK, Eren'** _  
_

_'It's not OK, I'm so sorry'_

**'Please stop apologising'**

_'I can't I feel terrible'_

**'Hey, you're not.. are you crying?'**

_'No-oo I'm not... I can't help it'_

**'This is such a mess'**

_'Sorry... this is awful. I was so ready to meet you'_

**'I'm sorry about you grandfather, Eren'**

_'Thanks... it's really shitty... Oma's going to be all alone now and fuck-'_

**'I'm so sorry'**

_'Now you need to stop apologising'_

**'What a fucking mess'**

_'A little forewarning would have been nice... for both of us'_

**'How- how long are you gone?'**

_'At least a week maybe longer? Mum wants Oma to come home with us but she won't want to leave her home'_

**'That's terrible'**

_'I know...'_

**'But it's not much longer- just another week or two? We can wait that long.. you, me and Luna can have a welcome home party'**

_'Oh fuck'_

**'What?'**

_'I'm the worst person in the world- I forgot Luna! (MUM! WE FORGOT LUNA!!!)'_

**'You forgot Luna?'**

_'It was so busy and she was asleep and fuck I can't leave her alone!'_

**'I could... I mean, I could look after her?'**

_'What seriously?'_

**'Yeah I can go get her and she can come stay with me, Izzie and Farlan are across the hall and they'll help... if that's not weird?'**

_'Yes! OK it's a little weird but OK... That would be amazing! Thank you!_ _'_

**'Will I be able to get in?'**

_'Armin has a spare key? He can meet you there?'_

**'I mean, I'm happy to look after her but is Armin not an option?'**

_'Not really a cat person plus he's interning at a hospital at the moment and rarely comes home'_

**'OK, but he can meet me now?'**

_'I'll ask but should be fine'_

**'That's so weird... I'll meet him before I meet you'**

_'Let's not think about it? It's already a mess'_

**'Alright me and Luna it is'**

_'Thanks Levi and again I'm so sorry'_

**'Don't worry about- we'll meet-'**

_'You're breaking up a bit - fuck, ok, we're in the middle of nowhere now._ "

**'I'll see- soon-'**

' _I'll see you soon, Levi'_

**'Soon'**

_**[Call Disconnected]** _

 

 

**Sunday PM**

 

(1:46)  _Armin!! I need you to go to my place right now and let Levi in!_

(1:47) **what??**

(1:48)  _We forgot about Luna_

(1:48) **Oh shit**

(1:49)  _I know! But Levi offered to take her for the week so I need you to go to my place and let him in_

(1:50) **No problem... but dude? Is it OK that I meet him first?**

(1:50)  _Not really but I don't have a choice_

(1:51) **Alright I'm heading over now**

(1:51)  _Thank you!!!! And Armin? Be fucking nice to him or Luna will be yours to look after_

(1:52) **Fine, I can be nice...ish**

 

 

(2:11)  **Luna acquired**

(2:12)  _Oh thank god, she OK?_

(2:12) **Perfect. Armin is nice but vaguely threatening**

(2:13) _Sounds about right_

(2:14) **Did you ask him to be on his best behaviour?**

(2:14) _Maybe, I threatened him to be nice or he'd have to take Luna_

(2:15)  **Also we may have miscalculated?**

(2:16)  _What? How?_

(2:16)  **Photos**

(2:17)  _Oh fuck_

(2:17)  **Yeah but I can safely say that Erwin was right, you are cute**

(2:18)  _Oh god I forgot about photos_

(2:18)  **Did you want me to send you one of me? You know, to be fair?**

(2:19)  _No, it's Ok. I want to wait_

(2:20)  **I really liked the one of you and your sister at the beach, I think? The sunburn looks intense'**

(2:21)  _Oh christ kill me now..._

(2:22)  **Ha! How goes the trip?**

(2:23)  _I swapped cars so I'm driving with Mikasa now_

(2:23)  **You doing OK in the car?**

(2:24)  _Surprisingly fine, we can't take corners fast or speed but Mikasa is driving under the limit anywhere... pretty sure she's worried about me_

(2:24)  **That's good**

(2:25)  _The reception is terrible at the moment so I'll call when I get in, OK?_

(2:26)  **Sounds good, I'll talk to you soon**

 

 

(2:32) **I know you don't want to know but whatever he saw photos of you so fair is fair... Eren, he's really fucking pretty like think elf mixed with a fairy- he's also small like shorter than me and Luna likes him... a lot**

(2:35)  _Jesus... OK wow OK... I'm going to kill him he said he wasn't good looking?!!_

(2:36) **Wrong. He's hot, half of his students definitely have a crush on him**

(2:37)  _Oh god... don't tell me any more, alright?_

(2:38) **I won't but I just? I think you somehow got a good one?**

(2:38) _I think so too_

 

 

**Sunday PM**

 

(6:23)  _I'm here but I'm exhausted, can I call you tomorrow?_

(6:25)  **No problem, you doing OK?**

(6:25)  _Not really but I've got Mika and mum and dad, Oma's being pretty strong so I'll be fine_

(6:26)  **I'm here if you need anything**

(6:26)  _Thank you.. I don't deserve you sometimes_

(6:27)  **Bullshit you deserve everything good**

(6:27)  _Thanks_

(6:28)  **Goodn** **ight from me and Luna**

(6:28)  _Give her a kiss for me_

(6:29)  **Will do**

(6:30)  _And I promise, as soon as I get back I'm meeting you if it means I have to crash your classroom I'll do it_

(6:31)  **I look forward to it**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! But they'll meet soon I promise!!


	8. Week 8

**Monday**

 

(8:22)  **Happy anniversary**

(8:23)  _What??!! Did something happen I'm not aware of?_

(8:23)  _Oh my god you got the wrong number again, didn't you? Holy shit are you dating someone??_

(8:24)  **You complete and utter moron**

(8:24)  _But anniversary usually implies a specific date... oh god are you married?? Tell me quick_

(8:25)  **It's fine just keep digging yourself deeper, I don't mind**

(8:25) _Whose anniversary is it then??_

(8:26)  **Ours you idiot**

(8:26)  **I was trying to be nice and thoughtful and this is what I get?**

(8:27)  _Fuck, It's been two months_

(8:27)  **Two months since your weird ass tried to help me murder a bunch of teenagers**

(8:28)  _I was in an emotionally unstable place two months ago- you can't hold anything I said then against me!! And besides you started it_

(8:28)  **I started it? Seriously, we're going there?**

(8:28)  _But you did!!_

(8:29)  _Oh my god... it's been exactly two months since we met and you remembered? That's so fucking adorable_

(8:30)  **Fuck off**

(8:30)  _Never! You liiiikke mee!!_

(8:31)  **Moron**

(8:31)  _Sap_

(8:31)  _There's no going back now Levi, I now know the true level of your sappiness_

(8:32)  **This was a mistake**

(8:32)  _Aww! Now is it the fact that you're celebrating the date we met or texting me to begin with?_

(8:32)  **Both. Everything. Anything to do with you**

(8:33)  _Rude! And on our anniversary as well!_

(8:33)  **Oh god I regret every decision I've made to get to this point**

(8:34)  _No you don't_

(8:35)  **Fine no I don't**

(8:35)  _You remembered the day we met_

(8:36)  **You're grinning like some kind of psychopath aren't you?**

(8:36)  _Yepp_

**[Calling Eren]**

_'I get a phone call as well? Aren't I spoilt'_

**'God shush I'm only calling cause otherwise I won't do it'**

_'Do what?'_

**'I made something for you...'**

_'I'm sorry... you what?'_

**'Well not made exactly but I have something for you and I want you to have it... sort of'**

_'Excellent, presents on anniversaries! I hope you know what kind of precedent you're setting here'_

**'Of course you're a present whore'**

_'Oi, it's how my family shows their love'_

**'Of course it is...'**

_'So what did you get me? Dude, how am I supposed to get it? Don't tell me I have to wait for us to meet because we don't have a great track record on that account'_

**'Oh my god, shut up. It's just a limerick'**

_'...'_

**'Eren?'**

_'You... you made me a limerick?'_

**'Yeah well you said they make you feel better and with everything going on I thought you might need one... plus it's been two months since we met so I thought it warranted something a little more special'**

_'Oh my g-god...'_

**'E-Eren? Are you crying?'**

_'Shush... we don't speak of it'_

**'Alright...'**

_'Just tell me the limerick'_

**'Geez fine... but no laughing at me'**

_'I really can't promise that one, buddy'_

**'Fine... OK here goes - there once was an idiot named Eren, who made a terrible first impression,** **but he laughed at my jokes,** **and seemed quite into blokes, s** **o I think I'll keep up the obsession'**

_'Le- levi...'_

**'Are you still crying? God, it wasn't that bad, was it?'**

_'It ... It was perfect'_

**'Oh...'**

_'Thanks, I loved it'_

**'Uh no problem'**  

_'Now say it again because I need to write it down or record it or something'_

**'Fuck off that was a one time deal'**

_'Of course it wasn't, you sap... you remembered our two month anniversary and you wrote me a limerick- you soo like me'_

**'I do not'**

_'That wasn't even remotely believable, you need to learn to be a better liar, honeybunny'_

**'Not right now I don't, I'm late for class'**

_'Sure, nice timing, buttercup'_

**'And please for god's sake enough with the pet names'**

_'Never... sweetie'_

**'I'm going now'**

_'Aww no wait hang on I won't tease anymore'_

**'It's not that, Eren, I actually am late for class'**

_'Oh right... can you send me the limerick though? I need to frame it or something'_

**'No way in hell'**

_'Pleeease'_

**'Never'**

_'Fine whatever... Levi?'_

**'Yeah?'**

_'Thank you... for everything and for not being mad at me about yesterday. I love the limerick and the fact you remembered the day we met and just... thank you'_

**'Oh, uh, sure... no problem'**

_'Bye Levi, have a good day at school'_

**'I will and just, uh, call me if you're having a rough day'**

_'Number 1 on my speed dial, buddy'_

**'Wait seriously?'**

_'Nope. Never. Not true. I have to go... BYE!'_

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(9:03)  **There once was an idiot named Eren, who made a terrible first impression,** **but he laughed at my jokes,** **and seemed quite into blokes, so I think I'll keep up the obsession**

(9:04)  _It's perfect, thank you!_

 

** Monday Midday **

 

(12:03)  _I can't believe I did it again!_

(12:04)  **I guess it's my turn to be confused now?**

(12:04)  _That whole conversation this morning and I didn't even ask how my baby was_

(12:05)  **Your baby??**

(12:05)  _Luna!! You know, the precious little kitten who should hopefully be in your apartment right now??_

(12:06)  **Right... that baby. I hope you know I'm rolling my eyes at you**

(12:06)  _Whatever it's not like you can talk, you're her parent now too_

(12:07)  **And when exactly did I agree to co-parent a cat with you?**

(12:08)  _The moment you took her from my house? And besides by the time I get back she'll have spent more time with you than me... sooo that means parent. Deal with it._

(12:09)  **Fine but I'm coming after you for child support**

(12:09)  _Aww not even 24 hours into parenting and we're already divorced?_

(12:10)  **You never did the dishes, how could I be expected to stay?**

(12:10)  _Well it was good while it lasted_

(12:11)  **Ehh it was OK**

(12:11)  _Has anyone ever told you you're mean? And just a little bit rude_

(12:12)  **Y** **ou. This morning.**

(12:13)  _Well I stand by it_

(12:13)  _So how is Luna? You never answered??_

(12:14)  **She's fine, Izzie's looking after her while I'm at work but well, does she sleep with you? She followed me to bed last night, is all**

(12:15)  _Of course not. That would be clingy and ridiculous and weak_

(12:15)  **So that's a yes?**

(12:16)  _Yes_

(12:16)  **Of course it is**

(12:17)  _Dude, she totally slept with you as well, didn't she??_

(12:17)  **Yes... those little meows like damn now I understand why you couldn't go to the bathroom and leave her**

(12:18)  _Yess!! See! I told you she was too fucking cute_

(12:18)  _She slept in your bed though.. with you?_

(12:19)  **Yepp. You jealous?**

(12:19)  _A little_

(12:20)  _Levi? You still there? Did I break you?_

(12:21)  **I really think we need to meet soon**

(12:21)  _You read my mind_

(12:22)  **This is going to get out of hand very quickly if we don't**

(12:22)  _Is this your way of telling me to keep it PG?_

(12:23)  **It would be appreciated**

(12:23)  _Alright I can do that I suppose... on two conditions_

(12;24)  **I feel like I'll regret this but fine**

(12:24)  _Firstly, after we meet know that PG will be the last thing on my mind and it may get out of hand_

(12:25)  **Presumptive**

(12:25)  _Am I wrong?_

(12:25)  **No. Rule 2?**

(12:26)  _I want a date_

(12:26)  **I think I can do that**

(12:27)  _No, I want like an epic date, OK? I've only ever been on weak half-assed dates and I want a good one. With like romance and cheesiness and all the cliches_

(12:27)  **After all this build up it's going to have to be epic**

(12:28)  _Pretty much... think you can handle it?_

(12:28)  **I'll let you in on a little secret, I never had any intention of letting it be anything other than epic**

(12:29)  _Ohh right well good, that's good_

(12:30)  **Can I ask for something though? In return for planning the epic date?**

(12:30)  _I'll allow it_

(12:31) **Ok so j** **ust something to think on and if you're not comfortable don't stress but just know that you don't have to wear your prosthetic if you don't want too, I'm good if you want to show up on crutches or in your wheelchair or you know with some kind of jet pack**

(12:32)  _It has been awhile since I used my jet pack_

(12:33)  **I don't care either way, alright? I'm happy as long as you're comfortable**

(12:33)  _Thanks, I'll think about it_

(12:34)  **Good**

(12:34)  _I should probably go, my family's starting to show up today and they haven't seen me since the accident_

(12:35)  **Good luck with that**

(12:35)  _I'll talk to you later, fair warning but I may call in either a rage or a panic_

(12:36)  **Alright, good to know**

(12:36)  _My family is big and overbearing and rude so know that you've been warned_

(12:37)  **Call me if you need to vent**

(12:37)  _I'll definitely take you up on that_

 

 

**Monday PM**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

**'Raging or panicking?'**

_'Raging'_

**'Alright, go, I'm prepared'**

_"Ugh they're just so fucking rude! How can people be so fucking oblivious like seriously? Don't ask the kid with the missing leg how universities going! Don't fucking ask the gay kid when he's going to get a girlfriend! And don't on the day after my Opa died ask when I'm moving out of my parents house in the same breath as telling me how your stupid, douche of a son is graduating with honours!'_

**'Jesus fuck what assholes'**

_'Tell me about it'_

**'Do they not know your gay?'**

_'They know they just don't acknowledge... ignorance is bliss and everything'_

**'Fuck and the leg? Don't they care you were in an accident or are they just that stupid?'**

_'They are just that stupid'_

**'Christ'**

_'Yepp... I mean, I guess,_ _it's really not all that bad though... it's just my uncle and his wife that are the worst'_

**'And the rest of them?'**

_'Nice enough but awkward as fuck, they don't know how to talk to me anymore... it's like my leg is the only thing they want to talk about but they're also avoiding it like the plague'_

**'What do they talk about instead?'**

_'I've been asked about the weather by 4 people, asked whether I've met someone nice by another 4 and 6 questions which started off about university and ended with awkward apologies and rude glances to my leg'_

**'Dude'**

_'Yepp... I just want to take my leg off and throw it at them'_

**'If you do make sure you video it, that's something I need to see'**

_'I just want them to be normal... my Opa just died and it's hard enough without everyone just skating around me. It's like they think I'm not aware my legs gone or they're just pretending it didn't happen, I was fucking there. Legs gone and it's not coming back'._

**'Did I tell you how sorry I am about your grandfather?'**

_'Yeah you did'_

**'Well I am, and I'm sorry you're stuck there with idiots'**

_'It's just so fucking frustrating because they're my family and this time last year they were fun, they were happy and they talked to me and joked with me and there wasn't any awkwardness... I miss it and hate how this fucking leg has changed them'_

**'Do you think they just don't know what to do?'**

_'I know they don't know what to do'_

**'Then you should show them, just try and go back to how it was... joke about the leg first, make inappropriate amputee jokes that I know you love and just kill the awkwardness'**

_'That does sound fun'_

**'They spent the day making you feel uncomfortable just do the same until they get over it'**

_'You make a solid point'_

**'And besides I know how much you'll enjoy watching them squirm a little'**

_'It is entertaining... is it wrong to do this now, my Opa just died'_

**'Maybe but go with what feels right for you'**

_'You know he would have loved something like this'_

**'Yeah?'**

_'Yeah... did I tell you he visited me after the accident?'_

**'No, in the hospital?'**

_'Yeah, they drove like 8 hours to get to me and I was still in a coma... they just sat with mum and dad and waited for me to wake up'_

**'That was good of them'**

_'They're amazing people, they just don't fuck around, you know? Opa was the first to make me smile after everything, he never acted any different around me... he wasn't careful or awkward and he never skated around the obvious'_

**'He sounds like a good man'**

_'He was, he was always ragging on the relatives as well, never took any shit from them.. last Christmas when my aunt_ _asked if I had a girlfriend he was all 'Geez Lina, how many times does the boy have to tell you he doesn't like women?'- I don't think I'd ever laughed that fucking hard and the guy just fucking winks at me and goes back to his dinner while my aunt is like steaming'_

**'Amazing'**

_'Dad always said I was most like him... got all his good looks and attitude'_

**'Yeah? Sounds like you'**

_'...I have to give a speech at the funeral... and I- I just have no idea what to say'_

**'How about you tell a story?'**

_'It would be 100% inappropriate for a funeral'_

**'A funeral or his funeral?'**

_'I'll think on it... he would have liked a good laugh'_

**'I think as long as it doesn't hurt anyone and both of your grandparents would appreciate it, do it'**

_'Oma has a wicked sense of humour... she'd like something funny and just a touch tasteless'_

**'Then do it'**

_'I might... think I'll sleep on it though'_

**'When is it? The funeral?'**

_'Day after tomorrow... our family's staying with Oma while everyone else has got hotels and stuff but I think everyone will be around tomorrow. It sucks but it's somehow better with everyone there even if some of them are assholes'_

**'Gives you something else to focus on'**

_'Yeah it does... hey Levi?'_

**'Hmm?'**

_'You ever been to a funeral?'_

**'Yeah... my parents'**

_'Fuck, shit sorry'_

**'It's OK'**

_'Do you remember it?'_

**'Not really... I know there was no one there, my parents weren't great people... addicts and thieves, you know, it was just me and my uncle Kenny in the end'**

_'Fuck Levi I'm sorry'_

**'It's fine, I don't mind talking about it... I can't say I would have had a good life if they'd lived and well, I can't change it anyway. I got Farlan and Izzie this way, I met Erwin and Hange and I'm happy'** _  
_

_'How old were you?'_

**'Seven, I think? My uncle looked after me for like a year but I think he got bored of me or sick of being responsible? Either way he dropped me somewhere about a year later and I haven't seen him since'**

_'Christ'_

**'Yeah, he was a charming guy... lots of drinking and yelling, I'm actually pretty glad he gave me away'**

_'Levi? I'm really glad I met you'_

**'I know what you mean'**

_'Think I'm going to have to go to bed... I'm exhausted and I've got another long day tomorrow'_

**'Call me if you need me'**

_'I will'_

**'Goodnight Eren'**

_'Night'_

 

**[Call disconnected]** _  
_

 

 

**Tuesday AM**

 

(8:23)  _ **Levi Ackerman. Explain why there is a kitten in my bed. RIGHT NOW!**_

(8:23)  **Didn't you get my note?**

(8:24)  _ **Your note literally says 'her name's Luna, I'll be back at 5'! EXPLAIN**_

(8:24)  **She's Eren's**

(8:25)  _ **Eren? The boyfriend? The one who stood you up yesterday? That Eren??**_

(8:25)  **The very same and he's not my boyfriend**

(8:26) _**Sure he's not, l**_ _ **ast I heard you were curled up in your room all catatonic. What happened??**_

(8:27)  **He called, his grandfather died yesterday and he accidentally left Luna at home. I offered to look after her**

(8:27)  _ **Well fuck me sideways! Why didn't you tell me?? Farlan and I have been worried sick**_

(8:28)  **Gee sorry mum**

(8:28)  _ **I can and will eviscerate you Levi**_

(8:29)  **Fine I was a little overwhelmed, I met his friend and was in his parents home and saw photos and now I have his cat for the week. It was a bizarre day**

(8:30)  _ **Fine I forgive you but what makes you think I want to look after a cat all day?**_

(8:30)  **Iz, you never do anything but watch TV or read on your days off I thought you'd like the company**

(8:31)  _ **And you don't have any other friends**_

(8:31)  **Also true... I couldn't leave her alone**

(8:32)  _ **I'll do it. Sooo, Eren, is he hot??**_

(8:33)  **So fucking hot Iz, like out of my league hot**

(8:33)  _ **Yay!! Levi's got his own hottie! GO LEVI!!**_

(8:34)  **I'm going now. Enjoy the cat!**

 

**Tuesday Midday**

 

(12:13)  _Whose idea was relatives anyway? They suck and shouldn't be a thing_

(12:14)  **Aunt back at it again?**

(12:14)  _Now it's the douche-bag son... Noah_

(12:15)  **As in ark?**

(12:15) _Yepp s_ _ome people really shouldn't be allowed to have children_

(12:16)  **I'm with you there... it's like you have to train and study for nearly everything in life but any two horny idiots with the right parts can make a baby? That's some bizarre shit**

(12:16)  _They should make a parent licence or something like a test to make sure you're fit to raise another human being_

(12:17)  **The human race would probably die out pretty quick**

(12:17)  _Haha omg it totally would plus all those idiots that have kids allow nice gay couples the ability to adopt them_

(12:18)  **Very true, gay couples around the world rejoice at the idea of horny idiots**

(12:19)  **So Noah... what's this particular idiot doing?**

(12:19)  _Lowering my IQ just by sitting next to me_

(12:20)  **Haha nice**

(12:20)  _But seriously, he's asking me about my accident_

(12:21)  **Oh god... is the conversation a worse wreck than your car?**

(12:21)  _Without a doubt. He asked whether I think my driving ability was a factor in the accident and then asked whether I was watching the road_

(12:22)  **Christ what a shitdick**

(12:22)  _Yepp, he casually suggested that if it were him in the car that night he would have swerved in time or seen the truck coming and alluded that maybe some part of me wanted to crash_

(12:23)  **Alright that's it, I'm calling you and you put him on the phone**

(12:24)  _It's fine I told him that if it were him in the car that not only would the truck have hit him but it would have done us all a favour_

(12:24)  **Oh damn that's vicious  
**

(12:25)  _He deserved it, he's like the walking version of period cramps_

(12:25)  **Haha oh my god, nice**

(12:26)  _I don't think he got it though? Cause he like immediately changed topics to ask whether I was still on track to graduate next year while simultaneously gloating that he was like top of his class_

(12:26)  _And when I said 'no but I'm on track to start walking properly in a few weeks' he like rolled his eyes and started muttering about attention seekers_

(12:27)  **No fucking way**

(12:27)  _Yepp, I swear he thinks I crashed my car and lost my leg on purpose just to get the attention and like steal his thunder?_

(12:28)  **Bastard**

(12:28)  _And now he's trying to talk to Mikasa... she looks like she's about to punch him_

(12:29)  **Go Mikasa... do it, punch him, give in to the temptation**

(12:30)  _I wish, the parents would go ballistic... although it would be a nice change from all the crying_

(12:31)  **Lots of it?**

(12:31)  _A fair bit but it's strange... the one's who are hurting the most aren't really crying? It's like my Aunt Lina or my Auntie Lou who just randomly burst into tears in the middle of a conversation and they didn't have a great relationship with Opa, it feels like it's for show and I hate it_

(12:32)  **Sorry, how are you though? How're your parents?**

(12:33)  _We're coping, mum's cooking with Oma like non stop and Dad's in Opa's office going through all the important documents and trying to sort out what to do next_

(12:33)  **And you?**

(12:34)  _Fine.. it doesn't feel quite real though, it feels like he's going to just walk back into the room at any time  
_

(12:35)  **That sucks, I'm sorry**

(12:35)  _Thanks... fuck Noah's eyeing me again- I'm going to escape and go help my mum and Oma cook. Noah's allergic to responsibility so he shouldn't even be able to enter the kitchen_

(12:36)  **Sounds about right**

(12:36)  _Levi?_

(12:37) **Yeah?**

(12:37) _Wish_ _you were here_

(12:38)  **Just a phone call away**

(12:38)  _I know but it's not the same, I want you here with me and I want to meet you so badly_

(12:39)  **As soon as you get back we're meeting, I don't care how but it's happening, alright?**

(12:39)  _Alright, I'll hold you to that_

(12:40)  **Alright. Now go help your Oma cook**

(12:40)  _Will do_

 

 

**Tuesday PM**

 

(8:29)  _I have a problem_

(8:30)  **Just the one?**

(8:30)  _Yepp, it involves mobility at the funeral_

(8:31)  **Alright I'm listening**

(8:31)  _It's going to be a long day and I'm not that competent with my prosthetic yet, so I thought I'd use the wheelchair or crutches_

(8:32)  **Except they're noticeable and draw a lot of attention?**

(8:32)  _Exactly!! Tomorrow is for my Opa and I don't want people to be thinking about me and pitying me while I'm trying to speak about him_

(8:33)  **Not possible to use your prosthetic?**

(8:33)  _Doable but I'm honestly piss scared I'm going to fall over and cause a scene- mum would freak and dad would go all dr on me and Mikasa wouldn't budge from my side_

(8:34)  **Not ideal**

(8:34)  _Not at all. So what do I do?? Do I risk falling over or do I play it safe and just use the chair or the crutches?? And if I use either of those do I leave the leg off and just roll my pant leg up or do I use the prosthetic and pretend everything's OK??_

  **[Calling Eren]**

**'I'm sensing a freak out'**

_'Only slightly... I'm fine. Totally fine. I just have no idea what to do?'_

**'What did your parents say?'**

_'They said just use the crutches or the chair, it's not like everyone's not aware I don't have a leg'_

**'They make a good point'**

_'I know but crutches are so slow and obvious'_

**'I think do whatever is going to be easiest for you tomorrow and try not to think about everyone else'**

' _I_ _don't know'_

**'Eren, what is going to help you get through tomorrow the best?'**

_'Ugh... the chair probably but maybe wearing my prosthetic anyway... just in case'_

**'Then do that and bring the crutches along as well and leave them somewhere you can get them easily, have everything available to you'**

_'Gee Levi that sounds downright logical'_

**'Don't sound so surprised'**

_'Alright alright I'll just do all three... so how's Luna?'_

**'Fine, I had to wrestle her off Izzie when I got home she got a little attached'**

_'Who? Luna or Izzie?'_

**'Both of them but mainly Izzie, I've promised she can babysit on her days off'**

_'That's good, I'm glad everything's OK'_

**'We're good here and honestly? We're going to be a little upset giving her back'**

_'Well I mean, it's not like you won't see her again, right? We'll be seeing each other so you can see her too?'_

**'Right... we'll be seeing each other'**

_'Yeah we will'_

**'Are you still scared shitless?'**

_'More than ever'_

**'At least we're terrified together'**

_'True- ah shit. Gotta go! Talk to you latrer Levi!'_

**'Wait- Eren?'**

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

 

**Wednesday AM**

 

(8:42)  **You doing OK?**

(8:43)  _Not really_

(8:43)  **You want to talk?**

(8:44)  _No_

(8:44)  **Anything I can do?**

(8:45)  _You're already doing it_

(8:45)  **You're going to be OK, I promise... you'll get through today and then everything will get a little bit better**

(8:46)  _I hope so_

 

 

**Wednesday PM**

 

(9:21)  _I miss him_

(9:22)  **I'm so sorry**

(9:22)  _Why does bad shit always happen at once?_

(9:23)  **No idea... Farlan has a theory that bad shit happens in threes, though**

(9:23) _Two down one to go_

(9:24)  **Shit that really wasn't helpful, was it?**

(9:25)  _Not in the slightest_

(9:25)  **Oh god I'm making it worse**

(9:26)  _Nah it's fine, just talking to you makes it a little better_

(9:26)  **Oh thanks... know that Farlan is usually wrong about a lot of things and I've personally never had bad things happen in threes. Twos, though. Bad shit ALWAYS happens in twos. Which means you're done.**

(9:27)  _Here's hoping, don't know if I can take another bad thing_

(9:28)  **You won't have too because bad shit happens in twos. TWOS!!**

(9:28)  _Haha thanks Levi_

(9:29)  _I'm calling it a night though, tough day_

(9:29)  **Here if you need anything**

(9:30)  _Thanks, night_

(9:30)  **Night Eren**

 

 

**Thursday Midday**

 

(12:02)  _Hey_

**[Calling Eren]**

**'Oh** **thank god I was worried I made everything worse? You doing OK?'**

_'A little better, it was a rough day... long'_

**'I can imagine, how's your family?'**

_'Quiet... I don't think there's every been this much quiet when we're together... ever'_

**'Did everything go OK? I was thinking about you all day'**

_'We coped, we cried but I think it's going to be OK'_

**'I wish I was there I feel like you need a hug'**

_'I really do... and I wish you were here too, I'm glad you called though I needed to hear your voice'_

**'I was going a little crazy yesterday not hearing from you... I think that was one of the longer stretches of times we haven't spoken in the last two months'**

_'It's odd, right? Like I feel like I shouldn't know you this well yet but I do and it doesn't feel like it's only been two months... I feel like I've known you my whole life'_

**'I get that, like you were there but somehow always on the edge... I sometimes can't believe you weren't there, you know, like when I graduated college or joined the army, it's strange to think you just weren't physically there'**

_'It's too much, right? This shouldn't be possible... we shouldn't be so close after only texting and calling and honestly, I'm a little scared'_

**'That if we meet it'll be different?'**

_'Yeah... what if it is? What if it's not the same? What if whatever we have now just disappears?'_

**'I've thought about it too and I'm not worried, when I meet you it's going to be amazing'**

_'Yeah?'_

**"Absolutely, I have no doubt that it won't be one of the best days of my life'**

_'Sap'_

**'Whatever, I need you to try not to worry about it... we're going to be fine and after we meet it's going to be even better'**

_'I'm so excited for that'_

**'Good me too'**

_'Good... so what's happening in your life? I feel like we only talk about me recently'_

**'Not much... oh did I tell you I'm going to a singles cooking classes this Friday? Final nail in the coffin of my dignity'**

_'Oh my god! What?!'_

**'Izzie signed me up like a month ago after catching me eating take out four nights in a row'**

_'And you're actually going?'_

**'Izzie's blackmailing me with photo's from college'**

_'Right well I guess you're going then'_

**'Yepp'**

_'A singles class though?'_

**'Tragic right? And I thought my life couldn't get any more pathetic'**

_'You know those cooking classes are basically like some kind of culinary hook up thing?'_

**'No what?'**

_'God Levi you push a bunch of single people together in a kitchen and what do you thinks going to happen?'_

**'We cook?'**

_'No you moron, everyone is going to flirt and pair off and singles cooking will turn into couples cooking'_

**'Oh god... that sounds just so terrible'**

_'Sorry buddy'_

**'But I mean... I'm not- uh- well, I'm not really single anyway... right?'**

_'Well I hope not otherwise I've been interpreting this entirely wrong'_

**'How else would you interpret a date?'**

_'I don't know like a platonic friend date for texting buddies?'_

**'Eren'**

_'Yepp, I know I just heard it'_

**'Oh god... what do I do? I don't want to be the pathetic guy at the back of the class'**

_'Just tell them you're in a long distance relationship'_

**'With you?'**

_'Sort of. Maybe? Yes? What do you think?'_

**'Its better than 'I'm in limbo with a guy I only know through text and haven't actually met yet but am somehow looking after his cat''**

_'Simpler as well'_

**'Definitely, shit- I have to go the bell just rang'**

_'Call me later?'_

**'Will do'**

 

 

**Thursday PM**

 

(4:22)  _I'm not sure I love children anymore_

(4:23)  **Not a kid person?**

(4:23)  _I'm great with kids thank you but 6 at once? Not so much_

(4:24)  **6 at once? What did you do to deserve that one?**

(4:25)  _I may have volunteered... all the adults were still touchy and the kids were going crazy all cooped up and well they needed a break from each other and i had no intention of hanging around with the adults_

(4:25)  **So you took the kids instead? That's brave**

(4:26)  _Yepp, but I mean they are pretty cute_

(4:27)  **How old are they?**

(4:27)  _Oldest is 9 and the youngest is almost 2 I think? We're in the backyard right now_

(4:28)  **Are they like hyperactive? Or is it just the quantity of children?**

(4:28)  _They just ask a lot of questions_

(4:29)  **Leg?**

(4:30)  _Always,_ _although it's kind of refreshing to just have them ask whatever they're thinking_

(4:30)  **So rude question but whatever, you're looking after them? What if they run away? Can you even chase them?**

(4:31)  _Wow and I thought the kids were rude_

(4:31)  **Sorry**

(4:32)  _No you're not but Mikasa is with me_

(4:32)  **Right that makes sense**

(4:33)  _I've got a pretty good deal though, she runs around after the older five while I get to play with the 2 and 3 year olds. Emmy the 3 yr old keeps bringing me flowers and grass and stuff while Lucas fell asleep on me like 20 minutes ago_

(4:34)  **Damn that is pretty cute**

(4:34)  _Cute but not practical... I'm stuck on the ground_

(4:35)  **RIP Eren**

(4:35)  _It's like the Luna incident all over again, I physically can't move him he's too cute_

(4:36)  **Definitely a crime to move a sleeping baby**

(4:36)  _I know right?!_

(4:37)  **Is everything going OK up there? You feeling a little better?**

(4:37)  _Babies make everything better, Levi, they should have just passed Lucas around yesterday it would have made a world of difference_

(4:38)  **That's an idea**

(4:39)  _Nah everything's OK, like you said it's getting a little better_

(4:39)  **I'm glad, I was worried about you**

(4:40)  _Thanks_

(4:41)  **How did the speech go? Did you make everyone uncomfortable?**

(4:41)  _Surprisingly no, well except Aunt Lina, Uncle Drew and Noah and his sister but whatever they suck anyway_

(4:41)  **So it went OK?**

(4:42)  _Yeah I made people cry but in a good way I hope, Oma loved it and so did mum so that's really all that matters_

(4:43)  **That's good and the leg wasn't an issue?**

(4:43)  _Nah not really, I got a few looks from family friends and a lot of people hovering but it was OK, not as bad as I expected_

(4:44)  _Shit Lucas woke up, I gotta deal with this_

(4:44)  **No problem**

(4:45)  _Talk to you later!!_

 

 

**Friday PM**

 

(4:48)  **I hate it**

(4:49) _H_ _ahaha hungry singles?? (pun intended)_

(4 49) **Yes they're actually a little scary**

(4:50) _P_ _aint me a picture, I'm hiding in my room from the cousins and I need a good distraction_

(4:50) **There's** **25 in the class and 16 of them a women**

(4:50) _Oh my god that's brilliant_

(4:51) T **hey keep like turning and looking at me... one of them actually winked!! Who fucking winks anymore??**

(4:51) _Oh my god this is hilarious!! Do you want me to call? We can lay it on pretty thick and scare them away_

(4:51) **I think I'm OK for the moment but I may take you up on that if it gets worse**

(4:52) _Please do! It sounds like fun_

(4:52) **Why do I feel like I'm in more danger from you calling than any of the women?**

(4:52) _You probably are, I'm already planning what I'm gonna say_

(4:52) **Excellent...**

(4:53) _So 16 women and like 8 guys?_

(4:53) **Yeah like 5 of them are in there 40s or older, there's two guys around my age and one who looks like he's still in school**

(4:53) _Poor things mum probably signed him up_

(4:53) **He looks so uncomfortable it's pretty funny**

(4:54) _You should go stand next to him, you can be uncomfortable together_

(4:54) **Nah im good, I've got the bench at the back where I can hide pretty well**

(4:54) **Jesus fuck one of them's coming over**

(4:54) _I can't really blame her I mean, apparently you're very pretty_

(4:55) **Wait what?**

(4:55) _Armin_

(4:55) **Oh fuck no**

(4:55) _Yepp_

(4:55) **What did he say??**

(4:56) _Not much_

(4:56) **Eren!**

(4:56) _Something along the lines of an elf mixed with a fairy_

(4:56) **Oh my god**

(4:57) _You can't even fight it because Armin rarely finds people attractive so if he noticed then DAMMMNN_

(4:57) **Please stop I'm turning bright red**

(4:57) _Is she still there??_

(4:58) **She's trying to talk to me?**

(4:58) _Moron talk back she won't bite_

(4:58) **I can't she's like at least 40 and she's leaning against my bench**

(4:58) **Oh fuck I can see cleavage!! CLEAVAGE EREN!!! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL!!**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Hey babe, what's up?'_

**'Oh hey... babe'**

_'You coming over tonight? I really missed you last night'_

**'Oh uh sure, I can come over'**

_'Excellent... you can show me all those sexy new cooking skills you're learning'_

**'We're making pasta, Eren'**

_'With cream...?'_

**'Yes...'**

_'Mmmm god that sounds delicious'_

**'OK you can't moan that's not fucking allowed'**

_'Mmmm but the idea of you cooking for me is turning me on'_

**'Oh my god... you can stop now she's gone'**

_'Mission complete! God, I'm good!'_

**'She practically fled in the other direction'**

_'Could she hear me?'_

**'Yes you moron you were talking loud enough'**

_'Excellent, you know she's probably telling the rest of the woman you're gay now'_

**'Yeah that's pretty accurate... now they're looking at me like a designer bag on sale'**

_'That sounded so gay'_

**'Leaning into the stereotype in case they're listening'**

_'Good call... babe'_

**'They can't hear you, you idiot'**

_'You never know'_

**'Fuck, I gotta go the teachers here'**

_'Good luck sweetie pie'_

**'I'm gonna need it'**

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

 

(6:02)  **I made pasta and it's edible**

(6:03)  _Proof or it didn't happen_

(6:03)

          

(6:04)  _Damn that actually does look pretty good_

(6:04)  **I am oddly proud of myself right now**

(6:05)  _Are you going back or did the cougars scare you off?_

(6:05)  **I'll go back but well this will probably sound crazy but I think most of them can actually cook?? Like they weren't even paying attention and they had no trouble, most of them spent the hour studying the guys in the room??**

(6:06) _Yeah I'm r_ _eally not surprised_

(6:06)  **But they were actually pretty nice, a little nosy and too loud but nice**

(6:07)  _You better not leave me for a cougar, buddy_

(6:07)  **No chance on that one, they were nice but still pretty fucking scary**

(6:08)  **Stand by one of them's coming over**

(6:08)  _Roger that_

(6:11)  **Oh my god, one of them invited me out for drinks and I quote 'with the girls'?? But the one from earlier interrupted and said I was going to my boyfriends place and then. She. Invited. You. As. Well!!**

(6:12)  _How'd you get out of that one??_

(6:12)  **I panicked**

(6:13)  _What did you do?_

(6:13)  **I babbled. With the truth. Told her you were in a car accident and still recovering and couldn't drink anything or really leave the house at all. I dug myself a very deep hole.**

(6:14)  _Oh god they all love you now don't they??_

(6:14)  **They think and I'm going to quote again because barf, 'that I'm incredibly sweet and brave and must love you very much to stick with you through such terrible trauma'?? Who says this shit?? I mean. What. The. Actual. Fuck??**

(6:15)  _Got you out of drinks though, damn this whole accident is very handy to get out of social stuff_

(6:16)  **Instead I'm going to go over to Izzie's and watch a movie with them and Luna**

(6;16)  _That sounds like my kind of night_

(6:17)  **What can I say? I party hard.**

(6:18)  _I think I'm watching movies with the kids tonight_

(6:18)  **Man and I thought I was a party animal**

(6;19)  _You better watch out I might even make some popcorn_

(6:19)  **Whoa slow down**

(6:20)  _You can't stop this madness_

 

 

(11:22)  _Goodnight Levi_

(11:23)  **Night Eren**

 

 

**Saturday AM**

 

(10:53)  _I'm playing monopoly with an 8 and 9 year old_

(10:53)  _And I'm losing!!!_

(10:54)  **On purpose?**

(10:54)  _Never!! How dare you? I only cheat to win at monopoly_

(10:55)  **No going easy on kids?**

(10:55)  _Never they're like fucking mercenaries!!_

(10:56) **Crap y** **ou're one of those monopoly people**

(10:56)  _Fuck you everyone is one of those monopoly people! Tell me you've ever played a peaceful game of monopoly?!!_

(10:57)  **One time I crushed Izzie so badly she didn't speak to me for a week... Farlan had to mediate**

(10:57)  _It's a dangerous fucking game and I'm goddamn losing!!_

(10:58)  **You need to pick up your game Jaeger**

(10:59)  _Tell me something I don't fucking know!!_

(10:59) _I AM RAGE!!_

(11:00)  **I'm gonna go now... you're scaring Luna**

(11:00)  _Fine I'll tone it down... but like goddamn they are more than half my age!!_

 

(11:01)  **With every text I feel like that gap is closing**

(11:01) _Oi! Uncalled for!!_

(11:02)  _Leevvviii I want to win!! It's not fair !!_

(11:02)  **Are they very far in front?**

(11:03)  _One has five hotels and houses on everything she owns while the other is pretty fucking close behind... I don't even have a full set of properties_

(11:03)  **OK Eren listen carefully -** **It i** **s childish to flip the board! Resist the urge!!**

(11:04)  _Can I at least steal money from the bank??_

(11:05)  **Can you get away with it?**

(11:05)  _Yeah I think so_

(11:06)  **Then I say go for it**

(11:08)  _Fucking fuck they caught me!! Maddie got so angry she flipped the board! Nate's yelling at her now! Ehehehe guess it's a draw_

(11:08)  **Oh my god you fucking loser**

(11:09)  _Shit Mikasa's here... she's giving me the stink eye_

(11:11)  _I've been banned from monopoly and put on baby duty for the afternoon_

(11:12)  **You need to learn stealth**

(11:12)  _Like you can fucking talk about stealth Mr I can't text under a table_

(11:13)  **Maybe but I'm reigning champ of monopoly with a 5 game winning streak**

(11:13)  **And they never catch me stealing**

(11:14)  **Or fudging the dice role**

(11:15) _How?? How can you be good at cheating at monopoly but can't text in class without getting caught?_

(11:16)  **I really don't know**

(11:17)  _I've been given a baby. And he stinks..._

(11:17)  **Punishment for getting caught**

(11:18)  _Worth it_

(11:19)  _I gotta go change this kid he smells foul... and I really can't text at the same time_

(11:19)  **Good luck with that**

 

 

**Saturday PM**

 

**[7:42 Calling Eren]**

**'Hey there'**

_'Hey what's up?'_

**'Nothing much, out with people... playing pool'**

_'You're playing pool?'_

**'Got roped into a little competition'**

_'Of course you did'_

**'It's fine, I'll win and then Erwin has to buy me drinks the rest of the night'**

_'Of course you're fucking good at pool'_

**'Ehh I'm OK but Izzie is fucking magical and Erwin and Hange don't know that little fact'**

_'You're fucking with them?'_

**'Of course, there's free drinks involved'**

_'But Izzie's pregnant, right? She can't even drink'_

**'More for me plus she does it out of spite and anger... everyone underestimates her and she loves fucking with them'**

_'I can't wait to meet her... think I'm going to like her better than you'_

**'Ow. OW!'**

_'What?'_

**'My turn... hang on, uh, talk to Izzie for a moment'**

_'Wait... what?!'_

**_'Hi there Eren! It's nice to meet ya'_ **

_'I can't believe Levi is letting me speak to you... this is awesome'_

_ **'Damn Levi was right, you do sound hot'** _

_'Excuse me?'_

**_'Levi. He said you sounded hot and that he was fucked.... which I get now'_ **

_'Oh god'_

**_'Oh your cat is amazing by the way! She's so cute I don't want to give her back'_ **

_'I know right?! But know I will tackle you for her'_

**_'Dude I'm pregnant, you'd tackle a poor innocent pregnant lady over a cat?'_ **

_'Uh yes. What, you wouldn't?'_

**_'Shit yeah I would'_ **

_'How's Levi doing? Is he holding up his end of the team?'_

**_'Well he's bending over the table at the moment so he's holding up our hot reputation'_ **

_'I really, uh, really didn't need to know that'_

**_'Hmm... I could describe it to you if you want? I know you can't be here but... ooh I can take a picture?!'_ **

_'NOPE, no thanks Izzie! I'm good. No need for photo's of anyone's ass, thank you!'_

**_'Oh well, your loss... oop here's Levi'_ **

**'What did she say?'**

_'Nope. Nothing. She said absolutely nothing about anyone's ass'_

**'Fuck'**

_'Apparently your team is the hot team, though'_

**'Fuck yeah, we're the hot team!'**

_'Oh god.. who is wolf whistling?!'_

**'Farlan, he's our cheerleader'**

_'He's, uh, enthusiastic'_

**'Yepp, it's why we keep him around'**

_'Are you winning?'_

**'Of course! We don't know how to lose!'**

_'And what drink are you on right now?'_

**'Damn thought I was hiding it pretty well'**

_'Not even at all... so drink number?'_

**'Four'**

_'And are we done or only getting started?'_

**'Well depends if we win or not, I'm on a teacher's salary I can't afford more drinks if we lose'**

_'So you're playing so you can drink more and embarrass yourself when you inevitably drunk text me later?'_

**'Ah, essentially yes'**

_'Excellent'_

 

**'Hang on my turn again... ah, Hange! Talk to Eren!'**

_'Ooh I'm doing the rounds with all your friends... I think I like this drunk Levi'_

**'Shut up'**

'EREN! Oh my god! I'm so excited to finally talk to you! Levi has been keeping you all to himself and I think that's just not fair!'

_'What a selfish bastard!'_

'That's what I've been saying for years!'

_'So... is he bending over the pool table again?'_

'Yepp but he's also standing on his toes because he's too fucking short'

_'Oh my god yesss!'_

'We'll be meeting you soon, right, Eren?'

_'As soon as I get home, I'm there'_

'Good cause I don't think I can take much more of the pining'

_'He's pining?'_

'Hardcore, I think every other conversation is about you-'

**'OK enough from Hange'**

_'Aww no put her back! I need to hear more about you pining over me'_

**'Yeah not going to happen'**

_'You sound like you're having fun'_

**'Yeah, I am... it'd be more fun if you were here though'**

_'Aww... wait shit did you just get booed?'_

**'Yeah, fuck and now they're throwing stuff at me'**

_'Enjoy that, I'm going to find a kid so I can watch Disney without judgement'_

**'Um, Disney is for all ages, what idiot doesn't know that?'**

_'See? This is what I've been saying for years!'_

**'My turn again! I'll talk to you later!'**

_'Bye Levi, have fun!'_

 

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(10:32)  _So either you got your phone confiscated by a very good friend or you lost your pool tournament_

(10:35)  _Guessing you're still asleep_

(10:41)  _Have a good sleep, Levi, and know that I'm babysitting again this morning_

 

_*_

 

(11:17)  _ **Hi Eren, this is Izzie from last night**_

(11:18)  _Oh hi_

_(11:18) What's up?_

(11:18)  _ **OK so don't panic... he's OK**_

(11:19)  _What did he do?_

(11:20)  _ **He quite spectacularly fell off a chair last night and well, he broke his arm**_

(11:21)  _Wait, seriously?_

(11:21)  _ **Yepp, he's in hospital and I thought I should let you know, he's a little out of it and may not be able to text with one hand**_

(11:22)  _Right thanks Izzie_

(11:23)  _ **No problem**_

 

*

 

**[Calling Eren]**

**'Hi'**

_'OK just what on earth were you doing on top of a chair?'_

**'Apparently I was trying to be taller than Erwin'**

_'Oh god and how did that work out for you?'_

**'He was still taller and now I have pins in my arm'**

_'Shit, does it hurt?'_

**'Not so much at the moment... they gave me the good drugs'**

_'Are you in for awhile?'_

**'Just til this afternoon but I'll be home from work a few days... hey, Eren?'**

_'Yeah?'_

**'How did you do this?'**

_'Do what?'_

**'Stay in hospital... it's terrible in here'**

_'You get used to it, plus I've been around there since I was little'_

**'That's...'**

_'Depressing?'_

**'A little... I don't think I like it here at all'**

 

_'Is there anyone there with you?'_

**'Farlan's around somewhere, Izzie was with me last night and Hange was here this morning'**

_'That's good... you have pins in your arm?'_

**'Yeah I fell off the chair and landed on my elbow... I heard it crunch and everything, think I bumped my head as well'**

_'Shir that's sucks... I'm sorry but you know what this means?'_

**'What's that?'**

_'Farlan was right'_

**'Huh?'**

_'It does come in threes'_

**'Oh god no'**

_'My leg, my Opa, your arm'_

**'We don't tell him this, OK? He'll never forget and he gets oddly passionate about this particular theory'**

_'Done... well at least we're three for three now'_

**'I'm sleepy, Eren'**

_'They did give you the good drugs... tends to knock a person out'_

**'Can you- no- shit... don't worry'**

_'Can I what?'_

**Can you stay on the phone? I really don't like it in here'**

_'Course Levi'_

**'I don't like being part robot'**

_'Close your eyes, moron'_

**'Done'**

_'And now stop talking'_

**'Fine...'**

_'Sleep tight, love'_

**'...'**

 

**[Call disconnected: duration 1hr 12mins]**


	9. Week 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long I've had a hectic month and this chapter was tough to get out but I hope it was worth the wait!!  
> As always thanks for reading :D

**Monday AM**

 

(8:21)  **Ihad to staypver iin hospital**

(8:23)  _Excuse me??_

(8:24)  **I can't ducking text withone hand**

**[Calling Eren]**

**'Fuck breaking my arm'**

_'Good morning to you too, sunshine'_  

**'Sorry, just had a really shitty night sleep'**

_'I can tell'_

**'Is there a reason this fucking hospital smells like death? I don't like it at all'**

_'I put it down to all those restless spirits haunting the place'_

**'Fuck haunting a hospital. I mean, if you're going to haunt some place at least make it interesting or you know, not depressing as all hell'** _  
_

_'Man, you really are cranky this morning'_

**'Fuck, I know... sorry, hospitals give me the creeps'**

_'Not to mention the grumps'_

**'Izzie would beg to differ and say I always have the grumps'**

_'Ooh yeah, I can see that'_

**'Oi, shut up!''**

_'Sorry, pumpkin'_

**'And please god no nicknames'**

_'Aw but how else am I meant to cheer up my baby cakes?'_

**'Jesus Christ, baby cakes? Nope, no, never, baby cakes is not allowed'**

_'I beg to differ... baby cakes'_

**'I will hang up on you'** _  
_

_'No you won't'_

**'Yes I will'** _  
_

_'Fine, geez... I was nowhere near this cranky when I was in hospital'_

**'...'**

_'I'm taking your silence as awed disbelief'_

**'You were willing to help a stranger murder some teenagers... I feel like cranky isn't strong enough'**

_'Alright fine... I was mildly homicidal at that point'_

**'There we go'**

_'Soo how is the arm?'_

**'Sore. Broken. Strapped in a cast'**

_'Do you want to hear some perks?'_

**'Perks to a broken arm? Go for it'**

_'No school for a few days, meaning no teenagers for a few days'_

**'Excellent, this is sounding better already'**

_'You get a very good pity card, your friends and colleagues will do heaps of stuff for you'_

**'I doubt that one but I can try'**

_'And the trump card? At least it wasn't amputated'_

**'Fuck. You're always going to have that ace to play'**

_'Yepp'_

**'And I can't even be angry because it's one hell of an ace'**

_'Yepp'_

**'Can I mope a little longer though?'**

_'Hmm... I'll allow it'_

**'Gee thanks'**

_'Oh god... I just had a thought'_

**'Don't strain yourself'**

_'Fuck you but seriously? We're going to meet soon'_

**'This isn't news?'**

_'No but now when we meet I'll have a fake leg and you'll have a cast, we're going to look so pathetic'_

**'Maybe we can get free coffee out of it?'**

_'I'll make sure I wear shorts or no leg at all'_

**'Bring the wheelchair and we may get free food'**

_'Levi, if we work this right we may never have to pay for food again'_

**'Well, I'm not going to lie it works for Erwin'**

_'I'm so going to try and ask him at group this week... and if he denies it I have proof. Thank you drunk Levi!'_

**'Oi!'**

_'We've talked about this, baby cakes, anything you text me is now bribe material'_

**'Wait? This week? You'll be at group therapy this week?!'**

_'Oh my god! I forgot to tell you! I'm coming back tomorrow maybe Wednesday'_

**'And you didn't tell me?!'**

_'I only found out this morning, it was on my list to mention'_

**'No Eren, when we have this kind of information we interrupt the grumpy, whinging baby and tell them!'**

_'Your words not mine, buddy'_

**'You'll be back tomorrow?'**

_'Or Wednesday, yes'_

**'You're coming back?'**

_'I'm coming back'_

**'We can try and meet again, right?'**

_'Now that was definitely on my list'_

**'Good'**

_'And I'll be there this time... I'd have to be clubbed over the head, tied in a sack and dragged away not to show'_

**'I'm holding you to that'**

_'Trust me, I'm never standing you up again'_

**'Oh... does this mean I have to give Luna back?'**

_'Yes it does, I need my cat back'_

**'You may have to actually tackle her from Izzie... she's gotten attached'**

_'Don't think I won't, Mister'_

**'Never have, never will'**

_'So... tomorrow or Wednesday'_

**'When do you find out?'**

_'Tonight probably, Mikasa has to go back to school so I'm going with her... my parents will probably stay a bit longer'_

**'You're going to be home alone then?'**

_'Don't get any ideas'_

**'Never... I was worried about your safety'**

_'Uh huh sure you were... cause my first thought when I hear 'home alone' is golly gee I hope he'll be safe'_

**'So home alone or not?'**

_'Mikasa is staying with me'_

**'Fine...'**

_'But if you're wondering I can make a very compelling case for her to go somewhere else... for awhile'_

**'Fuck... we've gotten ahead of ourselves... again'**

_'Right, right... maybe we should actually meet first'_

**'Might be a good place to start'**

_'But then home alone... not so alone?'_

**'Dear god yes'**

_'It's a date then'_

**'A date'**

_'Yepp'_

**'You think you'll be home tomorrow or should I think Wednesday?'**

_'Think Thursday and you'll be happily surprised either way'_

**'I like it... fuck, I gotta go, Izzie's here to take me home'**

_'Getting out?'_

**'Yes thank god, you are an amazing distraction but the smell of death was wafting back in'**

_'It does that'_

**'I'll see you Thursday then'**

_'Or earlier'_

**'Or earlier... bye, Eren'**

_'Bye baby cakes'_

 

 

**Monday Midday**

 

(11:57)  _So I just realised you're not in school_

(11:58)  _And that means I can text you all day... why weren't we taking advantage of this already??_

(11:59)  _Now I know you can't text very well but come on! I'll put up with bad grammar if it distracts me from my relatives_

(12:00)  **it takes me a yr 2 write anything**

(12:00)  _I would call but I'm at lunch with the whole family so suck it up_

(12:02)  **ur gonna suffer w sum bad txts**

(12:02)  _Gods you weren't kidding, huh?_

(12:04)  **my arm is brkn u fuck n i cnt do shit now**

(12:04)  _Right or left?_

(12:06)  **right n guess wat? not left handed**

(12:06)  _OK I'm totally understanding the totally shit attitude now, oh god remember Noah?_

(12:07)  **as in ark? yes i remember noah**

(12:07)  _He's at lunch with us and his phone is blowing up... I'm gonna poke the beast_

(12:08)  **Do it**

(12:10)  _God damn I am good! I am subtle as fuck and managed to see the names of the people messaging him_

(12:10)  **So??**

(12:11)  _We've got a Jasmine, a Chelsea and a Simone_

(12:11)  _Simone is the girlfriend..._

(12:13)  **some1 actually consciously decided to date this guy?**

(12:14)  _I know right? But beside the point_

(12:15)  **poke him again**

(12:16)  _Enabler_

(12:17)  **Bored out of my mind**

(12:17)  _I'll make sure to bring you some quality entertainment then_

(12:18)  **I'm waiting**

 

 

(12:30)  _Well, that was a mistake_

(12:31)  **Call me?**

(12:31)  _Give me a minute, this story will be so much better over the phone_

 

 

**[Calling Levi]**

_'You ready for this?'_

**'I even have snacks'**

_'So Simone is the official ex-girlfriend... Chelsea is the 'new girlfriend' and Jasmine is the one night stand... well, two night stand who he was with with both girlfriends'_

**'Damn...** **dramatic times in the Jaeger house'**

_'Shit went down'_

**'He actually told everyone this?'**

_'Not so much... I may have pinched his phone'_

**'You didn't'**

_'I did... and then his sister filled in the rest'_

**'God'**

_'Yepp... it was amazing. 10/10 would do again'_

**'Consequences?'**

_'It digressed very quickly into lecture time'_

**'You or Noah?'**

_'Both of us... Noah got a lecture from his mum on respect while I got a lecture from mine on privacy and timing'_

**'Timing?'**

_'Yeah she pulled me into the kitchen and said that although she understands the temptation provoking Noah at family lunch is not a great idea'_

**'Seriously?'**

_'Yepp and that reading his texts out loud, while amusing, is not polite nor kind'_

**'Wow... excellent mum you got there'**

_'One of a kind... she then gave me an extra piece of cake'_

**'Cake for annoying your cousin? I feel like that's permission to do it again'**

_'I reckon it might be... but I think it might also be a good thing?'_

**'Oh yeah?'**

_'I think maybe it's her way of saying she's noticed I'm getting better? I've been good recently, you know barring Opa, and I think this is her recognising that'_

**'Through torturing your cousin?'**

_'Yeah but that was a long time coming anyway'_

**'So you're feeling better?'**

_'Yepp'_

**'And I'm guessing that started around the time we started talking'**

_'Don't fish for compliments it's very unnattractive'_

**'Cause you'd know all about what's attractive, right?'**

_'Idiot, shut up'_

**'Ha, but seriously Eren I'm glad you're doing better'**

_'Thanks, the phantom pain started to disappear as well'_

**'Really? That's awesome'**

_'Yeah, it is! Plus I'm getting used to my prosthetic and don't need the chair as much'_

**'It just keeps getting better'**

_'And you want to know the best thing?'_

**'Of course'**

_'I'm coming home this week and finally get to meet a friend'_

**'Oh yeah? What's he like?'**

_'He's an idiot'_

**'Oi!'**

_'Plus he lied about being attractive and I have it on good authority he's a bit of a dork'_

**'A dork? That doesn't sound good'**

_'I beg to differ, he's apparently a beanie wearing, history teaching, drunk texting dork who guess what? Broke his arm falling off a chair while drunk'_

**'And you actually want to  meet this guy?'**

_'More than anything'_

**'Oh'**

_'Yeah'_

**'Well, you know the sooner you get home the sooner that can happen... I, uh, I'm sure he's just as excited as you are'**

_'Please, I don't think that's possible'_

**'Believe me, it is'**

 

_'And with that serious turn of events my mum's telling me to help with the dishes'_

**'Can't play the pity card to get out of it?'**

_'Nah, it's my turn'_

**'And?'**

_'Fine... and, I used that card to get out of putting out the washing- can't be too flippant with my use of it'_

**'Fair point... I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later?'**

_'I look forward to some very grammatically incorrect texts'_

**'You should, it's the only way'**

_'Haha, bye Levi'_

**'Talk to you soon'**

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

**Monday PM**

 

(7:22)  **Predictive texting**

(7:23)  **I forgot about predictive texting**

(7:23) _Damn, haha t_ _ook you long enough to figure it out! Although I was pretty excited about the shit spelling_

(7:24)  **I'm still not fast but it's doable**

(7:25)  **And of course you knew and didn't tell me!**

(7:25)  _I_ _was looking forward to the increase of phone calls_

(7:27)  **I can still call you if you want?**

(7:28) _I'd like that but m_ _aybe tomorrow? I'm at dinner right now_

(7:29)  **Oh yeah? How's that going for you?**

(7:29)  _Silent... Noah is giving me the stink eye over roast lamb_

(7:31)  **Well at least he's not talking, right? I'd count that as a win**

(7:32)  _Trust me I totally do_

(7:33)  _So how was your day off?_

(7:35)  **Honestly I think I prefer to be in school, how fucked is that?**

(7:36)  _That bad?_

(7:38)  **Just boring as all hell plus my arm hurts and I don't feel like doing anything, it's ridiculous like I'm literally just sitting on the lounge with Luna. Doing nothing.**

(7:39)  _That is sad at least watch a movie or something_

(7:40)  **Ugh but then I have to decide which movie**

(7:40)  _Seriously? Wow, if I pick for you will it help?_

(7:41)  **Sadly yes**

(7:42)  _Alright it's Lord of the Rings time then_

(7:44)  **Really? Doesn't that movie go for ever?**

(7:44)  _Yes and it's worth every second so suck it up and go watch it_

(7:46)  **Fine I have to go borrow it from Farlan though**

(7:47)  _Go... I'll wait_

(7:48)  **Idiot**

 

(8:03)  **Movies acquired and I got more laughter then when I borrowed Harry Potter**

(8:03)  _Excellent I'm sitting in bed with it ready to go_

(8:05)  **You're going to watch it with me?**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Of course I'm watching it with you... I'll take any excuse to watch this_

**'And you think I'm the dork'**

_'You are the dork'_

**'Shut up... also, Farlan gave me the extended edition? It's like 40 minutes longer'**

_'Then Farlan has excellent taste because I also have the extended edition'_

**'We're going to be watching these forever'**

_'Dude, you should be so lucky'_

**'Alright alright, it's in and I'm pressing play...'**

_'On 3... 2... 1'_

**'Damn we're good at syncing'**

_'Shh... it's starting'_

**'It's opening titles, Eren'**

_'Still! Watch it... breathe it in'_

**'You are such a moron'**

_'Shut up it's happening!'_

**'Fine... shutting up'**

_'The world is changed... I feel it in the water...I feel it in the earth... I smell it in the air'_

**'God no. No quoting or I'm hanging up'**

_'Aww sorry, couldn't resist'_

**'Try'**

 

**[Call disconnected- duration: 3 hrs 12 mins]**

 

 

**Tuesday AM**

 

(9:32)  **You coming home today?**

(9:34)  _Shh... sleeping... someone kept me up late watching lord of the rings_

(9:35)  **That was entirely your fault. Are you?**

(9:36)  _Ugh fine. Hang on and I'll check_

(9:42)  _Looks like a solid no on that one, sorry_

(9:43)  **What happened?**

(9:43)  _Mum and dad need us to help with the house... finish packing up Opa's things_

(9:45)  **Shit that sucks**

(9:45)  _Yeah it does... but maybe later on we can watch the two towers together?_

(9:46)  **I like the sound of that... even though you whispering every line sucks**

(9:46)  _Shut up, you loved it!_

(9:47)  **How about like 1ish?**

(9:47)  _Sounds great but I'll let you know if I need to push it back_

(9:48)  **I'll talk to you at 1 then**

(9:48)  _And Levi? I'm really sorry I'm not coming home today_

(9:50)  **It's fine, I'll see you eventually right?**

(9:50)  _I'm afraid you have no choice in that matter_

(9:51)  **Good cause I'm tired of waiting**

(9:51)  _Tell me about it!_

(9:52)  **I'll talk to you at 1**

(9:52)  _Yeah you will!_

 

 

**Tuesday Midday**

 

(12:53)  **You ready for this?**

(12:54)  _You're early... and keen_

(12:55)  **Just checking in, making sure we're still a go**

(12:55)  _Damn you really want to watch this movie_

(12:56)  **No I'm just bored**

(12:57)  _Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy_

(12:59)  **Fine! Alright, I need to know what happens? You happy? I'm way to fucking invested in hobbits and fucking elves**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Excellent... my plans to corrupt you are going very well'_

_**'Idiot. Can we watch this movie or not?'** _

_'Waiting on you'_

**'I'm ready and waiting for you'**

_'Should I be prepared for an entire movie day? Are we doing the last movie after this?'_

**'Are you busy?'**

_'Nope, not anymore'_

**'Then yes, prepare yourself for a movie day'**

_'You ready to play?'_  

**'Yepp on 3'**

_'1... 2... 3'_

 *

**'Holy shit'**

_'Right?!'_

**'Is it terrible of me to say that I'm glad you came into my life for the sole purpose of introducing Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter?'**

_'Yes but that's not the only reason, right?'_

**'I guess I don't mind the stories... and well, the amputee jokes are amusing'**

_'Gee thanks'_

**'Next one?'**

_'Next one'_

**'On three again?'**

_'Sounds like a plan. You ready?'_

**'Yepp. 3... 2... 1'**

_'And so the awesomeness begins'_

 *

**'Well fuck me'**

_'You liked it?'_

**'Let's just say that I'll definitely be watching those again'**

_'Yeah, you will!'_

**'Thanks for watching with me'**

_'No problem'_

**'And thanks for restraining yourself on quoting'**

_'I did the best I could'_

**'Some of it was even funny'**

_'You just wait til I have free reign to comment... that will be a show'_

**'Maybe next time'**

_'It's definitely more effective in person though'_

**'Oh really? Guess you'll just have to come over and watch them again'**

_'I might just have too... I don't want you to miss out on my legendary commentary'_

**'Legendary? Really?'**

_'Mikasa says so... Armin too. It's legendary'_

**'You'll really have to come over now, can't miss out on any legendary commentary'**

_'I feel like you're mocking me but just you wait... you'll understand soon'_

**'Soon? Like you'll be home tomorrow soon?'**

_'Eager much?'_

**'Shut up'**

_'Don't worry, me too'_

**'So tomorrow?'**

_'Hopefully'_

**'I go back to school on Thursday'**

_'Oh shit... I'll try for tomorrow but Levi? We may have to wait for the weekend'_

**'I don't want too wait'**

_'I know me either but just think, we've waited this long and do we really want to rush it? We can spend the whole day together on Saturday instead'_

**'I could bring Luna back to your house, I guess'**

_'Yes! And then we can go somewhere or just stay in or... I don't know but doesn't the whole day sound better than a quick meeting?'_

**'I suppose so but it means we have to wait longer'**

_'Yeah... but it'll be worth it right? I want to do this the right way'_

**'OK. Saturday then? Will your parents be home?'**

_'Nah they're staying here a little longer but my sister might be there'_

**'That's OK, I can meet her too if you want'**

_'Sure why not? I'll be meeting you so anything else won't be as bad'_

**'Saturday then?'**

_'Take 2 happens on Saturday'_

**'And it'll happen this time?'**

_'You have my word or at the very least advanced warning if something comes up'_

**'OK I can deal with that'**

_'My house. On Saturday. Maybe like 11:00?'_

**'11:00. I'll bring the cat, you just be there'**

_'I promise this time I will be'_

**'I have to go, dinner at Izzie's'**

_'Learn to cook!'_

**'I'm trying'**

_'Fine, but know that there will be more cooking lessons when we meet'_

**'Can't you just cook for me instead?'**

_'Tempting but no. You will learn'_

**'Fine but today is not that day'**

_'Quotes already? I knew I liked you for a reason'_

**'Bye Eren'**

_'Bye pumpkin'_

 

(10:51)  **Night Eren**

(10:52)  _Goodnight Levi_

 

 

**Wednesday Midday**

(12:27) _Good_ _thing we pushed to Saturday looks like I'm not getting back until Friday_

(12:28)  **Seriously? How come?**

(12:28)  _Just family stuff, mum and Oma want me and Mikasa around a little longer so we decided to stay_

(12:29)  **Good thing we moved to Saturday then**

(12:30)  _Saves us having to reschedule_

(12:31)  **Definitely**

(12:31) _I have told the parents and Mikasa that I will literally take a bus back if I have too_

(12:33) **A bus for me? Now that's commitment**

(12:33)  _The highest level I can think of_

(12:34) **So I'm definitely seeing you on Saturday**

(12:35) _Definitely... so, I'm babysitting again... alone_

(12:36)  **Well that's a bad idea now, isn't it?**

(12:36) _Shut up, you just wait until your godchild's born ... this will be you soon_

(12:38) **Oh god no, it's in the best interest of that child that he or she never be left alone with me**

(12:39) _You're going to have to look after the kid some time_

(12:40) **Yeah but by then I would have met you so I can just invite you over and let you babysit for me**

(12:41) _Rude, a_ _m I your babysitter now?_

(12:42)  **Not yet but you will be**

(12:42) _I'll demand dinner in exchange_

(12:43)  **As long as take out's acceptable**

(12:43) _It'll have to do..._ _I_ _have Lucas at the moment and he's dribbling all over my top_

(12:44)  **Just the one kid this time?**

(12:44)  _I think they thought it safer if it was just one. Man on man._

(12:45)  **Where are the others?**

(12:45)  _They have parents_

(12:46)  **Right... so why do you have Lucas?**

(12:47)  _I offered? He's cute, shut up_

(12:48)  **Weirdo**

(12:48)  _Plus I think I can smell why_

(12:49)  **And with that I'm out**

(12:50)  _Can't handle a dirty diaper?_

(12:51)  **Can barely handle dirty dishes**

(12:52)  _Boy are you in for a treat when we meet_

(12:53)  **I can handle the dishes if you handle the diapers**

(12:53)  _Since when do we have kids?_

(12:55) **Godchild, you idiot**

(12:55)  _Sure whatever you say_

(12:57)  **Moron**

(12:58)  _I should go, Lucas is starting to stink out the room_

(12:59)  **Ew please god say no more**

 

 

**Wednesday PM**

 

(10:02)  _I'm living in some weird twilight zone_

(10:04)  **I have school tomorrow**

(10:04)  _Trust me, you'll want to hear this one_

(10:05)  **Fine, I'm up**

(10:06)  _Noah came to talk to me??!!!_

(10:07)  **Seriously? Do I need to come up there and punch him in the face?**

(10:07)  _Spooky... no you don't, he wanted to come and have a chat 'man to man'_

(10:08)  **Gross**

(10:08)  _Cringe worthy. He wanted to explain himself? Apparently he doesn't like it when people don't like him_

(10:09)  **He thought you liked him before this?**

(10:09)  _Weird right? Hang on, I'm going to call, this is better over the phone_

 

**[Calling Levi]**

_'OK so he like comes into my room and asks if we can chat... he actually says 'man to man''_

**'And?'**

_'And he's all 'I know what you heard at lunch but it's not like that, I swear''_

**'Nice voice there'**

_'I swear it's how he speaks... anyway, then he just invites himself in and sits on my bed and starts talking'_

**'You're related to this guy?'**

_'Unfortunately... he starts talking girls with me and is all like 'you know what I mean, right?' and then like laughs all loud like I'm in on some joke... which by the way I'm not'_

**'Because of the gay thing?'**

_'That and I, unlike him, have the basic understanding that women are people'_

**'God forbid'**

_'Anyway he keeps up this like bro attitude and keeps saying things like, 'women, right?' or 'you get it' and I actually have to cut him off and be like, dude I'm gay and not a misogynist'_

**'Damn, how'd he take it?'**

_'And that's what I don't get like he knows? I came out years ago, I've had boyfriends but it was still like a slap in the face for him? It was pretty hilarious when he choked on his words though'_

**'Denial is a powerful thing'**

_'I don't know what he thought he was going to get but it just did not work, I think he was trying to bond? Like over girls?'_

**'Idiot'**

_'Completely, anyway then he like snaps and starts telling me to keep out of his business and that I have no idea what's going on'_

**'Gee this guy sounds like a real asshole'**

_'How he ever got one girl, I don't know... But yeah so he like gets all defensive and tells me to stay the fuck away from him and that if I tried to interfere again he'd, wait for it... get me'_

**'God, does he think he's in some kind of movie?'**

_'It wouldn't surprise me... anyway, so he's like 'grr, I'll get you and your little dog too' -_

**'Oh my god, the voices'**

_'Just trying to show you the whole picture- and then he said he didn't care if I only had one leg, he'd still punch me if I tried anything like I did at lunch again'_

**'Please tell me you punched him first'**

_'Nah but I may have, uh, threatened him a little'_

**'Go Eren, what did you threaten him with?'**

_'Uh, nothing much... just the usual, uh, threatening things'_

**'Eren'**

_'Fine but don't let this be a thing... or make it weird'_

**'Uh, alright?'**

_'I may have threatened him with you'_

**'With me?'**

_'Yeah... I said my boyfriend was in the Army and would happily fuck him up if I asked'_

**'Oh my god.... ha ha ha, that's brilliant! Did he buy it?'**

_'Yes but also my parents probably know as well by now'_

**'Not exactly a quiet conversation?'**

_'Not exactly a quiet guy'_

**'You OK with that?'**

_'Shit yeah I don't care, they already know about you anyway... sort of, but I may get a nice long lecture tomorrow anyway'_

**'Let's just hope they don't give you the sex talk for a third time'**

_'I can only hope'_

**'So I'm going to fuck him up?'**

_'Sorry... it just kind of slipped out, I was pissed and he was such an asshole'_

**'It's fine... I mean, I would fuck him up if you wanted me too'**

_'Think you can take him?'_

**'If I can take Erwin, I can take him'**

_'Seriously? You could win against Erwin?'_

**'Uh, yeah, even when he still had two arms. There was a reason I was in special ops at 18'**

_'Christ... see? You keep telling me these things and expect me not to think you're hot. Damn, Levi, try harder'_

**'I can see how that one might be seen as hot'**

_'You think?! I couldn't even take my sister in a fight... although she's a blackbelt so maybe not a good comparison'_

**'You could take Armin though, right? Cause if not I don't know if we can keep talking'**

_'Oi! I could take Armin... well, I used too but I have a prosthetic now so I guess if I use that I could still win'_

**'I don't think clubbing him over the head with a fake leg really classifies as a win'**

_'I'd take it'_

**'I'm sure you would'**

_'What a weird fucking night'_

**'Was he actually serious? Do I need to drive up there and actually punch him?'**

_'Nah I'm good... if he really needs to be hit I have ways'_

**'Now hitting him over the head with your fake leg I would definitely condone'**

_'Good, cause it may happen yet'_

**'You alright?'**

_'Yeah, it was just fucking strange and shit... my parents know there's a you'_

**'Bad?'**

_'Just annoying, I didn't get to ease them into the idea'_

**'Fuck Noah'**

_'What a fucking prick, right? Anyway, you should go to sleep'_

**'I do have school tomorrow'**

_'Get some sleep'_

**'Get home soon'**

_'I'll do my best'_

**'Night, Eren'**

_'Goodnight, slugger'_

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

 

**Thursday AM**

 

(8:13)  **Whose idea was school? Stupid fucking prick**

(8:14)  _You're cheery this morning_

(8:16)  **I need more coffee for this shit**

(8:16)  _Then bring some?_

(8:17)  **Shut up... I need more coffee than available at the moment**

(8:18)  _Well, have a good day, my receptions shit at the moment so I'd comfort more but my signal won't allow it_

(8:19)  **Rude**

(8:20)  _Blame the phone company_

 

 

**Thursday PM**

(3:42) **I hate teenagers**

(3:43) _Something in particular or just a general hate?_

(3:45) **This prick**   **dropped his coffee in the hallway and didn't even bother cleaning it up**

(3:46) _Oh this is going to be bad_

(3:47) **And guess which idiot slipped in it?**

(3:47) _Oh no_

(3:49) **Oh yes, trip number two to the hospital**

(3:49)  _You OK?_

(3:51) **Y** **eah, I just put my arm out to break my fall not thinking that it's already fucking broken and is going to be useless**

(3:51) _Does it hurt?_

(3:53) **Like a bitch... Hange's making me get it checked out**

(3:53) _Well, do you want some good news?_

(3:54) **Would love some actually**

(3:54) _I_   _was going to wait but I think now is better_

(3:54) _Soo... I'M HOME!!_

(3:56) **Wait?! You're back?? In San Francisco??**

(3:56) _Unless I have any other homes I don't know about_

(3:57) **You're home?**

(3:57) _I'm home_

(3:58) **I thought it was tomorrow?**

(3:58) _I convinced Mikasa to drive home early_

(3:59) **You're back**

(4:00) _I'm back_

(4:01) **And we're really meeting Saturday?**

(4:01) _We certainly are_

(4:02) **Wow... this was an excellent distraction by the way, I think I'm next**

(4:03) _Much needed on this end as well, Mika and I had to go via Dad's office at the hospital and way to many people try talking to me_

(4:05) **Can't you hide somewhere? Or like stay in the car?**

(4:05) _Nah, it's fine, I'm in the ER at the moment trying to blend in with the other invalids_

(4:06) **Wait**

(4:07) **Which hospital?**

(4:07) _Uh, my Dad's? My usual hospital? The hospital I've been going to since I was a baby?_

(4:08)  **No, you moron, the name? Which hospital??**

(4:08) _Oh, Mercy_

(4:09)  **Shit. You're at Mercy**

(4:10) **In the ER?**

(4:09)  _Yes? Levi, Ijust said that... you need to stop drinking in the day or maybe go get checked for a concussion_

(4:10)  **I'm at Mercy... in the ER**

(4:10)  _WHAT?!!_

(4:11)  **I'm here and I think- Eren, I think I can see you**

(4:11)  _Holy shit_

(4:12)  **Turn around**

 

 

It was ridiculous, was all Levi could think, ridiculous that  _this_ was the guy he'd been talking to for months. That Eren, his Eren, was standing in front of him looking like some kind of jock from one of those teen dramas, all bright eyes and shiny hair and filling out his clothes perfectly. The only exception being the way he favoured one particular leg over the other and how his hand was clenched tight in the hem of his shirt.

He was tall, a lot taller than his photos suggested, and he stood with the confidence of someone comfortable in their own skin. And he was watching Levi, his eyes having washed over him from his big army boots to his undercut and then to stop and focus solely on his face. 

It was a moment that seemed to stretch on forever flooding Levi with terror as well as excitement as the silence swirled around them.

Eren took a step forward, his stride a little awkward as he compensated for his prosthetic, but it was more than Levi was capable of. The second he'd realised it was Eren, that the guy slumped over his phone by the ER desk was actually him, his body seemed to freeze on him. He wasn't sure he could actually process what was happening and even as Eren moved it felt both like time had stopped and was going much too fast.

Eren ran a hand through his hair, his smile turning into a nervous grin and his hand clenching and unclenching in his shirt and Levi knew he'd been staring too long. He tried unsuccessfully to drag his eyes from Eren's, to stop trying to memorise the curve of his lips and to definitely stop his thoughts from running wild with the image in front of him. The real Eren. Not a photo or a text but him. 

Eren was actually here.

"Hi" Eren said and Levi felt his body relax a little. He sounded the same, so much better than through a phone line but still the same. It was the first proof he'd gotten that this was real. That his Eren was actually right in front of him.

"Hi" Levi managed and watched as Eren's smile spread into a grin and he took the last step forward to close the distance between them.

"You're really real" Eren breathed out and then flushed and started babbling, "I mean, of course you're real, I just can't believe you're really here. Shit, I can't believe this is happening, and all that effort to make sure we didn't meet while I was in hospital! But, of course, here we are in a hospital. Well, I guess you're really the one in hospital this time-"

He cut himself off as Levi started to laugh, not at him just at the ridiculousness that was his life, and soon he was holding his side to try and hold in a stitch. Eren was watching him, soaking in the sounds of his laughter and visibly relaxing as the terrible awkwardness passed and they went back to being them. Just how they usually were.

"Nice" Levi said.

"Usually I'm more articulate" Eren said with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, I noticed that" Levi agreed while Eren raised his hand and thrust a finger out, poking Levi hard in the shoulder and then dropping his hand just as quickly.

"Seriously?" Levi asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Just checking".

"This is... I mean, all this time wanting to meet you and suddenly I have no idea what to say" Levi said and Eren smiled.

"It's good to see you too" Eren said softly making Levi's cheeks heat up. Eren reached out, his hand rising to rest on Levi's head and his fingers ruffling his hair slightly, Levi turned crimson while Eren just seemed to enjoy messing up his hair.

"I was really looking forward to the beanie" Eren said impishly and if possible, Levi went redder, "at least I get the glasses, though". Levi's hand went up instantly to fiddle with his glasses, pushing them up a little higher on his nose and making Eren laugh lightly. 

"You didn't say you were a giant" Levi said, trying to dig himself out of his slight embarrassment but Eren just shrugged.

"I think I had other things on my mind" Eren teased and Levi flushed, again.

"Right" Levi muttered, "I like it though". 

Levi then watched as a blush crept up onto Eren's face, satisfied he wasn't the only one. Maybe he’d make it out alive, after all.

"Thanks" Eren said.

"God, only us, right?" Levi sighed, "we had a plan and then of course this happens".

"Can I tell you a secret?" Eren said, "I'm so fucking happy this happened, I don't honestly know if I would have survived until Saturday".

"Oh thank god, me either" Levi agreed, their eyes met and laughter bubbled out, breaking any residual tension between them.

"Come on" Eren said, extending his hand to take Levi's, and pulling him through the busy room. Levi was focused entirely on the way Eren's hand felt in his, cool and warm all at once and much larger than his own. It seemed to surround his whole hand, covering it entirely.

He didn't notice that Hange had been watching them the whole time.

He had entirely forgotten about her existence let alone her presence in the ER.

"Levi!"

Levi and Eren both turned to take her in, her grin was evil and wolfish and she had her sights set on the both of them. Levi swore, Eren gripped his hand tighter and Hange just watched them for a moment before following them.

"I'm going to assume this is Eren?" Hange said, her eyes never leaving Eren's face.

"Yes" Levi said curtly, he should have known it would never be enough to get rid of her though.

"I'm Hange" she grinned, "Levi's told me  _so_ much about you... it's nice to finally meet you in person".

"It's nice to meet you too, Hange" Eren said, relaxing at the familiar name.

"Thank god you two finally met" Hange teased while Levi started to groan, "I was sick to death of the pining and the moping and the never ending-"

"Nope, enough from you" Levi grunted and managed to clamp his bad hand over her mouth, her eyes just seemed to grow brighter, her intentions obviously evil. She licked a striped over his palm and Levi actually growled, pulling his hand back as quickly as he could without hurting himself and wiped it on his shirt.

"You're disgusting" Levi muttered.

"And you're unbelievably precious" Hange teased, Eren snickering beside him.

"Don't you start" Levi said turning quickly to Eren, who raised the hand not twined with his own up in surrender.

"As much as I hate to interrupt" Hange said, "the nurse called you". At that moment, Eren's phone began to ring and he fished it out of his pocket to answer.

"Hey- no, I'm in the ER- yes, I'm fine- no, you don't- no- Mika- fine, yes, I'll meet you- yes- yepp- alright- bye" Eren trailed off and looked back at Levi, "my sister".

"We are terrible at this" Levi sighed and Eren nodded in agreement.

"We're still meeting on Saturday, right?" Eren asked suddenly nervous again.

"Yes, definitely".

"Levi, we gotta-" Hange tried.

"Shush" Levi snapped and without consciously making the decision to do it, he stepped in, stood on his toes and threw his arms around Eren's shoulder. It took Eren a second to realise what he was doing but when he did, his arms wrapped around Levi in a tight hug, pulling his body in as close as he could for as long as he could.

But too soon they had to pull away and Hange's hand was on his shoulder trying to drag him over to an exam room while all he could do was stare again, not wanting to leave in the slightest. Eren seemed torn, his phone buzzing in his hand again but his eyes not leaving Levi's.

"I'll see you Saturday" Levi said with a sudden confidence and Eren grinned.

"You bring the cat" Eren called back.

"And you just be there" Levi answered with a smirk.

"Promise".

And then Levi was pulled into an exam room, the door was closed and Eren was gone from his sight. He was left in a white room with Hange on one side and a middle aged doctor on the other.

He sighed and sat down but not before his phone buzzed.

 

(4:24)  _I like your hands_

(4:25)  **Is that all?**

(4:25)  _All I can think of at the moment, coherency is hard to come by right now_

(4:26)  _You're so attractive I'm going to die_

(4:27)  **The feeling's mutual**

(4:28)  **Hange's yelling at me, I gotta go**

(4:28)  _I'll call you tonight and we can freak out together_

(4:30)  **Sounds like a plan**

 

 

**Thursday Evening**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Hi'_

**'Hi'**

_'That was... insane, right? Complete insanity?'_

**'Complete... still not sure it was real'**

_'You... you're actually really short. Shit, no, ah fuck'_

**'Still battling with coherent thought?'**

_'And my brain to mouth filter... sorry'_

**'Usually I'd care but you caught me in a good mood'**

_'Why? Something good happen today?'_

**'Yes, something great happened today actually'**

_'Oh really?'_

**'Yepp, this guy I've been texting? Turns out he is in fact not merged with a giant spider and has a normal amount of limbs... sort of'**

_'Smooth... did I mention that I liked the glasses? Cause I really like the glasses'_

**'Good cause they're not going anywhere'**

_'So, I feel significantly less awkward talking to you now that we've actually met'_

**'Wow, if I'd known this sooner I would have run to your Oma's place'**

_'You have nice eyes'_

**'I like yours too'**

_'I think I'm more excited for Saturday than I thought possible'_

**'Yeah, that I get. Eren?** **I think I want to kiss you'**

_'Levii... Hmphferg.'_

**'What was that?'**

_'You're being cruel'_

**'Did you-'**

_'I had to bury my face in my pillow... so thanks for that'_

**'Damn that's cute'**

_'And you're evil'_

**'I do what I can'**

_'But Levi? I want to kiss you too... evil or not'_

**'And you can... soon'**

_'But not soon enough'_

**'Once it happens though, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop'** _  
_

_'I'm not sure I'll let you anyway'_

**'Promise me?'**

_'Yeah, that I can definitely promise'_

**'Mmm... good. Goodnight, Eren'**

_'Night, Levi, and I'll see you again on Saturday'_

**'Count on it'**

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

**Friday morning**

(8:24)  **Are you still in shock?**

(8:24)  _Yes, Mika got no sensible conversation out of me last night... she is however very adament about meeting you on Saturday_

(8:26)  **Meeting the sister? I think I can manage that**

(8:27)  _Fair warning she's a blackbelt, overprotective and you only get one chance_

(8:28)  **Well if it goes bad I'm fairly sure I could take her**

(8:28)  _Now that I would pay to see_

(8:30)  **If she likes me we can try anyway, I'm curious how good she is**

(8:31)  _Yeah that's definitely happening_

(8:32)  **I'll schedule it in then**

(8:32)  _Don't piss her off, I like the both of you alive and you have a nice face which I don't particularly want damaged_

(8:34)  **I'll do my best... if only to protect my face for you**

(8:35)  _I'd appreciate that thanks_

(8:36)  **Can you believe we met? And by accident**

(8:36)  _Like you said, it could only happen to us_

(8:38)  **I'm looking forward to meeting you properly though and maybe for more than like 10 minutes this time**

(8:39)  _All day, Levi, I'm keeping you all day_

(8:40)  **I was hoping you'd say that**

(8:40)  _Just make sure you bring my cat_

(8:42)  **Luna will be there... although she might be attached to Izzie, pregnancy hormones are making her get attached to everything**

(8:43)  _So I guess it'll be you, me, Luna and Izzie for Saturday_

(8:44)  **Don't forget your sister**

(8:45)  _Oh god... by now Armin probably knows as well and is strategizing some kind of interruption_

(8:46)  **Yeah to be honest? If Izzie's there Farlan won't be far behind and Hange's probably planning a sneak attack too**

(8:46) _Fuck, w_ _e'll need to lay down the law_

(8:47)  **Complete friend black out?**

(8:47)  _It's the only way, we may have to run off... lie low_

(8:48)  **Go on the lam**

(8:48)  _Change our phones and our names and we may just get some privacy_

(8:50)  **I'll get the fake ID's and you get the burner phones?**

(8:51)  _We can start a life of crime_

(8:52)  **I'll be the brawn and you be the brains**

(8:52)  _We'll need someone to be the beauty though_

(8:53)  **I think you've got that one covered too**

(8:53)  _Wow smooth_

(8:54)  **And with that I have to go to class... I have teenage shits waiting for me**

(8:54)  _Good luck with that! And watch where you walk today_

(8:55)  **Rude**

 

 

**Friday Midday**

 

(12:07)  _Do you have any allergies?_

(12:09)  **No? Why?**

(12:10)  _I just don't want to kill you tomorrow, it'll be such a hassle to clean up_

(12:11)  **Well, it'd be a nice way to go... dying in your arms**

(12:12)  _More likely asphyxiating on my kitchen floor_

(12:14)  **You wouldn't hold me while I died?**

(12:15)  _If you're asphyxiating it'd be fast, I might not have time to get to you_

(12:16)  **Why aren't I in your arms already?**

(12:17)  _Do I dare ask what position we're in while this is happening?_

(12:18)  **Dangerous question that**

(12:18)  _Yeah, you know what? Forget I asked, I do not need to be thinking that when we meet_

(12:20)  **Oh yeah? Why ever not?**

(12:22)  **Eren?**

(12:23) _Sorry I'm dying of embarrassment over her. Come back later_

(12:25)  **Do you like that idea?**

(12:26)  _Way too much... now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a cold shower_

(12:28)  **Jesus Christ I hate you**

 

 

**Friday PM**

 

(4:42)  **Did I tell you I still have to go to cooking lessons? Izzie even drove me to make sure I didn't skip**

(4:43)  _How is that even possible? You have one good hand??_

(4:45)  **I have been partnered with a cougar and I'm terrified**

(4:45)  _With good reason... although she can do most of the work_

(4:47)  **Yeah, all I'll have to do is talk...**

(4:48)  _Oh shit that's not good. You might even make a friend *gasp*_

(4:49)  **Shut up! She's so fucking chatty- I know all about her two kids and her dog and she's been her like 10 minutes**

(4:50)  **Oh god now she's asking about you... this is terrible**

(4:50)  _Aw come on, you know you can talk about me for hours- lean into it, let go_

(4:52)  **Fuck you. By the way she's going to know all about you by the end of this class... down to the last embarrassing anecdote**

(4:53)  _See you think that's a threat? But it's honestly just so cute that you can't shut up about me and soon everyone will know_

(4:55)  **I'm already starting to sound like a lovesick idiot**

(4:56) **She keeps awwing at me... I hate her. I hate you. I hate fucking cooking.**

(4:56) _Haha well have fun! And no falling for the cougar!_

(4:58) **Hardly likely as I've already fallen for you**

(4:59)  _Fuck me... just. Go cook. I can't. I need to go outside for awhile._

(5:01)  _But I feel the same_

 

**Friday Evening**

 

(6:17)  **I made fried rice**

(6:19)  **Well, Sharon made fried rice while I read the recipe... and stood around looking pretty**

(6:20)  _Well I can assure you, you nailed the looking pretty part. You probably didn't even have to try that hard_

(6:21) 

           

(6:22) **Proof plus** **it actually tastes good? I might keep Sharon around a little longer**

(6:23)  _Damn she must have been downright pleasant if you're considering talking to her again_

(6:25) **Pleasant? Yepp sure,** **let's go with pleasent. She just kept asking me about you... she was giving me advice about tomorrow**

(6:26)  _Oh yeah? Anything useful?_

(6:28)  **Nothing I care to repeat, for a mum she was, well, rather crude**

(6:29)  _Oh my god?!! Are you shitting me? Did this random cougar talk to you about sex?!_

(6:31)  **Yes. In depth. With examples... it was horrifying if not a little hilarious**

(6:32)  _Only you. This could only happen to you_

(6:34)  **I'm starting to realise that, yes**

(6:35)  _Tell me about it tomorrow?_

(6:36)  **For a price**

(6:36)  _How about a kiss?_

(6:37)  **I think I like that currency**

(6:38)  _It's only valid with me though... don't go around kissing people thinking you can get out of paying for stuff_

(6:40)  **Cause that was my plan, you caught me... guess, I'll just have to save it for you then**

(6:41)  _That was the correct answer_

(6:42)  **Izzie's here, I gotta go... although I feel like a child getting picked up after a playdate**

(6:45)  **Oh god, she ruffled my hair and asked how it was? She's already a total mum and she hasn't even had the kid yet**

(6:46)  _Good luck with that_

 *

(11:19)  _You awake?_

(11:20)  **Yeah, can't sleep**

(11:21)  _Make a wish_

(11:21)  **What?**

(11:22)  _I just saw a shooting star so make a wish!_

(11:23)  **I don't think that's how it works**

(11:23)  _I don't care, I saw it and I'm giving my wish to you_

(11:24)  _Did you do it?_

(11:24)  **Yes**

(11:25)  _What did you wish for?_

(11:26)  **I can't tell you that or it won't come true**

(11:26)  _Must be important then_

(11:27)  **Very**

(11:27)  **I'll tell you tomorrow if it came true**

(11:28)  _Alright then, goodnight Levi_

(11:29)  **I'll see you in the morning, Eren**

 

 

**Saturday AM**

 

(9:21)  **Today, huh?**

(9:22)  _Today. I have high hopes it will actually work today_

(9:23)  **I'll have my fingers crossed**

(9:23)  _God, this had better work_

(9:24)  **I'll see you soon, Eren**

(9:25)  _Definitely_

 

He'd forced Mikasa out of the house 10 minutes ago, convincing her that she could meet Levi another time and making a lot of promises he didn't intend to keep. But she did leave, making him swear that he would call or text if anything went wrong and that she would only be five minutes away if he needed her.

He hoped to god he didn't need her.

He started in the living room, sitting on the sofa and drumming his fingers on his thigh not able to concentrate on anything except the fact that Levi would be here in less than 20 minutes if everything went well. He lasted less than a minute on the sofa before he got up and walked slowly to the dining room to pace around the table before he gave up and went to the kitchen to find something to do.

But the dishes were all washed and the counters cleaned, there wasn't anything for him to fix or distract himself from the fact that Levi would be here, in his house, in less than 9 minutes. His phone buzzed and as he fished it out of his pocket he was disappointed to see it wasn't Levi, he was so used to it being Levi.

(10:51) **I know you've met him already but I also know you and have a feeling you're freaking out. But everything is going to be fine, I promise!!**

(10:53) **I'm going to assume you're getting these messages and are just too nervous to reply. Remember to breathe! Relax, meditate or something**

Which was just not helpful at all. 

Soon he was going to have a real conversation with Levi, in person. There wasn't going to be a phone between them and he wasn't going to be just a concept anymore, he'd seen Levi already but somehow that made it worse. He knew what Levi looked like now and despite all of his messages his stomach was exploding with butterflies.

There was no mystery pulling Levi to his place today, it was just Eren.

He was going to be sick.

He took a few deep breathes before giving it up, it wasn't going to help calm him down. Every passing car made him jump, every sound from the street made his eyes snap over to his front door and every noise from the neighbours made him want to throw up. Levi would be here soon, he could touch him and talk to him and be with him. He just hoped that with the mystery gone Levi would still show up.

(10:55) I know you're stressing but he'll show, just please don't do anything I wouldn't do

(10:56) Nope actually scratch that! Don't do anything that will leave questionable stains on the couch!!

Eren turned his phone on silent.

He loved her but she really needed to stop texting him right now, every buzz coming from his phone was making his heart beat in an unhealthy way. Too loud and too fast.

He made it back to the sofa with two minutes left until 11, he perched on the arm and stared intensely at the door.

His hands were sweating as he fingered a hole in the hem of his Henley, he was about to go and change when there was a knock at the door.

His mouth went dry and his heart sped up, he tried to take in a shaky breath without much success as he walked slowly to the door.

There was a definite moment of confusion as he looked down into a girls face.

"Fucking hell" he cursed and the girl jumped, her eyes tearing up as she turned and fled.

He was about to close the door when a now familiar voice called out, "she's definitely telling on you".

Eren nearly fell over.

 

*

 

Levi nearly died of embarrassment when he realised someone would have to drive him to Eren's place. He hadn't thought about it until Farlan had knocked on his door at 10:30 and asked if he was ready to go.

He had looked down at his broken right arm and back up to Farlan, who was holding up a set of keys, and then cursed harder than he had in years. He was going to be driven to his date like a fucking middle schooler.

But as they drove he had to remind himself to be thankful it was Farlan. It could have been so much worse, seeing him off alone Izzie was a nightmare, she went between both him and Luna with hugs and kisses (Luna getting more than him) and her words were sharp and teasing. Not to mention the horror that would of come if Hange had driven him, she hadn't shut up since she's seen Eren in person.

She'd invited herself over after that and along with Farlan and Izzie they made him regret every choice he'd made in becoming their friend.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. No, in fact Farlan was a reassuring presence. He talked to fill the silence but didn't expect much of an answer and it was just as well because Levi's brain was in the process of short-circuiting at the thought of seeing Eren again. It was only when Farlan turned to him that he realised the car had stopped and Farlan was parked out the front of Eren's parents home.

"You'll be fine" Farlan said but his smile was deeply amused.

"Fine? Just fine?" Levi said, knowing he was seconds from panicking. He'd already met Eren for fuck's sake!

"Awesome? Magnificent? Truly incredible?" Farlan teased.

"Oh fuck you" Levi groaned but was interrupted by his phone buzzing. He unlocked it quickly only to find messages from both Hange and Izzie.

 

(10:57)  _ **Remember to smile! He'll definitely love you if you smile :)**_

(10:58) NO SHIT JOKES! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE SO DON'T RUIN IT WITH TOILET HUMOUR!! But seriously I love you and good luck!!

 

He took a deep, steadying breath and with one last look at Farlan, he scooped up Luna's travelling bag and focused on the house in front of him and he finally got out of the car just as Farlan sent a quick message to Izzie.

(10:59)  _He's shitting himself..._

 

It was then he realised he wasn't the only one approaching, there was a little girl holding a donation box at the door. 

He stopped and stared as the door opened and Eren appeared. 

His golden boy standing in the doorway, his face as pale and worried as Levi felt.

He couldn't help but laugh as he heard him curse and watched the little girl flee.

"She's definitely telling on you".

 

*

 

Eren was lost staring at him again. Just like in the ER he couldn't get his eyes to move away, instead they swept over the man in front of him from his grey knit beanie, over his white cast, down his dark grey sweater and over tight blue jeans tucked into big shitkicker boots. And then right back up again.

He smiled when he saw Levi raise a hand to tug awkwardly on his beanie and couldn't help saying, "you wore a beanie for me".

A pink flush rose up Levi's cheeks and Eren grinned, he hadn't thought it would be this easy to make Levi blush but with solid evidence from Thursday he realised that yes, Levi was a blusher and he was about ready to do anything to keep it there.

"I just wore a beanie" Levi stated and then sighed, "fine, I may have worn a beanie for you".

"Beanie and glasses today" Eren teased as Levi walked over to stand in front of him, "you must really like me".

"Idiot" Levi huffed but it just made Eren laugh and move out of the way so Levi could walk past him and into the house proper. Suddenly nervous again, Eren closed the door with a snap and followed after Levi, a few paces behind and with more careful steps, as Levi made his way into the kitchen. It was only then he noticed that Levi had Luna in his left hand and was placing her bag on the floor.

"Luna!" Eren exclaimed and walked over as fast as he could, he lowered himself to the floor without thinking and unzipped the bag waiting for Luna to emerge. After a few quiet moments a little paw appeared and soon his kitten found her way out of the bag and into his arms. She seemed to recognise him or maybe she just liked people because soon enough she was snuggled in his arms and purring contently.

Eren grinned up at Levi who had been watching the whole thing with a quiet smile.

And then Eren realised he was on the floor and he groaned.

"Stuck?" Levi teased.

"Very" Eren confirmed and rolled his eyes. Getting up by himself may have been possible after a bit of a struggle but with Luna in his arms and only socks on his feet it was a little- no, a lot- more unlikely.

He looked up at Levi and said, "can I get a hand?"

Levi grinned and waved his cast at Eren, "one's about all I have".

But he extended his good hand and Eren reached out to hold on, Levi's hands cool and soft in his own, and then eased his weight on his real leg. And with Luna held in the crook of his arm and his hand firmly in Levi's he managed a very awkward hop that put him back in his feet.

"Thanks" Eren said and Levi only smiled in reply.

"You know" Levi said with a grin, "it's weird being here in this house with you".

"Only now it's got better decor, right?" Eren asked with a smirk and Levi laughed lightly.

"Definitely" he replied.

"Wait" Eren paused, "how did you- you didn't drive here, did you?"

And there was that blush again, deep red this time as Levi fiddled with them hem of his sweater, "no".

"Bus?" Eren questioned.

"No" 

"Did you fly?" Eren asked with a raised eyebrow and Levi groaned.

"I got a lift" he mumbled but Eren heard, he heard and he snorted out a laugh understanding the blush.

"A lift?" he prodded, amused at how even Levi's ears went red.

"Yes, fine! Farlan dropped me off like I was 14 again" Levi snapped but there was no heat to it and Eren only laughed again.

"Is he picking you up as well?" Eren teased and Levi glared at him but nodded once making Eren peel off into more laughter and startling Luna slightly.

"So..." Eren said when his laughter died off and Levi's face had returned to its normal shade, "welcome to Casa De Eren, I can give you the tour if you want?"

Levi just nodded and followed him into the loungeroom where he stopped and scanned the room, trying to think of something interesting or funny to say. His mind was blank though and he could only remember moments that were significantly embarrassing to him. Mikasa's many mock fights with him which always ended up with him flat on his back or actually hiding out when Armin was on an exam rampage and would yell at him.

Neither of which he really wanted to share with Levi. Not yet, anyway.

"Loungeroom, pretty boring" was what he ended up saying and then he wandered through the rest of the first floor, flicking on lights and pointing out the bathroom and laundry until he realised he was headed for his bedroom.

He froze with his hand over the door handle and heard Levi snort behind him, he turned and saw him grinning.

"You trying to get me in your room?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and now it was his turn to flush.

"Total accident, I swear" Eren said sincerely but Levi only rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, I didn't get to see your room last time" Levi prompted.

So Eren twisted the handle and pushed the door open, inviting Levi into his makeshift bedroom. It wasn't his childhood room, that was upstairs and much to annoying to get too, but it had most of his things from when he still lived here as well as a mix of things brought over from his actual home.

He watched Levi take it in, the single bed against the wall, the crutches propped against his desk and the many single shoes lined up neatly. Levi smiled when he got to those not able to hold in his laughter at the sight of so many lonely shoes.

"Guess you don't need pairs any more, huh?" Levi said and Eren shrugged.

"Takes up a lot less room that's for sure" Eren replied making Levi snort. He walked in properly and went over to the crutches... which came up to his chin as he held them. Eren burst out laughing at the sight, jostling Luna enough for her to wake up and jump from his arms and pad out of the room.

Levi glared at him and put the crutch back down.

His phone buzzed again.

“You going to get that?” Levi sounded amused.

“No,” but when the phone buzzed once more Eren groaned, “Yes." 

 

(11:26) **Is he there?? How’s it going??**

(11:27) **Eren?? Tell me you’ve not spiraled into self pity**

(11:28) **Or, wait, unless he’s actually there. Is he there?!**

(11:28) _Go away!!_

 

Eren made sure to switch his phone off and put it out of sight on his desk. Levi was staring at him, the same amused grin plastered on his face, and raised an eyebrow at Eren's exasperation.

"Armin" he explained.

"I threatened Izzie and Hange with bodily harm if they tried to message me while I was here" Levi admitted, he turned and found Eren's desk chair to sit down on. Spinning it slightly from side to side he looked so relaxed and comfortable there, Eren found himself loving the way Levi looked liked he belonged here.

Eren made his way to the end of his bed and plopped down to face Levi, who turned the chair so their knees bumped together. Levi's smile slipped slightly when he felt the metal of Eren's knee and Eren sighed, he'd hoped somewhat naively that they wouldn't get to this point. That maybe they could go on forever with Eren's prosthetic as a concept rather than a reality.

"You want to see it?" Eren asked, he could hear the tremor in his voice and knew Levi heard it too.

But he shook his head and fixed his smile, "it's OK, whenever you want".

And it was so sincere, so completely honest that Eren felt his nerves start to disappear and his body bend at the waist so his hands could reach the hem of his jeans. Before he could pull his pant leg up though he felt Levi's cool fingers on top of his own and glanced up to meet Levi's eyes.

"You don't have too" he said, his eyes trained on Eren's, never once glancing down to his leg. It was that alone that made his decision, he smiled softly and dragged his jean leg up revealing the metal prosthetic where his leg was less than four months ago.

He heard Levi's little intake of breath as he took in the metal and plastic of his prosthetic, his own stomach rolling with anxiety. 

"Can I..." Levi started and Eren realised he had extended his hand so it was hovering inches from him, he nodded slowly and Levi's fingers stretched out to touch his prosthetic. His fingers slid softly up and down the metal for a few moments before he looked up and met Eren's eyes with a grin.

"Finally, I get to see a robot leg" Levi said and Eren burst out in relieved, giddy giggles.

"You idiot" Eren breathed out between peels of laughter, not minding in the slightest that their bodies were angled in towards each other or that he could feel the heat from Levi's hand where it now rested on his thigh.

Eren's laughter eased off and they were left in a comfortable silence as Levi just smiled at him and he could feel how his heart pattered in his chest.

"So" Eren murmured, "did your wish come true?"

Levi furrowed his brow and said, “What wish?”

“Your shooting star wish, the one I gave you. You said you’d tell me if it came true.”

Their knees were touching and Levi still had a hand rested on his thigh, their faces inches apart as Eren hooked his ankle around Levi's. The position was very casual, but Eren felt a charge, like he was a lit fuse ready to crackle. He tried to tame the bubbling in his chest as he leaned in and rested his head against Levi's.

“Eren, what do you think my wish was?”

Both of their bodies shook when Eren shrugged. Levi blew air out of his nose, a small laugh, sending a shiver down Eren's spine.

“I wished for you, you dork.”

Levi looked up at him, their faces level and close, so close that Eren could see the detail of his bottom lashes sweeping his cheek, the small cuts where Levi had been biting his lips, where he now bit his lips…

He was staring but he couldn't help it, he could feel Levi's breath on his face and could see the flecks of green in his grey eyes. He could feel as Levi's nose nudged against his own and as his hand crept a little higher on his thigh and wound itself into the hem of his Henley. His body was on fire, a spark waiting for permission to explode.

It was Levi who moved first, his head tilting to the side slightly and his lips resting just barely on Eren's.

Eren closed his eyes.

And leaned in to meet Levi's lips properly.

The kiss was soft, barely even a kiss really. Just a gentle brushing of lips and pounding of hearts as they touched.

But it was perfect.

It ignited the spark in Eren's chest and warmth flooded his entire body, his skin prickling with goosebumps and his pulse thudding loudly. Loud enough he was sure Levi could hear it.

But much as he denied it, the kiss had to end and Levi was the one to pull back first. It was almost worth it though, seeing how his face was flushed and his eyes bright and intent and just soaking in Eren.

"Whoa" Eren whispered softly and Levi nodded.

"Wow" he agreed and then they broke out into grins.

Grins that showed teeth and pushed their cheeks up and had them laughing with careless disregard. Eren knew, he knew that if he could pick a moment to stay in forever, it would be this one. This one perfect moment.

With Levi.

It was Levi's phone that interrupted them this time, pulling their attention down to where it lit up his pocket. Levi ignored it, trying to pretend it wasn't ringing, but when it finished only to start up again Levi sighed and fished it out of his pocket frowning at the screen.

"Sorry, it's Farlan" Levi said sounding worried, "he wouldn't call if it wasn't important".

Eren nodded and watched as Levi answered his phone.

"Hey- oh, fuck- yeah, I'll meet you there- yepp- tell Izzie I love her- OK, bye" Levi said, his face going paler with each word from the other end, he hung up and faced Eren.

"Everything OK?" Eren asked, his hand resting on Levi's.

"Izzie... she fainted" Levi said tensely, "Farlan's taking her to the hospital but I gotta go- I gotta meet them".

"Yeah, of course" Eren said simply and stood up tugging Levi to his feet, "do you need a lift, I mean, I can't drive and you'd have to suffer a car trip with my sister but I could call her?"

Levi smiled at him but shook his head, "Hange's coming to get me".

"Right"

"I'm so sorry" Levi whispered, "I wanted to spend all day with you... shit, I promised, I'm sorry".

"I think I can let this slide" Eren replied, "go, it's OK, go be with Izzie".

"Yeah, shit..." Levi cursed.

"Hey, she's going to be fine, alright?" Eren said firmly and tilted Levi's chin up with his finger, "she's going to be fine and then we're going to pick up exactly where we left off".

"Exactly where we left off?" Levi asked.

"Exactly, well, maybe we can go back a little first" Eren said with a smile and Levi nodded.

A horn beeped from out the front and Levi swore, "that'll be Hange... I gotta go".

"Come on then" Eren said, gripping Levi's hand and pulling him from his room. Together they walked back down the hall and passed Luna curled on the arm of the sofa until they were in the entryway again. Not even an hour after he'd gotten here.

"We have shit luck and shit timing" Levi stated.

"It's bound to go our way soon, right?" Eren said, "we still have your epic date to go on".

"Yeah, we do" Levi murmured.

The horn beeped again and made the both of them jump. Levi opened the front door and took a step outside but before he walked away he turned back to Eren, stood on his toes and kissed him again, quick and light but there.

"For luck" Levi quipped and Eren laughed, watching as Levi turned and ran down the path towards Hange's car.

Eren stayed and watched until the car was gone and Levi's kiss was only an echo on his lips.

 

 

**Saturday Midday**

 

(12:51)  **Izzie's OK. Baby's fine too, just a scare**

(12:52)  _Thank god, guess that kiss for luck worked_

(12:54)  **It did more than work, it helped a lot**

(12:54)  _Sap_

(12:55)  **I loved seeing you and next time we might even get a whole hour together**

(12:55)  _I loved kissing you and next time we might even get to do it again_

(12:57)  **I love the sound of that**

(12:58)  _M_ _e too_

(1:00)  **I have to go, Izzie's a little fragile at the moment and she's demanded our attention for movies this afternoon**

(1:01)  _She staying overnight?_

(1:03)  **Just as a precaution, we go home tomorrow**

(1:03)  _You going to be OK there for the night?_

(1:05)  **I'll be fine, I'm not hopped up on drugs this time**

(1:06) _OK but call me if you need too... or if you want, I'm here_

(1:07)  **Thanks, I'll talk too you later**

(1:08)  **And Eren? I definitely plan on kissing you again soon**

(1:08)  _Good, cause I didn't plan on missing out on that_

 

(11:02)  _Goodnight Levi_

(11:03)  **Night Eren**

 

**Sunday Midday**

 

**[Calling Eren]**

_'Hey there, baby cakes'_

**'Gods, are we back to that? Please stop'**

_'Never, it's my new favourite thing'_

**'And I was going to let you in on our Disney marathon as well... not anymore'**

_'Disney marathon?! Seriously?'_

**'Yepp Izzie's still a bit freaked so we have Disney to the rescue'**

_'I, uh, I can't come over... sorry, Mikasa's out and well I'm a little worse for wear today... I didn't even put my leg on'_

**'You OK?'**

_'Yeah, just tired and need to stay at home in my pyjamas, that OK?'_

**'Totally OK, how about we put you on speaker and we can do this how we usually do it?'**

_'Sounds perfect'_

**'We've got Cinderella on first'**

_'Excellent, give me a few minutes to set this up'_

**'Let me know when you're good - Iz, Eren's joining us over speaker... no, he can't come over... another time, alright? You can meet him soon'**

_'Levi? You know I can hear that right?'_

**'Shit'**

_'Yepp, and I will hold you to letting me meet your friends'_

**'Like I could stand in the way even if I wanted too'**

_'I'm good to go'_

**'Alright then, say a quick hello to Farlan and Iz and then we're playing'**

_'Hi!'_

_ **'Eren! I'm so sorry I interrupted your date, I promise you can have him all to yourself next time'** _

_'Thanks Izzie and don't worry about it, I'm thinking your baby is probably more important'_

_ **'Maybe but I'm still sorry, we had to listen to Levi whine for hours'**   
_

**'Oi! Enough of that... and I wasn't whining'**

_ 'Definitely whining, buddy' _

**'Shut up'**

_'We watching this movie or not?'_

_ **'Yes! Ready in 3... 2 ... 1... go!'** _

 

**[Call disconnected - duration: 9 hrs 12mins]**


	10. Week 10 Part 1

**Monday AM**

 

(8:33)  _How's Izzie this morning?_

(8:34)  **She whacked me over the head to wake me up and then made me pancakes**

(8:34)  _So good then?_

(8:35) **Back to normal is the most I can offer**

(8:35)  _And how was sleeping on the couch?_

(8:36)  **Bad for my back**

(8:37)  **And yes I realise just how much that aged me**

(8:37)  _Sure did, old man_

(8:38)  **But it was bad for my neck and my broken arm too..**

(8:38)  _Wow are you sure you're only 24? If we hadn't met I'd think I was being catfished_

(8:39)  **Good thing we've met then**

(8:39)  _I definitely agree with you on that one but I think next time we aim for more than an hour_

(8:40)  **You miss my company that much?**

(8:40)  _I just don't think an hour is enough time to properly get to know someone_

(8:41)  **We've been talking for almost three months I'd like to think we know each other**

(8:42)  _Well sure I know you in that way but... for example I'd really like to get to know your tattoos_

(8:43)  **My tattoos?**

(8:43)  _I'm very disappointed I haven't seen them yet_

(8:44)  **Well, they're mostly hidden under my shirt**

(8:45)  _Yeah... I'm aware of that_

(8:46)  **I'm picking up that maybe you want me shirtless next time?**

(8:46)  _I wouldn't kick you out that's for sure_

(8:47)  **I'll take it under advisement**

(8:47)  _I appreciate the_ _initiative_

(8:48)  **As much as I love where this is headed I have to go to class**

(8:48)  _Killjoy_

(8:49)  **I've gotta get organised... this stupid arm adds so much time to everything**

(8:50)  _Well, I would offer to help but honestly I would probably just slow you down_

(8:51)  **And thoroughly distract me**

(8:51)  _Nothing would get done_

(8:52)  **Absolutely nothing**

(8:52)  _Guess I'll go then_

(8:52)  _I'll flirt with you later_

 

*

 

(10:49) Helloooo?

(10:50)  _Uh, hi?_

(10:50)  _Who's this?_

(10:51) Who's this? :P

(10:51)  _I asked first_

(10:51) Right, true. Is this Eren?

(10:52)  _Who the hell is this?_

(10:52)  _I've already done the stranger bit once before and I can happily say I'm cured of any lingering curiosity_

(10:53) Wow, is Levi really that taxing? :D It's Hange, by the way, Levi's friend

(10:53)  _Oh, right, Hange... wait, how did you get my number? I can't imagine Levi gave it to you_

(10:54) Uh no. I stole it from his phone when he wasn't looking

(10:54)  _Sneaky_

(10:54) Yepp but it's for a good cause

(10:55)  _Because that's what you're all about?_

(10:55) What can I say? I'm a gift to mankind

(10:55)  _I'm sure you are_

(10:56) I can see why Levi likes you... Anyway, I have a very serious proposition for you

(10:56)  _Alright, I'm ready- what do you need?_

(10:57) I need you

(10:57)  _As flattering as that sounds I think I'm dating your friend_

(10:58) You only think???

(10:59)  _I'm pretty certain but it's not official? I think... anyway, why did you feel the need to steal my number from Levi?_

(11:00) Well, I have a birthday to plan and you are an important part

(11:00)  _Levi's birthday isn't until Christmas?_

(11:01) I know that silly, and it's very cute that you know it also but it's not Levi's birthday

(11:01)  _OK then... still not really getting it?_

(11:02) Isabel! I'm sure Levi's mentioned her??

(11:02)  _Yeah you could say that_

(11:03) It's her 25th birthday and you're invited!!

(11:04)  _Thank you? But are you sure that's OK? You barely know me_

(11:04) Please, with the amount Levi's told us we feel like you're part of the group already, this will merely be a formality

(11:05)  _Oh right well thanks again, I guess_

(11:05) No problem Eren, so it's 7pm Wednesday night at Scouts

(11:06)  _That fancy bar in the city??_

(11:06) Yepp, a friend of ours owns it and we get it for the night :)

(11:07)  _You do remember that Isabel is pregnant right? That usually means no alcohol_

(11:07) She's not going to drink silly, I'll distract her with cake!

(11:08)  _I'm sure that'll work_

(11:08) You've obviously never had cake from this bakery before

(11:09)  _Obviously_

(11:09) Also, Levi doesn't know you'll be there

(11:10)  _Hence the stealing of my number?_

(11:10) Yepp, dress nicely and bring a present

(11:11)  _Couldn't possibly go without a present but can I ask why you're surprising Levi when it's Isabel's birthday?_

(11:11) Trust me when I say that the sooner you and Levi get together properly will be an excellent present for the rest of us

(11:12)  _Oh, does he speak about me much?_

(11:12) Try all the time

(11:13) Wait, that's creepy... he speaks about you a reasonable amount... mostly :P

(11:13)  _So all of his friends will be there?_

(11:14) Why you nervous?

(11:14)  _Is that so strange?_

(11:15) Not at all especially as I know them already... you'll be in for a strange night

(11:16)  _Good strange or politely decline this offer and not go strange?_

(11:16) Haha definitely the good strange and besides this isn't an offer, it's a command

(11:17)  _Seriously?_ _A command? You're commanding me to go?_

(11:17) Yes I am. Trust me it'll be fun!

(11:18)  _Alright,_ _I think I can do that_

(11:18) Of course you can, trooper

(11:19) So you can meet me out the front of Scouts at 7 and I'll protect you until Levi gets there?

(11:19)  _Sounds good, 7pm_ _Wednesday night_

(11:20) Excellent and remember, no telling Levi! I love a good surprise

(11:20)  _My lips are sealed_

 

*

 

(11:44)  _So I got invited to Levi's friends birthday party_

(11:45)  _And I'm going to be a surprise for Levi??_

(11:47)  _I need to buy her a present..._

(11:50)  _Oh god... I'm going to meet all of his friends_

(11:52)  _Help?!!_

(11:54) Alright do you need me to punch someone? Do I need to come with you? Call someone and tell them you're not available??

(11:55)  _You're insane_

(11:55) Oi, you asked for help and by now you should know what my help entails

(11:56)  _Right, right... what do I do?_

(11:56) Well, firstly do you even want to go?

(11:57)  _Yes? Maybe not... I don't know??_

(11:58) Yes or no Eren

(11:59)  _Yes. Yes I want to go... mostly_

(11:59) Alright then we have things to do

(12:00)  _I'm a little scared right now_

(12:01) Suck it up. Step 1, buy her a present- I can help with that

(12:01)  _Excellent, step 2?_

(12:02) New clothes for you, you dress like a hobo

(12:02)  _I do not!_

(12:03) Show me one piece of clothing without a hole in it and I'll eat my hat

(12:03)  _You don't have any hats_

(12:04) Dude, I'll buy a hat and then eat it if you can show me anything

(12:04)  _Soo... new clothes? Is there a step 3?_

(12:05) Haircut

(12:05)  _My hair is fine_

(12:05) Your hair is not fine, step 3 is not negotiable if you want my help

(12:06)  _Fine_

(12:07) And lastly we make a decision on the leg

(12:08)  _Well, I mean if I could grow it back I would have done it already_

(12:08) No moron, are we going obvious, subtle or vaguely pitiful?

(12:09)  _Subtle, let's go with subtle_

(12:10) Good choice besides if something goes wrong your boyfriend can always carry you... or you can hop or like shimmy across the floor like a caterpillar

(12:11)  _You know what? I'm not sure I like your sense of humour coming back_

(12:11) I can go back to being mum?

(12:12)  _Yeah nope, mock my misfortune it's cool_

(12:13) So how much time do we have?

(12:13)  _Ahh well, it might be this Wednesday night_

(12:14) Great I love working on a deadline

(12:15)  _Your ability to show sarcasm through a text is astounding_

(12:15) It's one of many talents

(12:16)  _So you can come shopping with me then?_

(12:17) I can do tomorrow and even better so can Armin so I'll drag him along too

(12:17)  _Good, the little mushroom needs some sunlight_

(12:18) That's what I've been telling him!

(12:19)  _You coming over for lunch?_

(12:19) Can I bring Jean?

(12:20)  _Ughh_

(12:20)  _Fine... bring Jean :/_

(12:21) He'll be on his best behaviour

(12:21)  _Better be... can you bring the food as well?_

(12:22) How do burgers sound?

(12:23)  _So good they might even make up for Jean's company_

(12:23) Rude

(12:24)  _I try! Get Armin and drag him with you I don't know if he eats_

(12:25) Way ahead of you, he's with me and he resents the implication

(12:26)  _Sure, sure but he's only there for the free food_

(12:26) Yepp probably, be at mum's soon

(12:27)  _Remember to get me fries too!!_

(12:28) I'm not stupid

 

*

 

(4:27)  _So Jean's still a dick_

(4:28)  **Oh yeah?**

(4:28)  _Yeah he's overcompensating for how awkward he feels so now he's like either really loud or like overly polite?? And he never stops with that horrible pity look. It's bizarre... like, I know you've never met Jean but trust me it's very, very strange_

(4:29)  **I'll take your word for it**

(4:30)  **But seriously do I need to come punch him or something?**

(4:31)  _As much as I'd love to watch that, he's mostly harmless. He's a complete idiot but he's harmless_

(4:32)  **Alright but if you need me to punch him or just like get you out of there call me**

(4:32)  _It's fine I'm currently beating his ass at Mario Kart... actually everyone's beating him at Mario Kart, he kinda sucks_

(4:33)  **Bad loser?**

(4:34)  _Well yeah? It's Mario Kart, we're all bad losers_

(4:34)  **Good point**

(4:35)  _Even Armin is known to swear and throw fits when he loses and that is something truly amazing to watch_

(4:36)  **What about you?**

(4:37)  _What about me??_

(4:37)  **Do you swear? Or do you throw things?**

(4:38)  _All of the above? I'm a terrible loser... go the whole nine yards. Swearing, throwing controllers.. I once punched Jean on the shoulder because he was being a particular kind of asshole one round_

(4:39)  **Remind me never to let you play with me and Izzie, things could get very violent**

(4:39)  _I feel like that's a challenge_

(4:40)  **It's not**

(4:40)  _Nah, challenge accepted! You, me and Isabel!! It's on!_

(4:41)  **Please god no... our furniture won't survive**

(4:41)  _It'll be fine_

(4:42)  **I can't let this happen**

(4:42)  _Too late for that, this is happening! Anyway I gotta go, my turn to destroy Jean!!!!_

(4:43)  **Seriously? What is my life**

 

*

 

(7:52)  **So did you win?**

(7:53)  _Jean got destroyed!! Mikasa was vicious and Armin was just cruel! It was beautiful_

(7:54)  **You ganged up on him?**

(7:54)  _Yeah, he almost cried! Totally made my day_

(7:55)  **Well, that's awful**

(7:55)  _That's Mario Kart baby_

(7:56) **N** **ow I'm definitely not playing with you**

(7:56)  _You don't have a choice in that one buddy_

(7:57)  **If I hide the game you won't have a choice**

(7:57)  _Yeah right, you think that if it'll make you feel better_

(7:58)  **Fine... as long as it's not at my place**

(7:58)  _Worried about your furniture?_

(7:59)  **Quite frankly, yes, I don't think my TV can withstand a temper tantrum**

(8:00)  _You obviously don't have a good enough TV then_

(8:01)  **Yeah, yeah... how did your TV fair?**

(8:01)  _Fine_

(8:02)  **But?**

(8:02)  _Let's just say there might be a dint in the wall that will get me grounded when my parents get home_

(8:03)  **Grounded? Seriously?**

(8:03)  _Uh yeah? You never heard of the concept?_

(8:04)  **You're 21??**

(8:04)  _Yeah and I made Jean throw a controller at the wall of my mum's loungeroom_

(8:05)  _If she doesn't kill me then I'll consider myself lucky_

(8:05)  **Well, you can always hide out at my place if you need too**

(8:06)  _Oh, really? Just hide out there?_

(8:07)  **If you want, you know, to save yourself from your mother's wrath**

(8:07)  _She might be really mad... I may need to stay there for a few days_

(8:08)  **Or even a week just to be really safe**

(8:08)  _I have always been told to be cautious_

(8:09)  **Call me and I can be your getaway car**

(8:09)  _I'm liking the sound of this more and more, maybe I should let Jean damage my parents house more often_

(8:10)  **Just so you know, you don't have to have a reason to come over- although escape is a solid excuse**

(8:10)  _Don't worry after I come over once you may not be able to get rid of me_

(8:11)  **Somehow I don't think I'll mind**

(8:12)  _I'll remind you of that when you have to pry my ass of your couch cushions_

(8:12)  **As long as their my couch cushions, I don't care**

(8:13)  _I hope you know how obvious it is that you like me_

(8:14)  **Pretty sure I wasn't hiding that fact**

(8:14)  _Good I'm glad_

(8:15)  **So I have plans for our epic date but you might not like what I'm going to say next**

(8:15)  _OK?_

(8:16)  **It'll have to wait until Sunday**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Seriously? I have to wait until Sunday?!'_

**'The place I want to go I can't get into until then'**

_'Can't we go somewhere else? Somewhere that we can get into like tomorrow night?'_

**'I promised epic and I plan to deliver so it'll be Sunday'**

_'Fine, but it better be worth it'_

**'Trust me it will be... hopefully'**

_'I just... I can't believe I have to wait like another week, this is getting ridiculous'_

**'We could meet before then but, you wanted the first date to be epic...'**

_'I know, I know... it's fine, I can wait... maybe'_

**'We'll just have to keep busy until then, keep our minds off it'**

_'I would have to be very, very distracted not to think about it'_

**'How about we start with a movie?'**

_'What are you thinking?'_

**'Something bad? I think I'd like to hear some of this legendary commentary'**

_'I don't know about bad but I could definitely watch some Back to the Future, I have great commentary for that'_

**'Can you quote it?'**

_'Almost to the line'_

**'Done, I feel like that should be relatively distracting'**

_'Let's hope so because if we have to wait until Sunday this is only the beginning'_

**'Just play the movie moron'**

_'Alright, alright... you ready?'_

**'And go-'**

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

**Tuesday AM**

 

(8:49)  _You fell asleep during my commentary_

(8:50)  **I swear I didn't mean too**

(8:50)  _No one has fallen asleep during my commentary before! Tell me honestly, am I losing my touch?_

(8:51)  **No, definitely not! I was tired, I promise**

(8:51)  _Tired... sure. That's what they all say_

(8:52)  **I'll make it up to you, I swear**

(8:53)  _Oh yeah? How are you going to do that??_

(8:54)  **Well we do have this date** **on Sunday**

(8:54)  _I've heard about that, yes_

(8:55)  **I will make it up to you on Sunday plus you can pick the next movie**

(8:55)  _I'll take your apology under advisement but I get to pick the next three movies_

(8:56)  **Fine, deal. I gotta go to class now**

(8:56)  _Have fun with that!_

 

*

 

(12:33)  _I am voluntarily shopping with my sister right now_

(12:34)  **Oh yeah? How's that working out for you?**

(12:34)  _I had to use my wheelchair and everyone keeps staring at me_

(12:35)  **Damn, sorry**

(12:35)  _Ugh it's just this look of pity, it's terrible_

(12:36)  **That sucks**

(12:36)  _Yepp, but well, I got half off at the hairdressers_

(12:37)  **You're getting your haircut?**

(12:37)  _Mikasa says I look a like a hobo_

(12:38)  **I resent that, I don't date hobos**

(12:39)  _Well, my sister is fixing that so don't worry, new clothes, new hair, new me_

(12:40)  **Just so you know, I like the regular you but any special occasion?**

(12:40)  _It was time- this is officially my first shopping trip since the accident_

(12:41)  **And how you doing? You know, apart from the looks**

(12:41)  _Better than I expected, it's mostly OK... although this mall has a very limited amount of disabled access_

(12:42)  **That's shit, you're with your sister, right?**

(12:42)  _And Armin, trying to make him get some sunlight_

(12:43)  **Good idea, the kid was very pale. How are you getting around?**

(12:44)  _With difficulty. Lucky I can stand and hop otherwise this whole experience would be much harder_

(12:45)  **That's only slightly worrying**

(12:45)  _We're working it out and in the meantime Mikasa and Armin are getting righteously outraged for me_

(12:46)  **Well, at least you've got righteous anger on your side**

(12:47)  _Not to mention 50% off haircuts cause my chair got stuck in the doorway_

(12:48)  **No shit, really?**

(12:48)  _Just incredibly embarrassing_

(12:49)  **But discount?**

(12:49)  _Not sure if it's worth it_

(12:50)  **How's the haircut look?**

(12:50)  _Unfortunately Mikasa was right... I'm sorry to admit that I did look like a hobo_

(12:51)  **So better?**

(12:52)  _Much, Mikasa won't stop lording it over me_

(12:53)  **I look forward to seeing it**

(12:53)  _Oh yeah?_

(12:54)  **And the new clothes... I'd appreciate some tight fit shirts and jeans, thanks**

(12:54)  _Dude... but well, your wish is my command and I'll add it to the list_

(12:55)  **I'm very grateful**

(12:55)  _Not yet but I think you will be_

(12:56)  **I look forward to it**

(12:57)  _I'm bringing my A game... how about you?_

(12:58)  **I know your weaknesses, my A game will be brought**

(12:58)  _Good. That's good._

 

*

 

(3:51)  _So I found something at the mall today_

(3:52) This is a nice surprise, did you actually mean to text me?

(3:52)  _Of course Hange, I need your opinion_

(3:53) Alright, I'm listening

(3:54) 

(3:54) _You think if I buy it, he'll wear it?_

(3:55) Never. Not in a million years

(3:55)  _Hmm... I don't know, I think I could get him to do it_

(3:56) I can honestly say with 100% certainty that Levi would never be caught dead wearing that

(3:56)  _I think you're underestimating my abilities_

(3:57) I think you're overestimating them

(3:57)  _Never! I bet you I can get him to wear it ;P_

(3:58) You bet?! This'll be good. I think I'll take you up on that

(3:59)  _Alright then if I can get him to wear it what do I win??_

(3:59) Dude if you can get him to wear it and I'll need photo evidence or proof in person then I will fund an entire date

(4:00)  _Really? I like the sound of that_

(4:01) And if you can't do it by the end of the week then I think you'll owe me a favour

(4:01)  _Owe you a favour? Seriously?_

(4:02) Yepp one favour

(4:02)  _Alright deal, not like it matters anyway... I can feel it, this is going to be Levi's new favourite beanie_

(4:03) That's a pipe dream, buddy, and it's never gonna happen

(4:04)  _We'll see about that_

(4:04) Yeah we will! Extra points if you can get him to wear it tomorrow night!

(4:05)  _No sweat... you'll see_

(4:05) Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!!

(4:06)  _It'll be something that's for sure_

(4:07) See you there!

 

*

 

**[Calling Eren]**

_'Fuck that's spooky!'_

**'Uh, hi to you too?'**

_'I was literally just about to call you'_

**'Oh yeah?'**

_'Finger over the button and everything and then boom, incoming call... from you'_

**'Would you believe** **a sixth sense thing?'**

_'I'd believe a co-dependant thing'_

**'You think I can't go the day without talking to you?'**

_'Uh yeah'_

**'I totally could, don't challenge me on this'**

_'Dude, I couldn't go a day without talking to you... what makes you think you are any less pathetic?'_

**'I'm pretty goddamn stubborn'**

_'Yeah but you're also completely infatuated with me so it cancels out'_

**'Infatuated? I'm not infatuated with you'**

_'I have two and a half months worth of texts plus a couple of damning confessions which would say otherwise'_

**'Fine whatever... not like you'd last any longer'**

_'Duh, I've said that already... not even trying to hide the fact'_

**'Right... so were you calling for a reason?'**

_'Nah, I just wanted to hear your voice'_

**'Oh'**

_'You? Anything to report_ _or just succumbing to your infatuation?'_

**'Umm, more the latter'**

_'Told you so'_

**'Shut up, I was bored'**

_'And you missed me, right?'_

**'This is going to be so much easier after we've met properly'**

_'And when's that's going to be? You still stuck on making me wait until Sunday?'_

**'It'll be worth it... besides, I'm actually kinda busy until then'**

_'And what do you think you're doing? Going and having a life without me?? Rude.'_

**'It's Izzie's birthday tomorrow, you moron, we're going out for a quiet dinner together'**

_'Oh? A quiet dinner?'_

**'Uh, yes? The three of us are just going to have a low key dinner, why?'**

_'Oh nothing. Just thought that you might release drunk Levi on me, thought I should prepare myself early'_

**'You are ridiculous'**

_'Says you... can I remind you why you have a broken arm?'_

**'That I blame on Erwin. He's too goddamn tall for his own good'**

_'Yeah, cause Erwin made you climb on a chair and stand on your toes to get taller, only to fail and fall off'_

**'Oi, I still maintain that if Erwin wasn't there then I would be fine'**

_'I think you're just an idiot and after all this time maybe you were destined to fall off that chair'_

**'I was not destined to fall off a chair'**

_'I think you might have been, you're second guessing getting drunk again anytime soon, right? I think your liver is in protest'_

**'Christ, my liver is not in protest and I was not destined to fall off anything'**

_'Hmm... I don't believe you'_

**'Guess I'll have to make you believe me then'**

_'I'd like to see you try! Anyway so you're busy this week?'_

**'Yeah I've got Izzie tomorrow and then Thursday is dedicated to marking, it's the end of semester so I've dug my own grave and it's lined with test papers'**

_'Ouch, that sucks'_

**'Burdens of being a teacher, I was so close to just not giving any tests'**

_'You would have been my favourite teacher,_ _although pretty sure with your face, I wouldn't have cared at all if you gave me a test'_

**'Oh... thanks'**

_'I think I'll have to come see you at work some time... relive those teacher fantasies I've got stored away somewhere'_

**'Fuck me... Jesus Christ, Eren, you made me spill my tea'**

_'Haha! That doing something for you?'_

**'Like you have no idea'**

_'I think I have some idea'_

**'I might be able to bend my schedule to meet up... hell, what are you doing right now?'**

_'Uh... actually I'm having a bath'_

**'Oh fuck me... seriously?'**

_'Yes? It's got bubbles and everything'_

**'Ha ha oh my god Eren, bubbles?'**

_'Yepp, I'm trying to see if I'd suit a beard but bubbles aren't really the best method'_

**'And wow is that adorable... ugh, nope. Not adorable, I meant something else entirely... fuck'**

_'I can practically feel your blush through the phone'_

**'I'm not surprised in the slightest'**

_'It's alright, let's keep Sunday. I have a good feeling about this week anyway'_

**'Like it'll all work out somehow?'**

_'Yeah, like if we're meant to see each other sooner, we will'_

**'Well, if we get desperate I can always come see you... I do know where you live'**

_'And boy was that creepy'_

**'Sorry'**

_'Whatever, as long as you follow through. I'm starting to think I like you just a bit more than a little'_

**'Really, is that all?'**

_'For now, I'm willing to upgrade though but only if I get to see you in person'_

**'In that case, I'll do my best'**

_'I'm sure you will... but for now I have to go, I have to try my luck at getting out of the bath without embarrassing myself into next century'_

**'There's no one there to help?'**

_'Pretty sure Mikasa is like crouched behind the door waiting for me to yell for her but I'm like completely naked and I don't think she really wants to see all this'_

**'Solid point... just, uh, don't hurt yourself, OK?'**

_'Yeah, yeah... I gotta go the water's getting cold'_

**'Alright, I'll talk to you later'**

_'Thanks for entertaining me'_

**'No problem'**

_'Bye Levi!'_

**'Night, Eren'**

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

(9:12)  _Successfully out of the bath with my dignity intact!_

(9:13)  **Congrats**

(9:14)  **Sleep tight**

(9:14)  _You too, night xx_

 

 

**Wednesday AM**

 

(12:03) So I'm just checking you're still good for tonight?

(12:04)  _Still good_

(12:04) 7pm at Scouts, are you OK getting here? 

(12:05)  _My sister's dropping me off_

(12:05) She's welcome to come too, if you need back-up

(12:06)  _Uh, no thanks... I think I can manage on my own_

(12:06) She not allowed to crash your date? :P

(12:07)  _The last thing I want when I see Levi tonight is Mikasa glaring at me and hovering_

(12:08) Yeah, I mean, I can do that! :D

(12:08)  _Please don't_

(12:09) Haha I'll try but fair warning that you will get stared at

(12:09)  _Oh... does everyone know about my leg?_

(12:10) What? I'm talking about the fact that you're willingly dating Levi and well, everyone thinks you're a phantom at this point

(12:11)  _They think I'm imaginary?_

(12:11) No one's seen you except me and Levi... so, yepp, you're imaginary until they get proof

(12:12)  _Good to know_

(12:13) I'll see you tonight! Don't be late!!

(12:13)  _See you tonight_

 

*

 

(4:16)  **So I've been warned that apparently I will be drinking tonight**

(4:17)  _I'm shocked. Truly stunned._

(4:18)  **Shut up, it wasn't my choice**

(4:18)  _I don't believe that for a second_

(4:19)  **Farlan just told me, said I would most likely be drinking so I can't drive**

(4:19)  _Not like you can drive anyway with your arm_

(4:20)  _By the way, how are you getting to school? Are you actually driving?! Because that would be incredibly dangerous_

(4:21)  **Not driving. Hange comes and picks me up each morning and Izzie drives me home... it's like being in middle school again**

(4:21)  _Oh no you poor thing... having friends that go out of there way to help you. What a nightmare!_

(4:22)  **Alright, alright... I get it**

(4:23)  _So should I prepare myself for drunk texting?_

(4:24)  **You know what? I'm going to be restrained tonight, a couple of drinks and that's it**

(4:24)  _Now that I don't believe_

(4:25)  **You should, I'm going to be good tonight**

(4:25)  _Hmm sure... I'll believe it when I see it_

(4:26)  **Any plans for you? Braving another bath?**

(4:26) _Nah,_ _I have a date with my TV, a big bag of chips and Luna_

(4:27)  **You're replacing me? I'm hurt!**

(4:27)  _Well you could always come over instead..._

(4:28)  **Ugh you have no idea how much I want too, and trust me if it wasn't Izzie I would**

(4:29)  _Dude it's fine, I'm messing with you! Go, drink, send me inappropriate text messages_

(4:30)  **I wish I could spend tonight with you**

(4:30)  _Me too, but just remember Sunday and all it's epicness_

(4:31)  **I just don't think I care anymore, I'd prefer to see you now**

(4:31)  _I know, me too. But not tonight, go and have fun with your friends and if you really want you can call me later tonight?_

(4:32)  **I might be buzzed**

(4:32)  _Even better, I'll get some quality entertainment_

(4:33)  **Then I'll definitely call you later**

(4:34) _Good._   _Ugh how is it possible that I miss you? It's getting ridiculous_ _how_   _much_

(4:35)  **Trust me, I know. I'm very willing to ditch my best friend to come see you I'm that pathetic**

(4:35)  _I'm almost willing to let you_

(4:36)  **Sunday! We'll meet on Sunday and spend the whole day together**

(4:36)  _No siblings or friends interrupting. Just you and me and your epic date_

(4:37)  **We'll turn our phones off and be unreachable**

(4:38)  _We'll go off the grid, reconsider that life of crime_

(4:39)  **I don't care as long as I see you**

(4:40)  _Me either_

(4:41)  _And now that this has reached a truly terrifying level of pathetic, I'm going to go_

(4:41) **Probably a good idea, we really don't need to reconsider a life of crime**

(4:42)  _I'll talk to you tonight?_

(4:43) **I'll call you when I get home**

(4:43) _Until tonight then_

(4:44) **Enjoy your TV**

(4:45) _Enjoy Izzie's birthday!_

 

*

 

(5:23) _Are you coming??_

(5:25) Chill. I'm on my way

(5:25)  _Just tell me you didn't bring Jean?_

(5:26) No

(5:26) But Armin's in the car with me so he'll be there

(5:27)  _Whatever, Armin's allowed. Jean is not_

(5:27) Good thing I brought the right one then

(5:28)  _Just hurry up, I've only got like an hour until we have to leave_

(5:29) Don't get you knickers in a twist, we're like 10 minutes away

 

*

 

The first thing Mikasa did when she saw him emerge from his room was frown, her eyes going from the carefully picked out outfit to the newly cut hair and then up to the beanie. The one with cat ears. 

"That beanie? Are you sure?" she said, tilting her head and scrunching her nose up a little.

"Definitely" Eren said with a grin, he had a plan for the beanie. It wasn't going anywhere. Not even if it made him blush at the thought of walking into a bar crowded with all of Levi's friends while wearing it. He had a plan.

And it was going to work.

"Alright fine" Mikasa sighed and then called out, "Armin!"

"What?" he called back, not making any effort to come closer.

"I'm taking Eren to his boyfriends party, you wanna come for a drive?" she yelled, smirking at Eren when he groaned at the use of 'boyfriend'. Eren heard the hurried noises of Armin getting up and knew he was going to get a full entourage for the drive to the bar but well, it was Armin and Mikasa so he didn't mind so much.

"You look good" Armin said when he finally met them by the front door, his eyes passing over Eren's outfit. The skinny jeans, although tight, did very little to hide the fact that he was missing most of a leg but they made his real leg look awesome so it was worth it. His black chucks were laced up under his jeans and his new dark green Henley was clinging to him in the best way, his hair was artfully messy under his beanie and Mikasa had tied some leather bracelets around his wrist.

"Except, uh, what's with the beanie?" Armin asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It's a thing, don't worry" Eren said with a smile.

"Between you and Levi?" Mikasa asked.

"Yepp" Eren said popping the 'p', "plus I wouldn't worry, I don't think I'll have it past tonight".

"I so don't want to know" Mikasa sighed, she opened the front door and ushered the boys out into the cool night air, locking up behind them. Eren followed her to her car, gift bag in hand, and climbed up into the front passenger seat with only a little more effort than usual, her car being higher up than their parents.

"You nervous?" Armin asked as he climbed in the back and Mikasa peeled out of the driveway.

"More than probably rational" Eren admitted, biting his lip and playing with the dip in his jeans where his real leg ended and the prosthetic took over.

"You've met him already though, you'll be fine" Armin said.

"Yeah, but this time it's with his friends and we'll have hours and oh god, there might be drinking" Eren said starting to babble.

"Drinking can only help" Mikasa replied.

"It'll make me embarrass myself" Eren complained.

"Then just make sure he drinks more than you, that way you'll be stupid together" Armin teased.

"Right.... that should be a good result" Eren sighed while Armin and Mikasa laughed softly at him.

"You'll be fine, plus we're a phone call away if you need us" Mikasa said. Eren nodded and looked out of the window, watching as the outskirts of the city sped by and he got closer and closer to the centre. He was going to be with Levi soon and if it all worked out the way he hoped, tonight would be an excellent start to something.

 

*

 

Eren watched Mikasa's car disappear and turned to stare at the bar across the road. The 'Scout's' sign seemed larger than he remembered and it bore down on him as he stood frozen 20ft away hoping to make out a familiar face before he had to walk inside.

And there in the doorway he spotted a mess of brown hair and a glint of light flashing off a pair of glasses. He breathed a huge sigh of relief at the sight of who he thought must be Hange, she was hovering just outside of the open door with music and voices echoing out into the night. Eren took a deep breath, there sounded like there was a lot of people inside.

Before he could turn around and find an escape route Hange caught sight of him, she grinned wide enough for him to see across the road and waved frantically at him.

"Eren! Over here!" she called out, people turning to look at the both of them in curiosity. 

Eren sighed and lifted his hand to wave back. He made sure the road was clear and then walked slowly across, his prosthetic only holding him up a little until he was finally out the front of Scouts with Hange grinning like a maniac and throwing her arms around him in a quick, tight hug.

"Hi" Eren said, the hug loosening the tightness in his stomach and helping to settle some of the nerves.

"I'm so happy you could make it!" Hange exclaimed, Eren felt himself smiling at her excitement. He didn't think he was going to get this kind of a welcome from her, Levi he knew was going to freak out, but he'd been worried everyone else might have thought him rude for crashing.

"Of course" Eren said, "wouldn't miss it".

"Well, Levi and Izzie are on their way, I've got Farlan dragging them here but until then come inside" Hange said, "you can meet people".

"Ah, alright" Eren said nervously, his eyes flicking through the open door. There were a lot of people inside.

"Don't worry, they know you're coming" Hange said reading him easily, "they're all very excited to meet the guy that's had Levi pining away for weeks".

Eren nodded not trusting himself to talk, the nerves were rising up again at the mention of Levi. How was he going to react? Eren had thought he'd done a pretty great job pretending they weren't going to see each other until Sunday but what if he hadn't? Or what if Levi got mad that he lied about tonight? Or what if-

"Stop thinking" Hange said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in the direction of the door. She walked him through and the warmth of the bar hit him along with a wave of noise and laughter from the people inside.

Eren couldn't help looking around and trying to see every face there, these were Levi's friends, all of them. There must have been at least 20 people inside, all of them smiling and laughing with each other. All of them knowing one another. A storm of butterflies tried to make their way out of Eren's stomach but he forced them down and focused on walking, he wouldn't let himself trip now.

"Erwin!" Hange called out and Eren turned quickly, immediately spotting the impressive figure that was Erwin Smith. He was heading towards them with a smile, obviously not surprised in the slightest that Eren was here.

"Hange, Eren" he said, extending his only hand out to shake Eren's.

"Uh, Erwin, nice to see you" Eren greeted trying bravely to sound cheerful.

"Good to see you too, how are you?" 

It was a loaded question coming from Erwin but Eren brushed it off and shrugged, "good, excited to be here rather than another therapy session. Uh, no offense".

But Erwin laughed and Hange snorted beside him and he felt himself relax. OK, first test over. He was in the door and talking to people, well, people he knew but whatever. They were Levi's friends so it counted. Now, he just had to wait for Levi to arrive... and then make a good impression on his best friends.

"Me too, to be honest" Erwin replied, "it's nice to go out sometimes".

"Hmm" Eren hummed in agreement, his attention starting to wander back to the door.

"They should be here any second" Hange said softly and Eren flinched, he had hoped he was being subtle but apparently not.

"And by the way, I see that beanie" Hange continued, Eren turned and flicked her a grin, "I don't know what you have planned but I feel like you're not going to play fair".

"Me? Not play fair? Never" Eren teased, Hange just sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to the rest of the room.

"Everyone!" she called out, getting the attention of the whole room. Meaning that everyone was looking at her and then Eren beside her, "the guest of honour should be here any moment now so get ready!".

A cheer rose up for a moment but then most people just went back to their conversations and drinks, Eren went back to staring at the door both hoping and dreading their arrival.

"Hi, are you Eren?" 

Eren turned around and realised someone had approached him without him noticing, she was small and redheaded and very pretty. Eren gripped Izzie's present a little tighter, his knuckles going white while fighting of an irrational and overwhelming rush of jealousy.

"Uh, yes" Eren said and the woman smiled.

"I'm Petra, Levi's friend" she said. Eren gripped Izzie's present a little tighter, his knuckles going white while fighting of an irrational and overwhelming rush of jealousy.

"Oh right..." Eren answered. Petra, Petra, Petra... Eren had no memory of the name. Levi had never mentioned her? Was he hiding something? Oh god, he shouldn't be here.

"Levi never mentioned me, right?" she said, her smile not fading in the slightest.

"I'm sorry" Eren apologised but Petra just shook her head.

"No big deal, we haven't seen each other in awhile" she said, "we were in the same unit in the army but after he left he kind of fell of the grid".

"Oh" was all he could say. The army. No wonder he'd never heard her name, Levi had very rarely spoken of his time there and Erwin was the only name he'd mentioned, but then here was Petra, who'd been there with him and knew Levi in a way he never could.

And fuck, she was pretty too. Not even the thought of everything that had passed between himself and Levi could fight off another wave of jealousy.

Levi telling him he was gay had completely dropped from his head in the face of Petra, the prettiest redhead he'd ever met.

"Well, I've heard a lot about you and that's just from tonight" Petra continued, seemingly unaware of the state Eren was in, "it's been nothing but Eren this and Eren that, apparently Levi is a little bit mad about you".

Eren flushed crimson but it was then the door burst open and Eren spun around to see who was there.

The cheer of greeting that rose up from the group was all the proof he needed, their guest of honour was here.

He caught sight of Isabel and grinned cheerfully, he'd thought Petra was pretty but she had nothing on Izzie. Izzie with her own fiery red hair, bright green eyes and wicked grin was a presence in the room. She was small and slight except for the obvious baby bump under her dress and she had been laughing at something someone had said when they walked inside, the laugh died on her lips as her eyes lit up and she took in the room.

But it wasn't Isabel that stole Eren's breath away.

Levi stood next to her. He was stunning in blue jeans and a tight black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to expose his beautifully intricate tattoos and the cast around his right arm. His eyes, however, were searching the room hopefully, it wasn't until they landed on himself that Eren knew who he'd been hoping for. Eren beamed at him, everyone else forgotten, and Levi lit up brighter than Isabel and instantly started making his way over to Eren.

Izzie had caught where he was looking and her mouth dropped open in honest surprise before curling back up into a grin. She followed Levi over tugging a grinning blonde behind her.

And suddenly everyone was around Eren, Hange was next to him soaking in the shock her surprise had brought and loving the attention. Petra had taken a shy step back in the face of Levi's approach and Eren could only stand and watch as Levi got closer and closer, his cheeks heating up at Levi's lingering stare.

"Surprise!" Hange called belatedly. Levi rolled his eyes but Eren heard Izzie and Farlan laughing.

"You're here" Levi said into the expectant silence.

"I'm here" Eren said, his voice cracking a little as the nerves took hold. But Levi just grinned wider, stepping in close and wrapping his arms around Eren tightly in a hug. It took Eren a second but he managed to unfreeze his arms and hug Levi back, breathing him in and not wanting to let go.

"I thought it was my birthday not Levi's" Izzie teased behind them, "but of cause Levi gets the best present".

Eren felt himself blush deeply as he extracted himself from Levi's arms, Hange started cackling beside them and saying, "I thought it would be a great gift for all of us if they finally got together".

"You never know, it might be worse now" Farlan murmured making Izzie laugh and Levi finally break eye contact with Eren to throw a glare back at his friends. 

"I can't believe you're here", and then he frowned and Eren swallowed nervously, before Levi burst out, "oh, you liar! You said we couldn't meet until Sunday! What happened to Luna, huh? You leave your poor cat in the lurch?"

"Uh, surprise?" Eren said with a grin making Levi snort.

"Surprise is right, how did you even get here? Nobody has your number?" Levi asked, shooting glares around their little circle before landing on Hange.

"Surprise!" Hange said again and threw her hands up a little to emphasise the words.

"Of fucking course" Levi muttered but he didn't sound angry in the slightest.

"You going to introduce us?" Izzie demanded, stepping forward and grabbing their attention.

"Calm down, I'm getting there" Levi said, "Eren, this is Isabel and Farlan. Farlan, Izzie, this is Eren".

"Nice to meet you" Eren said politely.

Izzie was grinning happily though and stepping forward to crush him in a hug, "nice to meet you? Dude, it's such an honour! I've never met anyone that makes Levi quite as goofy as you, it's been a pleasure watching him squirm for months".

"You have no idea the stories we have about his many freak outs" Farlan pitched in, "do you want to grab a booth and we can talk?"

"Love too" Eren said smiling, his stomach had all but calmed down now that he'd met them. They were nice and didn't hate him and besides, Levi was here. Everything was better with Levi there.

"No, nope, absolutely not" Levi said quickly but nobody was listening to him, instead Hange had grabbed Eren and tried to pull him quickly over to an empty table.

It was the sharp tug that undid him though, he lost his balance and his prosthetic felt more present than it had all day. It didn't want to support him right now and without long time exposure to it, he had no idea how to right himself before he fell to the ground.

So, unfortunately that was what he did.

It all happened very quickly, Hange tugged him, he jerked and then he fell. Right onto the bar floor in the middle of a group of people he'd just met.

Silence snapped over their group and somehow managed to radiate through the rest of the bar, the only noise now was the sound of feet scuffling and the sharp intake of breath around him.

"Eren!" Levi shouted.

"Oh fuck! Sorry, Eren!" Hange exclaimed.

"Shit! You OK?" Izzie gasped.

"Need a hand?" Farlan asked.

"I'M FINE!" Eren yelled, much louder than he expected. All of the embarrassment and anger running into his voice and startling the group around him, Farlan even retracted his hand that he'd held out for him. He groaned softly and closed his eyes, hoping that maybe if he didn't think about it, it'd go away. It didn't. He was still very much on the floor with a group of confused and worried people around him.

"Fuck" he whispered to himself, he placed his hand on the floor and tested getting up.

Getting off the floor when he was stuck was still somewhat of a production and that was when there were walls and carpet involved. In the middle of the bar with a slippery floor underneath him and not wanting help was the worst situation he could think up while on a sort of date. And of course it happened to him.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Levi's voice reached him, it was soft but firm and Eren heard the muttered agreement from everyone else and the sound of people walking away. Seconds later volume returned to the bar and Eren was left to ponder his situation on the floor.

Before he could get to far he felt Levi next to him, he blinked his eyes open and saw Levi crouched down opposite him with a soft smile on his face and his eyes levelled on Eren.

"Well, that was graceful" he said with a small smirk.

"Fuck off" Eren said but Levi's presence was doing wonders for his mood, all of the embarrassment fading away for a moment to be replaced by their usual banter.

"You want a hand up or are we going to be drinking on the floor tonight?" Levi asked.

Eren felt the smile tug at his lips, "the floor is quite comfy".

"Yeah but who knows what's on it... this _is_ a bar floor" Levi said cringing at the thought, Eren couldn't help but laugh softly and extend a hand to grasp Levi's tightly.

"Guess you'd better help me up then" he said.

It was much more graceful than he had expected, still a little awkward as he hopped a bit to regain his balance and put his weight back on the prosthetic but somehow it didn't seem like such a big deal, not when Levi was holding his hand firmly and lending his strength so he didn't fall down again.

"Only the start of the night and you're already falling" Levi commented, "this doesn't bode well for us, does it?"

"Says the man with the broken arm" Eren shot back, Levi snorted but didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should find a booth and just stay seated" Levi suggested.

"That sounds like an epically great idea" Eren replied and with his hand firmly in Levi's they made their way slowly over to the booth the others had commandeered. There was space for them beside Hange with Isabel, Farlan and Petra on the other side. Erwin was leaning over the bar talking with the guy behind it, another tale blonde, and he seemed to be organising a whole tray of drinks.

Levi let Eren slide in first so he was beside Hange and then followed him down, their hands still clasped together and an awkward silence greeting them.

"Sorry, Eren" Hange said, speaking up quietly, "I didn't mean to pull so hard, I was just excited".

"It's fine, happens all the time" Eren said sounding a lot more confident then he felt and offering her a smile. It was then Levi went stiff beside him and following his line of sight saw him taking in Petra, that rush of jealousy running through him once more. He may have squeezed Levi's hand tighter than he meant too.

"Petra? What the hell are you doing here?" Levi asked, sounding excited.

She shrugged and offered a smile, "nice of you to finally notice, Erwin invited us".

"Wait, us?" Levi asked, looking around quickly.

"Yepp, us. Eld and Gunther and Olou are around here somewhere... they'll make their way over soon" Petra said with a shrug.

"It's good to see you" Levi said earnestly, Eren shuffled a bit in his seat.

"You too" she said and her eyes flicked over to Eren, "nice to see you so happy". She wriggled her eyebrows at him and he flushed red, Izzie and Farlan started laughing at them while Hange snorted.

"Oh, you are so lucky to get in at this point" Izzie teased, "the last few months have been painful".

"He smiles" Farlan said with a fake shudder, "it's weird, all of a sudden he's smiling and  _laughing_ and like joking with us".

"Oi, I smiled" Levi said trying to defend himself while everyone else laughed and Eren turned pink.

"Sure you did" Hange said rolling her eyes.

"It was like dealing with a teenager having their first crush" Izzie piled on, Levi groaned and tried to hide his face in his hands. Eren laughed and looked around, they were all just happy and although they teased it was the kind of teasing that come from love. Eren could tell how much these people cared about Levi and it made him like him just that little bit more.

"What about you, Eren?" Izzie asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"What about me?"

"Were you just as pathetic?" 

"Never" Eren said confidently but Levi snorted next to him so he elbowed him gently and kept going, "I was the picture of calmness".

"You know I have your sisters number, right?" Levi said, speaking up beside him.

"And you'll call her on pain of death" Eren threatened, meeting Levi's eyes to know he wasn't joking. But Levi didn't exactly look away and Eren melted a little at the grey of his eyes, wandering down to his pink lips and not able to help himself from leaning forward slightly.

"Drinks!" 

Eren sat back quickly and looked over, Erwin was smirking and holding a tray of drinks out for them. There was a collective laugh from their group and Eren knew they knew what he'd been about to do, Levi seemed to know as well and had turned a charming shade of red. Eren could almost feel the heat radiating from his cheeks.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Erwin asked.

"No" Levi and Eren answered together. They went for a drink while the others entertained themselves by laughing at them, Erwin pulling a chair over and sitting at the end of the booth to join them.

"So... Eren, what do you do?" Izzie asked with a smile, "like I know extensive details about the colour of your eyes and the way you laugh but otherwise..."

Eren felt Levi freeze beside him but he didn't mind the question, he smiled at Izzie and said, "mostly I hang out with my cat, Uni's off for a bit longer, you know, until I can successfully walk from class to class without falling".

Izzie faltered at his answer but Levi snorted softly understanding that he was OK, while Eren continued to tease, "occasionally I go to physical therapy and then there's group therapy and then my actual therapist and if I'm really lucky I get to go to the doctors for check-ups, you know seeing as I don't have a spleen and my ribs are still healing".

"Don't forget the serious head injury" Levi added, "or, you know, the entire prosthetic taking up half of your jeans".

"Right, how could I forget?" Eren said before meeting Levi's eyes and snorting out a laugh.

 

"That sounds like a lot to deal with" Izzie said, "but well we have experience in this kind of thing".

"Oh really?" Eren asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, we had to deal with this one after he got out of the army" Farlan added gesturing to Levi, "anything after that is cake".

"We have to deal with this one after most days so seriously, you're in good hands" Hange pitched in making Eren laugh.

"Are you recovering OK? I hope it's alright but Levi told us a little about the accident" Izzie said and glanced between Levi and Eren. Eren made sure to squeeze Levi's hand in reassurance that it was OK before he answered.

"A lot better now I have Levi to talk too" he said honestly and to the adorable sighs of both Isabel and Farlan, Hange rolled her eyes at the same time Levi flushed.

"Alright, enough of the interrogation" Levi said firmly, "it's Izzie's birthday let's celebrate that".

Izzie cheered and took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink and Eren was left to sit back a little and watch the dynamics of the group, it was interesting to see how Levi acted with them and how even under all the snark and insults there was genuine caring.

Erwin, Hange and Petra got up and floated around, returning to the table every now and then to offer them refills or drag another friend over who was yet to wish Izzie a happy birthday or to meet Eren properly. So many names went through Eren's head that he stopped even trying to remember them all, he did get the most important ones though and watched in silence as Levi met up with his old squad again.

They were a lively group, loud and cheerful, with no end to the jokes or teasing and somehow Eren found that he fit in here next to Levi. He still wasn't quite sure of himself and he didn't really leave the booth they'd claimed but with everyone coming to them he wasn't missing out.

It seemed an unspoken rule that Eren didn't have to leave the booth if he didn't want too, Levi stayed next to him until it was time to refill their drinks and then he would order someone to get them more. He claimed that Eren was a guest and that nobody really wanted him carrying more than one drink at a time unless they wanted a lot of broken glasses on the floor. Izzie was also a constant at the booth being the birthday girl, there was no shortage of people to get her drinks and she only got up when she had to go to the bathroom.

Levi was beside him most of the night and while his presence was amazing and his hand constantly touching Eren's made everything better, they weren't alone and therefore didn't get much of a chance to really talk. It was all group chatter, group teasing and no chance for Eren to steal Levi away so they could be alone.

They were about four drinks in when Levi finally noticed the beanie, he grinned and poked one of the ears, "you wore a beanie for me?" he said, repeating Eren's words from last week.

"I saw it at the mall and had to buy it" Eren grinned, he shot a knowing look to Hange who'd found her way back to their booth and was now opposite them and watching carefully.

"It has cat ears" Levi commented, "on purpose..."

"Isn't it cute?" Eren asked, Levi just tilted his head and nodded.

"It looks good on you" he answered.

"It'd probably look better on you though" Eren said and then played up a his expression so he'd look shy, "I thought of you when I bought it".

"Oh..." Levi murmured, while he was staring at the beanie Eren glanced over to the other side of the table where Izzie, Farlan and Hange were watching with mixed expressions. Izzie and Farlan were trying desperately to choke back laughter while Hange was looking a little stunned.

"Oh hey, hang on" Eren said and then pulled the beanie off quickly, he shuffled in a little closer to Levi so their thighs were flush against each other and carefully arranged the beanie on Levi's head. Eren had been right, the beanie looked adorable on him, but he had to wait a moment to make sure Levi wasn't going to pull it off instantly.

He hadn't pulled it off but Eren wasn't going to take any chances so he leaned in really close, lowered his voice and whispered in Levi's ear, "definitely suits you", before he kissed him quick and soft on the cheek and then leaned back.

Levi was left redder than Eren had ever seen him and Izzie and Farlan had exploded into bursts of laughter opposite them, Eren grinned happily and met Hange's eyes. She was glancing between Levi and Eren as if she were sure someone had abducted her actual friend and replaced him with a copy... a copy that willingly wore cat beanies.

"I... I, uh, have to go to the bathroom" Levi said quickly and stood up, "back in a minute".

As soon as he left Eren grinned in triumph, "I believe you owe me an entire date!"

"Nicely done" Hange said in shock, "I just did not think he'd ever wear that".

"It's all in the delivery" Eren teased, "see, it's not just a beanie now, it's _my_  beanie".

"Not to mention he's four drinks in and a little love drunk" Farlan murmured.

"All in the timing" Eren added.

"I know who I'm coming to if I ever need anything from Levi from now on" Izzie laughed. It was a few more minutes of happy laughter before Levi returned to the table, beanie still on his head and even fixed so it sat properly.

Eren grinned at him as he sat, shifting in close so their legs touched again and placed his hand back on top of Levi's so they could wind their fingers together and keep them on Levi's lap and out of sight. Not that the others weren't aware of what they were doing but it felt better like this, less obvious.

"So is it cake time yet?" Izzie asked and moved everyone into action.

The cake was amazing and they spent the next hour hovering over Izzie with cake and presents and attention and before Eren knew it, it was almost 10 and he'd barely had a moment alone with Levi. The party was dying down a little, people already starting to leave because of work the following morning and Eren could tell that Izzie was starting to drift off on Farlan's shoulder.

"Do you want to get out of here for a minute?" Levi asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Eren nodded hungrily and with as much grace as he could muster made his way out of the booth and onto his feet, a few pairs of eyes followed them as they left the bar, knowing smiles spreading across their faces. But Eren didn't care and as far as he could tell Levi didn't notice.

Levi led him away from the bar a little, across the road and down a path until they were at the edge of a park. A giant tree stood at the centre, it's many branches and leaves casting a huge shadow over the play equipment and benches. They skipped the equipment and went straight to a grassy spot in the centre where the stars were still visible in the sky.

Levi sat down first and Eren followed, both of them taking a moment to stretch out on the grass and get comfortable. Their hands still gripped between them.

"It's beautiful" Eren said softly and then turned to smile at Levi, "a little cliche but beautiful".

"That's what I was going for" Levi answered with a similar grin.

"I still can't quite believe I'm here" Eren said honestly, "meeting all of your friends and just hanging out, like this is even somewhere close to normal".

"I know... but I'm glad you are" Levi said, "I was hoping we'd somehow run into each other".

"Well, I mean, it was all orchestrated by Hange so it was hardly random" Eren teased, letting Levi nudge him with his elbow.

"Yeah... remind me to thank her at some point, OK?" Levi said.

"Will do".

Cool air swirled around them, flicking Eren's hair up and finding the gaps in his clothes to run through, it blew over Levi's face and helped clear up his head so it wasn't quite so full of buzzing. They weren't drunk, not really, just buzzed and warm and happy. Their reactions a little slower, their eyes a little heavier and their inhibitions substantially lower.

It was that in itself which Eren believed made him roll over onto his side and place his head on Levi's shoulder, his body curled up into Levi's side and although he was taller it seemed to fit. He could feel Levi breathing and hear how his heart beat against his chest, it was silent around them except for the wind whistling through the leaves and the distant echoes of music and laughter.

"I had fun tonight" Eren said softly.

"You like them?" Levi asked, and Eren could hear the slight nervousness at the question.

"I do" Eren said and then after a moment he steeled himself and said, "so, I have a question for you and you're not allowed to laugh"

"Uh, OK?" 

"We, uh, we said we'd talk about it when we met but then- well, anyway, if you don't want too that's fine-" 

"Get to the point, Eren" Levi said.

"Mean" Eren raised his head so he could look down at Levi properly and let the words spill out, "Levi, are you my boyfriend?"

Levi smiled at him and Eren felt his body ease up a little, he'd never thought someone would make him this nervous, this worried about the answer to a simple question. But here was Levi, looking at him with eyes that danced with light and a smile that made his heart falter.

"Are you asking if I am or if I will be?" 

"Why? Why are you being difficult?" Eren huffed, some of his hair falling over into his face.

"I'm sure it's payback for something" Levi answered with a laugh.

"Ugh, fine. Alright, you're gonna make me say it" Eren grumbled, he met Levi's eyes and blurted out, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Levi was quiet for a moment, a smirk playing on his lips before he said, "I'll think about it".

Eren's heart thudded loudly and he was sure his entire face had fallen because before he knew it Levi was cracking up saying, "I'm kidding, Eren! Of course I'll be your boyfriend".

Eren made sure to punch him on the shoulder and mutter, "that was a cruel joke".

"Sorry, sorry" Levi said, "you still willing to go on a date with me this Sunday? You know, to really stabilise your position as my boyfriend".

"I'll have to think about it" Eren replied stolidly and rested his head back on Levi's shoulder, only for a moment though before he couldn't resist laughing and leaning up to kiss Levi's cheek.

"I guess that's a yes?" 

"Yes".

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am I texted the wrong number?" Levi said softly.

Eren smirked, "yes, but you can tell me again".

 

They took there time in the park, just enjoying the silence and the stars and the steady breathing between them. It wasn't until Eren felt his eyes starting to get heavy that he knew they should get up and go back to the bar, he had a sister to call and a bed to get too.

"Home time?" Eren asked softly getting a gentle nod in reply.

It took Eren a moment to find his feet but with Levi's help and the cover of darkness it wasn't too embarrassing. They walked slowly back to the bar not really wanting to go but to stay in their little bubble in the park, at the edge where the path opened up onto the road Levi pulled Eren to a stop. He was closer than he'd been, worrying at his lip and heat creeping up into his cheeks.

"Can I kiss you?"

His voice was low and soft and nervous. Anticipation drove through Eren as Levi looked up, rising on his toes and leaning in closer to press his warm lips to Eren's. Their noses bumped into each other making Eren giggle and open his mouth a little, but Levi seemed frozen with his lips unmoving. He was holding on to the softness of Eren's lips on his own and that spark of giddy excitement that was running through him like a shudder.

They'd closed their eyes before they realised what they were doing and when Eren opened them again he caught sight of the most beautiful thing, Levi with his cheeks flushed and his lips quirked up in a grin, unable to stop the laughter bubbling through him. Eren's body felt uncomfortably hot with his racing heart and his face splitting into a grin, he couldn't help leaning down once more and capturing Levi's lips again in a firm kiss.

Eren's hand came up to cradle Levi's cheek as he kissed him slowly. He was suddenly so aware of every inch of Levi in front of him, the softness of his hair, the cool tip of his nose, his cast bumping against Eren's waist, but especially his lips.

Eren was especially aware when those lips drew back and pecked lightly on the tip of his nose, the cold air rushing in where Levi's face used to be.

"We should go back" Levi whispered.

"Mhmm" Eren hummed softly, "I had a good night".

"Yeah, sometimes Hange has good ideas".

They reached the bar a few minutes later and for the most part it was cleared out, Hange was packing up the leftover cake into Farlan' car while Erwin and Petra were bringing over the presents. Isabel was still inside soundly asleep on Farlan's shoulder making him unable to do anything but apologise for not being able to help. 

"You're back" Hange greeted with a grin.

"Need help with anything?" Eren offered.

"Nah, we're almost done... we'll probably be heading out as soon as we can get Isabel in the car" Hange said, "you need a lift or...?"

"I'll call my sister, she said she'd pick me up" Eren answered, leaning his body into Levi on instinct, not liking the thought of going home but pulling out his phone anyway.

 

(10:57)  _You OK to come and get me?_

(10:57) Be there in like five minutes

(10:58)  _Five minutes? Are you stalking me??_

(10:58) We're at a coffee place down the road, Armin needed to destress

(10:58)  _And you needed to hover?_

(10:59) I needed to make sure you were safe!

(10:59)  _Whatever you reckon, see you soon_

 

"She's on her way, apparently they've been sitting at a coffee shop this whole time" Eren sighed.

"How long?" 

"About five minutes away" Eren answered.

They spent the next five minutes watch Farlan almost carry Izzie over to the car, she was grumbling and huffing about having to move while Farlan and Levi laughed. Hange came over and hugged the both of them goodbye and then wandered off back to her car to leave, Erwin was giving Petra a lift home and before they left she made sure to come over and say goodbye.

Hugging Levi and then throwing her arms around Eren and whispering, "look after him, OK?"

Eren nodded still a little confused by their whole relationship but pretty sure he had nothing to worry about, as far as he could see Levi had eyes for no one but himself. A beep sounded across the road and Eren saw Mikasa's familiar car pulling up, he waved at her to make sure she didn't decide to get out and then turned back to Levi.

"I'll see you again soon, right?" 

"Epic date on Sunday" Levi said with a smile.

"Sunday then" Eren replied, "I'll talk to you later".

"Bye Eren!" he heard shouted from Farlan's car and turned to see that Izzie had woken up enough to see him off, he waved back and then faced Levi once more.

He lowered his head and leaned in stealing a quick kiss from Levi's lips before grinning and turning away, crossing the road and getting into his sisters car. She peeled away and Eren watched as Levi got smaller and smaller, his smile didn't seem to fade though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know lol a long three days but Part 2 will have the end of the week and their first proper date!


	11. Week 10 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the huge wait on this update but the last couple of months have been a bit rough and very busy. I can't say when the next update will happen but hopefully a lot sooner than this one took! I really hope you like this and I made it extra long to apologise for taking forever :D  
> As always, thanks for reading!!

**Thursday AM**

 

(8:23)  _Last night was real, right?_

(8:24)  **If you mean crashing my best friends birthday then yes, it was very real**

(8:25)  _Good, I was having some very vivid dreams last night and I got scared it was just a dream_

(8:26)  **Not a dream, I promise**

(8:26)  _And by the way I was invited by Hange so there was no crashing involved!_

(8:27)  **Solid point... so these dreams?**

(8:27)  _Not in a million years_

(8:28)  **That bad?**

(8:29)  _That embarrassing_

(8:30)  **Now I really want to know**

(8:30)  _Well, suck it up cause it's never going to happen_

(8:31)  **We'll see about that, I'm sure I can convince you... somehow**

(8:32)  _Nothing will make me break on this one, I would never recover from the embarrassment_

(8:33)  **Well, at least I know it was dirty**

(8:33)  _Was not!!_

(8:34)  **Of course it was, anything else and you would have blabbed already. Definitely dirty**

(8:35)  _Fine it was dirty but you get no more information than that_

(8:36)  **Excellent... now did I feature in these apparently dirty dreams?**

(8:36)  _YOU GET NOTHING!!_

(8:37)  **Aww come on, you can tell me if you dream cheated on me**

(8:38)  _I wouldn't!_

(8:39)  **Haha so I did feature huh?**

(8:41)  **Eren?**

(8:45)  **Alright I'm sorry, I'll never ask again**

(8:47)  _Never?_

(8:48)  **Never**

(8:50)  _Good, I gotta go Mikasa's meeting me for breakfast_

(8:58)  _By the way... you did feature and it was very vivid_

 

 

**Thursday Midday**

 

(12:03)  **That was cruel**

(12:04)  _Your imagination run a little wild?_

(12:06)  **Honestly? I was very close to going home sick and just coming over to your place... epic date be damned**

(12:06)  _I can't say that wasn't my plan_

(12:07)  **Damn it Eren**

(12:07)  _You struggling a little over there?_

(12:08)  **I think I underestimated just how much I'd miss you once I'd finally met you**

(12:08)  _Gee fuck, that's really sweet and here I am being an asshole_

(12:09)  **It's alright, I'm used to it by now**

(12:10)  _Oi! But well, fair, I guess. And Levi? I miss you too, like really pathetically miss you_

(12:11)  **This is so sad, we're adults surely it can't be that bad?**

(12:11)  _Maybe we're just adapting, you know? Getting used to actually seeing each other. We spent so long just texting this is probably normal, right?_

(12:12)  **I fucking hope so, I can't be this pathetic the rest of my life**

(12:13)  _Rest of your life? That's something you'd want?_

(12:13)  **I want you, as long as I can have you**

(12:14)  _Fuck, me too. Me too, Levi._

(12:15)  **Shit, I didn't mean to get so serious, that's something we probably should have said in person, huh?**

(12:16)  _Maybe but this is how we started so I think it's OK_

(12:17)  **Good, I probably wouldn't be able to get it out in person anyway**

(12:17)  _True, soo... do I get a clue about this epic date? (note the change in topic)_

(12:18)  **Noted. And no clues, I'm working on it... well, actually I'm trying to get Hange to work on it but she's not biting**

(12:19)  _Hmmm... is it a good plan? Like worth paying out a favour kind of good?_

(12:20)  **It's good and as much as I hate to admit it, she's really the only one who could successfully do it**

(12:20)  _Alright then, give me a minute_

 

*

 

(12:22)  _Hey Hange, I have it on good authority you don't want to help Levi set up our date?_

(12:23) He snitched on me?? Rude!

(12:23)  _Well, I was hoping you could do it anyway... you know, as a favour?_

(12:24) Jesus Christ. I am never making a bet with you involving Levi ever again

(12:24)  _Does that mean you'll do it?_

(12:25) FINE!! I'll do it.

(12:25)  _Thanks Hange!! Make it good I'm super excited!_

(12:26) Oh it'll be so good all future dates will be ruined for the both of you...

(12:26)  _Thanks!!! And by the way this doesn't count as funding our date unless you put money into it ;P_

 

*

 

(12:27)  _Done, Hange is on board so you can let her know what you want_

(12:28)  **What?? How??**

(12:28)  _Magic_

(12:29)  **Seriously, Eren? She was so against helping, what did you do??**

(12:30)  _I just called in a favour_

(12:31)  **Hange owes you a favour? When did that happen?**

(12:31)  _I have my ways_

(12:32)  **Alright just tell me you don't owe her anything? She's mean when she collects debts**

(12:33)  _It's all good she just lost a bet against me and this is her punishment_

(12:34)  **I can't say I don't like the sound of that**

(12:34)  _By the way she plans on making this the best date ever. One that she reckons will ruin all future dates soo... I think she may go a little overboard_

(12:35)  **Ehh, we'll be fine... although her overboard is extreme**

(12:35)  _Epic. Extreme. This date is sounding Excellent_

(12:36)  **Shut up, it'll be amazing**

(12:37)  _And I'm looking forward to it, if only because I get to see you again_

(12:38)  **Now who's getting sappy?**

(12:38)  _Me and I don't even care_

(12:40)  **I've got to get back to class**

(12:40)  _Bye, boyfriend!_

 

 

**Thursday PM**

 

(5:37)  **Who invented the idea of marking papers at home?? They should have set office hours for this shit!**

(5:38)  _Not enjoying yourself?_

(5:40)  **Close to just giving everyone the same mark, if it's good they won't care right?**

(5:41)  _It's worth a shot_

(5:42)  **Ugh its times like this I really question why I teach**

(5:42)  _Why do you then? Teach, I mean, you've never said why?_

(5:43)  **Oh, well, don't tell anyone but honestly? I love it.**

(5:43)  _Yeah?_

(5:44)  **Yeah. Now this is going to sound very cheesy but I do it cause it's what I love, teaching kids and watching them learn**

(5:45)  _Wow definitely cheesy... but also really sweet_

(5:46)  **I also really love surprise tests and that synchronised groan that goes around the room... very satisfying**

(5:46)  _And here I was believing you were the cool teacher_

(5:47)  **Cool yes but also mean.**

(5:47)  _Well at least I know none of those kids are crushing on you, no one crushes on the mean teacher who gives them surprise tests_

(5:48)  **Would you have been crushing on me?**

(5:49)  _Fuck yes. You could have given me holiday homework and I'd still like you_

(5:49)  **Even I'm not mean enough to give out holiday homework. That's some Grinch level shit**

(5:50)  _Haha for sure! Now, break times over - you get back to making those papers!_

(5:51)  **I don't want too... do you maybe want to come over instead??**

(5:51)  _Smooth, Levi, real smooth. I'm almost offended that you're using my company to get out of marking papers_

(5:52)  **But you're so much nicer to look at then teenager's homework**

(5:52)  _Thanks but this is your punishment for making me wait for Sunday, now we both have to wait_

(5:53)  **So we're both unhappy?**

(5:53)  _Yepp, suck it up. Mark you papers, I'm going to take a bath... and then maybe watch a movie_

(5:54)  **Now that's mean**

(5:55)  _Talk to you later!_

 

**[Calling Eren]**

_'Hi, boyfriend'_

**'I'm done... papers marked, wine drunk and pyjamas acquired'**

_'You sound a little tipsy there, boyfriend'_

**'Usually what happens when you drink half a bottle of wine'**

_'Ooh, was this before or after marking, boyfriend?'_

**'Towards the end... you keep calling me boyfriend'**

_'Yepp, I like the sound of it so I'm going to keep saying it, that OK with you, boyfriend?'_

**'Sounds like a solid plan'**

_'You sound tired'_

**'Again... usually what happens after I drink half a bottle of wine'**

_'Are you headed to bed?'_

**'I would be... if I could find it. My bedroom isn't where I left it'**

_'Oh really? Where is it then?'_

**'Well, obviously I don't know or I'd be in it'**

_'Obviously... where are you?'_

**'The bathroom, I think. No, wait, I'm in the hallway and there's the laundry... I really need to do a wash... ooh! I found my room!'**

_'Did you find your bed too? Or is that not where you left it either?'_

**'Beds can't move, Eren'**

_'Oh of course not, how could I possibly think that?'_

**'I don't know. Are you sure _you_  didn't drink a bottle of wine?'**

_'A whole bottle? I thought you only drank half?'_

**'I lied'**

_'Of course you did, can you hold on a minute, Levi?"_

**'Sure but don't go away too long, I'll miss you'**

_'I'll miss you too... hang on'_

 

(11:12)  _Hi Izzie, this is Eren. I'm sorry to text so late and if you're asleep don't worry but, well, I think Levi drank a bottle of wine and can't find his bed? He may need some help. Sorry again!_

(11:13)  ** _I'll be over in a minute, thanks for the heads up_**

(11:13)  _Thanks!_

 

_'You there?'_

**'Huh? Eren, is that you? Where did you come from?'**

_'You called me'_

**'Ohh, right! You sound nice, have I told you that? You have a very sexy voice'**

_'Oh god... thanks, Levi. I like your voice too'_

**'Your face!'**

_'What?'_

**'I like your face, it's really nice... Eren, shhh... I think someone's trying to break into my house'**

_'Levi, that's-'_

**'Shhhh!! They have a key... why does a robber have a key? I never gave my key to a robber'**

_'It's Izzie'_

**'Shut up! Izzie's not a robber!'**

_'No, she's-'_

**'Izzie! How did you get in? No, you can't have the phone- I'm talking to Eren, go away-'**

**_ 'Eren?' _ **

_'Hi, Izzie, sorry about this'_

**_ 'Totally fine, must have been some pretty shit papers though, I found like a whole empty bottle of wine on the table' _ **

_'He OK?'_

**_ 'He doesn't know up from down but he'll be fine... tomorrow, not so much' _ **

_'I don't envy him in the morning'_

**_ 'Me either. I'm going to put Levi back on for a second, he's begging to say goodbye' _ **

**'Hey Eren?'**

_'Hi, Levi, you OK?'_

**'I miss you'**

_'Me too, Levi'_

**'You sure you don't want to come over? I'll share my bed with you?'**

_'As tempting as that sounds I'm going to pass'_

**'Aw but my bed is really comfortable and ugh.. it's cold. You should come warm it up'**

_'Oook... can you put Izzie back on?'_

**'No. I don't think I want too'**

_'Alright then how about you get into bed?'_

**'Its cold and empty... can I come and get into your bed?'**

_'Not tonight'_

**'Fine... Eren? I'm tired'**

_'Good thing you're in bed then, huh?'_

**'Mhmm, night'**

**_ 'Well that was highly entertaining' _ **

_'He OK?'_

**_ 'Out cold. That bottle must have hit him like a truck... either that or he didn't eat dinner' _ **

_'Probably not, now to the important stuff. Please tell me you recorded at least some of that?'_

**_ 'Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. Now we have amazing blackmail material' _ **

_'Excellent. Send it to me?'_

**_ 'Will do! Aww the poor lump's talking in his sleep... he just keeps saying your name over and over' _ **

_'Damn that's cute'_

**_ 'Alrighty well time for me to sleep too, I'm sure I'll talk to you again soon!' _ **

_'Of course! Night Izzie'_

**_ 'Night Eren!' _ **

 

 

**Friday AM**

 

(8:35)  **Quick question before I get in my car and drive off a cliff... did I call you last night or am I making that up?**

(8:36)  _You called and yes, it was just as embarrassing as you remember_

(8:38)  **Oh god. Goodbye Eren, it was nice knowing you**

(8:39)  _Izzie has a recording just so you know... which she sent to me as well_

(8:40)  **No. Please god no.**

(8:40)  _Oh yes, I've watched it like 10 times this morning alone... you're very cute when you're drunk_

(8:41)  **Ugh kill me now. I'm tapping out, this is more than I can handle**

(8:41)  _Aw don't be like that! I think you're adorable_

(8:43)  **And I think I regret this whole conversation**

(8:43)  _Whatever I still think you're cute_

(8:44)  _But seriously, you feeling OK this morning?_

(8:45)  **Feels a bit like I ran into a brick wall but I'm upright and at school so that counts for something, right?**

(8:46)  _I'd consider it a win, you have coffee and painkillers?_

(8:47)  **Hange picked some up for me before school started but better than that, I have a whole pile of marked papers which means I have a free weekend**

(8:47)  _And free weekend means it's date time? For certain?_

(8:48)  **Hange has gone all out and stopped telling me what she's doing... I'm a little scared but also excited**

(8:48)  _So this place we're going that we couldn't get to until Sunday... any clues??_

(8:49)  **Um, right, well... about that. I had to go with plan B because I couldn't get in but trust me Plan B is better!**

(8:49)  _Could Plan B have happened at any time??_

(8:50)  **Possibly... yes.**

(8:51)  _LEVI ACKERMAN! You made me wait for Sunday for no reason?!!_

(8:51)  **Sorry**

(8:52)  _Buddy this date had better be so goddamn good I forget about this!_

(8:52)  **It will be, promise, and after that we can find a way to get together more often**

(8:53)  _We'd better, if I only see you the once next week I may have to hurt you_

(8:55)  **Trust me, we'll see each other more than once even if it means I have to stalk you, I'll see you**

(8:56)  _Stalk me all you want just be here_

(8:57)  **It's a promise**

 

**Friday PM**

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Hi babe'_

**'Babe? We're going there?'**

_'I'm trying it out, how's it feel'_

**'I hate it'**

_'Excellent, I'll keep using it then'_

**'Please don't'**

_'It's already happening. You on your way to cooking lessons?'_

**'Unfortunately yes, Izzie's driving me there now- she says hello by the way'**

_'Say hi back! And thank her for that video again- I am now up to like 40 viewings'_

**'Ugh, please no. Can't you just delete it?'**

_'Right, like I'm ever going to do that- this video will be around forever or well, at least until you top it with something better'_

**'Why do I like you again?'**

_'You think I'm pretty and I quote 'have a sexy voice''_

**'Oh god, did I really say that?'**

_'Yepp! Why? Is it not true now?'_

**'I didn't say that'**

_'Babe, you soo like me'_

**'Yeah, yeah, like that's anything new'**

_'Mm... maybe, but I still love hearing it'_

**'Well, if you don't mention that video for the rest of the day you might be able to hear it more'**

_'Deal! So, you excited to pair up with the cougar again? You know you'll have to give her a status report on us'_

**'Ugh, I'm kinda hoping she doesn't come'**

_'Not a chance buddy, she wants all the dirt on us, you just wait'_

**'Maybe I'll get paired up with someone different?'**

_'Right and maybe my leg will grow back on it's own- she's totally got you staked out'_

**'This sucks... alright I have to go, I'm here'**

_'Have fun! Text me if you get the cougar'_

**'Yeah, yeah, bye Eren'**

_'Bye babe!'_

 

(5:02)  **I got the cougar**

(5:02)  _Haha! Told you so! She scaring you today?_

(5:03)  **Surprisingly tame for the moment... she's probably waiting until I'm distracted to pounce**

(5:03)  _Probably! Good luck!_

 

 

(6:05)  **Beef stroganoff. Done!**

          

(6:06)  _Yum!! Looks good... so, does this mean you're going to cook for me soon?_

(6:07)  **It means I can try to cook for you but we should be armed with take out menus just in case**

(6:07)  _Is dinner included in our date?_

(6:08)  **Yepp and lunch too... actually Hange says we should be ready to go by like 11?**

(6:08)  _So it will be epic in all sense of the word. Excellent_

(6:09)  **I don't really know what else we have planned I let her go full crazy on it, which means I'm shut out of the planning**

(6:10)  _Are you sure you should let her go nuts? We'll be at her disposal... she could lead us to an abandoned building and have us murdered_

(6:11)  **True**

(6:11)  _Wait? WHat?!! I was joking, what the fuck?_

(6:12)  **She's a little eccentric, we should be fine as long as we don't go into any abandoned buildings or dark alleys**

(6:13)  _Oh my god, are you serious?_

(6:14)  **Unfortunately yes**

(6:14)  _You know I can't run away right??_

(6:15)  **We'll be fine.**

(6:16)  **Just no deserted places...**

(6:16)  _Oh god, I feel like I'm getting a case of I-can't-go-on-this-date-cause-I'm-scared-as-fuck-itis_

(6:17)  **I've had that before, it's pretty common when Hange's included**

(6:17)  _Ugh... are you sure we can't just like go to your place and stay in? Order takeout and watch movies? We'll be less dead that way_

(6:18)  **Next time. I have high hopes for this date so you'd better come with me**

(6:19)  _OK, just answer one question_

(6:19)  **Shoot**

(6:20)  _Is it worth losing my life over? Cause I feel like it's a strong possibility now_

(6:21)  **Aw, Eren, you wouldn't risk your life for me?**

(6:21)  _When you  put it that way... fine, pick me up at 11- we can face certain death together_

(6:22)  **Excellent, should be the perfect way to start this relationship**

(6:22)  _Relationship. Fuck, I love hearing that. I'm feeling way better about this now_

(6:23)  **It'll be fun, promise**

(6:24)  _OK, enough about the date- I'm about to crawl out of my skin I'm thinking about it so much. Distraction?_

(6:25)  **What do you want tonight? Limerick? Story? Maybe a joke?**

(6:25)  _Story, please!_

(6:26)  **Any requests?**

 

**[Calling Levi]**

_'Hey... so, I was thinking... how about your first time?'_

**'Sex?'**

_'Yeah... you don't have to answer, I was just being nosy'_

**'No, it's OK. Kind of a stupid story actually but if I tell you, you have to go next. Alright?'**

_'Deal. Now, stupid funny or stupid embarrassing?'_

**'I was 17 so definitely both'**

_'17? That's older than I expected'_

**'I- I don't know how to answer that? Why, how old were you?'**

_'Uh, well, 16 but I was scarred for a long time after that it was so bad, I didn't attempt it again until college'_

**'God, that bad?'**

_'That bad... but you first'_

**'Alright, alright. So, 17 and in my bad phase-'**

_'Man, I'm really going to have to get some pics of you in this 'bad phase' ... after all the beanies and cardigans I just don't think I believe you anymore'_

**'Trust me, I was a shit. Anyway, I had some older friends at the time who'd invited me out clubbing, I had a fake I.D to get me in and a serious need to lose my virginity... I kinda went out with a mission'**

_'So, you planned to have sex?'_

**'I was adamant it was going to happen, all my friends were having sex and being 17 and a virgin was apparently the worst thing in the world'**

_'First world problems'_

**'Right? So, I get into the club and I'm like literally scanning this place for anyone who'd look up to it- my 'friends' are gone by then so I go to the bar and get a drink. He came up to me like, maybe, 5 minutes later'**

_'Did he at least buy you a drink first?'_

**'You'd thinks so, right? Nah, he's just like 'heyy... you look lonely''**

_'Oh god, seriously?'_

**'Yeah, I'm pretty ashamed my standards were so low but well, 17 and a virgin'**

_'Fair enough. Was he hot?'_

**'Ehh, he was solidly good looking... nothing on you, if you're wondering'**

_'I wasn't but thanks anyway. Even though you literally have to say that'_

**'I'm not joking, nobody I've met has anything on you'**

_'Oh...'_

**'Back to the embarrassing Levi story?'**

_'Please'_

**'So, Logan- and yes, I lost my virginity to a guy named Logan, shut up- he sits down next to me and starts like running his hand down my thigh'**

_'Bow chicka wow wow!'_

**'Shut up, it get's worse- so he's got his hand on my thigh and he's in my space and all I can think is 'finally'. So, I just straight up say 'are we going back to your place?''**

_'Subtlety is lost on you'_

**'Yes it is. He then informs me he lives on campus and has a roommate but if I don't care about that we can go-'**

_'Please don't tell me the roommate got involved'_

**'Oh fuck no, nothing like that! But I didn't really want to go all the way to the university and I didn't have any money to get a cab back home so I was kinda like 'fuck it' and took him into the bathrooms'**

_'Oh no... you didn't lose it in a public bathroom?'_

**'Nah, way too dirty but then Logan mentions he drove here'**

_'Car sex? Of course, you lost it in a car'_

**'Yepp, I went very cliche but it was cleaner than the bathrooms so that's all I cared about'**

_'Soo... how was it?'_

**'Just so awkward. I had to tell him it was my first time because it was very obvious I had no fucking clue what I was doing, he was a pretty shit kisser- all tongue- so I avoided that but then he kept trying to talk dirty which was almost worse'**

_'Oh poor Levi.... I think I still have you beat though'_

**'I haven't finished yet, buddy'**

_'There's more?'_

**'Yeah... there's more. So, because it was my first time I kinda let him take the lead- huge mistake by the way- and just went with it, so when he says he wants to fuck me I'm OK with it and let him do his thing. Thank fuck I brought condoms and lube cause he had shit all, anyway, he comes in like 30 seconds and then asks 'was it good for you?''**

_'What a fuckwad'_

**'Tell me about it, so I tell him 'no, shit for brains, it wasn't good for me. Get fucked' and then he just like, ugh, smirks at me and says 'but I just did'. So I punched him in the nose and went home'**

_'Oh wow. Fuck, OK, you've put up a solid challenge'_

**'It was pretty shit, kind of a turning point actually... I went home and called Izzie and Farlan and it hit me that this was not where I wanted to be so as soon as I turned 18 I joined the army and stayed until the whole thing with Erwin'**

_'Gee... I can't say I joined the army because sex was so bad'_

**'Gotta say though, I don't regret it. If I hadn't gone there and had really bad sex then I wouldn't have joined the army, who knows where I would have ended up?'**

_'Very optimistic view'_

**'I mean, I'm not gonna fucking thank the douche anytime soon but it pulled me out of a spiral so I think it was worth it'**

_'And here we are... together. Here's to the douche, I think'_

**'I think I need a couple of drinks to even consider toasting that shitstick'**

_'Haha yeah... I'm not about to toast Danny anytime soon'_

**'Danny was your first?'**

_'Yepp, are you ready for this? It's a fucking trainwreck of a story, so be prepared'_

**'Ready and waiting'**

_'So, 16 years old and my parents have sent me to summer camp with Mikasa and Armin as volunteers'_

**'And here you were teasing me with the back of a car, you lost it at _summer camp_?'**

_'Sadly yes. So, there was only one other guy there openly out and so we sort of became friends. And by friends, I mean, we would hook up behind buildings or sneak into each others rooms'_

**'Naturally'**

_'Of course. So it's the last night at camp and we're all leaving in the morning so we make a plan to meet and do it- but we're 16 and don't really know jack shit about sex. We have like these romantic ideas about it? It's a first for both of us so we meet outside in the middle of the night and go out to the beach near the camp'_

**'Sand... that is not going to be good'**

_'Never again. Sand and sex do not mix, I promise you'_

**'I believe you on that one'**

 ' _So, anyway we're out on the beach with a blanket and a condom and this naive belief that everything's going to be fine and maybe even fun...'_

**'Not fun?'**

_'Horrifying... we find out we can't multi-task so there's no kissing happening while we're trying to figure out the sex part, I can't stress how awkward it was getting but both of us were like powering through? Neither of us wanted to give up so there's like terrible handjobs and awkward as shit dirty talk all the while we're getting sand in places sand should never ever be'._

**'I'm almost afraid to hear the rest of it'**

_'You should be... so, it gets to the sex part and it's like a game of chicken and neither of us are stopping, note that we have a condom but no lube because we are 16 and very, very stupid so it's not happening easily-'_

**'Dear god...'**

_'Yepp, and then after, you know, I'm like inside him... he's crying and telling me to pull out and I'm freaking out and trying to get away, so naturally I fall over and then he's crying harder so I start crying too out of fear. He starts panicking then and can't breathe and I don't know what to do so I pull my pants back on and run to get an adult-'_

**'God, no wonder you didn't try again anytime soon...'**

_'Not done yet... so I'm running back through camp with only my pants on and run into a counsellors cabin and wake up the first adult I can find- the lovely Mrs Bradden, about 50 and fucking terrifying- and I like spill the story out as quick as I can and then I'm running back to the beach and she's following me. Danny's still there and having a massive panic attack, completely starkers, and while Mrs Bradden tries to calm him down I'm like freaking out'._

**'Damn, Eren...'**

_'Trust me, I know... so when Danny finally calms down we both get dressed and dragged down to the office where our parents are called and we are severely lectured. I'm freaking out even more because my parents didn't know I was gay and this was so not how I imagined telling them. But my mum came and picked me up the next morning and the whole way home she's alternating between laughing so hard she has to pull the car over and giving me The Sex Talk: the sequel'_

**'So that's what brought on the second sex talk? Rough'**

_'Yepp... I'm lucky mum and dad thought it was funny though better than the alternative'_

**'Definitely. So what happened to Danny? You ever see him again?'**

_'Ha not for a long time but we ended up meeting a few years later by chance, had a good laugh about it then but it was so not funny at the time. More mortifying and emotionally scarring'_

**'I can believe that. Damn, fun story time tonight, huh?'**

_'It was interesting at the very least'_

**'Did it get better for you, though? I don't date much but the sex definitely got better'**

_'Oh yeah, loads better. But really there was nowhere to go but up after that first time... ugh, I still get embarrassed just thinking about it'_

**'Me too... it's one of those stories that just make you shudder'**

_'Probably a good thing though, I didn't want to try it again until it was with someone I trusted and I ended up spending all my time studying and focusing on college. Got into physio at an excellent university so... I think it was a win for me'_

**'Definite win. Oh god, you studied physio...  what a shit coincidence'**

_'Haha I know, right? It's not funny except that, well, it kinda is?'_

**'Are you going to continue with it?'**

_'Don't know yet, still thinking on that one'_

**'Fair enough. Now, as fun as this is I have to go to sleep, busy day tomorrow'**

_'Really? And what are you up to?'_

**'Cleaning my apartment, top to bottom. I'm scrubbing tiles and washing walls, cleaning my oven and behind the fridge and inside the cupboards and if I have time I'm going to get the ceiling'**

_'I don't know what to say to that... you sound excited and that's a little frightening. But if you're excited then I guess I'm excited for you?'_

**'It's going to be a good day'**

_'Alrighty... I'll, uh, talk to you tomorrow?'_

**'Sure will and I'll see you Sunday'**

_'Definitely, goodnight weirdo'_

**'Night, Eren'**

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

 

**Saturday PM**

 

(3:27)  **Is my place too clean?**

(3:28)  ** _I'm sorry?? Where's Levi? What have you done with him??_**

(3:29)  **Shut up, I'm serious... does it have a hospital feel?**

(3:29)  ** _I have always thought you could do successful surgery there. Wait, is this about Eren?_**

(3:30)  **Maybe.**

(3:30)  **Yes. Now, is it too clean? Should it feel more, I don't know, homey?**

(3:31)  ** _You want to bake some cookies or buy some throw pillows?_**

(3:32)  **Fuck off, I don't know... what do you think?**

(3:32)  ** _This is too cute. Soo does mean the boyfriend is coming over?_**

(3:33)  **Possibly. I'm not sure but we have our date tomorrow so maybe?**

(3:34)  ** _You have a date tomorrow? I wasn't aware... it's not like the 5 billion times you mentioned it tipped me off in the slightest_**

(3:34)  **Izzie... help**

(3:35)  ** _Fine, fine. Leave it to me, I'll come over and we can make it homey_**

(3:35)  **Thank you**

(3:36)  ** _I can't really believe I'm having this conversation- I'm having war flashbacks to when you first moved in and thought and armchair was excessive_**

(3:36)  **Shut up**

(3:37)  ** _Oh god and the fight over buying the coffee table! 'I don't need a coffee table, Izzie, I have a dining table- why do I need two tables?' Infuriating_**

(3:38)  **I think I'm going to go now**

(3:38)  ** _Whatever, I'll see you in like an hour and I'll be picking this up again- you have not been mocked enough yet_**

(3:39)  **Excellent. I look forward to it**

 

 

(4:45)  _Red alert_

(4:46) **We'll be over soon, we've got Dirty Dancing and Grease**

(4:46)  _Seriously? We've seen those a million times_

(4:47) **And for good reason!**

(4:47) Why the red alert?

(4:48)  _I have a date tomorrow_

(4:48) **No shit... you haven't mentioned that to us. No, wait, I think I heard about it once**

(4:49) Or twice

(4:49) **All day**

(4:50) All week

(4:50)  _Shut up! I'm nervous_

(4:51) **You've already met him!!**

(4:52)  _I know but this time we'll be alone and on a date and just. Shut up. I'm allowed to be nervous_

(4:52) Ok, Ok, so why are we panicking this time?

(4:53)  _I have nothing to wear! I'm not prepared for this!_

(4:53) **You'll be fine**

(4:54)  _I'll be having a panic attack_

(4:54) Drama queen. Armin and I will be there soon, we'll help you pick something

(4:55)  _You're a queen among men. Thank you!_

(4:55) I know

(4:56)  _Also... if you could help me clean up the house_

(4:56) **What? Why?? He's already seen it**

(4:57)  _Yeah but he may have let it slip he's a bit of a clean freak and he can't see the house at the moment_

(4:57) How long's it been since you washed the dishes?

(4:58)  _Last time you were both here_

(4:58) **That was three days ago?!!**

(4:59)  _Yeah and it's really built up... plus, the laundry is out of control and I may have spilled cereal all over the kitchen floor and I can't successfully clean it up_

(4:59) You're a mess

(5:00)  _Fully aware of that_

(5:01) **Alright we're on our way. Cleaning first and then dinner and movies**

(5:01)  _THANK YOU!!_

(5:02) You owe us big for this

(5:02)  _I'll shout dinner tonight_

(5:03) **And you'll sing along to all the songs in Grease with zero complaining**

(5:04)  _Damn... fine_

(5:04) **See you soon**

(5:04) Bye!

 

 

**Saturday PM**

 

(5:57)  **Radio silence all day?**

(5:58)  _Hey! I didn't want to disturb the cleaning frenzy_

(5:49)  **Oh yeah?**

(5:59)  _You seemed very into it and it kind of spurred me into action as well... which brings us to now_

(6:00)  **You cleaned?**

(6:00)  _Sort of... Mika and Armin came over and helped. It was supposed to be movie night but I may have had a minor freak out and made them help me clean for an hour_

(6:01)  **You didn't have too**

(6:02)  _I really did. Trust me_

(6:02)  **That messy?**

(6:03)  _Yepp, I'd tell you but I don't want to scare you away. Let's just say I owe Mika and Armin a few favours after tonight_

(6:03)  **Are they as mean as Hange when the collect?**

(6:04)  _Arguably worse. I'm watching Grease tonight and I'm required to sing along to all the songs with no mocking or complaining_

(6:05)  **As far as punishments that's not bad**

(6:05)  _Oh my god, you totally sing along to Grease, don't you?!!_

(6:06)  **No**

(6:06)  **Maybe but only because I've been trained since I was 10. It's hard to shake off a 15 year habit**

(6:07)  _Must be terrible for you. So, Izzie the fan?_

(6:07)  **Ha no. This one's all Farlan's fault- he wanted to be a singer from ages 9 through 16 and although he denies it now it's still there**

(6:08)  _He wanted to be a singer and he thought Grease was the answer?_

(6:08)  **Nah it was just a byproduct, he'd sing along to everything and make me and Izzie join in**

(6:09)  _Well then, tonight, this one's for him!_

(6:10)  **I'd tell him that but I don't want to risk being caught in a musical spiral tonight**

(6:11)  _Wise idea. Sorry I gotta go, Mika's yelling at me for not helping_

(6:11)  **Hang on a sec, we need to talk about tomorrow**

(6:12)  _We're still on right??_

(6:12)  **Of course but I've been thinking, you may want to bring your chair. Sorry.**

(6:13)  _Oh right... I guess it makes sense but do I have too? I'd prefer to walk with you_

(6:14)  **I know and I promise it's only a precaution but I have no idea what Hange has planned or how much walking we'll need to do, might be a good idea to bring it just in case**

(6:14)  _Fine. It can come but I'm only using it if I have too_

(6:15)  **Deal**

(6:15)  _We still a go for 11? Should I wear anything special?_

(6:16)  **Definitely 11 and just wear whatever you want, I think it's going to be pretty casual**

(6:16)  **But obviously if you feel the need to wear something tight I'll support you**

(6:17)  _Haha noted, same for you... I'd appreciate something sleeveless, I still haven't gotten a good look at those tattoos_

(6:18)  **I'll keep it in mind**

(6:18)  _Good now it's time for Grease_

(6:19)  **Enjoy!**

 

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(9:41)  _Today's the day! You excited??_

(9:42)  **More than you know**

(9:42)  _I think I have some idea, I was up at 6 and couldn't get back to sleep_

(9:43)  **5:45 over here and no chance of getting back to bed**

(9:43)  _Just had to go and one up me- well, at least we'll be in the same state of excited as hell mixed with dead on our feet_

(9:44)  **Joy. I always like to match**

(9:44)  _I can sense the sarcasm, babe, and that's no way to start of our epic date day_

(9:45)  **Alright, alright... can I blame it on the sleep deprivation?**

(9:45)  _Sure but know that you only get to use that excuse twice today! Sure you want to use one up now?_

(9:46)  **Not really. Fine, I was being an asshole**

(9:46)  _Yes you were, now apologise and get appropriately excited for today_

(9:47)  **Alright then give me a minute to compose the appropriate response**

(9:47)  _Waiting..._

(9:49)  **I apologise and I am exceedingly excited to see you and go on our date. I can't wait to hold your hand and hear your laugh, I can't believe I might get to kiss your lips and stare into your eyes... you have no idea how much I need to just be with you and no amount of sleep deprivation or asshole tendencies could make me ruin that. I like you and I'm very excited you're my boyfriend.**

(9:50)  **How was that?**

(9:51)  _I can't. Nope, I have no words. Apology accepted and well, ditto, to all of the above_

(9:52)  **Ditto? Very eloquent**

(9:53)  _You should screw up more often, I could get use to those apologies_

(9:53)  **I'll do my best**

(9:54)  _Soo... I'll see you in like an hour??_

(9:55)  **If you know what's good for you**

 

 

***

 

Eren was a wreck. He'd just gotten out of the shower and sat confused and slightly annoyed on his desk chair, he wore only his boxer briefs and didn't even care as water drops rolled down his back. 

Mikasa had laid out two outfits, one including his very comfortable but old and a little holey jeans and the other with his new but stiff jeans. Couldn't she have just picked one and taken away his decision? It's not like he was going to be able to choose anyway. His prosthetic wasn't attached yet and he knew he was looking pathetic and also severely running out of time until Levi got here.

But he was frozen to his chair, staring down the two outfits with narrowed eyes.

A knock at the door broke his stare and a tentative voice called out, "Eren? How's it coming? You've been in there awhile".

He would have gotten up but well, he didn't feel like hopping to the door.

"You can come in, Ar, I need some help" Eren knew he sound more pathetic than he'd meant but he couldn't help it. The door creaked open and Armin popped his head in, taking in Eren's mostly naked form and sighing knowingly.

"Didn't Mika already pick out what you're wearing?" Armin asked coming over and studying the jeans as well.

"She picked out two outfits and now I can't choose" Eren whined, glaring at the offending jeans and hoping that maybe one of them disappeared or burned up just so he wouldn't have to choose.

"Those one's have a hole in them... what if he takes you somewhere fancy?" Armin challenged pointing at the comfy jeans and Eren sighed.

"I know but what if he takes me somewhere grungy, I'll ruin my good jeans, I know it".

"True... how about we flip a coin?" Armin asked.

"Sure, why not?" Eren groaned and threw a coin over to Armin. 

"Heads: good jeans and tails: comfy jeans" Armin said with a grin and flipped the coin up before quickly catching it and presenting it to Eren.

"Comfy jeans it is!" Eren said in relief while Armin grabbed the jeans and threw them to him.

"You need help with the leg?"

"Um... sure" Eren answered slowly, no one except doctors had really helped him with his leg yet. He'd taken great lengths to make sure he was independent from others, he never wanted to be in a situation where he had to completely rely on someone else ever again. But Armin helping didn't feel so intrusive right now, his hands were deft and steady, securing Eren's prosthetic in place and testing to make sure it was safe.

"Jeans?" Armin said and Eren didn't think twice before handing the jeans over and letting Armin guide them on over his prosthetic until they rested at his knees. "You got it from here?"

"Yepp, thanks". He carefully got to his feet and pulled the jeans the rest of the way up until they sat comfortable on his hips, buttoned and zipped. Armin then tossed him a nice, white t-shirt with a black print on the front and Eren pulled it over his head, he stood and looked in the mirror to make sure it was alright. It  _was_  a little tight but in a good way, a way that stretched across his shoulders and highlighted his chest.

"You want chucks or boots or sneakers?" Armin called out, his head having disappeared into the closet trying to find pairs of shoes for Eren.

"My black chucks should be in there somewhere" Eren answered.

"Ah ha!" Armin exclaimed, producing a pair of black chucks still in good condition although the white laces held a bit of dirt. He threw them to Eren along with a pair of socks and Eren bent down and starting pulling the shoe onto his prosthetic.

Still rifling through Eren's closet, he emerged seconds later with a nice black hoodie which he threw at Eren before heading into the bathroom, Eren could hear him fumbling around through draws and opening cupboards before he came back to the bedroom with hands full of stuff. He came over and sat next to Eren ignoring the eyeroll as he held up a couple of different necklaces and leather bracelets.

Without Eren's consent he looped a long necklace around Eren's neck that fell to his chest, it was a leather cord with some a pendant on the bottom, and then shoved some leather bracelets on his wrist. 

Eren stood up and went to the mirror and he had to admit Armin did a good job. He looked casual enough for any kind of ordinary setting but he wouldn't be kicked out of anywhere fancy and really, that's all Eren was hoping for.

"Thanks, Ar" Eren said and grinned at him, his nerves starting to take hold again.

"No problem... ooh, I have a present for you too" Armin said with a grin, Eren would have thanked him or told him not to bother but he knew that glint in Armin's eyes and knew for certain he wasn't going to like this present. 

Before he could refuse Armin had pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and passed it over, it had a little red bow stuck to the front but it couldn't disguise the contents. Condoms. Excellent.

"Just in case" Armin grinned. Eren had the urge to throw the box at Armin's head but thought better of it.

"We're not having sex" Eren said with a forced eyeroll. 

"Today or ever?" Armin snickered and Eren rolled his eyes again, this time giving in and throwing the box of condoms at his friends heads. Armin caught them before they made impact, cracked them open and pulled a couple out. He then ran to Eren's wallet lying on his desk and slipped a few inside.

Eren was on his feet and lurching forward when the doorbell rang and they both froze.

"He's here? But he's early! Armin, I'm not ready yet!" Eren panicked. 

"I'll intercept" Armin promised and ran out of the room to the door. Eren was still frozen in the middle of his room, not sure what to do. Was he ready? Physically, maybe, but in no way was he prepared for Levi to be at the door right now.

He turned in a circle, his brain a little fried, and tried to catalogue the things he needed. He picked up his wallet forgetting all about the condoms Armin snuck inside and slipped it into his back pocket before grabbing his keys and leaving his room. He could hear people talking at the front door and could make out Levi's now familiar voice, he peeked around the corner and got a glimpse of shiny black hair and a tattooed arm before pulling back and trying to breathe normally.

It was fine. He'd met Levi before, he'd kissed him too and damn it, he was excited about today! With a pulse of determination he forced himself around the corner and into sight.

"Eren, hey, Levi here was just telling me absolutely nothing about your date" Armin said with a smirk.

"Levi... hi" his voice came out a lot more breathy than intended and he heard Armin stifle a snort, Eren didn't care though because his eyes had found Levi's and his pounding heart had started to quiet slightly.

He looked more amazing than Eren remembered with tight black jeans and a light blue v-neck top which was low enough to show his pale collarbones and some ink peeking out, his boots were laced around his ankles and he had his black frames perched on his nose and Eren's grey cat beanie on his head.

"Hey" Levi smiled, Armin stepped aside and let him walk in, "you ready to go?"

"I think so" Eren smiled back and closed the distance between them. 

"You got your chair?" Levi asked breaking eye contact to glance around the entrance area and not finding Eren's chair.

"Umm, no... I don't know where-" Eren mumbled still staring but Armin saved him.

"It's in the loungeroom, I'll get it".

"Thanks" Eren said and then he was alone with Levi. Levi who was smiling and staring and now that Eren was closer smelled so good, he thought it must have been his shampoo which was filling the air with a crisp, fruity smell. 

"So... we may have a driver for today" Levi grinned.

"What? Seriously?" Eren said trying to get a look out the front door and seeing a small silver car parked out front.

"Yeah, all part of Hange's elaborate plan" Levi smirked, "her friend Moblit owed her a favour so he's paying it out today".

"All the debts are being paid today, huh?" 

"Seems like it".

"Got it!" Armin called out and came back in rolling Eren's wheelchair. He didn't really want it coming with them but Levi had made a solid point, this would be the first test for how long he could stay on his prosthetic and he didn't want to be in a position where he couldn't do something or they had to stop because of him. it was annoying but probably for the best.

Levi took the chair from Armin and raised his eyebrow at Eren, "shall we?"

"Definitely" Eren grinned and followed Levi out the door, "bye Armin!"

"Have fun and  _be safe_ " Armin called after them making Eren wince.

There was a man standing by the back door of the car with a forced smile- must be Moblit. But when he caught sight of Eren and noticed the look on Levi's face his smile became more natural and he even went to pop the trunk for them so Levi could fit Eren's chair in. Moblit actually opened Eren's door for him and gave him an over exaggerated bow which made Eren snort in surprise and amusement.

As Eren climbed into the car he heard the trunk snap shut and Levi's door opening. And then they were in the backseat together, close enough to touch and completely, blissfully alone. Well, for the 30 seconds it took Moblit to close Eren's door and climb in the driver's seat. There was silence, neither Eren or Levi having any idea what they were about to get into, they just looked at each other and then over at Moblit in anticipation. 

Moblit took a deep breathe and turned to them, smile on his face and amusement now dancing in his eyes.

"OK, I'm Moblit and I'll be your driver for the day" he started, "so, as you're probably aware I lost a bet with the she-devil and this is my punishment, I'm at your disposal and will drive you anywhere you want to go. As for today- she's given me some instructions to pass along to you but first an introduction video".

"Wait? What?" Eren laughed at the same time a screen lit up on the back of Moblit's seat and in front of Levi, Eren leaned over into Levi's space to watch. 

Hange appeared on the screen sitting in an office chair with her fingers steepled and an intense look at the camera, she smiled slowly and said, "welcome to the perfect date".

Eren heard Levi groan next to him and whisper, "she's so goddamn extra" but Eren could only grin and turn back to the video, his heart pounding in excitement.

_"I've organised the ultimate scavenger hunt for you two, so before I let you go, there are a few rules to go over! Firstly, you will need to follow the challenges and clues I've set to the letter or you won't be able to continue. Secondly, you are not allowed to ask Moblit or anyone else for help or you will not be allowed to continue. Thirdly, you have to work together, there will be no splitting up to get things done quicker or you will not be allowed to continue. And lastly, if you cannot solve a clue or you break the rules and don't get to the end then both of you will owe me a favour. Enjoy! I will see you again soon! Hange out"._

And the screen went to black.

Eren burst out laughing. Today was going to be awesome, Hange had obviously gone all out on this one if she was making videos. Levi was shaking with laughter next to him when Eren turned to smile at him, Levi met his eyes and shook his head.

"I knew Hange would be perfect for this" he snorted and Eren nodded enthusiastically. This was definitely worth trading a favour in for.

"Don't get too excited, you don't know what she has planned for you" Moblit warned from the front seat, his voice so quiet Eren wasn't sure they were meant to hear him.

"So, what's first?" Eren asked excitedly.

Moblit sighed and turned to them again, holding out a little green envelope with the number 1 inked on the front and an honest to god wax seal on the back. Eren grabbed it from him, pulling it from his hand in his enthusiasm, and held it out to show Levi.

"This is so great" he grinned. No one had ever gone to this amount of effort to ensure a perfect first date, Eren almost didn't even care if the scavenger hunt was lame, this would be the best date he'd ever been on.

"You going to open it?" Levi asked and with that Eren broke the seal and carefully pulled out the little card on the inside and read:

 

_"Welcome boys to your first proper date!_

_Moblit will drive or you'll definitely be late_

_To start off your hunt I have a challenge for you_

_So open this card and it'll tell you what to do!"_

 

"She's rhyming... oh dear god" Levi sighed but Eren could hear the trace of excitement in his voice. Eren open the card up and his eyes widened at the words printed there, he huffed out a laugh and passed it to Levi who groaned.

"This is definitely payback" he said and passed the card back to Eren.

The words printed in front of him read:  **Hold each others hand and don't let go! If you do I'll definitely know!**

"Does she mean for the whole challenge?" Eren asked.

"Probably" Levi said and held out his bad hand, "probably best to hold this one, just in case I need the other for something".

"Good plan" Eren took hold of his hand carefully and with a burst of confidence he laced their fingers together and squeezed gently, "I could get used to this".

There was a flash of light and they looked up to see Moblit taking their picture, he shrugged and went about sending the picture to Hange as proof. Eren's smile grew and he could feel the excitement flooding his body, he was ready to get his hands on the next clue.

"Next?" he asked eagerly, Levi laughed while Moblit handed over another envelope although this one was red.

"You want to open this one?" Eren asked, waving the little enveloped in front of Levi's face but Levi only grinned and shook his head.

"You go ahead".

Eren did. He broke open the envelope and pulled out another card, opening it he started to laugh and read out loud:

_"Wasn't that fun? I know you liked it_

_I am definitely enjoying being the culprit!_

_You have so much to do and not much time_

_Your first stop is at the scene of the crime"_

 

"More rhyming... of course" Levi sighed but Eren could hear the trace of amusement in his voice.

"Scene of the crime? What does she mean?" Eren asked confused,

"No idea, actually" Levi answered, his brow furrowed in concentration

"Maybe my accident?" Eren guesses but Levi shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think she knows where that happened... or well, I wouldn't put it past her but she  _probably_  doesn't know" Levi said, shaking his head.

"Ooh then maybe the high school?!" Eren exclaimed.

"The high school? Why would my school be the scene of the crime?" Levi sounded confused but Eren was pretty sure he had it right.

"Well, it's where we first started texting and where you threatened to murder a bunch of teenagers" Eren was growing more confident, the high school had to be it!

"True, that could definitely have been the scene of a crime".

"Right?!" Eren exclaimed excited and then turned to Moblit, "to Levi's school, Moblit!"

"Of course" Moblit answered, he turned on the engine and finally peeled off the curb and onto the street. Eren breathed out in relief and looked to Levi with a grin.

"Finally alone" he said and Levi snorted and glanced at Moblit, "well, sort of".

"Good enough for now" Levi answered and squeezed their hands together a little, "is this OK? A scavenger hunt, I mean?"

"Oh god, it's so perfect! I'm not even mad you made me wait until today" Eren said and leaned over to place a quick kiss on Levi's cheek, "thanks, this is amazing".

Levi flushed red but his lips turned up at the corners, Eren settled in for the drive to Levi's school just enjoying being close to Levi and having his hand in his own. He didn't even really need a conversation, enjoying being with Levi and knowing they had the whole day to chat if they wanted.

It took about 15 minutes to drive out to Levi's school and when they arrived Moblit drove straight into the staff parking lot and turned off the engine. Levi went for his door the same time Eren went for his own only to pull on each other's arm and turn back to each other with silly smiles while Moblit snickered in the front seat.

"My door?" Eren asked and Levi nodded, scooting across the seat to follow Eren through his door.

"That'll take a bit of getting used too" Levi murmured. Eren nodded his agreement as he looked up at the school.

"Any stairs to your classroom?" he asked and Levi flushed.

"Ahh, yes actually but there's a lift this way" Levi answered and together they walked into the school.

"So... this is where you work" Eren said looking around at the fancy buildings and well manicured lawns, "it looks, uh, like a private school".

"It looks snotty, I know" Levi sighed, "but it pays well and is a surprisingly welcome place".

"No, no, it's great!" Eren said, backtracking a little but still smirking, "so, are we trespassing right now?"

"I hope not" Levi replied, turning a corner to where the lift was, "I'm hoping Hange's informed someone that we'll be skulking around the place".

"Yeah, if we're even in the right place" Eren laughed.

"Right".

The took the elevator up to the second floor and, hands still entwined, Levi led him towards his classroom. He unlocked the door and pushed it open letting Eren in first. Eren looked around excitedly and instantly noticed the green envelope dangling from a piece of string hung from the ceiling. 

Eren went to it, pulling Levi with him, and ripped it from the string.

"Ready?" Eren asked and Levi rolled his eyes.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the card which read:  **There are hats in the draw just for you. Pick one and wear it and you'll get your next clue!**

Eren circled Levi's desk quickly and started pulling draws open, in the bottom draw he found the hats and he couldn't help the burst of laughter as Levi swore. There was a brown pirate hat, complete with a feather in the rim, sitting there and lying next to was a pastel flower crown.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Levi offered and Eren snorted.

"I don't know, I think the flower crown was meant for you" Eren teased, he lifted out the crown and plucked Levi's beanie off his head replacing it carefully with the flower crown. It sat perfectly on Levi's head and contrasted perfectly with the scowl on Levi's face, Eren just laughed and pulled on the pirate hat winking at Levi and leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

"Fine, I'll wear the fucking crown" Levi pouted, stuffing his beanie into the back pocket of his jeans and adjusting the flower crow so it sat better.

"You love it" Eren laughed. He pulled his phone out and stepped in close to Levi, looping their linked hands so that Eren was just behind Levi but their hands were still connected. Eren pointed the camera at them and smiled into the lense, he only noticed that Levi was flipping the photo off after he was done.

"Cute" Eren sighed, he saved the photo to his phone and then sent a copy to Hange as proof. She sent back a message quickly saying:  **Under Levi's chair**

Levi bent down for this one, hard to do when their hands were still together, but he patted under the chair until he pulled out a little cloth pouch and a red envelope. Levi handed the cloth pouch to Eren while he slipped open the envelope.

The pouch held four puzzle pieces, mostly white but with a few black markings on them which when put together would probably be letters. Eren grinned in excitement and held them out for Levi to see, his eyes lit up at the addition to the scavenger hunt and then read out the next clue.

 

_You found your first clue!_

_Congratulations to you_

_The next ones not far_

_It's Levi's least favourite bar!_

 

"Fuck, I know this one!" Levi said and Eren smirked at his excitement, "it's the bar I broke my arm in! I fucking hate that place".

"Excellent! To the bar!" 

They left as fast as they could, locking up and jumping in the elevator to get back to the ground level. They still wore the hats not sure if they were meant to take them off or leave them on but believing that Moblit would probably know. They sped over to the car as fast as Eren's leg could manage, Levi opening Eren's door for them and sliding in first with Eren following him in.

"Those hats are really something" Moblit laughed, Levi scowled and flipped him off but didn't remove it.

"Do we keep wearing them or-" Eren asked but Moblit shook his head.

"Not sure but I'd wear 'em just in case, don't want to lose on a technicality" Moblit replied, it was good enough for Eren but then again he wasn't wearing the flower crown.

"That OK? Do you want to swap?" Eren asked softly.

"Nah, it's fine" Levi said and then looked to Moblit, "we gotta go to Nile's Bar in the city". Moblit's nose scrunched up in distaste but turned the car on and they were off again.

"It's a bit of a dive, this place" Levi warned, "very dirty, sticky floor and god knows what on the tables but the alcohol's cheap and Hange loves it, so every once in a while she gets to pick where we drink and she always chooses this place. I'm not sure whether it's just to piss the rest of us off but we go and every time we do something bad happens".

"Like the broken arm" Eren asked, tracing his finger over the cast and looking at Levi.

"Exactly like that plus Farlan's fallen over and gotten a concussion, Izzie broke her finger punching someone, there's been food poisoning and throwing up, the worst hangover's always come from this place and the most annoying part is Hange seems to be immune" Levi shuddered.

"Nothing bad's happened to her there?"

"Nothing, most of the time she gets free drinks or the amusement of watching us hurt ourselves" Levi admitted.

"Harsh" Eren laughed, Levi elbowed him slightly, "is it going to be open? It's like 11:30 in the morning".

"It runs odd hours, seems to always be open as well" Levi said with a nod, "she just better not make us drink".

 

She made them drink. They walked in about ten minutes later and were passed a green envelope by the bartender, it simply read:  **Shots! Shots! Shots!**

The bartender seemed to have been briefed on what was happening because he'd already poured them both a shot and pushed them over with a smirk, Eren sniffed the shot and frowned at the smell of tequila. Salt and a slice of lemon was passed over next and then the bartender pulled out his phone and looked up at them.

"I, uh, I was told to record this?" he said, still sounding a little confused.

"Sounds about right" Levi sighed and then looked at Eren, "you ready for this?"

Eren was not ready for this, he hated tequila ever since a particularly bad night out and even the smell of it was making him nauseous but well, he couldn't back down now. Not when their epic date hung in the balance. He took a deep breath and made sure to grin.

"Ready" he held out his hand and let Levi sprinkle some salt on it before they awkwardly got some salt on Levi's hand too.

"This is so much easier with two hands" Levi groaned but met Eren's eye and said, "on 3. 1...2...3... drink!"

Eren licked the stripe of salt off his hand and then picked up the shot glass, without thinking too hard he downed the shot and quickly grabbed the lemon to bite down on. It was nasty, just as bad as he remembered, but Levi was spluttering and grimacing next to him hating it just as much as he was.

"Bad tequila experience?" Eren asked with a laugh as Levi's face got all pinched as he tried to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"Doesn't everyone?" Levi replied and Eren laughed out loud while nodding.

"I think it's a right of passage to have a bad tequila story" he said.

"Probably" Levi said and turned to the bartender, who had finished recording and was sending the video off to Hange. He looked up eventually and dug a red envelope and a clothe pouch out of his pocket to hand over to them.

_Your adventure's well underway_

_You're thinking this is child's play?_

_Next stop will be somewhere inside_

_It's the place where you're first date died_

 

"Little Sina Cafe!" they both shouted.

Levi tucked the envelope into his pocket while Eren waved goodbye to the bartender and they walked back over to the car. Eren could feel his muscles starting to hurt from the prosthetic but he didn't mention it, he didn't want to ruin a good thing by having to use his chair. Not yet, anyway.

"Little Sina Cafe, please" Eren told Moblit as they jumped inside the car, Moblit nodded and sped off back into traffic. 

They arrived at the cafe 15 minutes later and Eren knew he was in trouble, he'd never tried to have his prosthetic on this consistently without sitting down or having access to his crutches. He had wanted to wear it today to feel somewhat normal but as he walked slowly inside the cafe he could feel the stress in his muscles and knew he was doing exactly what his physiotherapist had warned him against. He was pushing himself too hard.

He swallowed nervously and closed his eyes for a few seconds as Levi pushed the door open for him before taking a deep breath and turning to Levi. He just had to admit he might need his wheelchair, Levi would do the rest and probably apologise the whole time but before he could speak he heard a high pitched squeal and the squeak of sneakers as a little blonde whirlwind pounced on him.

Lucky Levi was there to steady him because his prosthetic buckled under the added weight and he almost took both of them to the ground. Levi had a secure arm around his waist though, which stopped him from falling over and the girl who'd attacked him was backing off quickly.

"Oh my god, sorry Eren! I was just so excited! I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?" Krista babbled, her dimples showing and her eyes alight.

"Much better, it's so good to see you! I'm sorry I haven't been around" Eren apologised but he offered her a smile.

Krista shook her head and said, "don't apologise! I should have come to see you but I didn't know if it was OK or whether you wanted anyone there".

"It's OK, promise. I didn't really want anyone there and only Armin, Mika and Jean ever came so it's fine" Eren said easily.

"I'm still sorry, it was such a shock I have to admit I didn't know what to do but you got my flowers, right?" she said and Eren nodded.

"They were beautiful, thanks" Eren said.

"Anyway, we're being awfully rude" Krista said and turned her bright eyes on Levi, smiling genuinely at him, "I heard rumours you got yourself a hot boyfriend".

Eren burned red but also felt the happiness bubble up inside him. Hot was right, Levi was so fucking pretty he wanted everyone to know and when they found out he was kind and generous and funny on top of that well, they'd be pretty goddamn jealous.

"Right, Krista this is Levi" Eren introduced, Levi moving his free hand from supporting Eren and offering it to Krista, "Krista this is my boyfriend, Levi".

She squealed again and ignored Levi's hand in favour of hugging him quickly, "it's nice to meet you, Levi".

"You too, Krista" Levi said sounding a bit thrown off by her enthusiasm.

"So, I'm guessing you two are the people doing the scavenger hunt? Your friend, Hange, came through looking for me and gave me some very specific instructions, didn't say who they were for just that I'd know when I saw you" she said, guiding them through the cafe to a little reserved table at the back.

"This is for you" she said with a grin and handed them a green envelope.

Eren ripped it open before they even sat down and with Levi looking over his shoulder they groaned at the words printed on there:  **You have to swap shirts before you get some chow, drop hands for 2 minutes- your time stars now!**

Eren dropped Levi's hand and threw the envelope on the table, Krista was laughing with her phone out holding the timer up so they could see. Levi already had his shirt pulled up around his chest, grumbling about stupid, shitty friends before Eren even had his hoodie on the seat. He had started to pull his shirt up when he notice that Levi was not wearing anything under his t-shirt and Eren was getting an eyeful of tattoos and muscles and creamy skin.

"Hurry up, Eren! 1 minute left!" Krista exclaimed which prompted Eren to move. His eyes still locked on Levi's chest he ripped his shirt off and threw it at Levi the same time Levi passed his own shirt over to Eren. It was getting Levi's shirt on that caused a few issues, it was too small and Eren was definitely going to stretch it out. 

"It's too small" he grumbled, fighting his arms through the sleeves and trying desperately not to get stuck. A helping hand came out to guide the shirt down and pull his head free from it, Levi was standing close and with his good arm helping to move the shirt down to cover Eren up again.

Eren looked over and to his disappointment Levi was covered up again, chest gone and tattoos hidden under fabric, he sighed in disappointment and let Levi finish pulling his shirt down.

"Time!" Krista shouted just as Levi took his hands off Eren.

"Of course Hange was going to make us get naked in a public cafe" Levi sighed, looking around and noticing their amused audience. 

"At least it was shirts and not pants" Eren teased, "that would have had a whole lot of issues".

"Very true" Levi sighed but smiled at Eren as he raised his hand to straighten the flower crown sop it didn't fall off.

"OK, here's your reward" Krista said and passed over a red envelope and a clothe pouch, "but you'll have to hold hands again".

They laced their hands back together and took a relieved seat at the little table, Eren pocketed the pouch and passed the envelope to Levi who opened it slowly and pulled out the card inside. He sighed when he read it and then showed it to Eren who grinned and pumped his hand in the air in triumph.

"Food!" Eren grinned.

The card now forgotten on the table read: ****

_You've made it this far so I'll go with a hunch_

_I'm guessing it's probably time for your lunch?_

_So sit down and enjoy at your table for two_

_If you're lucky your next clue will come and find you_

 

"I'll bring you guys some menus" Krista said cheerfully and bounced away toward the kitchen.

Eren turned to Levi and smiled softly, his fingers fiddling with Levi's and running soft traces over his skin. Levi returned the smile warmly and turned his palm up so Eren could trace his fingers softly over the skin there.

"Having fun?" Levi asked, Eren nodded and smiled wider.

"I didn't think anyone would go this in depth with a scavenger hunt".

Levi laughed softly and shook his head, "you don't know Hange very well, she's excessive in everything she does".

"I'm starting to get that" Eren laughed as Krista returned with the menus. She passed one to Eren and the other to Levi, smiling prettily at them both before reaching over and straightening Eren's pirate hat on his head with a giggle.

"I'm not even going to ask about the hats" she said with a wink, "any idea on drinks or should I come back?"

"Black tea for me, please" Levi said without a glance at the menu and his eyes still very much on Eren, "Eren?"

Eren skimmed the menu quickly before saying, "chocolate milkshake, thanks".

"Excellent, I'll be back in a few minutes" Krista said, pocketing her notebook and turning toward the kitchen.

"Chocolate milkshake, really?" Levi raised his eyebrow, "we ordering off the kids menu?"

Eren just laughed, "they're delicious and I stand by it".

Drinks arrived while they both studied the menu, Eren calling out every meal that sounded good while Levi tried to pick something with most of his attention divided between Eren's hand on his and the picture of Eren's smile and not his own menu. Krista returned a few minutes later and took their orders and then it was just Eren and Levi sitting in their corner booth with nothing to do but enjoy the others company. 

"So, do you think we should bring Moblit some food?" Eren smirked.

"I think it's probably the nice thing to do" Levi replied.

"That doesn't answer the question" Eren laughed and pinched Levi's hand.

"Oi, I'm not completely heartless" Levi replied and Eren snorted, "fine... yes, we should bring him some food".

"Good answer" Eren said and with a burst of happiness he leaned over the table and placed a soft kiss on Levi's cheek, making Levi blush pink. He heard a patter of laughter behind them and turned his head to see a table of three teenage girls smiling wide, giggling and whispering.

"I think we have an audience" Eren murmured, his head still close to Levi's cheek. Levi followed the giggles and rolled his eyes while his ears went red but he didn't shift away from Eren and his eyes never lowered. Eren breathed out softly and his lips quirked up before he leaned in again and kissed Levi's lips, not more than warmth on warmth. Eren pulled back and sat down, levelling his eyes on Levi and watching his reaction with amusement, the rise of heat in his cheeks and how his pupils dilated slightly and the quick huff of air the escaped hit mouth.

"OK there?" Eren murmured with a grin.

"Perfect" Levi muttered, his voice a little breathless but his eyes never leaving Eren's.

"Umm... food's here?" Krista interrupted, her voice laced with amusement. Eren and Levi snapped their attention over to Krista, who was balancing two plates of food and a shared bowl of fries for them. "Can I put this down?"

"Oh, right" Levi said and quickly moved their cups to the side and sat back properly in his chair, Eren doing the same opposite him. Krista put down the plates and flicked them an easy grin before disappearing into the kitchen. They ate in easy silence, Eren making obscene noises as he practically inhaled his food and Levi shifting in his chair awkwardly. 

After they were done Eren broached the topic he really hadn't wanted to talk about.

"Hey, Levi?" he said softly instantly grabbing Levi''s attention, "can you do me a favour before we leave?"

"Yeah, of course" Levi agreed quickly.

"Well, I- um, I might need you to go and grab my chair" his voice tapered off at the end and his eyes fell from Levi's gaze, ending up just looking at his empty plate.

"Shit, you OK? Fuck, did we do too much?" Levi asked, obviously concerned but still easy going.

"No, no!" Eren reassured him, worried Levi was going to want to take him home or stop their date. He hated having to admit he was in pain or that he had limitations now but that's where he was at, his thigh was aching from the prosthetic and after having sat down for awhile getting up was going to hurt even more.

"I promise I'm fine, we can keep going" Eren rushed.

Levi rolled his eyes and quirked his lips up, "of course we keep going, Eren, I'm not giving up on our date. I just want to make sure we do in the most pain free way".

Eren breathed out a huge sigh of relief and closed his eyes for a moment, Levi really was too good to be true. He didn't think Eren was weak or worse, damaged. His attitude only changed to incorporate a small amount of worry that maybe Eren was in more pain than he was letting on.

"I may have pushed it a little too hard... sorry" Eren admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I knew you would" Levi rolled his eyes but squeezed his hand, "but don't be sorry, it's not your fault".

"It's a little my fault" Eren said with a smirk.

"You were excited to finally be on a date with me and I can't fault that" Levi teased.

Eren snorted but nodded slightly, "True... I guess".

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely, our date awaits!" Eren said on a laugh. Levi then looked down at their joined hands with a crease in his brow and back up at Eren, his eyes narrowed and thoughtful.

"Do you think this counts as a fail?" he asked and Eren frowned as well. Surely Hange couldn't fail them if Levi had to go and get his wheelchair, could she?

"Maybe I can walk out to the car?" Eren frowned and tried to tense his leg to get up, pain shot through his thigh and he knew he'd way overdone it. He could walk on it if he had too but he'd pushed his leg too far too soon and it was screaming at him to just stop moving, stop walking and get some fucking help.

"Fuck that" Levi said, "maybe we can get Moblit to bring it in?"

"Fuck, we have to get Moblit's food as well" Eren remembered.

"Shit... OK, give me a sec" Levi said and pulled out his phone, "hey, shithead... yeah, no we're fine but we have a slight problem... I need to get Eren's chair... yeah, the hands thing... I'm not fucking carrying him out of here, you shit... yeah, yeah, thanks".

"So?" 

"We're good" Levi said and removed his hand, "I've been told to go and get your chair and come back... don't stop, don't pass go and don't collect $200. So, I'll be back".

Levi stood up and made his way out of the cafe, as he retreated Krista caught Eren's eye and returned with a grin. She easily took Levi's vacated seat and settled in to interrogate her friend.

"You two are cute..." she began.

"Thanks" Eren blushed pink, it was the first real interaction he'd had with anyone outside his inner circle of friends that knew him before the accident. He'd worried it was going to be awkward or mortifying or just downright embarrassing but so far it was normal, almost like there wasn't a prosthetic between them. He was pretty glad Krista was the first person he'd run into.

"He's very pretty... almost like a doll" she teased, Eren groaned but smiled happily. 

"Like you can talk" he shot back, eliciting a very indelicate snort. Krista was small and blonde and beautiful, wide blue eyes and curved pink lips only some of the features that made up her own dainty, doll-like appearance.

"Takes one to know one" she shrugged and then her voice dipped a bit softer, "have you guys, uh, been together long?"

"Officially? A couple of days" Eren said, knowing his voice was edging into a dreamy state.

"And unofficially?" she wheedled.

"We've been texting since I was in the hospital... started maybe a month after the accident" Eren said a little more serious, "he, uh, he helped a lot".

"Oh Eren, I'm so glad... I was so worried about you and Armin only sort of kept us up to date and I'm just- I'm just really happy you have someone nice" Krista said in a rush.

"Thank you" Eren said, meaningfully. He spied Levi coming back in pushing his chair and caught his eye with a soft smile, "looks like my ride's here".

Krista looked up and spotted Levi, "I'll get the next clue for you guys".

"Could you get us a takeaway meal, too?" Eren asked and Krista nodded as she walked away.

Levi parked the chair next to Eren and then retook his seat opposite, both of them waiting for Krista to return. Eren eyed the chair without patience, frustrated by knowing that he couldn't easily walk out of the little cafe, not without its help. It was funny that such a small chair caused him so much aggravation, he just wanted to walk and use his prosthetic with ease but even now, months after the accident it still wasn't possible.

"You know, no matter how hard you stare at it, it's not going to disappear" Levi said easily.

"I know" Eren sighed, ripping his eyes from the chair and settling them back on Levi, "it's not very subtle though, is it?"

"Not even slightly" Levi laughed, "you ready to get out of here?"

"Krista's getting our next clue and lunch for Moblit and then I guess we go" Eren said, shooting another hesitant look at the chair and then over to the group of teenagers behind them who were very obviously watching them. Krista danced back over to them with a red envelope, a cloth pouch, a take out container and a bright smile, Eren took them from her with a smirk and turned back to Levi.

"You ready?" Eren asked.

"Here we go again" Levi smiled.

Eren ripped open the envelope and spoke aloud: 

_I hope this date went much better than the last_

_And that you both learned to laugh at your past_

_The next clue you'll find somewhere much too clean_

_I believe it's the place where Eren left his spleen_

 

"Mercy Hospital!" Eren exclaimed while Levi rolled his eyes and snorted out a laugh at the rhyme.

"Shall we go then?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded so Levi stood up and rounded the table, "you need a hand?"

But Eren shook his head and got slowly to his feet, he put pressure on his prosthetic bit by bit and even though he winced slightly at the ache he managed to stand up and move over to the wheelchair. With his hands balancing his body he dropped into the chair and flicked a grin up at Levi and Krista, "see? Easy done".

"It was wonderful to see you again, Eren" Krista said and leaned in to hug Eren properly and whisper, "come visit again soon, everyone wants to see you".

"Thanks, Krista, I'll think about it" Eren answered honestly. She let go and with Levi walking beside him Eren rolled himself out of the shop and into the street, Moblit waiting where they'd left him. They caught a few curious glances on the way out but nobody stared or focused on them and soon enough Eren rolled to a stop beside the car and waited for Levi to open the door for him.

He stood up carefully and braced his hand against the car so that most of his weight was off his prosthetic while Levi folded up his chair and Moblit popped open the trunk. Levi grabbed the door for him and then slid in first, Eren sliding in after and lacing their hands together in the middle. They could hear Moblit snapping the trunk closed and then circling the car to jump back in the drivers seat.

"We got you food" Eren said happily, passing the container over to Moblit who thanked him and placed it on the passenger seat.

"Where too next?" he asked.

"Mercy Hospital, thanks" Levi said and then they were off, driving down the main street with buildings passing by them in a blur. They chatted easily about Levi's classes and both of their friends, Eren eager to divert the conversation if it drifted toward his leg or his future and Levi was happy to comply. They were heavier conversations for another time.

Moblit pulled up in the parking bay near the hospital, Levi waited for Eren to pull the door open and slide out before he climbed out after him. Moblit was out of his door as well, going to the trunk and pulling Eren's chair out for him and setting it up.

Eren took his seat still chatting to Levi about his group of friends, telling him stories from high school and college and letting Levi in another part of his life. Levi could hear the enthusiasm and genuine joy through his voice as he talked about his friends even the ones involving Jean.

Eren was laughing as they entered the main lobby of the hospital, they really had no idea where to even start searching for their next clue. Eren thought it might be in the Emergency Room where he would have been admitted but Levi thought maybe over in waste disposal. They figured they could just visit everywhere Eren might have been and hope for the best. They didn't get very far before a nurse stopped them.

"Eren, honey, what are you doing here?" she said, leaning in and hugging him.

"Just visiting actually, Molly" Eren said easily.

"Oh? Your dad's not back yet though is he?" she asked.

"Nah, not yet but they should be back next week... I'm actually here on a date" Eren said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Molly said and looked over at Levi for the first time, raking her eyes up and down and smirking. "Nice work".

Eren laughed happily and looked over at Levi as well, "I know, right?"

Levi was turning pinker the longer the conversation went on, he coughed slightly and said, "uh, you haven't had a women in here recently- brown hair, glasses, little bit crazy?"

"Oh sweetie, you need to narrow it down a little more" she said lightly.

"She would have had a red or maybe a green envelope?" Eren pitched in, "talked about a scavenger hunt?"

"That's for you guys?" she exclaimed and turned back towards the front desk, "Katie got this yesterday, your friend said a couple would be along to get it and well, I guess that's you".

"That's us" Levi said with a smile, pretty glad they didn't have to hunt around through the hospital. He'd only been here five minutes but it was starting to give him the creeps and he knew Eren was definitely not having the best time being back here.

"Here you go" Molly said passing over a green envelope and both Levi and Eren groaned simultaneously. 

"You want to open this one?" Levi asked and Eren huffed.

"Fine, fine, let's go" Eren said, he took the envelope and broke the seal pulling out the note inside. He laughed and blushed as he read the words on the paper and then turned it around to show Levi:  **Kiss me for 2 minutes!**

Levi pulled out his phone and found the alarm setting it for 2 minutes, he put it down on Eren's lap as he stepped forward and leaned in with a grin.

"Should have known she'd do something like this" Eren said sounding slightly breathless.

"I'm not really complaining" Levi said making Eren laugh lightly and meet his eyes. Levi pressed in a little closer, close enough that there was only a breath between their noses and a whisper between their lips. They didn't even comprehend the squeak that came from Molly as Levi's lips found Eren's and he kissed him lightly. Eren let Levi take the lead, his lips moving slowly and softly on Eren's and enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

Eren wound his hand up over Levi's neck and let his fingers slide into his hair, pulling his head in closer and smiling into their kiss. It didn't take Levi very long to deepen the kiss, edging Eren's lips open slightly so he could dip his tongue inside. Eren let out a little sigh at the contact and Levi raised his hands up to cup Eren's face and tilt it up into a better angle, pressing his tongue further inside and sliding their noses together.

A clicking noise interrupted them and Levi broke the kiss off, looking to the side to see Molly with her camera out and a wide grin. He raised his eyebrows and she just shrugged. Levi looked back to Eren and laughed at his dazed expression.

"We forgot to time it" Eren breathed out.

"I'm fairly certain it was two minutes" Levi said with a grin and Eren laughed lightly. Levi looked back over at Molly who was still tapping away at her phone.

"I hope I'm not going to find that photo on the internet" he said.

Molly shook her head and showed him the screen as just a simple text message, "we were left instructions to take a photo as proof and send it to this number" she said with a smirk.

Levi's phone buzzed seconds later and with a knowing groan Levi pulled it out and opened the text message. It was from Hange.

 

(2:13) Keep it in your pants boys! They'll be time for that later ;P Enjoy your date!!

 

"She's absolutely lost it" Levi sighed.

"I'm not really complaining" Eren repeated with a smile.

"Here you go" Molly said, presenting them with a red envelope and another pouch which Levi took this time.

He opened it and read it aloud:

_Did someone say dessert? No, I guess not_

_But who cares, it's a meal that should not be forgot_

_This place is amazing! The worlds best cake_

_So go and eat until you get a stomach ache!_

 

"The bakery! The one she got Izzie's cake from" Eren exclaimed, squeezing Levi's hand in excitement. "I don't know what's it's called but she almost had an aneurysm over it".

"That'll be Dauper's" Levi supplied.

"Dauper's... I think I know that" Eren hummed.

"Well, Hange probably mentioned it at some point but because it's her and part of her usual never ending chatter you blocked it out" Levi said making Eren snort out a laugh.

"Heh, that's probably true... so, to Dauper's?" 

"To Dauper's" Levi agreed.

"Bye, Molly" Eren called out as he turned his chair towards the exit they'd only really just come through, "be good and delete that photo!"

"Will do" Molly replied but Eren swore he heard a muttered "later" as he left.

"That was a quick stop" Levi said and Eren nodded happily.

"I'm so OK with that, if I never have to go back to that place again it'll be too soon" Eren said and Levi quietly agreed.

"Tell me about it, even in the lobby the place is creepy".

"I'll tell my dad you said that" Eren teased and Levi punched him lightly on the shoulder, "maybe the place is haunted".

"So... who you gonna call?" Levi joked and Eren burst out laughing.

"Ghostbusters!" 

Levi laughed with him as they went back to the car, Moblit waiting by the door with an amused expression watching them as they laughed. He opened the door and Eren got up with a wince, his thigh muscle aching in protest at the weight he put on it. He leaned against the car and without asking permission Levi slipped his arm around Eren's waist to take the weight off his leg and help him into the car. Eren shot him a little smile and let Levi support his weight.

It took them a little over 20 minutes to reach the bakery but this time the drive was relatively silent, Eren leaning into Levi's space and resting his head on his shoulder. Levi enjoyed the silence and the way Eren allowed him to run his fingers through his hair even though he was messing it up pretty successfully.

When Moblit pulled up outside the bakery it took both of them a few minutes to realise where they were and to sit up straight and pay attention. 

"You ready for this?" Eren asked.

"I'm ready for some cake" Levi said lightly.

"Oh god, me too" Eren groaned, "I could  _so_ eat some cake right now".

"Agreed, no matter what Hange has planned for us in there, we're leaving with cake" Levi said and Eren nodded happily.

Levi led the way inside, holding the door open so Eren could roll his chair inside. They were only there long enough for Eren to get an amazing whiff of the shop before someone crashed into him. Eren swore loudly at the collision and heard a similar sound from the other person, he looked up and saw a familiar face. Sasha Braus was inches away, the swearing turned into laughter as she focused on Eren's face again. 

"Jaeger! You found me" she laughed.

Eren was stunned into silence, Sasha was here and sitting in a wheelchair like his. Her lower leg had no prosthetic attached and a pair of blue jeans pinned up over it, she was in a simple black t-shirt with Dauper's scrawled across the front and her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"What are you doing here?" Eren gasped.

"What do you mean? My parents own this place, what are  _you_  doing here?" Sasha said.

"Scavenger date" Eren said honestly, still a little shell shocked by Sasha's sudden appearance. 

"Ooh! So this is the infamous boyfriend then?" Sasha said excitedly, her eyes locking on Levi and her grin widening to look just a little crazy.

"This is Levi" Eren answered.

"Nice to meet ya" Sasha said and raised her hand to shake Levi's.

"Yeah, you too" Levi said. He was sure this was a coincidence, that Hange's favourite bakery just happened to be owned by Sasha's family but it was still pretty fucking weird. The amount of friends they'd run into today almost felt like a set-up and knowing Hange he couldn't actually be sure it wasn't on purpose.

"You want food? It's on the house" Sasha asked, rolling back and turning around awkwardly in the small space. The bakery obviously not made for one wheelchair let alone two.

"We've heard amazing things about the cake here" Eren said, rolling after her slowly and trying to make sure they didn't bump each other.

"My friend Hange literally worships this place" Levi supplied.

"You know Hange? Man, she's great! I think she single handedly keeps our doors open" Sasha joked making both Eren and Levi laugh.

"Sounds about right" Levi said.

"Go take a seat, I'll bring us some food" she called from where she rolled behind the counter. "There's a good table by the window where we can fit two wheelchairs".

"Do you think Hange plans these things" Eren asked still slightly stunned.

"I honestly don't know" Levi said but he wandered over to the table Sasha had mentioned, he moved two of the chairs away so Eren and Sasha had room to sit. Levi wheeled Eren next to the window where the mid afternoon sun was streaming through and warming the small space and then taking the remaining seat all while awkwardly keeping a hold of Eren's hand. .

Sasha returned with a plate on her lap filled with different kind of cakes, slices and pastries. She balanced it on her lap until she rolled up to the table and then set it between Eren and Levi with a grin. Eren grabbed a cake straightaway while Levi picked up a pastry, it looked like food from the gods and as soon as they started to eat they knew exactly why Hange loved this place.

"Oh god... this is amazing" Eren moaned, practically stuffing the rest of the cake in his mouth. Levi didn't even have the mind to talk, he was just eating his way through his pastry as fast as physically possible and then going to the plate to grab something else after. 

"So fucking good" Levi mumbled between mouthfuls making Sasha laugh.

"My parents have a knack" Sasha said as she picked up a piece of cake.

"Yeah they do..." Eren sighed, "what about you?"

"I'm pretty good" Sasha said then her voice pitched lower, "but it's taking a bit of time to get used to baking without a leg... can't quite reach the bench in this thing".

"Oh... are you, um, are you not working with a prosthetic?" Eren asked softly.

Sasha just shrugged and smiled, "sort of but it's hard... I've been getting really bad phantom pain so it's easier for the moment just to used the wheelchair or crutches. How's yours taking?"

Eren shrugged and glanced at Levi for a second, "it's fine but I can't wear it for very long... I, uh, I tend to push it more than I should".

Sasha laughed, "figures, of course you'd be the one pushing to hard".

"Aw, come one, that's not fair" Eren grumbled but Levi raised a questioning eyebrow and Sasha snorted out a disbelieving laugh.

"Raise you hand if you pushed too hard today and ended up having to use your chair" Sasha said, Eren sighed but raised his hand slightly. Levi laughed easily with Sasha while Eren just quirked his lips up in a smile. 

"So really... are you doing OK?" Eren asked.

Sasha's brilliant smile faltered for a moment before it grew wider and she shrugged, "I can't say this is where I wanted to be at 22 but I'm coping, you know? I want to run this place eventually and I don't necessarily need a leg for that... I might need lower benches but that can totally be arranged".

"You seem to be adjusting a lot better than I am" Eren murmured. Sasha covered her hand over Eren's free one and pulled his eyes up to hers, she offered him a soft smile and a slight squeeze of his hand.

"I just adjusted my perspective" she said quietly, "I hate what happened, I do, I hate that I can't run or really walk right now and that I have to relearn my own kitchen. I hate that I can't look at my leg without feeling sick and that my wheelchair doesn't go anywhere easily and so many other little things I'm surprised I don't scream in frustration everu ten times. Everything used to be so easy for me but now... even the smallest things take a lifetime".

"But?" Eren prompted after she was quiet for a minute.

"But..." she said offering him a grin, "it's only temporary, isn't it? I'm going to walk again one day, sooner rather than later looking at you, and I still have both hands so I can bake even if it's a little slower... everything else I can handle".

"That's a pretty optimistic way to look at it" Levi said.

Sasha shot him a smile and another shrug, "I do what I can plus I feel like I've had my fair share of bad luck so I can only go up from here, right?"

"I'd really like to hope so" Eren sighed.

"Right?" Sasha picked up a biscuit and nibbled on the end, "so, as fun as this conversation is, I have something to ask you".

"Yeah?"

"I was going to call you tonight actually" she said, "Marco finally got out of hospital and we were thinking of having a little party to celebrate... I'm bringing the cake, Connie's bringing the food and we were thinking that maybe you could host? I hear you've got a nice place".

"You, uh, want to have a party at my parents place?" Eren asked, eyebrows high.

"Aw come on, it's for Marco! Poor baby's deserves a party" Sasha whined.

"Why does it have to be my place?" Eren asked.

"Well... mine and Connie's places aren't big enough to support three wheelchairs plus guests and food and we know yours is, your dad's a fancy doctor of course they have a nice place" Sasha said.

"Well, I mean, true..." Eren hedged, "but they're not at home, I can't throw a party in their house while they're away... I've already done that and it didn't end well".

Levi snorted while Sasha giggle, "call them! Come on, Eren... what can we even do? It's not like we're going to throw a rager or destroy their house. It'll be a nice, respectful party with a little bit of alcohol and the promise not to drink and drive".

Eren sighed but knew Sasha had set her mind on this and Eren didn't really stand a chance. He glanced over at Levi who was just looking annoyingly amused and then nodded, "fine but everything goes through me, OK? And no more than like 15 people, my parents will probably kill me as is".

"Yes! Thanks Eren! Oh, and it's a surprise so don't tell Marco" she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah" Eren said and looked to Levi, "what's with me and surprise parties?"

"Lucky you" Levi said going for another cake. Eren had been counting and Levi was definitely on number 4.

"Enjoying those?" he teased. Levi just nodded and took another bite, not caring in the slightest he was practically inhaling the food.

"Oh, here's your envelope" Sasha said, passing over a red envelope and a pouch.

"Just the red one?" Eren asked, surprised.

"Yeah? Were you expecting something else?" Sasha asked.

"Nope, we're good" Eren said, he took the envelope and broke the seal taking out the little card inside and reading it aloud:

 

_You've gotten this far and I'll admit i'm quite shocked_

_Who'd have thought all these clues you've actually unlocked_

_But with the afternoon wearing on and your time getting shorter_

_The next clue lies in the hands of your lovely transporter_

 

"Moblit!" Levi exclaimed. He finished his mouthful and stood up, brushing crumbs off his shirt.

"You ready to go?" Eren asked and then smirked, "eaten enough?"

"I'm good" Levi said but at Sasha's go ahead, he bundled up the leftover cakes and gave them to Eren before he placed his hands on the back of Eren's chair and guided it out of the space. Sasha wheeling her chair back so Eren could leave.

"Don't be a stranger, Eren" she said kindly and leaned over to hug him, scooting up in her chair so she could reach him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I won't" Eren said, "besides we have a party to plan".

"Yeah, we do!' she said excitedly, "It's going to be so much fun".

"Thanks for the food, Sasha" Levi said.

"No problem" she said, "and don't think you're getting out of this party, we'll need a fully able slave to do our bidding".

Levi just waved his cast at her and said, "and this is fully able?"

"Well, the arm's still there, isn't it? That's good enough for me" she laughed.

"We'll see you soon" Eren said, Levi pushing his chair through the shop front, pulling the door open and sounding the tinkling bells above it. They went out into the afternoon sunlight and headed back towards their car. Moblit met them with an open trunk and a smile, Eren climbed out of his chair and shifted into the backseat letting Moblit pack his chair up and store it in the trunk. Levi following him into the backseat and sitting up close, relacing their fingers together firmly.

"So, our clue says you have our next clue" Levi said when Moblit took his seat.

"You up to there already?" Moblit asked, turning around in his seat to look at them. Levi nodded. Moblit pulled out two more envelopes and passed over the green one first.

"Really?" Levi asked and Moblit nodded and pulled out his phone, turning it on and focusing it on Eren and Levi.

"Whenever you're ready" Moblit said with a smile.

Levi pulled the card out and showed it to Eren:  **We're playing 'chubby bunny'! I hope you know the rules**

Moblit threw a bag of marshmallows over at them, landing softly in Levi's lap and focusing the camera back on them. Eren looked at the bag and then up at Levi, smiling mischievously and going for the bag. He ripped it open and offered it to Levi.

"You know how to play?" Eren asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with marshmallows?" Levi said and if possible Eren looked even more mischievous. 

"You put a marshmallow in your mouth and say 'chubby bunny' and then I will, then you add another marshmallow and say it again. We keep going until someone loses and can't say 'chubby bunny' or like spits out all the marshmallows, most likely both at the same time" Eren said.

"This should be interesting" Levi sighed, rolling his eyes but smiling slowly.

"I'm so going to destroy you" Eren teased.

Levi snorted and plucked a marshmallow from the bag, "you wish" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're on" Eren took his own marshmallow and readied it by his mouth. 

"Me first?" Levi asked, raising his eyebrow in question. Eren nodded, his eyes focused on Levi and his smile warm and affectionate. He felt happier and safer in the backseat of Moblit's car than he had in a long time, with Levi sat close next to him and their bag of marshmallows between them Eren honestly didn't know how this moment could get any better.

And then Levi's eyes sparkled and he shoved the marshmallow into his mouth and said, "chubby bunny".

Eren followed suit immediately and then went for the bag, Levi had gotten there first and was blocking his way. Their hands battled over the bag before Levi retreated with his hand full while Eren's jumped into the vacated bag. He was quick to snatch a handful and follows Levi's lead, placing one, two, three marshmallows into his mouth repeating the words 'chubby bunny after each one.

They started to get hysterical around five. Their mouths so full of goo and saliva and their cheeks puffed out to accommodate the marshmallows they couldn't help the laughter bubbling up and the words getting slurred and muffled. It made it harder to concentrate and a lot harder to try and stuff more marshmallows in, Moblit was laughing hard in the front seat with his camera still trained on them. 

By number seven Eren knew Levi was struggling. Struggling to not laugh so hard he'd spit everything out and lose, Eren was watching him with amusement dancing in his eyes, the need to win outweighing the very pressing need to laugh. Levi had opened his mouth slightly to try and force another marshmallow in while a little trail of spit escaped near the side. Eren was almost crying he was trying so hard not to laugh when he said in a slow, muffled voice "ch-chubby bu...nny". 

Eren took that challenge and picked up another marshmallow and slowly opened his mouth. He could feel the gooey mass in his mouth trying to escape but he wouldn't let it. With his eyes set on Levi he pushed it in and barely said the words before quickly locking his mouth closed so they wouldn't escape and then, as much as he was able to, he smirked.

Levi tried. He really did. Number eight was his downfall, it went in with a lot of effort and the words barely distinguishable from an incoherent slur as he tried to keep it in but but his mouth was too small and the pressure of laughing and Eren's waiting smirk was too much. He barely had the marshmallow in before lumps of pink and white goop fell out of his mouth in waves.

His hands came up to catch the glomp of marshmallow spilling from his mouth, his laughter bubbling up and pouring out with it. Eren snorted and clamped a hand over his full mouth as he watched Levi try and do damage control while also desperately trying not to lose himself to laughter. But the snort turned into a laugh and soon enough he was losing control over his mouth and an identical lump of marshmallow goop was falling from his own mouth.

It was a mess of sticky goop. Only after Moblit had calmed himself down from his burst of laughter did he hand over tissues and wet wipes so they could clean themselves up. He'd turned the camera off after the tissues came out and was happily sending the clip to Hange while Levi cleaned his face and then started attacking Eren with the wet wipes, both of them laughing and trying to spit out the leftover goop from their mouths.

Levi wiped the cloth over Eren's lips softly as their laughter quieted and they fell into an easy silence. Moblit was tapping away on his phone not really paying them any attention obviously entertained by what he was doing. Eren took his chance and leaned in to steal a kiss, Levi's lips were still slightly sticky but he tasted sweet and Eren pressed in deeper tracing his tongue through Levi's mouth and getting lost in the feeling of warmth and intensity from their kiss.

They broke apart only when Moblit let out a loud cough. 

They looked up with guilty expression but Moblit just rolled his eyes and passed over an envelope and a pouch, Levi took them and pulled the card out to read: 

 

_By now I'm sensing you're tired and just about done_

_So, the next clue I've made will take you both somewhere fun_

_In a nice apartment with very easy access_

_Your next clue is in the place that has the least mess_

 

"It's gotta be my place" Levi said with a smile, Eren sighed in relief. He was loving this game, he was, but a bigger part of him just want to curl up on a lounge with Levi and watch a movie. He'd done way too much socialising for one day.

"Levi's apartment, thanks Moblit" Eren called out.

Moblit peeled out of their parking spot and onto the main road. Eren leaned back into Levi's space and let his free hand trace over the ink on Levi's bare arm, whirling around black lines running over words.

"They're beautiful" Eren murmured, his finger hovering over the fine lines of a delicate sun on his wrist, the word  _Kuchel_ and a date on top of it.

"My mother" Levi whispered, addressing the name and date, "she died when I was little but I remember how much she loved summer, the heat and colours, she was so happy in the sun".

"She'd love it" Eren said softly, his fingers moving up from the sun towards small roses and warm coloured leaves, from there all kinds of images collaged his arm. They were intricately woven together with words from favourite books and drawings that Eren was excited to hear the meaning behind, he'd never been one to really notice the beauty behind tattoos but now he was faced with Levi's he knew it was a work of art. Hours and hours of work and thought going into the design and application and he loved every piece of it, he raise Levi's wrist and lowered his head to softly kiss it knowing words wouldn't be enough to convey just how much he loved this part of Levi.

They spent the trip to Levi's talking softly, Levi offering little explanations for some of the tattoos but mostly Eren admiring them and thinking about all the work that was currently covered by clothes. When they pulled up Eren was a little disappointed, they had been in a warm bubble in the back of the car and he didn't want that to end but then he realised they were at Levi's place.

He was about to go up to Levi's apartment.

He swallowed nervously and shot a small smile at Levi, who was already looking at him warmly.

"This is it for me" Moblit said, turning to talk to them. 

"Thanks for everything, I hope it wasn't too terrible" Eren said, smiling.

Moblit shrugged, "as far as Hange punishments, I've had worse".

"I so don't want to know" Levi mumbled making Eren laugh and Moblit roll his eyes. Levi took his hand from Eren's and got out of his side and went around the back to get Eren's chair, Eren was slowly extricating himself from the car while thanking Moblit again and offering him a cake from their takeout from Sasha's.

Levi met Eren with his chair and Eren dropped into to it, waving behind him to Moblit. Moblit waved back as Levi closed the back door and pulled out onto the street again hopefully heading back home to enjoy the rest of his day. Levi pushed Eren inside, his heart starting to pound in his chest knowing that Eren was coming up to his place. He started to worry again that his place wouldn't be welcoming and that Eren wouldn't be comfortable, sooner than he would have liked they reached the lift and he was pushing the button for his floor.

He fumbled with his keys outside his door and almost dropped them twice, he knew Eren was holding back a giggle at his nervousness but he couldn't help it. Eren was almost inside his home, he'd been wishing for this moment for weeks and it was finally here. He didn't know what he'd do if Eren didn't like it. He finally got them inside, Eren rolling in first and Levi following a few steps behind.

Eren turned his chair and smirked up at Levi, "so, now you've got me what're you going to do with me?"

Levi snorted, releasing some of the tension that had built up. He raised an eyebrow and said, "I believe we have a clue to find?"

"Right... or we could forget the scavenger hunt and watch a movie? Your lounge looks really comfortable" Eren hummed, his eyes liquid warmth and locked on Levi.

"You really want to give up?" Levi asked, knowing the answer before Eren's mouth turned down and his face looked torn.

"Ugh, no" Eren sighed and then grinned. "But the sooner we find these clues, the sooner we get to sit".

"You're already sitting" Levi teased, Eren rolled his eyes but moved around the apartment. Levi had made sure to tuck all the chairs in and keep the space as open as possible in case this happened, he didn't want Eren to have any trouble moving his wheelchair around in here.

'Shut up and help me find this clue" Eren said as he approached the coffee table. Levi was looking in his kitchen when he heard Eren shout that he'd found the clue and pouch from the loungeroom. He went over to Eren quickly and peered over his arm as he opened the red envelope and read: 

****

_"You're finally home and what you'll do I don't know_

_My advise is to just go with the flow_

_But first the next clue and where do you look?_

_I'd probably go to your favourite book"_

 

"You still have those Harry Potter books here?" Eren guessed and Levi nodded with a grin.

"In my room" Levi said, Eren raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You're so forward, Levi, I was expecting at least a little flirting before you got me in your room" Eren said his voice full of amusement and his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Like I need to flirt to get you in my room" Levi shot back, going behind Eren's chair to push him in the direction of his room as Eren laughed loudly.

"Oh, so very true" he replied.

The next envelope was poking out of the top of the fourth book with the pouch sitting on top of the fifth. Levi snatched it easily, offering it to Eren who took it and opened it quickly. He read the words written on the card with a content sigh:  ****

_Alas, we're at our end but what a lovely game_

_It's time to stop rhyming and I'll admit it's a shame_

_Just put together your puzzle for the very last clue_

_And know that every word is meant just for you two!_

 

"Thank god, we made it" Levi said and Eren laughed.

He pulled out the stash of pouches they'd retrieved from all of their stops and sat them on his lap, glancing up at Levi and saying, "you want to put it together? Or just have a nap?"

Levi laughed at the idea, "we should put it together, it'll annoy you not to know".

"True... god, you know me too well" Eren said and rolled from the bedroom and out towards the coffee table where he dumped the pouches, upending the puzzle pieces onto the wooden surface.

"Not well enough" Levi said, kneeling down next to the table and studying the pieces.

It took them 10 minutes and a bit of playful arguing to get the pieces together and when they did they were both groaning and wishing they'd never put it together. In fact, the whole puzzle would have looked really nice at the bottom of a lake or buried 10ft in dirt. It was a simple white background with black words written in the centre that said:

**To Do List:**

  * **You in bed**
  * **You on the floor**
  * **You on the couch**
  * **You on the table**
  * **You in the car**



"Fucking Hange" Levi groaned as he read over the words for the fourth time.

Eren, however, burst out laughing, doubling over in his chair with wheezing and snorting. He looked to Levi and leaned over to kiss him soundly and said against his lips, "she's creative, you gotta give her that".

Levi smiled and let loose his own laugh, before swiping the puzzle away from them and standing slightly over Eren to kiss him again. His hands knocking off the pirate hat and kissing him properly, tilting his head up into the kiss and winding his hands through Eren's hair. Eren was more than OK to kiss him back, his tongue the first to trace over lips asking for entry and his moan the first to slip from his mouth.

It got intense but with Eren not able to get up easily and Levi in a very awkward spot bending over him it didn't last too long. They broke apart with deep breathes and silly smiles, Eren chasing Levi with another kiss and Levi offering one easily in return.

"What do you think?" Levi whispered, "movie time?"

"That sounds so good" Eren answered happily, "can we order takeout for dinner?"

"Definitely" Levi said. 

Eren excused himself to the bathroom while Levi picked a movie and when he returned he moved himself easily over to the lounge, making himself comfortable and leaving an open spot for Levi to sit right beside him. Levi chose the first movie he found, more excited to just cuddle with Eren than to really watch the movie. He got his wish, both of them more interested in cuddling up to the other and sneaking kisses every now and then.

It was the perfect way to spend their afternoon. Nobody called them or texted them and for once they finally felt like they were really alone, just the two of them in their own little world. One movie turned into two and the afternoon faded outside replaced by a very orange sunset, takeout chinese showed up halfway through movie number two and Eren's legendary commentary started up at movie number three. It was one they'd both seen a hundred times and Eren had Levi in stitches as he followed the movie line by line even copying all the voices.

But as movie number three ended, Eren faded with it. He had drifted off against Levi's shoulder with his hand twined in Levi's and his breath sighing softly.

"You want me to take you home?" Levi offered softly while Eren was still conscious, "or well have Farlan drive you home".

"Hmm... not yet" Eren murmured sleepily.

Levi felt Eren's warmth against him and wound his arm over Eren's shoulder, drawing him in a little closer. Eren snuffled softly and Levi sighed, he didn't want to let Eren go, not now that he had him alone and in his home, he wanted Eren to just stay here with him. Preferably forever.

"Do you... do you want to stay?" Levi asked quietly, holding his breath until he heard Eren's answer. 

"Please" Eren whispered. Levi smiled, his pattering heart quieting at the word. 

"I've got some clothes you can borrow" he continued, Eren just hummed without any real intention to move anywhere. Levi knew that if they fell asleep now there would be no getting up and no restful nights sleep. "Come on, Eren, we should go to bed".

"Fine" Eren mumbled but his only movement was a half-hearted flail of his arms. Levi moved first, picking himself up off the lounge and away from Eren but he held out his good hand for Eren to take. Eren took it and then draped his arm around Levi's neck and as best as he could manage he hopped to his feet and leaned all of his weight on Levi. 

"You right?" Levi asked. Eren wobbled but nodded, his eyes still half closed but a happy smile on his lips.

"You so want me in your room" Eren mumbled with a soft laugh, Levi snorted but didn't say anything. Eren wasn't exactly wrong after all.

"Come on, sleepy head, my room's this way" Levi moved from the loungeroom slowly, Eren half stumbling and half hopping next to him with Levi still supporting him. 

They made it into Levi's room after a slow walk, Levi sat Eren down on his bed and then went to his closet to pull out some clothes for Eren and himself. He heard a soft plop behind him and turned to see that Eren had flopped down on the bed with his arms out and his eyes closed. Levi looked down at the clothes in his hands and had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get Eren into them. He put them back in the closet and aimed to just get Eren out of his jeans so he'd be comfortable.

He returned to Eren and said softly, "you want your jeans off?"

Eren giggled quietly, "trying to get into my pants".

Levi sighed but smiled, of course Eren was barely coherent right now. He approached and unbuttoned the top of his jeans, that was enough to wake Eren up a little and have him sitting up and swatting Levi's hand away with a grin.

"I can do it" he said but winked blatantly at Levi. It wasn't until the jeans were on the floor that both of them remembered the elephant in the room, Eren woke up entirely as he stared at his prosthetic, he knew he'd have to take it off to sleep. He locked eyes with Levi and his hands went straight to cover up where his prosthetic joined to his leg, his fingers played with the top of the prosthetic and he bit his lip.

"Do you want to leave it on?" Levi asked softly.

Eren paused but shook his head, "no, not really".

So with determination Eren carefully started the process of taking his leg off, Levi wasn't naive enough to believe this wasn't a big deal. He knew that Eren probably wouldn't have shown him this normally but he was backed into a corner, he said he'd stay over and he'd believe it was too late to drive him home now and so here they were: Levi trying to stay busy so Eren could take his prosthetic off in peace and Eren breathing hard and battling to believe this was going to be OK.

"You want pyjamas?" Levi asked, hoping his tone was easy and didn't convey the worry gnawing at his stomach. He didn't want Eren to feel uncomfortable here but that's what was happening now, Eren was uncomfortable and Levi was worried. He just wanted to go back to ten minutes ago when they were half asleep on the lounge.

"Just a shirt, thanks" Eren said and Levi turned around slowly. Eren sounded OK and when Levi faced him he realised that he was just working on removing his leg and then just holding on to it after it was removed. He was breathing slowly and evenly and then met Levi's eye.

"Here" Levi said, passing the shirt. 

"It's OK, you can look... but it's not very pretty" Eren said, moving his hands from his stump and looking anywhere but at Levi. 

Levi couldn't help it, he looked. It wasn't pretty but it wasn't bad, just a clean scar from the incision and a little bit of puckered skin around it. It was the first time he'd seen Eren's leg but not the first time he'd seen an amputation scar, he'd been in the army and he'd been there with Erwin just after and Eren's scar was nothing to worry about. It was neat and clean but even if it wasn't Levi wouldn't care.

Levi didn't really know what to do, Eren was looking around the room avoiding his eyes, so he did the first thing to come to mind. He approached Eren quickly and draw his face back towards him, kissing him firmly and deeply before breaking away and saying softly, "you're beautiful".

Eren smiled a wobbly smile but his eyes were warm, he didn't say anything back just scooted up into Levi's bed and under the covers. Levi smiled at him and then went to shut the lights off and come back, climbing in next to him. Eren attached himself quickly, his hand on Levi's waist and his head resting over Levi's heart. Levi snuggled down next to him with his arms wrapped around Eren and his face fall of the smell of Eren's hair.

"I could get used to this" Eren murmured.

"Me too"  Levi sighed, closing his eyes and and enjoying have Eren so close to him.

They drifted off to sleep quickly not aware of the buzzing of their phones in the loungeroom, Levi's going off from the texts sent from Hange and Izzie asking about his date while Eren's went off periodically from Mikasa. He hadn't exactly told her he wasn't coming home tonight. Levi and Eren were fast asleep though and ignorant to their phones for once, completely forgotten in the face of having the other there with them. It was going to take a lot more than a buzzing phone to wake either of them up right then.

 

 

 


	12. Week 11 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I was writing this it kind of felt like it was ending. It's tying itself up nicely and I think there will probably only be a few chapters left- part 2 of this one and an epilogue most likely. I'm so sorry for taking so long once again but I hope you like it!!

**Monday Early AM**

 

(12:09) EREN JAEGER WHERE ARE YOU?!

(12:14) Answer your phone right now! Why aren't you at home??

(12:21) Armin thinks you're at Levi's place and I swear to god, you had better be there and not dead on the street somewhere!!

(12:28) I can't believe you didn't let me know you weren't coming home, you little shit!

(12:32) Just please text me when you wake up

 

**Monday AM**

 

(7:18) Eren, why haven't you texted me yet? I'm heading to school but I'm keeping my phone on so you'd better text me!

(7:25)  _Sorry... I'm fine, I promise, not dead on any street corners_

(7:25) So where are you?!

(7:27)  _Levi's place_

(7:27) Well, I mean, at least you're safe but next time just fucking text me when you're not coming home

(7:28)  _I will, promise_

(7:28) Sooo... you think there will be a next time?? ;P

(7:29)  _I'm so not talking about this with you right now_

(7:29)  _But yes... most likely there'll be a next time_

(7:30) I'm coming over with Armin for dinner tonight so make sure you're ready to spill on all the details

(7:31)  _Fine_

(7:31)  _But only if you bring the food- I'm really feeling the need for Thai food_

(7:32) Deal, see you tonight then!

 

"Where'd you go?" Levi murmured.

Eren dropped his phone with a sharp intake of breath. He'd thought Levi asleep beside him and had tried to get up to reclaim his phone in silence. He'd heard it buzzing from the loungeroom and knew it'd be Mikasa, he'd completely forgotten to text her the night before to let her know he wasn't coming home. So he'd slowly climbed out of bed, grabbed the wall and hopped awkwardly into the loungeroom and back to get it.

Apparently he'd woken Levi anyway.

"Sorry" Eren said softly, scooting back into bed and lowering his voice.

Levi curled into him, looking for warmth, his good hand clutching into his shirt and his legs tangling themselves up in Eren's. His eyes were still closed and his breathing even, he was pretty out of it and in his half-awake daze he was nestling his body into Eren's as close as he could and managing to lie almost top of him.

"Just had to grab my phone... text Mikasa" he whispered, running his hand through Levi's hair and eliciting a warm hum in reply.

"Time 's it?" Levi mumbled, nuzzling his head in deeper against Eren's chest.

"About quarter to 8" Eren replied. That was enough to snap Levi's eyes open and have him sitting straight up in bed. 

"What?! I have school!" 

"Yeah... in like an hour" Eren said sounding confused, sitting up slowly and taking in Levi's frantic expression.

"But Hange'll be here to pick me up at like 8:30" Levi sighed. He flopped back down in bed, his head hitting the pillow and an annoyed sigh escaping his lips. Eren smiled then knowing exactly what Levi was thinking. He didn't want to leave this bed anymore than Eren did.

"I've gotta shower and eat and ugh... I'm usually up at like 7" Levi grumbled.

"I can make breakfast" Eren offered, Levi glanced over at him and smiled softly. He was all half lidded eyes and sleep mussed hair and arguably cuter than Eren had ever witnesses, he could definitely get used to a sleepy Levi.

He leaned in and kissed Levi's lips, soft and warm and inviting. It was brief almost like they'd been doing it for months, a habit they would have picked up over many similar mornings. Eren found himself smiling after, looking into Levi's eyes and just soaking in the comfort of being in his bed after staying over.

"Alright" Eren said, "you go shower and get dressed, I'll organise breakfast".

"Fine" Levi murmured and kissed Eren again softly, "thank you".

Levi sat up and untangled himself from Eren, moving to get out of bed. Levi stood and went to the closet while Eren followed his lead and scooted over to Levi's side of the bed. Levi was rummaging around in his draws trying to pull out clothes and underwear while Eren watched on. It was easy this morning, easy to wake up and easy just to sit and watch Levi go about his morning routine.

Eren spied his prosthetic sitting by the bedside table just out of reach, it didn't stop him trying though. He extended his hand and leaned over trying desperately to get it but his fingers only brushed it slightly. He huffed and leaned over a little more until he grasped it and knocked it over for his effort.

"Shit" he cursed, the prosthetic was now very out of reach and he was going to have to get down on the floor to pick it up. Levi beat him to it though, kneeling down and grabbing it up off the floor, passing it into Eren's waiting hands. 

"Thanks" Eren said, taking the leg and pulling out the sock he'd stuffed in there last night, he then moved the sock to his stump and stopped. He hesitated for a moment before looking up and meeting Levi's eyes, offering him a nervous smile and saying, "would you mind?"

He held the sock out slightly, letting Levi choose whether or not he wanted to take it from Eren. Levi didn't even pause before he took it but as soon as it was in his hands his face fell and he looked sheepishly from the sock to Eren's stump and back again. Eren let him struggle for a few minutes, enjoying that fact that he obviously didn't know even slightly what to do.

"You want me to walk you through it?" Eren asked with a smirk. Levi sighed and nodded.

It took a few minutes but Eren spoke softly and helped guide Levi's hands to where they needed to be to roll the sock on over his stump, making sure there was no air left inside to cause blisters and keep him from actually wearing the prosthetic. After the sock was on Eren passed the prosthetic to Levi and while still kneeling by Eren, Levi started to slide the prosthetic over Eren's stump.

It was a little awkward but Eren made sure to keep smiling and let himself lean heavily on Levi when he stood up. He took about ten practice steps to make the prosthetic fit snugly and so he could feel the plastic of the prosthetic all around his stump until he could take a step without feeling it move or make any noise. It was kind of nice to let Levi help with this, no one beside's Armin and his doctors had done this before but this time though it definitely felt more intimate. It was just one more way that Levi was edging his way even further into Eren's world.

"Done?" Levi asked softly.

"Done" Eren said, standing up straight and placing a quick kiss on Levi's lips. He grinned warmly and said, "alright, you go shower or you'll never get to school... I'll start on the food".

"Have I told you I love you recently?" Levi asked offhand. 

Eren's mouth dropped open as Levi turned a fine shade of crimson in the face of his words, he tried to say something but Levi had short-circuited his brain. His mouth opened and closed like a fish while Levi tried to stammer out something close to words and not managing at all. 

They were both frozen in time as they stared at each other until Eren, at breaking point over the awkwardness, couldn't help but burst out laughing. It bubbled up out of his throat and filled the room with warmth, snorting soon followed the laughter in a very undignified way while Levi still looked stuck in time.

"No, Levi-" Eren gasped out, holding his stomach against the stitch forming, "you haven't told me that recently".

Levi's body unfroze and he groaned in defeat, his head hanging in embarrassment and his body leaning in to Eren so his head rested against Eren's chest in embarrassment. He let out another groan, not quite believing the fact he'd just spilled out those words by accident. Eren was still laughing, warmth filling his chest as the words settled on him. He'd known that Levi loved him, he'd felt it in their text messages and in the tone of his voice when they spoke, but he'd never heard it.

And god, did it sound fantastic.

"Sorry- shit, I meant to say it better than that" Levi mumbled, his face hidden against Eren's shirt.

Eren's laughter trailed off but his grin widened, he moved his hand up to cup Levi's cheek and shifted his head up so he could look him in the eyes. Eren leaned in and kissed him properly, making sure that Levi saw his smile.

"It was perfect" Eren said softly, "almost like we've said it a hundred times before... I wouldn't have wanted to hear it any other way".

"I'm such a moron" Levi groaned but a smile quirked at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah but a moron who loves me" Eren said making Levi groan again but keeping his eyes locked on Eren's, after a moment he raised an eyebrow and just waited.

"What?" Eren questioned.

"You're seriously not going to say it back now?" Levi asked making Eren laugh again.

"Well, I mean, I don't know..." Eren teased before leaning in and kissing Levi firmly and whispering against his lips, "I love you too, Levi".

"Good" Levi smiled.

"Now, go shower or you'll be late" Eren ordered, Levi kissed him quickly then jumped up to collect his clothes and run to the bathroom. Eren heard the shower turn on and the sound of Levi's clothes hitting the ground, it took all his strength to get up and move to the kitchen rather than break into the bathroom to join him.

He went into action in the kitchen, pulling eggs and bacon out of the fridge and bread from the cupboard. He put the kettle on and pulled some mugs down for tea to set on the bench, as the kettle boiled Eren started to hum while he cooked. By the time the kettle was boiled and he was pouring the tea, the food was almost done on the stove and the toast was well underway.

Arms snaked around his waist just as he flipped the bacon for the last time and made him jump. Levi was pressing his nose into the back or Eren's neck and trailing soft kisses into his skin. 

"Smells amazing" Levi murmured.

Eren deliberately turned his body around and lowered his head so Levi's mouth was aimed at Eren's. Levi kissed him softly, his lips pressing firmly into Eren's and deepening the kiss until they started to feel short of breath. It was the sizzling of the bacon behind them that had them breaking off the kiss to focus more on the food.

"Go sit" Eren said, shooing him to the table. 

"Anything I can carry?" Levi offered.

Eren looked around and spotted the mugs of tea, "you can take the tea, it should be ready now".

Levi grabbed the mugs and found his seat, taking a sip and watching Eren prepare their breakfast. With their food done, Eren carried both plates over to the table carefully and set one in front of Levi before taking his own seat. 

"Thanks again" Levi said, Eren answered with a smile before they both dug into their food. Only the sound of appreciative moans filled the room as they ate, Levi would occasionally check his phone for the time and then eat a little faster but mostly the room was quiet. Eren ate slowly, not having the same time limit that Levi had, well not unless Levi was going to kick him out when he left which he highly doubted.

He could watch Levi in peace, enjoy the quiet happiness in the room and remember their perfect date the night before. He caught himself smiling every now and then, especially when he remembered Levi blurting out that he loved him. It was strangely homey, sitting here with Levi, eating breakfast and drinking tea. And like with the 'I love you' it felt almost like they'd done it a hundred times before, like he'd always been here or somehow always  _meant_ to be here.

"What are you thinking?" Levi asked lightly, Eren blushed and met his eyes finding Levi already staring at him.

"Nothing much... just how normal this feels" he answered.

"Yeah, it's strange, isn't it? It's your first time here but it just doesn't feel like it... kind of like we've done this before a few times" Levi said, extending his hand and taking Eren's. He laced their fingers together on top of the table making Eren grin and squeezed his hand back slightly, Eren never wanted to leave.

A banging on the door had them both jumping, they'd gotten lost in each other once again and forgotten about the time. They both turned to the door to see Hange standing there with wide eyes and a wolfish grin, she seemed just about ready to pounce on them from where she stood.

"Ha! I knew it" she said loudly, her grin somehow showing all of her teeth. She strode over to them and plopped into a free chair, turning from Levi to Eren and then back again.

"You're early" Levi said, his voice monotone and his eyebrows raised, "and you usually don't come inside".

"Yeah but I couldn't resist this" she said gesturing between them again, "you would of lied if I hadn't come in and well, I needed to know if Eren stayed over... you stayed over, right?"

Eren tried to stifle a laugh at the look on Levi's face, he was obviously very used to Hange's antics and as much as this was probably annoying him he didn't let it show.

"Of course you did" Hange said without waiting for Eren to answer himself, "you're in your underwear! Well, anyway, I'm here early cause I thought that if by some chance Eren  _was_ here I could take him home before we went to school".

"Seriously?" Levi said, his mouth falling open a little, "but that's- that's  _thoughtful_ "

"Well fuck you very much" she sniffed making Eren laugh.

"In that case I'm going to grab my clothes, I'll be back in a sec" Eren said, standing up and giving Hange a very clear shot of his prosthetic. He didn't really have the chance to hide it or say anything but he felt his face burn a little at forgetting and moved a little quicker to turn around and move back towards Levi's bedroom. 

He didn't get very far before he heard Hange's low whistle and her excited voice, " _damn_... now that's a great ass".

"Hange!" Levi said sounding startled. Eren just felt the damn break in his chest and his laughter burst out, it seemed like he'd chosen well. With Levi and Levi's friends.

"Thanks Hange" he called back, trying to throw it off as light and a little cocky but knowing that edge of sincerity was definitely there.

"No problem, kid" Hange said, "just calling it like I see it, and from here my view is pretty fantastic".

"Oh my god, Hange, shut up" Levi groaned but Eren just laughed louder. He'd definitely chosen well.

 

**Monday AM**

(8:42)  _I'm back home and planning on going back to bed before the interrogation, please don't try and wake me up_

(8:44) You're tired, huh? Must have been a looong night ;P

(8:45)  _Ha ha, it was actually just a long day yesterday and if I have to deal with both you and Armin tonight I plan on sleeping now_

(8:45) Better sleep well then cause Armin and I won't stop til we know everything

(8:46)  _Everything?_

(8:46) Everything.

 

(11:02)  **My 11th graders just asked why I looked happy?? Apparently it's strange for me to smile and now I'm slightly worried**

(11:03)  _Thinking about me during lessons, huh?_

(11:03)  **Never. Maybe a little. They were very confused when I let them out with no homework**

(11:04)  _Oh they soo think you got lucky last night!_

(11:04)  **No they fucking don't**

(11:05)  _Yes they fucking do! They're all debating who the lucky girl is right now, I guarantee it_

(11:05)  **I really didn't want to know that. And girl?**

(11:06)  _Yeah, girl. I don't think they've clued in on the fact you're gay yet- probably won't unless, you know, I show up or you tell them_

(11:06)  **True. Well, that's a problem for another day for now I need help**

(11:07)  _Oh yeah??_

(11:07)  **My 10th graders are coming in and they are notoriously nosy**

(11:07)  _And?_

(11:08)  **And. Because of you I can't stop fucking smiling- they're never going to do work today**

(11:08)  _And just what am I supposed to do?_

(11:09)  **I don't know, but it's your fault so I think you need to fix it**

(11:09)  _It's my fault you can't stop smiling? I'm going to take that as a compliment!_

(11:10)  **I'm too happy and I'm gonna need you to take some responsibility**

(11:10)  _What if I told you that I love you? Does that help?_

(11:11)  **Not even slightly.**

(11:12)  _OK then what if I said I was busy and I can't come over tonight?_

(11:12)  **Oh, yeah that did it**

(11:13)  _Sorry, I was going to tell you later but Mika and Armin are coming over for pizza and sibling bonding time_

(11:13)  **It's alright, I guess I'll have to get used to the fact I can't have you all the time**

(11:14)  _True but that doesn't mean you can't have me most of the time_

(11:14)  **I like the sound of most of the time**

(11:14)  _You'd better because I know where you live now, there's no getting rid of me_

(11:15)  **You make a convincing argument**

(11:15)  **I gotta go, my students are giving me the stink eye again**

(11:16)  _Good luck with that!_

 

(12:05)  _So, my mum just called and her and dad are coming home on Thursday_

(12:06)  **That's good, how's your grandmother?**

(12:06)  _I think she'll be fine but she's staying where she is, dad couldn't convince her to live with us_

(12:07)  **Is that OK with you?**

(12:07)  _Well, yes and no? I don't want her to have to move away from her home and life but I also want her happy and looked after... besides I have a bad feeling she thinks my parents have enough to deal with at the moment_

(12:08)  **Are they dealing with something??**

(12:08)  _Levi_

(12:08)  **What? Shit, did you tell me about it?**

(12:09)  _Levi, they're dealing with me_

(12:10)  **Oh right... forgot about the whole terrible, life changing accident. Sorry.**

(12:11)  _This right here is why I love you and trust me, you don't need to be sorry_

(12:12)  **You love me because I spaced on your accident??**

(12:12)  _I love you because when you think of me it's not 90% accident related_

(12:13)  **Is that what everyone else does?**

(12:14)  _Ehh mostly, it's getting better with Mika and Armin but Mum and Dad are still pretty keyed up. They call me like twice a day and I have to go to therapy 2-3 times a week, nearly all of our conversations revolve around me, my leg or my rehab_

(12:15)  **That sucks... but well, they know about me now so good chance you're in for an interrogation soon**

(12:16)  _Oh joy, that sounds like fun... although surprised it hasn't happened yet_

(12:16)  **Me too seeing as they call you twice a day**

(12:17)  _Shut up, they worry about me_

(12:17)  **Uh huh**

(12:18)  _Hey now, you lose a limb and see how much Izzie and Farlan call you after_

(12:19)  **Ha yeah... they would probably make me move in with them and still call me three times a day**

(12:19)  _Not seeming so crazy now are they?_

(12:20)  **Not when compared to my family**

(12:21)  _Just wait until Izzie pops that kid out as well, a whole new level of crazy is coming_

(12:22)  **Well, I have you now so it won't just be my problem**

(12:22)  _Ah but difference being that I'm not scared of babies or of Izzie_

(12:23)  **Then you can have babysitting duties**

(12:24)  _And what? You'll cook? How domestic_

(12:25)  **It doesn't actually sound half bad**

(12:25)  _Even though you have to cook?_

(12:26)  **I'd cook for you if you asked me too Eren**

(12:27)  _I would love that... almost as much as getting to stay over again_

(12:27)  **My apartments always open for you**

(12:28)  _Ooh you're going to regret saying that when I sneak in to your bed at 2 in the morning_

(12:29)  **As long as it's my bed I don't really care what time you sneak in at**

(12:30)  _In that case you should probably make me a key... you know, save me from breaking in_

(12:31)  **You could break in?**

(12:32)  _Oh yeah, I went through a phase when I was 17 and me and Mika can pick pretty much any lock now_

(12:32)  **I'm a little scared and also vaguely turned on**

(12:33)  _I know that feeling_

(12:33)  **So... is this your subtle way of asking for a key to my place?**

(12:34)  _I don't think it was exactly subtle_

(12:35)  **Not really no. And for my very not subtle part- I already have a key for you**

(12:35)  _Wait? Seriously?_

(12:36)  **Yeah I made it a few weeks ago, do you want it?**

(12:36)  _I'm still waiting for the catch but also, hell yes, I want that key_

(12:37)  **You'll have to come over and get it**

(12:38)  _That's not much of a catch_

(12:38)  **Wait til you see the key...**

(12:39)  _Oh I'm so ready for this!_

(12:40)  **You can't come over tonight, can you?**

(12:41)  _Sorry, wish I could but I've got an interrogation tonight... Mikasa and Armin are feeding me in exchange for info_

(12:41)  **Information? You mean, on us?**

(12:42)  _Unfortunately. You have Farlan and Izzie, I have Mikasa and Armin. I'm just glad Jean wasn't invited_

(12:43)  **Yeah, and don't forget Hange. She's the worst**

(12:43)  _Don't worry though, I'll only tell them the really embarrassing stuff_

(12:44)  **Oh great, I was hoping you'd say that**

(12:45)  _Well, if you're nice to me I might mention some of the good stuff too_

(12:45)  **What are you saying? I'm always nice to you**

(12:46)  _Sure you are, btw I'm taking a photo of that text to show you some time soon_

(12:47)  **Yeah, yeah**

(12:47)  **Well, my lunch is almost over and the terrible 8th graders are waiting for me**

(12:48)  _Be nice to them!_

(12:49)  **Only if they're nice to me**

(12:49)  _Ohhhk, I didn't realise I was dating an actual child_

(12:50)  **It's not my fault, they always start it**

(12:50)  _Wow..._

(12:51)  **Shut up**

(12:51)  _Love you too_

 

 

**Monday PM**

 

(4:52) Finished with classes and just going to get food, Armin and I will be there in like a half hour

(4:53)  _Ready and waiting_

(4:53) Hope you're hungry, I think we're going to be ordering one of everything

(4:54)  _Sounds perfect, see you soon_

(4:55) Get ready to spill, it's going to be an old school gossip/bitchfest tonight so you'd better be on board

(4:55)  _Just like in school?_

(4:56) Exactly like in school except this time I'm bringing wine

(4:57)  _So exactly like how we wanted it to be in school?_

(4:57) Thought it was about time, I'm planning on getting you very wasted tonight little brother, so expect to spill all your secrets

(4:59)  _Excellent..._

(5:00) No escaping now

 

(7:21)  **Have you told your sister all your dirty little secrets?**

(7:21)  _Haven't gotten there yet... we just ate our weight in Thai food_

(7:22)  **Oh yeah?**

(7:23)  _And started on the first bottle of wine_

(7:23)  **Excellent, this should be interesting**

(7:25)  _Hi Levi, this is Armin. Sorry, Eren's not allowed to talk to you right now- he's in forced sibling bonding time and he's had his phone privileges revoked_

(7:25)  **Alright then, just please go easy on him**

(7:26)  _Haha, right, you're funny_

 

(9:39)  _Levi?_

(9:40)  **Got your phone back?**

(9:40)  _I snuck it from Mika... shhhh_

(9:41)  **How's that wine treating you?**

(9:43)  _Mmmm.... soo good :)_

(9:43)  _Oh my god shhh.... someone's knocking on the bathroom door_

(9:44)  **This is going to be so much fun to witness**

(9:44)  _Someone's trying to break in! Levi!! Save me_

(9:45)  **It's your sister, Eren, not a serial killer**

(9:46)  _You don't know that!!_

(9:48)  _Noo... I stole my phone off her she'll kill me_

(9:48)  **I promise she's probably just going to laugh at you**

(9:51)  _Arghh!!! She got i_

(9:52)  **Oh no... please don't die**

(9:54)  _I've been told to tell you goodnight... well, bribed actually_

(9:55)  **W** **hat's better than me?**

(9:57)  _Uhh... Mika said we can open another bottle of wine if I give her my phone_

(9:58)  **Ditched for wine?**

(9:59)  _Sorry boyfriend_

(10:00)  **Typical**

 

(11:07)  _Leevi??_

(11:09)  **Oh this is so payback for something, right? I was asleep**

(11:10)  _Levi... I was thinking_

(11:10)  **Uh huh**

(11:11)  _About Erwin_

(11:11)  **Erwin?? Like Erwin Smith?**

(11:12)  _Do we know another Erwin??_

(11:12)  **No... alright, so you were thinking about Erwin?**

(11:14)  _Do you think when he dies his eyebrows will crawl off his head and find another face to colonise??_

(11:15)  **Fuck this is gold**

(11:16)  _I don't want to be the next host, Levi!!_

(11:16)  **Christ Eren, what are you on?**

(11:18)  _The sofa?_

(11:19)  **Dear god... did you take something? How high are you?**

(11:20)  _Five foot ten_

(11:21)  **Oh my god just- go to bed Eren, you're safe from Erwin's eyebrows**

(11:22)  _Thank god... I like my eyebrows the way they are_

(11:22)  **Night Eren**

 

(11:58)  _Who is this?? WHYw ere tou texting me?_

(11:59)  **What?**

(12:01)  _You need to back off, I have a boyfriend!_

(12:01)  **Eren, I'm your boyfriend**

(12:03)  _No, you're not! Stop lying, my boyfriends in the army and he'll totally kick your ass_

(12:03)  **Will he?**

(12:04)  _Yes! He's short but he'll take you down_

(12:04)  **He's not that short**

(12:06)  _Yes he is!! he's like teeny tiny. Pocket sized. Would make a good elf at christmas time... but in like a cute way_

(12:06)  **Well fuck you too. And also, how in the hell are elves cute??**

(12:08)  _Not quite sure but Levi could make it work... he could make anything work_

(12:09)  **You don't care that he's 'teeny tiny'?**

(12:12)  _Gods no. I love it, he fits right. Perfect size to cuddle_

(12:14)  _Oh my god why am I talking to you?!! Stop texting me or I'll set Levi on you_

(12:15)  **Alright, alright... maybe get some sleep, yeah?**

(12:17)  _One more drink_

 

(12:22)  **Hi Mikasa, is Eren OK? He seems a lot drunk**

(12:23) New phone, who the fuck is dis??

(12:23)  **Levi Ackerman. Eren's boyfriend. The guy who has to get up early tomorrow and isn't getting any sleep**

(12:24) HAhaha just kidding, I know who you are short stop

(12:25)  **Why is everyone attacking my height tonight?**

(12:26)  _It's an easy target?_

(12:26)  **Whatever just maybe put Eren to bed soon?**

(12:28) NEVER! WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TIL THE SUN

(12:29) WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT FOR GOOD FUN

(12:30) WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LUCKY ;P

(12:30)  **Fuck me...**

(12:31) Don't worry my baby brother is trying

 

(12:35)  **Hi Armin this is Levi, are Eren and Mikasa OK?**

(12:36) **They're on bottle number three, they're pretty fucking hilarious**

(12:36)  **Alright, just fair warning I'm not dead but I am turning my phone off**

(12:37) **Commentary it is then... they jsut decided that playing poker was a good idea**

(12:52) **It's now turned into strip poker**

(12:57) **Oh god, Eren's trying to bet his leg**

(1:09) **And now apparently dancing on the coffee table is a brilliant idea**

 

(1:15)  _Levi?_

(1:17)  _Babe?_

(1:20)  _Don't you love me anymore??_

(1:22)  _I miss you... you should come over_

(1:25)  _I can show you my bed ;P_

_[Calling Boyfriend - No answer]_

 

(1:46)  _I love wine, have I told you that? If I wasn't in love with you I think wine would make a fine back up_

(1:48)  _We would be very happy together_

(1:50)  _You know those mini bottles of spirits in hotel rooms? They would be our children and we would love them very much_

(1:53)  _And the best thing? My wine husband will only get better with age!!_

(1:55)  _But I have you and you're so much prettier than wine... like really fucking pretty_

(1:58)  _And our children would be much cuter_

(2:02)  _Besides I think I would probably get stared at, you know? It's probably not normal to marry a bottle of wine..._

(2:10)  _Oh god, and I couldn't drink the wine?? It would be like murder or something :/_

(2:12)  _Much better to marry you and we can murder wine together :)_

(2:15)  _Armin says I have to say goodnight_

(2:16)  _I love you, night xx_

 

 

**Tuesday AM**

 

(8:20)  **Morning!!**

(8:21)  _Noo... mean, go away_

(8:22)  **Did your wine husband not treat you very well?**

(8:22)  _What?_

(8:23)  **I promise I'd treat you better plus I'm more fun to wake up too**

(8:24)  _I don't understand... what??_

(8:25)  **Scroll up... cause it's your turn**

(8:27)  _Oh fuck... shit, that's so embarrassing_

(8:28)  **Yes it is**

(8:28)  _Fuck me- I'm just going to go die now_

(8:29)  **It's just evening us out a little**

(8:30)  _Ughh... wine husband. What the fuck was I on?_

(8:31)  **The sofa apparently**

(8:31)  _Shut up and please, god, don't ever repeat that part to Erwin!_

(8:32)  **Which part? The eyebrows or the fact you want to marry a wine bottle?**

(8:33)  _Eyebrows mainly but yes, all of the above_

(8:34)  **It's just between you and me**

(8:34)  _Good thank you_

(8:35)  **Well, with the amount of ammo you have on me I can't afford to piss you off**

(8:35)  _Good call_

(8:37)  **Good night though?**

(8:39)  _Really good, Mikasa and Armin ended up staying over, it felt like how it used to be, you know? No leg-sized elephant in the room_

(8:40)  **Sounds pretty perfect**

(8:41)  _Almost, would have been better if you were there_

(8:41)  **Next time- we'll invite Hange, Farlan and Izzie as well**

(8:43)  _I like the sound of that, now go away I need to go back to sleep_

(8:44)  **Don't let the bed bugs bite**

(8:44)  _Cute_

 

 

**Tuesday Midday**

 

(12:03)  _You on lunch?_

(12:03)  **Yepp, feeling better?**

(12:04)  _Yeah not bad_  

(12:05)  _So... do you want to hear a joke?_

(12:05)  **Uh sure**

(12:05)  _A man walked into a zoo and the only animal in the entire zoo is a dog_

(12:06)  _It's a shitzhu_

(12:07)  **Fuck that was terrible. I can't believe you made me read that with my own eyes**

(12:08)  _And the Lord said unto John, "come forth and you will receive eternal life"._

(12:08)  _But John came fifth, and won a toaster_

(12:09)  **Please stop, these are hurting my eyes**

 

(12:17)  _Where does the king keep his armies?_

(12:18)  **Fine. Where?**

(12:18)  _In his sleevies_

(12:19)  **Ughhhhh.....**

 

(12:31)  _Where did Noah keep his bees?_

(12:32)  **No. No more.**

(12:32)  _But Levi..._

(12:33)  _This one's funny_

(12:33)  **Nope**

(12:34)  _Leeviiiii_

(12:35)  **Fine. Where did Noah keep his bees?**

(12:35)  _In the Ark hives!!_

(12:36)  **Stop texting me**

(12:36)  _Love you too_

 

(12:57)  _Hey_

(12:58)  _Hey Levi?_

(12:58)  _Lee-vi???_

(12:59)  **I don't want to hear it**

(12:59)  _Yes you do_

(1:00)  **I really don't**

(1:01)  _But I'm all alone right now_

(1:01)  **You OK?**

(1:02)  _Yeah just homolone_

(1:03)  _Get it?? Cause I'm gay_

(1:05)  **Jesus Christ these just keep getting worse**

 

(1:49)  _My friend was cold so I told her to go stand in a corner_

(1:50)  _Corners are 90 degrees_

(1:53)  **I groaned so loud my students thought I was in pain. Which I am, by the way, that joke hurt**

 

(2:19)  _What's the tallest building in the city?_

(2:20)  _The library... cause it has the most stories_

(2:22)  **I hate you**

(2:23)  _You love me_

 

(2:42)  **Please no more... my heart can't take it**

(2:43)  _Spooky, how did you know I was gonna send another??_

(2:43)  **Because I know you**

(2:44)  **And you're predictable as hell when you're trying to fuck with me**

(2:45)  _You want to hear it anyway?_

(2:46)  **No**

(2:46)  _It's funny though_

(2:48)  **I beg to differ**

(2:49)  _So... have you ever tried to eat a clock?_

(2:49)  **No, Eren, I haven't**

(2:50)  _It's very time consuming..._

(2:50)  **Get out**

 

(3:23)  _Two antennas met on a roof, fell in love and got married. The ceremony wasn't much, but the reception was excellent_

(3:25)  **You're the worst**

(3:26)  _Sucks to be you then... you're the one who's stuck with me_

 

(3:49)  _You know what's really odd?_

(3:50)  **What?**

(3:50)  _Numbers not divisible by two_

(3:51)  **I hate you**

 

(4:02)  _A man is walking home alone late one foggy night... when behind him he hears: BUMP... BUMP... BUMP_

(4:03)  _Walking faster, he looks back and through the fog he makes out the image of an upright casket banging its way down the middle of the street toward him. BUMP... BUMP... BUMP_

(4:05)  _Terrified, the man begins to run toward his home, the casket bouncing quickly behind him. FASTER... FASTER... BUMP... BUMP... BUMP_

(4:06)  _He runs up to his door, fumbles with his keys, opens the door, rushes in, slams and locks the door behind him._

(4:06)  _However, the casket crashes through his door, with the lid of the casket clapping. Clappity-BUMP... Clappity-BUMP... Clappity-BUMP... on his heels, the terrified man runs._

(4:07)  _Rushing upstairs to the bathroom, the man locks himself in. His heart is pounding; his head is reeling; his breath is coming in sobbing gasps._

(4:08)  _With a loud CRASH the casket breaks down the door._

(4:08)  _Bumping and clapping toward him._

(4:09)  _The man screams and reaches for something, anything, but all he can find is a bottle of cough syrup!_

(4:09)  _Desperate, he throws the cough syrup at the casket..._

(4:10)  _And..._

(4:11)  _The coffin stops._

(4:13)  **I literally had to put my phone down it was so painful**

(4:13)  _You know you love it_

(4:14)  **About as much as I like going to the dentist**

 

(4:31)  _You've heard of Murphy's law right?_

(4:33)  **Yes... why?**

(4:34)  _It states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong, but have you heard of Cole's law?_

(4:34)  **No...**

(4:35)  _It's thinly sliced cabbage_

(4:36)  **You're the worst**

(4:37)  _You're totally laughing at these, I can feel it_

 

(4:58)  _Why are there gates around cemeteries??_

(5:00)  _Because people are dying to get in_

 

(5:09)  _So I'm going to this charity event this weekend for people who can't reach an orgasm_

(5:10)  **What the hell?**

(5:10)  _So if you can't come let me know_

(5:11)  **I'm gonna have to hurt you next time I see you**

(5:12)  _You'll have to catch me first_

 

(5:49)  _Armin just got to my place_

(5:54)  _Oh my god! He just walked into my room and threw a milk carton at me??_

(5:57)  **Wait, seriously?**

(5:58)  _I know! How dairy??_

(5:59)  **Why? Why did you make me read this?**

(5:59)  _Because it's funny_

(6:01)  _I'm sorry, I promise I'll stop_

(6:02)  **Thank fuck**

 

(6:13)  _Armin gave me this great idea, you wanna go out this weekend? I was thinking we should go to the art museum and make out :)_

(6:15)  **That sounds like an excellent idea (I'm excusing the smiley face because thank god we're actually done with the puns)**

(6:16)  _Fuck..._

(6:16)  **What??**

(6:17)  _Armin just informed me I'm not allowed to touch the masterpieces_

(6:18)  **I can't believe I fell for that**

(6:19)  _Fuck it, let's go anyway! I mean, someone has to pin the artwork to the wall, right?_

(6:21)  **I hate you**

(6:22)  _And yet you still want to make out with me at the museum, right?_

(6:22)  **Not at all, the puns have cancelled out any appeal you might have had**

(6:23)  _Aww, now that's just not even slightly true_

(6:24)  **It's true tonight**

(6:24)  _Guess I have nothing to lose then_

(6:25)  **God help me**

 

(7:01)  _I love the way the earth moves_

(7:02)  _It really makes my day_

 

(7:18)  _Someone said my clothes looked gay today_

(7:19)  _I told them my clothes came out of the closet this morning_

 

(7:39)  _What do you get when you cross a snowman and a vampire?_

(7:41)  _Frostbite_

 

(8:07)  _Yesterday, I almost drowned in the pool_

(8:08)  _The experience was breathtaking_

 

(8:25)  _So I wasn't able to make a reservation at the library..._

(8:26)  **Don't say it**

(8:26)  _They're completely booked_

 

(8:42)  _What rock group has four men that don't sing?_

(8:44)  _Leviiiii?????_

(8:45)  _Please answer, this one's pretty funny_

(8:47)  _Leeevii? Please love me_

(8:48)  **Fine what?**

(8:48)  _Mount Rushmore_

(8:49)  **Get out**

(8:49)  _Hahaha_

 

(9:17)  _Did you know you can't run through a campground?_

(9:18)  _You can only ran, because it's past tents_

(9:18)  **If I'd known I was in for a lifetime of puns, I'd have seriously reconsidered this whole thing**

(9:19)  _No you wouldn't, don't lie_

(9:21)  **Fine but can we please be done with the puns?**

(9:22)  _Never_

 

(9:30)  _Do you want to hear a construction joke?_

(9:32)  **No**

(9:33)  _That's OK, I'm still working on it_

 

(9:58)  _Singing in the shower is all fun and games until you get shampoo in your mouth_

(10:00)  _Then it becomes a soap opera_

 

(10:23)  _What kind of shorts do clouds wear?_

(10:25)  _?????_

(10:26)  _Thunderwear... hehe_

 

(10:49)  _The invention of the shovel was truly groundbreaking_

(10:55)  **Fine I give in...**

(10:56)  **I think the invention of the broom was the one that really swept the nation**

(10:58)  _Oh my god... I'm so proud of you_

(10:59)  **No actually... I reckon it was the invention of the wheel that seriously got things rolling**

(11:01)  _Wow, I am actually so in love with you right now_

(11:02)  **If I knew that was all it took I would have said it 11 weeks ago**

(11:02)  _You didn't realise puns were the way to my heart? Levi, I'm so disappointed_

(11:03)  **Just wait, I'll get you back soon**

(11:03)  _I'm waiting in anticipation_

 

 

**Wednesday AM**

 

(8:43)  **Morning xx**

(8:44)  _I was asleep but I guess you're worth it_

(8:44)  **Damn I've never been prioritised over sleep, you must really like me**

(8:45)  _Ehh you're OK_

(8:46)  **Just thought I'd start the morning off happy**

(8:46)  _Oh god what are you planning??_

(8:47)  **Nothing... why would you think that?**

(8:48)  _Because I know you and apparently paybacks going to be a bitch_

(8:49)  **This one's for all the puns...**

(8:49)  _Help_

 

(8:58)  **Hey Eren?**

(8:58)  _Yes?_

(8:59)  **Have you been sitting in a pile of sugar?**

(9:00)  _What? No_

(9:00)  **Cause you've got a pretty sweet ass**

(9:02)  _Oh dear god you made me drop my phone. So, pick up lines? We're really doing this?_

(9:02)  **If you can keep up**

(9:03)  _Oh, you're so on_

 

(9:14)  **Are you religious?**

(9:14)  _Not really, no_

(9:15)  **No? Cause you're the answer to all my prayers**

(9:15)  _Cute..._

(9:16)  **Yeah, I mean I was really content with my life and then one day I asked God, what could be better than this? And then I met you.**

(9:16)  _Wow that's actually really sweet... man, I'm totally walking right into these_

(9:16)  **As long as you don't fall- I had to call an ambulance once**

(9:17)  **Because I fell for you and I couldn't get up**

(9:18)  _Jesus Christ_

(9:19)  **People actually call me Levi... but you can call me tonight**

(9:19)  _Damn... you're surprisingly good at this_

(9:20)  **Yeah, you'll be thinking the same thing tomorrow morning**

(9:20)  _Yepp and that's done it for the moment_

 

(9:49)  **Damn it, Eren**

(9:49)  _What??_

(9:50)  **You owe me a drink**

(9:50)  _What, why?_

(9:51)  **Cause I saw a picture of you and dropped mine**

(9:52)  _Real funny.  So, you just look at pictures of me in your spare time?_

(9:53)  **Well, yeah, I had to prove to all my friends that angels exist**

(9:53)  _Damn... ve_ _ry smooth_

 

(10:06)  **Eren? Can I borrow a kiss?**

(10:07)  **I promise I'll give it back**

 

(10:13)  **I was just thinking... it's no wonder the sky is grey today**

(10:14)  **All of the colour is in your eyes**

 

(10:22)  **My love for you is like diarrhea**

(10:22)  **I just can't hold it in**

(10:23)  _Eww Levi, that's nasty_

 

(10:41)  **My life without you is like a broken pencil...**

(10:42)  **Pointless**

(10:42)  _That one's just sad_

 

(10:58)  **Did you clean your pants with Windex?**

(10:59)  **I can practically see myself in them**

(11:00)  _Oh god, you gotta stop! Armin and Mika keep asking who's texting- they are like one text away from stealing my phone_

(11:02)  **On a scale of 1 to 10 you're a 9... and I'm the 1 you need**

 

(11:30)  **If stars would fall every time I thought of you, the sky would soon be empty**

(11:36)  **If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you**

(11:41)  **You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae**

(11:42)  _Leeviii please!! I'm at my rehab appointment and I keep turning red!!_

(11:43)  **I never need to see the sun again... cause your smile lights up my world**

(11:43)  _Asshole_

 

(11:52)  **Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?**

(11:53)  **Kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute. Do you wanna work out?**

 

(12:04)  **Fuck!**

(12:05)  _What?_

(12:05)  **I value my breath, Eren, so it'd be really great if you'd stop taking it away!**

(12:06)  _I learnt my lesson... I'm sorry! Please stop, I'm in public!!_

(12:07)  **You know what's beautiful? Read the first word again**

(12:08)  _I hate you_

(12:08)  **You love me. And I love you like I love Harry Potter and that should have been impossible**

(12:10)  _No, you know what's impossible? The sorting hat saw my destiny, and it said I'm meant to be in your house_

(12:11)  **Haha yes... game on.**

(12:12)  **Your smile is like Expelliarmus. Simple and disarming.**

(12:14)  _If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised, I'd see the two of us together_

(12:15)  **You must be a snitch- cause I've been seeking you all my life**

(12:16)  _You're the only thing I need in my Room of Requirement_

(12:16)  **Have you been using the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you've made me stiff**

(12:18)  _Dammit Levi! You made me spit out my water on my trainers feet... thanks a lot_

(12:19)  **Karma's a real bitch**

(12:20)  _Yeah, so's my boyfriend_

 

(12:49)  **If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed just so I could stare at you a little longer**

 

(1:08)  **If you were a fruit you'd be a fineapple**

(1:12)  **If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber**

 

(1:23)  **When I'm around you I can't think straight**

(1:24)  _Levi, you're gay... do you ever think straight?_

(1:24)  **Less often now I've met you**

 

(1:45)  **Eren!!**

(1:46)  _Ugh what?_

(1:46)  **Did you know there were 25 letters in the alphabet??**

(1:47)  _Uh, 26 buddy_

(1:47)  **Right, I'll give you the d later**

(1:48)  _You'd better be enjoying this_

(1:48)  **Very much**

(1:49)  _I've embarrassed myself more today than in a long time... I swear everyone thinks I'm getting sexts or something_

(1:50)  **I can do that too**

(1:51)  _NOO! Just pick up lines is fine... no sexting necessary_

(1:51)  **You sure? I don't want you to feel like you're missing out**

(1:52)  _Trust me, I'm fine_

(1:52)  **Hell yes you are**

(1:53)  _Regretting all of my choices that led me to today_

 

(2:37)  **Are you a keyboard?**

(2:38)  **Cause you're my type**

(2:40)  _I'm hitting the delete key_

 

(3:12)  **I'm not Rapunzel but I'll still let you pull my hair**

 

(3:47)  **Roses are red, violet's are blue**

(3:48)  **Guess what, my bed? Has room for two**

 

(4:11)  **Twinkle twinkle little star, we can do it in a car**

 

(4:19)  **Row, row, row your boat- gently down the stream**

(4:20)  **Merrily, merrily, merrily - I can make you scream**

(4:20)  _Fuck Levi, those are kids rhymes that I'm never going to be able to unhear_

 

(4:53)  **Damn, Eren, are you an appendix?**

(4:54)  _Go for it, this should be good_

(4:55)  **Cause I don't really know how you work but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out**

(4:55)  _Awful. Just Awful_

 

(5:16)  **Roses are red, foxes are clever**

(5:17)  **I like your butt, let me touch it forever**

 

(5:39)  **Shall I compare thee to a summers day?**

(5:40)  _Umm OK?_

(5:40)  **Hot as fuck**

(5:41)  _I mean, true I guess_

(5:42)  **Damn straight**

 

(6:02)  **I was looking in the window of a store and I saw something adorable to get you for Christmas.**

(6:03)  **Then I realised it was my reflection**

(6:04)  _You are adorable..._

 

(6:28)  **Did I ever tell you that you remind me of my little toe?**

(6:29)  _Umm no and just. How?_

(6:29)  **I'll probably end up banging you on every surface in my apartment**

(6:30)  _Yeah, OK. Gotta say I'm OK with that comparison_

(6:30)  **Excellent, my plan is working**

(6:31)  _Just so we're clear though... I would have been OK with that before all of these terrible pick up lines_

(6:32)  **Good to know**

(6:32)  _Keep it in mind_

 

(7:14)  **You can call me Nemo**

(7:15)  **Because I'm never afraid to touch the butt**

(7:15)  _Oh my god, you're the worst_

 

(7:43)  **You look nice**

(7:43)  _Gee, thanks... I wonder where this is going_

(7:44)  **But you'd look even better in my bed**

(7:45)  _You're not wrong there_

(8:13)  **If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard**

(8:14)  _Well, I must be a snowflake cause I've fallen for you_

(8:16)  **If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?**

(8:17)  _Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you_

(8:17)  **I wish I was cross-eyed so I could see you twice**

(8:18)  _You must be a magician, because ever time I look at you, everyone else disappears_

(8:18)  **You're like a dictionary... you add meaning to my life**

(8:19)  _Oh my god, OK we need to stop- Mika keeps looking at me funny cause I'm like snort laughing_

(8:20)  **But that's like half the fun?**

(8:21)  **Roses are red, violets are plants, what are you wearing, under your pants?**

 

(8:39)  **Rose are red, violets are blue, all of my naughty thoughts, definitely involve you**

 

(8:43) **Hi Levi, not to be nosy but can you like stop what you're doing? Eren keeps spontaneously ugly snorting and then going into fits of laughter- its been happening all day and its getting really annoying. Thanks in advance**

(8:45)  **Sorry Armin but Eren definitely deserves this one. It's a little payback for some bad puns- I'll be done tonight**

 

(9:03)  **If I were a cat, I'd spend all nine lives with you**

 

(9:28)  **You are hotter than the bottom of my laptop**

(9:30)  _Levi, no. That's terrible_

 

(9:49)  **I'm not a hoarder but I'd really like to keep you forever**

(9:50)  _Just not under a pile of other boyfriends I hope_

(9:51)  **Nah, I think I'll keep you in my bed**

(9:51)  _Aw come on- I hope you plan to follow through with all these promises_

(9:52)  **I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it**

(9:53)  _Good cause I'm holding you to it- I haven't embarrassed myself all day not to get something out of it_

(9:54)  **Oh no... have I embarrassed you today?**

(9:55)  _Let's just say that payback worked like a charm- my friends, rehab trainer and my doctor all think I'm a lunatic_

(9:55)  **Haha excellent**

(9:56)  _Uh huh... you're just lucky I love you_

(9:56)  **Or what? You'd stop talking to me? Right... good luck with that**

(9:57)  _Yeah, you're right - there's no quitting you_

(9:57)  **I can't quit you either**

(9:58)  _Well now we've entered brokeback mountain territory I think it's time for me to go to bed_

(9:58)  **Fine**

(10:00)  **Last one I promise**

(10:00)  _Alright lay it on me_

(10:01)  **Rose are red violets are blue, I'll never love someone the way I love you**

(10:02)  _Dude... that's really sweet._

(10:02) _But are we even now? Is this over?_

(10:03)  **Even. New start tomorrow**

(10:03)  _Good because I miss my regular Levi_

(10:04)  **Well he's making a return appearance, promise**

(10:05)  _Perfect, I'll talk to you tomorrow then_

(10:05)  **Sleep tight**

(10:06)  _Don't let the bed bugs bite xx_

 

**  
Thursday AM**

 

(10:32)  **~Jaeger! Party for Marco is this Saturday night. Be ready~**

(10:34)  _Hey Sasha, uh I don't know whether it's possible anymore- my parents are coming home today and I don't think I can just pimp out their house without their permission_

(10:35)  **~Don't get your knickers in a twist! The party will be very pg and your parents will love us~**

(10:35)  _Fine... I'll ask but I can't guarantee it_

(10:36)  **~Come on, they already know us and no one can be mad at Marco... trust me, people have tried~**

(10:37)  _I'll try but I have a feeling I'm already on my parents shit list so no promises_

(10:37)  **~Ooh really? What did you do?~**

(10:40)  **~Eren? Seriously? What did you do to piss them off? They seemed pretty unshakeable when we met and besides you have a missing leg! What could you possibly do that a missing leg can't get you out of??**

(10:42)  _I may have met my boyfriend over a missent text and didn't tell them - they found out from someone else_

(10:42)  _Plus apparently talking to a stranger online is dangerous... they called me this morning and warned that a storm is coming when they get home_

(10:43)  **~Damn Jaeger~**

(10:43)  _It'll be fine... hopefully and besides Levi's worth it_

(10:44)  **~Awww~**

(10:44)  _Shut up_

(10:45)  **~Also, I threw up a little in my mouth~**

(10:46)  _Fuck you Sasha_

(10:46)  **~Whatever. Just be ready for Saturday. Connie and I will be there at 3 to help set up and everyone else is coming at 7- invite your friends too~**

(10:47)  _Guess my parents aren't getting a say anymore?_  
  
(10:47)  **~You'll just have to be super convincing cause Connie and me? Well, lets just say there's no brakes on the party train :)**

(10:48)  _I'm inviting my friends too?_

(10:49)  **~Of course you are, it's your house! Besides, we're four sad amputees who need to get out more and make some friends and this is how we do it~**

(10:49)  _Fine_

(10:50)  **~Invite them Jaeger, or so help me I'll do it myself- don't think I won't find a way**

(10:50)  _Alright, alright_

(10:50)  **~Invite the hot boyf as well- nice way to break the ice with the parentals**

(10:51)  _Thats- actually not a bad idea_

(10:52)  **~Please, I only have good ideas~**

(10:52)  _You better hope so_

(10:53)  **~Trust me, Saturday will be brilliant and you will be forever in my debt~**

(10:53)  _Well, I'll let you know how it goes_

(10:54)  **Good luck!!**

 

**Thursday PM**

As soon as Eren stepped onto the school grounds he knew it was a bad idea. There were a few adults and teenagers wandering around glancing at him curiously but otherwise the school seemed pretty quiet. Classes must still be in.

He walked slowly, relying on his crutches to make his way through the front gate and towards the main administration building. He'd left his house so fast he hadn't bothered trying to put on his prosthetic, instead just grabbing his crutches that were waiting by the front door and storming out as angrily as possible. 

He'd called a cab and come straight here. It was the only place he could think of to go. He needed to see Levi and even though it was only the early afternoon he knew he couldn't wait.

"Uh, Eren?" a voice called out. Eren jumped a little in surprise but stayed upright, turning around and breathing a sigh of relief. Hange was here. 

"Hange" Eren said with a terse smile.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" Hange asked, walking up to him and putting a warm hand on his shoulder to steer him out of the path of oncoming teenagers.

"I just- uh-" Eren stammered, looking around for Levi so he wouldn't have to explain himself.

"Looking for Levi?" Hange guessed.

"Yeah" Eren sighed, "sorry, it's important".

"He's in class right now" Hange said, her eyes narrowing as she took in Eren's face and the red rims under his eyes.

"Sorry" he said softly, "I shouldn't have come... sorry".

"Nah, it's fine" Hange said and smiled. She turned them around in the direction of one of the main school buildings and matched her pace to Eren's. They walked slowly into the building in silence and then through the corridors and past classroom doors.

"Uh, Levi's up the stairs- can you, uh, or maybe-" Hange stammered and then stopped with a chuckle. She glanced down at Eren's pinned up pant leg and said, "elevator?"

"Please" Eren said, he sounded tired though and his voice was rough. He'd had a long day and the idea of going up a few flights of stairs on his crutches was less than appealing. He would have done it though, if it meant getting to Levi. It was all he could think about after the shit of the last few hours, he was so close to just texting Levi or calling him but it didn't feel like enough. He'd needed to see him.

And now here he was, minutes away from Levi's classroom, and he was freaking out.

"You OK, Eren?" Hange asked as she unlocked the lift and waited for him to get in. "You look a little rough".

"Shit day" Eren murmured.

"Do I want to know?" Hange asked, her voice lowering kindly.

"No" Eren said shortly, they stood in an awkward silence until the lift stopped and the doors opened. Hange stepped out first and was met by another teacher rounding the corner, she glanced at Hange first and then looked to Eren. Her eyes did the now normal once over, first to his missing leg, up past his crutches and then onto his face. A pitying smile lit up her face and Eren had to stifle an annoyed groan. He knew how this went. 

"Hey Hange, who do we have here?" she asked, but her eyes were still on Eren.

"This is Eren, he's a friend" Hange said.

"That's nice" she said and then looked to Hange, "oh, by the way I was looking for you, Mr Garner needs to talk to you like five minutes ago".

"Oh crap, I had a meeting" Hange swore and then glanced to Eren, looking torn.

"It's cool, I remember which one's his room" Eren said and smiled to reassure her.

"Sorry!" she said as she turned and fled back down the stairs, Eren watched her go trying to calm the pounding of his heart. He was glad though, he didn't need an audience right now. The other teacher shot him another one of those looks before she too left him, walking down the opposite hallway to Levi's classroom.

Eren took a deep breath and looked around trying to remember his first time here. He definitely preferred the empty halls to this. He called hear the buzzing of students behind doors, the laughter and yelling and occasionally what sounded like a fed up teacher. He took another deep breath and took a step forward. Luckily no one came out of any of the classrooms and thank fuck the bell didn't ring, he didn't know what he'd have done if students came flooding out of the classroom right now.

He made his way over to Levi's door and glanced through the plate glass window in the centre just to make sure. Levi stood in front of his desk addressing the class, Eren stared for a moment taking in the light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the way his tailored black jeans sat just right on his hips. Eren sighed and felt the tightness in his chest loosen and in a moment of confidence he raised his fist and knocked.

He heard Levi pause mid-sentence and call out, "come in!"

Eren raised his hand and turned the handle, pushing the door open. He took a step in, crutches first, and locked eyes with Levi.

"Hey" he said, smiling softly.

Levi looked at him, his mouth having dropped open in shock. He looked from Eren to his students and then back again before making a decision and coming over. 

"Eren, what are you-" Levi started and then really looked at Eren. He must have noticed the red rimmed eyes and the false looking smile because his own mouth turned down in a frown. "What's wrong?"

Eren shrugged and glanced at the students in the classroom. They were all watching their conversation with baited breath and nervous excitement, Eren was sure nothing like this ever happened in Levi's classroom.

"Long day" Eren said, focusing back on Levi. He tried to ignore the obvious staring from the students and the whispers he knew were about his leg. Levi didn't seem to notice though, he kept his eyes on Eren as he walked over wrapped Eren up in a hug.

Eren sunk into it, it was exactly what he'd needed. He didn't care that like 20 teenagers were watching them or that the last few hours had been shitty, he'd just needed a hug from Levi.

"Sorry" Eren whispered, "I just... I needed to see you".

"It's OK" Levi murmured, releasing him but not stepping back instead keeping a steady hand on his arm.

"Sir? Who's you friend?" a girls voice interrupted their quiet conversation and both of them turned to face the students. The girl was sitting off to the side of the third row, a smirk on her face and a chewed pen between her teeth.

"None of your business" Levi said shortly, shooting her a look.

She didn't back down though, instead raising an eyebrow and saying, "he's cute, sir, can he stay?" 

Levi rolled his eyes while some of the other students started laughing and slowly steered Eren out of the doorway and back into the corridor.

"Start on the questions at the end of the chapter, I'll be back in a few minutes" he told them. With his hand firmly resting on Eren's arm the two of them left the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

"My office is just down the hall, come on" Levi said softly. Eren's chest was still tight, being with Levi was helping but it was also starting to chip away at the wall he'd built up in the last hour. He could feel the emotion rising up in his chest and he tried to choke it down, at least until he made it to Levi's office and could let go without making a scene.

Levi opened his door for Eren to walk through, Eren saw Levi's desk chair and immediately fell into it, letting his crutches fall to the floor while he released a deep sigh. Levi had followed him over and was crouched in front of him, his eyes wide with worry and his hand now resting on Eren's thigh.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Eren shook his head but raised his chin to look Levi in the eye and felt the last of his restraint disappear.

"Sorry" he muttered again, Levi shook his head and caught a tear that had escaped down his cheek.

"Nothing to be sorry for" Levi promised, "is everything OK?"

"Not really" Eren breathed out, "my parents are home".

"Oh... I thought that was a good thing" Levi said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

It was going to be a good thing, Eren hadn't been able to wait until his parents returned home and life could resume as normal. His life it seemed, was destined to be more of a rollercoaster than he'd have liked.

"We had a fight" Eren admitted, thoughts flashing back to their argument and wincing. Neither he nor his father were known for their patience plus they were both incredibly stubborn, whenever they had a fight it was always a doozy. This time it was entirely about his relationship with Levi, his father hadn't liked how they'd met and Eren didn't want to hear it, Levi was in his life for good so his father would just have to get on board.

"About us?" Levi guessed and Eren nodded, "bad?"

"One of our more passionate ones" Eren said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Levi asked and Eren shook his head. Maybe later but for now just being here with Levi was good enough.

"Can I stay here for awhile?" Eren asked nervously and Levi smirked.

"Course you can" he said, leaning in slowly to place a soft kiss on Eren's lips, "I have to go back to class for now, leave those kids too long and there won't be a classroom to go back too".

"Sorry for interrupting" Eren said again but Levi just laughed it off.

"Trust me, you are a welcome sight any time of day" Levi said, "class is almost over and then we can go out for food. How does fries and milkshakes sound?"

"Heavenly" Eren sighed.

 

***

 

It took Levi all of 20 minutes to return, almost as if he'd beaten his students out of the room. He came back to his office with a smile, closing the door behind him and approaching Eren immediately. He took Eren's hand, pulling him up from the desk chair and led him to the back corner of the room where he dragged him down to the floor next to him. Eren followed silently, a smile quirking at his lips as they awkwardly sat down with their backs against the wall.

"I figured we both can't really fit in the chair, so this was the next best thing" Levi said, answering Eren's unasked question.

"Well, I mean, we didn't really give it a fair go" Eren teased, making Levi snort out a laugh.

Levi just shifted his body in a little closer to Eren's, winding his arm around his back and angling Eren's body so his head could lie comfortably on Levi's shoulder. Giving in Eren decided to lift both his legs over Levi's lap and nestle in close, making a grab for Levi's free hand and twining theirs together.

"What happened to going out for food?" Eren asked, not minding staying even a little. Instead he just shifted his body in closer and squeezed Levi's hand.

"I changed my mind" Levi said, "thought it'd be better if food came to us".

"Oh yeah?" Eren asked with a smirk.

Levi hummed and said, "I played a pity card with Hange and she went to get it for us".

"Excellent" Eren sighed.

"I do have good ideas on occasion" Levi answered making Eren laugh softly.

"So, instead of going out to eat at a respectable diner we're going to eat take out on your office floor?" Eren asked and Levi just nodded.

"Sounds better, right?" 

"God, so much better" Eren said and patted the floor with his free hand, "the floor's my friend today".

"The floor is pretty amazing" Levi replied.

"Right? Sometimes you just have to sit on the floor, it somehow makes everything better".

"So, now we're comfy do you want to talk? Or do we wait for reinforcements in the shape of fries?" Levi asked.

"Fries" Eren said, lifting his head and meeting Levi's eye with a warm smile, "but how about you kiss me in the meantime".

Levi snorted out a loud laugh but leaned in and kissed Eren firmly. Eren raised his hand and cupped Levi's cheek to press their mouths closer together, closing his eyes and breathing in Levi's smell. It was easy to just sit on the floor and kiss Levi, the closeness was easing the tightness in his chest and helping him to forget some of the anger he'd been holding on too.

They stayed on the floor for almost half an hour waiting for Hange to return and by the time she did neither Levi or Eren had any intention of getting up any time soon. She pushed the door open and whistled lowly making them break apart and turn to look at her guiltily, she grinned widely and held up the drink tray she was holding as well as a brown paper take out bag.

"Should I have knocked?" she teased.

"Like you're at all capable of knocking on any door" Levi threw back making her crack up with laughter.

"Very true, doors are overrated" Hange said. She stepped in properly, closed the door behind her and made her way over to them. She set the food and drinks down on the floor and followed them down, crossing her legs and picking up a milkshake.

"So, the doc's in... what's up?" Hange asked.

Eren had just picked up his own shake while Levi was opening the take out bag and pulling out the fries when she spoke, he glanced up at her and saw her watching him with an easy smile. He turned back to Levi, who offered him a fry and then sighed in resignation.

"My mum and dad got home today" he said making Hange raise an eyebrow. "They, uh, found out about how I met Levi and weren't exactly happy about it so I got a pretty impressive lecture".

"I don't get it? They haven't even met Levi and they already don't like him? I mean, at least meet him before you hate him" Hange said.

"Oi, shut up!" Levi said and punched her shoulder.

"To be fair, you don't make a great first impression" Hange replied making Eren snort out a laugh.

"Yeah, he propositioned me with talk of murder" Eren added.

"God, I did not proposition you" Levi replied.

"Not with sex but the murder intent was pretty fucking clear" Eren laughed, feeling lighter just talking about today even a little.

"Whatever" Levi said, rolling his eyes while Eren chuckled and laid his head back on Levi's shoulder while sipping his shake.

"Not that this isn't adorable but what next?" Hange prodded.

"Well, they got home, hugged me and asked how I was feeling" Eren started, "you know, pretty standard for the moment... and then they started in on a pretty impressive lecture about how stupid it is to talk to strangers".

"Of course, that sounds fun" Hange muttered.

Eren nodded and continued, "right? So, they're pretty pissed now because they know I was texting a stranger for a couple of months and then I met up with you without telling them- not to mention and I'm quoting now 'are you sure you should even be dating right now?’”

“Christ, that sounds fun” Levi sighed.

“Tell me about it?” Eren grumbled, “I mean, I love them but fuck they can be overprotective”.

“Well, to be honest, it’s never a good time to start dating Levi- that was always going to be a bit of a shit idea, wasn’t it?” Hange teased making Levi punch her again.

"I thought you were here to help" Levi grumbled while Eren was cracking up.

"I am! See, he's laughing" Hange said, shoving a handful of fries into her mouth and taking a long sip of her shake. 

"She's totally helping" Eren said through his laughter, Levi rolled his eyes in response to his boyfriend while flipping Hange off. Hange decided it would be a good decision to throw a handful of fries at Levi's face, some of which he actually managed to catch.

"Anyway, so they just kept up with lecturing me- telling me maybe I shouldn't be dating just yet and that I should think about what it means with my leg, that I should stop seeing you because you were a stranger and I didn't know you well enough or what you were after-" 

"We all know what he's after" Hange interrupted with a smirk and a lingering wink.

Levi shoved her shoulder while Eren snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes. It was impossible not to be angry at his parent the way they had spoken to him, like he was some naive invalid who hadn't spent a day out in the real world. And it was impossible not to feel disappointed and hurt when they talked about Levi, Eren knew what he'd jumped headfirst into and more than that he didn't regret a single choice. But the fact that his parents couldn't give him a moment to explain or hold off their judgement until they'd actually met Levi hurt the most. They were going into this with the wrong attitude, Eren had needed them to be the same level of supportive they'd been throughout his accident and recovery.

Levi nudged Eren's shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts, Eren turned and saw Levi smiling softly at him. He returned the smile knowing he'd made a good choice, Levi was the best thing to ever happen to him and no matter what his parents thought or believed right now they'd realise the same thing over time.

"So, what next?" Hange chirped, breaking Eren away from Levi.

Eren sighed and gave them a crooked smile, "well, then I shouted at them in a way very reminiscent of teenage Eren, grabbed my crutches and stormed out the front door... and then I went down the block out of sight before I called a cab to get me".

Hange laughed loudly while Levi rolled his eyes in a way that almost seemed fond. 

"I said some pretty bad things though" Eren admitted, "I couldn't help myself, it was like a screw came loose and all this shit just spewed out".

"It'll be fine, they'll forgive you" Hange said breezily.

"They shouldn't, I was being a shit" Eren argued but that guilt that had been churning in his stomach was dissipating bit by bit.

"Doesn't matter, they will" Hange continued, "they love you and besides, they'll realise they were being shitty as well so you'll cancel each other out".

"Here's hoping" Eren murmured.

Levi wound his arm around Eren's shoulder and said, "I hate to say it but she's right... they've been nothing but supportive so far, they just have to meet me and then they can hate me for who I am and not just cause I'm dating you".

Eren snorted and rested his head against Levi's shoulder, "they'll love you... my mum'll probably love you more than she loves me actually- you both run on the same terrible frequency for humour".

"Excellent, see I'm already in" Levi replied, "and if you really want I can bring Hange and then they'll realise how good you've got it because at least you're not dating her".

"Oi!" Hange snapped and then grinned, "but actually I'll do it, I would pay to see this whole thing play out".

"Chances are you will" Eren mumbled and then sighed, "Sasha's making me throw a party for Marco this Saturday and I'm recruiting you both to help set up".

"Your parents'll be there?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, it's a good chance for you to meet them- before the party but also not alone, I'm sure that Hange, Sasha and Connie will be great buffers".

"I was literally born to be a buffer" Hange pitched in.

"That's not exactly worth bragging about" Levi threw back dryly.

"You'll come?" Eren asked before they started fighting.

"Course I will" Levi promised, "name a time and I'll be there".

"Thank you" Eren said and leaned in to kiss Levi's lips softly.

"And I think that's my cue" Hange said cheerily, she stood up and slurped the last of her shake before tossing it in the bin. 

"Shit, Hange wait" Levi said, turning to her while his ears turned pink.

"Hmm?"

"Can we get a lift? Izzie's busy and can't pick me up and well, Eren doesn't have a car or a leg so..." Levi said, Hange paused for a minute before breaking out into laughter.

"Alright, come on short stack, you'll be my good deed for the day". Levi peeled himself up of the floor and held his hand out for Eren to take, he hauled Eren up onto his feet and together they followed Hange from the office.

"You want to go home? Cause you can come home with me... if you want too" Levi offered. Eren grinned and nodded, winding his fingers through Levi's and holding on tight.

"Thanks for listening" Eren said quietly, "I think I just needed to vent, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it... and you're welcome to vent at me anytime" Levi said.

"Fair warning, I'll take you up on that" Eren said.

 

They arrived back at Levi's place in the early afternoon, Hange dropped them out the front and waved them goodbye as she drove off for an appointment. Levi had worried that she'd join them and bug him for the rest of the afternoon but thank fuck she had other plans. This way he got to lead Eren inside and flop down on the couch with a soft groan.

"I'm too old to still be going to school" he grumbled.

Eren laughed and dropped down next to him, "well, you did sign up for it".

"Huge mistake" Levi grumbled. 

"Movie time then?" Eren asked and Levi sighed out a yes. "You pick a movie and I'll get us some blankets".

"Pass me the remote?" Levi asked, Eren snorted but passed it to him.

With blankets bundled around them, Levi leaning against one side of the couch with Eren cuddled against him. Eren lifted his legs up and placed them over Levi's lap, resting his head in the curve between Levi's shoulder and neck letting Levi rest his own head on Eren's. Levi was scrolling through Netflix movies when there was a knock on the door.

He looked up but wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, instead he called out, "come in!"

The door opened and a familiar redhead walked in, Izzie grinned at the sight of them cuddled up and walked over to plop down on the little space available at the end of the couch. She grinned at them as she rested a hand on her baby bump and said, "I came to see if you wanted to hang out but obviously you have much better plans".

Eren smiled a weary smile at her, tiredness having crept up on him since venting to Levi and Hange. Izzie was a lot more perceptive than Eren thought because she patted his thigh and asked, "you OK, sweetie?"

"Long day" Eren said quietly. She gave him a warm, reassuring smile that had him feeling better instantly. She had an amazing presence about her, like she was a best friend, a mum and a co conspirator all rolled into one.

"Did you eat your feelings already?" she asked and got nods from both Levi and Eren, "well, I have wine that I can't drink if that'll help plus I know the perfect movie for wallowing".

Levi looked to Eren to see whether he wanted her to stay, he was looking at her with adoration and if Izzie hadn't been happily married and Eren completely head over heels for himself then Levi would have been a little worried. As it was, he felt warmth flood through his body as his boyfriend fell a little bit in friend love with his best friend.

"What movie are you thinking of?" Levi asked.

Izzie grinned and stole the remote from Levi, she ran through Netflix until she reached the right movie. Levi groaned while Eren cheered with excitement, Izzie grinned and pressed play.

"Fuck I love this movie" Eren said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Doesn't everyone?" Izzie replied, "there's nothing better than watching Elle fucking Woods crush anyone who gets in her way".

"We've seen this a billion times" Levi sighed. The opening credits started and Izzie and Eren immediately started singing along, Levi rolled his eyes but it took less than 30 seconds for him to join in.

"And yet it's still amazing" Eren grinned.

Farlan came over halfway through, saw the movie and the bundle of bodies huddled up on the couch and instantly joined them. He squeezed in beside Izzie who moved to sit on his lap without taking her eyes off the screen.

Levi was happy to just sit hold Eren for a couple of hours, making sure his arms were wrapped tight around Eren's body and enjoying the sound of his laughter. He didn't know how long Eren was going to stay so he was enjoying every moment they had even if Legally Blonde was the chosen movie.

Eren started to nod off twenty minutes into the next movie, Levi didn't bother waking him up not until his phone started to buzz in his pocket. Eren seemed to be pretty out of it because Levi was able to pull the phone out of his pocket and check who was texting. Mikasa. And she wasn't happy. Usually he wouldn't have looked at Eren's phone but with his argument with his parents and the storming out, Levi knew that his family would be worried.

"Eren?" Levi whispered, hating having to wake him up but knowing he couldn't keep him here much longer.

"Shh... go 'way" Eren mumbled, swiping his hand at Levi.

"Eren... your sister's texting you" Levi murmured, nudging at Eren a little.

"Fuck off" Eren grumbled making Izzie and Farlan snicker.

"Eren, love, you gotta wake up" Levi continued, "we should probably get you home".

"Ugh... no. Wanna stay here" he whispered and nuzzled his head closer to Levi.

"I want you to stay here too but you're family's worried" Levi said, that was enough to get Eren sitting upright and taking his phone to look at all of his missed messages.

"Mum, Dad, Mikasa... fuck even Armin" Eren said, "guess that means I should go back".

"Probably" Levi said but neither of them moved an inch.

"You guys do know you'll have to get off the couch, right?" Farlan prodded making Izzie giggle.

 

***

 

It took them 20 minutes to crawl off the couch and pile into Izzie and Farlan's car. Farlan was driving while Izzie just decided to tag along, Levi and Eren were sat in the back with their hands laced together. Eren felt like he was driving into a war zone, his heart hammering and his hands sweating. He had no idea whether his parents would still be angry at him and potentially more angry for storming out and not calling.

"You going to be OK?" Levi asked as they pulled up out the front.

Eren nodded and then halfway through shook his head, this was not going to be OK.

"You'll be fine" Levi said and then smirked, "and if they yell at you again you can just throw your leg at them and call me to come get you".

Eren snorted and leaned into Levi's space, kissing him on the cheek and then shifting in to kiss him properly on the lips. Levi was startled for a second before he responded eagerly and kissed Eren back, he wound his hand into Eren's hair and pulled him in close while tracing his tongue over Eren's lips. Eren hummed softly into Levi's mouth and Levi bit at his lip. There was a cough from the front seat which had Eren pulling back.

"No funny business in the backseat of my car, guys" Izzie warned them, "that's where my kid's going to sit".

Levi flipped her off but pulled back a little from Eren. Eren sighed and turned to look out his window at his parents house, he didn't want to go in and he really didn't want to leave Levi.

"It's like pulling off a bandaid" Farlan advised.

"And you have a getaway if you need one" Izzie said.

"Thanks" Eren sighed and opened the door, he turned back to Levi and kissed him hard one more time, "keep your phone on?"

"Of course" Levi promised.

With that Eren climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door, his heart pounding and his chest tight. It was one of the bigger arguments he'd had with his parents and hopefully it'd just blow over but he wouldn't know until he was inside and in the middle of it again. He glanced back at Levi before he pulled the front door open, Levi was smiling reassuringly so Eren gave him a little wave and a weak smile before going inside.

The moment the door banged closed behind him, his mum barrelled into the entryway and crushed him in a hug. Her arms wrapped tight around him and keeping him tucked close against her, he saw Mikasa and his father appear out of the corner of his eye and heard them sigh in relief at the sight of him. When Carla finally let him go she stepped back and locked a fiery stare on him, Eren grimaced but waited for her to speak, he wasn't going to apologise for this one.

"Eren, honey, why didn't you call?" she said, trying to be stern but failing when the relief was too visible.

It was then that he really realised that they hadn't known where he was or what he was doing, that they'd probably felt something similar to the night of his accident. He winced at the thought and was about to apologise for not calling when Mikasa stepped forward and hugged him as well.

And then his father spoke up, "I'm sorry, kid".

"We didn't mean to yell" his mother said, "we just- we were worried sick and we said things we didn't mean".

"Of course you're capable of making good decisions" his father said, "and if you like this Levi and think he's a good person then- then we'd..."

"We'd very much like to meet him" his mother finished.

"Really?" Eren asked, feeling hope bubbling up in his stomach.

"Really" his father promised.

"He really is a good person, I promise" Eren said quickly and then paused before saying, "you know what I was like three months ago... he- he got me out of that, he made me laugh- he's exactly the kind of person I need".

His mother's eyes glazed over with emotion and his father placed his hand firmly on Eren's shoulder, "don't think we didn't notice the change in you, son, and if this is the person that brought your smile back then we'll be happy to meet him".

"Good" Eren sighed and then quirked his lips up, "good... cause, uh, he's coming over on Saturday to help set up for Marco's party".

His parents shared a looked and short nods before his mum smiled and said, "we'll be good and I promise he'll be welcome".

"Not to say we're happy how you met each other but- that's in the past" his father stated.

"And it'll stay there, right?" Eren asked and his parents nodded.

"Excellent, now that the Brady bunch moment is over can we eat? I'm starved" Mikasa threw in with a grin. Eren snorted but followed them as they went through to the dining room where the smell of home cooked food permeated every inch. 

He was pretty sure this discussion wasn't completely over yet but for the moment everything was a little better. He'd take that over arguing any day.

 

(8:02)  **So? Everything OK?  
**

(8:03)  _Get ready to meet the parents on Saturday_

(8:03)  **Yeah?**

(8:04)  _Yeah, they're on board for now- they apologised for the shit they said and are very anxious to meet you in person_

(8:04)  **Um... so, how well are the tattoos going to go down? Should I cover them up?**

(8:05)  _Haha forgot about the tattoos, nah, don't bother covering them- I love them and better to put it all on the table_

(8:05)  **Tank top them? Or just go shirtless?**

(8:05)  _Shirtless please_

(8:05)  _And pantless- you have leg tattoos right?_

(8:06)  **I do**

(8:06)  _I'll definitely need to be seeing those next time we hang out_

(8:07)  **You just want me out of my pants**

(8:07)  _Guilty_

(8:07)  **How about a compromise? I'll wear a shirt and jeans but if we have time you can see my leg tattoos**

(8:08)  _Deal! Can't back out now_

(8:08)  **Do you see me backing out of you taking my pants off?**

(8:09)  _Not anytime soon_

(8:09)  **So honestly, everything's OK?**

(8:10)  _It will be, my parents are good people and they didn't mean half the shit they said- it's just that my accident kickstarted a seriously overprotective part of their brains. They couldn't save me from losing my leg but maybe they can save me from something else, you know?_

(8:10)  **Yeah, I get it, they're your parents so of course they're going to be more worried right now**

(8:11)  _They'll calm down, I just don't think they saw a boyfriend in my immediate future- they only saw the doctors appointments, therapies and rehab and maybe the eventual going back to school crisis. They didn't see you coming_

(8:12)  **Fair enough, our meeting was pretty unlikely**

(8:12)  _Must have just been fate_

(8:13)  **Or the universe going 'well, these two have been through some shit, time to give them a break'**

(8:13)  _Haha yeah, just the universe balancing out our karma_

(8:14)  **Alright then, so what time do you want me there on Saturday?**

(8:14)  _Let's go with about 3? You can help us with the baking_

(8:15)  **Are you sure you want me cooking? That's a bit of a hazard**

(8:15)  _Well, if you fuck anything major up we'll put you on dish duty, how does that sound?_

(8:16)  **I can do dishes, if there's anything I'm good at it's definitely cleaning**

(8:16)  _You do you, Levi_

(8:17)  **Oi! Just remember that it's better than the alternative**

(8:17)  _That it is_

(8:18)  **Well I don't think I'll be able to see you tomorrow so it'll have to be Saturday**

(8:18)  _If you're lucky I'll let you take me home_

(8:19)  **Looking forward to it**

(8:19)  _Good cause I may drag you back to mine for clean-up on Sunday_

(8:20)  **Deal, I can definitely trade clean-up duty for your company**

(8:21)  _This is why I love you_

(8:21)  **Not for my charm or perfect hair?**

(8:21)  _Well that too... your ass makes an excellent argument for itself as well_

(8:22)  **You an ass man then, Eren?**

(8:22)  _Not really, I'm more of a Levi-man, anything to do with you and I'll like it_

(8:23)  **I love you too and talk to you tomorrow**

(8:24)  _Ooh yeah, you'll have to update me on you crazy cougar cooking partner_

(8:24)  **Trust me you'll probably get a very painful blow by blow of any incident that will definitely happen**

(8:25)  _Looking forward to it_

 

 

(10:34)  **Night Eren**

(10:35)  _Goodnight Levi xx_


	13. Week 11 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue! Thanks for everyone who stayed with me through this and for actually reading my work, I hope you enjoyed it!!

**Friday AM**

 

(11:56)  **~Get ready loser, we're going shopping!~**

(11:58)  _What? Why??_

(11:59)  **~Marco's party, duh! We'll be at your place in like 20 minutes so hussle~**

(12:00)  _Can't you do this tomorrow? Or later? Or without me??_

(12:00)  **~Swallow some cement and harden the fuck up, Jaeger! We'll be there in 20 minutes so be ready for shopping shenanigans :)~**

(12:01)  _Fine_

(12:01)  **~That's the spirit~**

(12:02)  _Do I need my chair?_

(12:03)  **~Depends? How confidant are you about going for extended periods of time walking on that leg?~**

(12:03)  _I'll have my chair, so make sure there's room_

(12:04)  **~We'll be fine, I've got my chair too but mostly cause I'm a lazy shit~**

(12:04)  _Excellent so we'll blend in nicely then_

(12:05)  **~Fuck blending in, instead we'll stand out spectacularly~**

(12:05)  _Alright alright, I'll be ready_

(12:06)  **~And we'll be there soon!~**

 

(12:32)  _I'm shopping for party supplies with Sasha and Connie... save me_

(12:33)  **Do you want me to fake an emergency?**

(12:33)  _Not yet but stay on standby_

(12:34)  **Alright then I'll think up something really heinous**

(12:34) Just not an amputation, that might be in bad taste

(12:35)  **Fair enough**

 

(12:59)  _Oh God I'm being used as a shopping trolley... Sasha just keeps dumping things in my lap_

(12:59)  **Now that's in bad taste**

 

 

**Friday PM**

 

(1:43)  _We have soo much food?? Like we're feeding an army and not like maybe 20 people_

(1:44)  **I've seen you eat, Eren, half of it's probably for you alone**

(1:44)  _Fuck you... but at least I'll be having excellent leftovers for days_

(1:45)  **That's the spirit**

  

(2:17)  _Hey, how much do you love me?_

(2:18) What do you need?

(2:18)  _I kind of need you to invite everyone to the party tomorrow night_

(2:19) And you can't do this, why?

(2:19)  _Cause I haven't spoken to them much since the accident and I'm not prepared for my phone to be under siege from worried friends_

(2:20) Fine I'll do it- the whole group?

(2:21)  _Unfortunately, it's either all or none with them_

(2:21) Very true

(2:22)  _Thanks Mika! And can you warn them about Marco? I don't want any staring or stupid comments_

(2:23) Will do

 

(4:02)  _I had no idea a party involved so much crap... I'm so tired and the party hasn't even happened yet_

(4:36)  **At least you're not being forced to go to another cooking lesson for singles and cougars on the prowl**

(4:37)  _Very true, but I did just spend like 4 hours with Sasha and Connie so I've done my bit_

(4:37)  **Do you want to come to cooking lessons with me? I'll say you're going to be my hands while I'm the brains**

(4:38)  _Please like I need cooking lessons, although your company is very tempting_

(4:38)  **Then you can come and just be eye candy, I'm sure the cougars won't mind**

(4:39)  _I think for my safety I'm going to stay at home_

(4:40)  **Probably for the best, they'd rip you apart with inappropriate questions**

(4:40)  _Well, good luck with that!_

 

 

(6:15)  **I made pizza and garlic bread- you should have risked the cougars cause this shit is pretty amazing**

(6:17)  _Aww, how about you bring me some? I'll pay you in kisses??_

(6:18)  **I would but I ate it already, practically inhaled all of that garlicy goodness**

(6:18)  _Rude. Lesson one about dating me: never hog the pizza! And if you do DON'T tease me about it_

(6:19)  **I can come over, you can probably still taste the garlic**

(6:20)  _Eww, you're visitation rights have been revoked. Keep yourself and your garlic breath away from here_

(6:20)  **Come on,** _ **babe**_ **, you love me and my pizza hogging ass**

(6:21)  _I am seriously reconsidering, you've put a permanent dent in you record, Levi, this one will be hard to forgive_

(6:21)  **How about I bring over some of Izzie's apple pie tomorrow? It's been described as orgasmic**

(6:22)  _Hmm... fine, I'll accept the snackrifice_

(6:23)  **Oh god, snackrifice? Seriously**

(6:23)  _Seriously, bring the pie or you won't be allowed inside_

(6:24)  **God, I swear I'll never tease you about pizza again**

(6:25)  _Good, cause trust me it's not worth it_

(6:26)  **It did have extra cheese so I'm gonna say it was worth it**

(6:31)  **Uh, Eren? Are you ignoring me now?**

(6:37)  **I'll take that as a yes**

(6:45)  **Goodnight Eren, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow... with pie**

 

(6:51)  **Izzie, I need your apple pie**

(6:52)  _ **Why? You know I only bake that for special occasions or bribes**_

(6:52)  **I teased Eren about pizza and now he won't talk to me until I bring him and I quote 'a snackrifice'**

(6:53)  _ **And you offered my pie??**_

(6:54)  **It was the best food I could think of**

(6:54)  _ **Compliments will get you everywhere**_

(6:55)  **So you'll do it?**

(6:56)  _ **I'll do it but you'll owe me, mister**_

(6:56)  **Thank you, you're a goddess**

(6:57)  _ **I know**_

 

(7:06)  _Why is my wife making this goddamn pie? You know how she gets about it_

(7:07)  **I pissed off my boyfriend**

(7:07)  _So you take it out on me?_

(7:08)  **I was desperate**

(7:08)  _Just know that the pregnancy hormones are going to make this a shitshow_

(7:09)  **Alright, I'm coming over to help handle it**

(7:10)  _Good because this is your fault_

(7:11)  **I'll be over in five minutes**

(7:11)  _Wear an old shirt, you know what happened last time_

 

(10:17)  **Yes, it's as good as it looks... am I forgiven yet?**

                      

(10:20)  _Your apology is pending... come back in 12 hours_

(10:21)  **I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow**

(10:23)  **Goodnight Eren**

 

 

**Saturday AM**

 

(10:14)  **Am I forgiven? Can we put all of this terrible pizza stuff behind us?**

(10:20)  _You're forgiven_

(10:21)  **Thank fuck, it's weird not talking to you**

(10:21)  _Twelve hours about your limit, huh?_

(10:22)  **When you're mad at me, yes**

(10:23)  _So... what have we learned?_

(10:23)  **Step one of dating Eren Jaeger: don't EVER tease him about pizza**

(10:24)  _Good, you're learning_

(10:24)  **Step two of dating Eren Jaeger: if you do piss him off have a good snackrifice planned**

(10:25)  _I have trained you well_

(10:25)  **You still want me there at 3?**

(10:26)  _I want you here now_

(10:26)  **I can do that**

(10:27)  _Ughh... no, wait til 3- less face time with the parents that way_

(10:27)  **I can handle your parents**

(10:28)  _Of course you can, babe, keep thinking that too... it'll help when you actually meet them_

(10:28)  **They can't be that bad**

(10:29)  _Babe, I promise I'm not exaggerating when I say that their overprotective instincts are on steroids at the moment- you'll be lucky to make it out alive_

(10:29)  _Besides they know you're coming... they've had days to prepare for this_

(10:30)  **Are you sure you don't just want me to come at 7 with everyone else? Maybe sneak me through a back window and hide me in your room? I'm sure I could manage a little bit of stealth for the cause**

(10:31)  _It's adorable that you think that'll work... they'll sniff you out like bloodhounds_

(10:31)  **I'm kidding, I'll see you at three with Hange**

(10:32)  _Excellent, btw_   _Izzie and Farlan are welcome too! Sorry I only invited everyone else yesterday because Sasha forced me- I'm still in heavy denial I'm throwing a party_

(10:33)  **It's all good, Hange would be there if you wanted her or not- she's a bit like herpes that way**

(10:34)  _Haha! Oh my god, I spat my drink out- thanks for that!_

(10:35)  **If all else fails I can be the comedic relief**

(10:36)  _It would be funny to see a Levi shaped hole in my wall after my parents scare you off for good_

(10:36)  **Eren, I'm only going to say this once. I went through a war** _ **and**_ **I teach high school, I can handle your parents**

(10:37)  _When you put it that way... I'll see you at 3_

(10:38)  **I'll be there**

 

 

(2:38)  **Hange just picked me up, we'll be there in like 20 minutes**

(2:39)  _My parents have been warned... hope you're ready_

(2:39)  _Oh and Mikasa's here as well so you're going to get triple teamed_

(2:40)  **Bring it on**

(2:41)  _Oh god, I'm dating a masochist_

(2:41)  **I have pie and I have Hange, I'll come off amazing next to those two**

(2:42)  _Just remember: look my dad in the eye when you speak to him, smile at my mother, shake dad and Mika's hands firmly and DON'T MAKE ANY SEXUAL JOKES!!_

(2:42)  **God, I'm not suicidal**

(2:43)  _You're willingly meeting my parents so the jury's still out on that one_

(2:44)  **Idiot, just breathe and I'll see you soon- it'll all be OK**

(2:44)  _You say that now... I see myself digging a grave in the near future_

(2:45)  **Oh my god calm down, I'll be on my best behaviour- I won't even swear, promise**

(2:46)  _Alright- it's just, I really want them to like you and for you to like them_

(2:46)  **Everyone involved loves you, Eren, so no matter what we'll figure it out**

(2:47)  **And if not then we'll pretend and have very awkward family holidays**

(2:47)  _Something to look forward too, then?_

(2:48)  **It's going to be fine, I love you and will see you soon**

(2:48)  _Love you too_

 

 

**Saturday 3PM**

 

Hange had to haul Levi out of the car to get him to move. He walked up to Eren's house, the front door wide open and voices bubbling out, and thought that it had possibly gotten larger in the last 24 hours. It was an intimidating 2 storey white stone house with two front gables and a neatly maintained front lawn, Levi would have given his left nut to grow up in a home like this.

"Come on, Frodo, it's time to meet the proper sized people" Hange teased.

Levi punched her shoulder but didn't reply, he was too tense about the next ten minutes. He was seconds away from meeting Eren's parents and sister, meeting them properly and them meeting him. No matter what he'd said to Eren there was a part of him that was scared shitless. What would really happen if they disapproved?

He found himself standing on their front porch much sooner than he'd have liked, pie in hand and frozen as he stared at the doorbell. He'd fought in a war, goddammit! But he couldn't ring one fucking bell? Hange took pity on him and reach out to ring it instead, she grinned at him as his face paled and the sound of feet could be heard inside.

Eren appeared on the other side, smile wide yet anxious and hair a rumpled mess. Levi could only sigh in relief that it was Eren and not his parents.

"Hey" he said, stepping out to greet Levi with a quick kiss and taking his hand immediately.

"Hi" Levi responded, his voice a little rougher than anticipated.

"You guys are fucking adorable but can we get this moving?" Hange added, both of them looking at her with matching bitchfaces. "What? I came to see the real drama".

"Eren? Who's at the door?" came a voice from further inside. 

Eren swallowed nervously and asked, "you ready?"

"Not at all- let's go" Levi replied and took a step inside.

He'd been here before but he really hadn't taken in the house at all, too worried about meeting Eren or seeing Eren- really he was too involved with Eren to notice the decor. But now that he was trying to distract himself from what was waiting for him inside he looked around and took it in, it was a beautiful home. With neutral colours on the walls and splashes of colour in just the right spots, it also felt homey- not like a display house for the rich but a home. The place where Eren and Mikasa had grown up.

And then he was in the kitchen and there were people everywhere. Sasha seemed to be in three places at once, darting around from the oven to the bench to the pantry and talking all the while. He spied another guy sat up on a bench with only one arm with a bowl resting on his lap as he licked the remnants from the bottom, Armin was wielding a feather duster and stood on a chair to reach the ceiling and Mikasa had been chopping fruit on the bench. At least until Levi, Hange and Eren entered the kitchen.

Mikasa turned and took them in and then yelled, "mum! Dad! Eren's boyfriend's here!"

"Thanks" Eren said dryly, rolling his eyes. His sister just shrugged and thankfully put her knife down before approaching them. 

"So this is the famous Levi" she said, "I've heard a lot about you".

"Shut it, Mika" Eren warned.

"What? It's about time I met him, it's almost like you were hiding him from me for some reason" she said and smirked dangerously.

"You're unhinged, that's why" Eren muttered but they didn't get anything else in before two more people stepped into the kitchen.

Eren's mother was beautiful, eyes and hair like Eren's but with a little bit of grey running through her braid, she had a kind smile and a wonderful warmth about her. Levi knew he'd like her immediately and relaxed ever so slightly. Eren's father on the other hand was tall and serious, long hair tied back and glasses perched on his nose, he was watching Levi and Hange with narrowed eyes.

"Mum, Dad... this is Levi" Eren introduced.

Levi stepped forward and shook Eren's fathers hand firmly like Eren had told him too and then he moved to Eren's mum, he tried for a warm smile but knew the nerves were clear as day.

"It's nice to meet you" he said, he could hear Hange restraining a laugh behind him. He'd never been this nervous before in his life so of course Hange was here to witness everything.

"You too, Levi" Eren's mum said and smiled a little wider as she glanced at her husband, "look at him, nervous as a whore in church".

Levi's eyes widened and Hange broke her surprisingly long silence by cracking up. Eren rolled his eyes but sighed as the tension broke in the room.

Mikasa snorted out a laugh and said, "yeah and he teaches high school so you two must be really scary".

Levi blushed pink and looked to Eren for help but before he could do anything Eren's father came over and pressed a hand down on his shoulder. Levi met his eyes and swallowed convulsively until the man finally spoke.

"Levi, right?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, sir" Levi answered making Hange laugh a little louder.

"You hurt my son and you won't know what hit you... I know how to dissolve a body" he said firmly and then cracked a small smile, "and Grisha is fine".

"Al- alright" Levi answered, looking back to Eren who was giving his father a warning look.

"And I'm Carla" Carla said with a much more welcoming smile, "it's nice of Eren to finally introduce us all".

"And I'm Hange Zoe" Hange interrupted and effectively snapped Levi back to normal, "Levi dragged me with him for moral support".

"Hange invited herself over" Levi said, "to help set up".

"And because my little half pint friend here can't drive" Hange said and grinned. It was only then that Carla and Grisha spied his arm encased in plaster, Grisha looked interested while Carla looked worried.

"Oh how did that happen?" she asked making both Eren and Hange snort and start laughing.

Levi ran his good hand through his hair and felt his blush deepen a little before saying, "uh, I fell".

"Yeah... he fell" Hange added with finger quotation marks, "right off a chair like a drunk uncoordinated baby duck".

"Shut up, Hange" Levi hissed but Carla and Grisha just laughed.

"Oh, we've all been there, hon" she said offhand, "Grisha once broke a chair he was jumping on and snapped his leg in two places when he fell".

"Why on earth were you jumping on a chair?" Eren asked, obviously not having heard this story before.

Carla just patted Grisha's shoulder and said, "don't question the drunk, they'll defy your every expectation".

"Very true" Levi said without thinking and then flushed a little darker at drawing attention back to himself.

"Is it broken?" Grisha asked in a voice that was clearly a doctors.

"Yeah, I landed on my elbow... there's a break and I have pins in there somewhere as well" Levi said, happy that they were veering away from tales of his drunken activity.

Grisha winced a little at that and said, "I've seen a few of those... they're not fun".

"No" Levi agreed, "not at all".

"As fun as this is to listen too, I need some help" Sasha called out as she went for the oven to check on what was inside. Carla and Eren snapped their attention back to the frantic girl who was trying to pull a tray out of the oven. It was tilting to the side and the cookies started to move with gravity.

"I've got it" Carla said, striding over and grabbing an oven mitt before quickly steadying the tray and taking it from Sasha.

"Thanks Carla" Sasha said on a sigh, turning around to see what she needed to do next.

Carla smiled at her and placed her hand on Sasha's arm, "take a breath, we've got some more help now".

Sasha turned to Levi and Hange and narrowed her eyes, "Eren says you suck at cooking".

Hange burst out laughing once more and Eren snorted before squeezing Levi's hand, "I didn't say that exactly".

"You said he was taking beginner cooking classes" Sasha said.

"And nailing them- I have proof" Eren said, coming to Levi's defence and waving his phone at Sasha.

Sasha stared at his phone and then smirked, "I might need to see those... so, if you just want to leave your phone open in your text messages I'll take a look".

"Haha... yeah, that's never going to happen" Eren said and Levi shook his head firmly next to him. 

"Fine" she sighed and her eyes widened as she saw the pie, "did you make that?"

"Ha! Yeah, right" Hange interrupted.

"My friend Izzie made it" Levi answered, handing the pie over to Sasha so she could sniff it.

"Oh my god, that smells amazing" she gushed, "is your friend coming tonight? I'm totally going to need this recipe".

Levi and Hange both laughed and said at the same time, "good luck with that".

"It's a family recipe" Levi continued, "she won't even give it to her husband".

"Aww really? Well, there's no harm in trying" Sasha said looking determined. "Anyway, now you're all here I have stuff for you to do".

"I thought Levi could help me clean" Eren piped up, Sasha just rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine, you two start in the loungeroom and Hange? How do you feel about helping Carla out with the backyard?" Sasha directed.

"Christ, Sash, it's just a little party... we don't need to clean the backyard" Eren groaned.

Sasha, though, shot him a dead look that said they'd had this argument before. She stopped moving and focused all her energy on Eren before saying, "Marco's only just been released from hospital, the guy has one leg, one arm and one ear! The least we can do is throw him a proper welcome home party where if he wants to go outside he damn well can!"

"Fine, fine" Eren sighed and pulled Levi with him as he went towards the loungeroom, "we'll be in the loungeroom if you need to yell at us some more".

It was a flurry of activity after that, Sasha in control in the kitchen with Connie and Mikasa doing her bidding. Eren and Levi cleaned the loungeroom in good spirits until the windows sparkled and there wasn't a speck of dust on the shelves, they moved through the house after that with Eren only fussing when they had to scrub at the downstairs bathroom.

Music played through speakers as they worked and for Levi the afternoon was turning out much better than expected. Eren's parents rarely ran into them, giving them space to work together, and when they did Carla always made sure to give them both a smile and compliment their work while Grisha would raise an eyebrow at how into cleaning Levi was.

There were a few comments at the level of cleanliness Levi expected from Eren but he only rolled his eyes and let them tease him, he couldn't cook for shit but fuck if he couldn't clean. Eren was happy to take direction and made sure to kiss him quickly whenever he got too lost in a task. It was honestly a pretty fun afternoon with the music blaring and the random shouts coming from all over the house, with Sasha going around with test food to ask their opinion and with Armin and Hange taking over decorating.

Levi watched in wonder as Eren's small blonde friend started to talk to Hange and how Hange lit up with interest. That would be a dangerous friendship. It was already starting out pretty scary when they first saw what they'd done with the decorations. It was a chaotic mish-mash of ideas, like they'd started on one thing and then gotten inspired so they'd left it to run to something else.

Eren had tried to drag Levi to his room inconspicuously when they were done cleaning, they almost got through the door when Mikasa found them and looked at them with raised eyebrows and a frown. They then got told to follow up after Hange and Armin's attempt to decorate. Trudging back to the living room Eren made sure to steal a few kisses, each one lingering longer than the last until a cough interrupted them.

"Boys, really?" Grisha asked. 

Levi took a step back from Eren and blushed but Eren just grinned at his father and purposefully stepped back in closer to Levi. Grisha just rolled his eyes and said, "just don't get caught by Sasha, she's about ready to break".

Eren laughed and tugged Levi into the loungeroom properly, they were hit by such a disastrous mess that they kind of froze where they stood just to take it in.

"I don't know whether I even want to change this" Eren admitted.

"It's insane" Levi added, the creation of what looked like balloon men taking all of his attention. They were taller than him and had faces drawn on with marker, the balloons tied together so they had wobbly arms and legs and some even had hats.

"I don't know whether putting Armin and Hange together was a terrible idea or like a brilliant mistake" Eren said making Levi snort out a laugh.

"That's usually what happens when you involve Hange" Levi said.

"You know what? I like it, let's leave it" Eren decided and Levi nodded, it was bizarre but definitely unique.

"Besides, if we change anything we'll have to answer to Armin and Hange and I gotta admit, that's scares me a little" Levi confided.

"And Sasha doesn't?" 

"Not as much as Hange, she has so much dirt on me and wouldn't hesitate for a second" Levi said with a sigh.

"Kitchen then?" Eren asked and Levi nodded. They might even be able to scrape up some spare food to munch on. They had enough time to clean up, Eren changing into a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt which read 'I got 99 problems but a snitch ain't one' before heading back to the kitchen.

It was a lot calmer in there now that everything was pretty much done, Sasha was icing a cake and chatting with Connie. Hange was standing over Sasha's shoulder watching and almost drooling over the cake, Armin was washing dishes and pitching into the conversation every now and then while Mikasa was wiping down benches and bundling up garbage bags. Eren pulled Levi over to a clean bench and pulled himself up, Levi only hesitated a moment before following suit. 

"Where's mum and dad?" Eren asked his sister, who had smiled at him when he entered.

"They went to do a check over the house, you know, make sure everything is wheelchair accessible" Mikasa answered.

"Have they said anything?" Eren asked, Mikasa having wandered over to lean against their bench.

"About the boyfriend?" Eren nodded. "Nah, I think they're either really good actors or they like him".

"You think so?" Levi asked and Mikasa looked to him properly.

She shrugged and said, "they overreacted the other day- they're usually really chill about boyfriends around here".

"I mean, she's dating Jean so really they should be happy I'm with you" Eren said with a smirk while Mikasa elbowed him.

"But really? They're fine?" Eren asked.

"I think so" Mikasa said, "just give them a little time to adjust properly but well, I don't think you have anything to worry about... I overheard mum and dad talking about how happy you looked now".

"Thank fuck" Eren sighed.

"We're in the clear?" Levi asked.

"Ha not at all, just past phase one... now you have to meet the rest of my friends" Eren said and Mikasa laughed outright at that, she patted Levi's knee and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Good luck with that, they're a bunch of fucking lunatics" Mikasa said.

"And those lunatics should be here any minute" Eren sighed, glancing at the clock which read 6:49. Before Eren could even hop down from the bench the doorbell rang.

"And here they are" Eren groaned, he looked at Levi seriously and said, "OK, a lot of them haven't seen me since the accident so this is going to ten kinds of hell and awkward as fuck... so, promise me if they get weird just interrupt with something to distract them".

"Only if you promise me that if they get me alone and try to interrogate me, you'll have some kind of emergency and get me away" Levi replied.

"Deal" Eren said and they shook on it with slight smirks. Levi had only just helped Eren down from the bench when the people from the front door walked into the kitchen, Eren groaning and trying to escape. A guy and two girls had wandered in, strangely enough Levi actually recognised one.

Krista from the cafe was here, her hand held by the other girl, a tall brunette with freckles who was watching both Levi and Eren carefully. The guy with them had ash blonde hair and a long face, he was obviously awkward and his eyes kept glancing down to where Eren's prosthetic was hidden by his jeans. Their moment of awkward silence was broken when Mikasa returned to the kitchen and smiled at the guy. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Jaeger" he greeted and then looked to Levi, "Levi, right?"

"That's right, you must be Jean" Levi said, recalling all of Eren's conversations about his sister's boyfriend and understanding the silence a little better. Everyone here would have been a part of getting Eren to go on that drink run, in fact, this was probably the first party their group had had since then.

"Talking about me Jaeger?" Jean smirked, an attempt at normalcy.

Eren rolled his eyes and responded, "I had to complain to someone about your stupid face".

"Fuck off" Jean snapped.

"Give it a rest" Mikasa said firmly, obviously used to the relationship between them, "come on, Jean, let's go get a drink".

She tugged her boyfriend out of the room and they were left with the two girls, Krista immediately smiled and bounced over to them to give them both a hug. She was in a light blue romper, showing off thin legs and light skin with her blonde hair down and curled at the end. Her girlfriend was still watching them in silence, Levi wasn't sure whether she was socially awkward or just didn't know how to talk to Eren anymore.

"Hey, Ymir" Eren said, taking the first step. Levi felt his hand getting squeezed slightly as the nerves overtook Eren, Krista and Jean were easier having already seen him but Ymir and the rest of their group were still terribly awkward around him not to mention the guilt that was definitely still present.

"Jaeger" she said with a nod, "it's, uh, it's good to see you again".

Eren raised an eyebrow and tried for a joke, "never thought I'd hear you say that- ha, Ymir  _missed_ me... that's one for the books".

Levi watched as Ymir's shoulders seemed to untense and her lips quirked up a little, "well, what can I say? Never thought I'd miss you and Jean arguing this much... it's been a strange few months".

"You're telling me" Eren said and fell into a more relaxed smile, his hand easing up on Levi's.

"Ah, right... yeah, much stranger for you, I'll bet" she said, a blush creeping up under her freckles.

"Just a little" Eren said and then looked at Levi, "so this is my boyfriend, Levi. Levi, this is Ymir".

"Nice to meet you" Levi said, still trying to gauge how to act around Eren's friends.

"You too... Krista told me a little about you but it's nice to meet you in person" Ymir said, sounding sincere before cracking a smirk and wrapping her arm around Krista's shoulder. "That's my niceness done for the day, see you guys later".

"Bye!" Krista called out as they left the kitchen to follow Jean and Mikasa.

"Doing OK?" Levi asked and Eren nodded.

"It's just so awkward... like, Ymir? I think that's the first time she's ever been outwardly nice to me - it's fucking strange" Eren sighed.

Levi leaned over and kissed Eren gently, "it'll get better".

 

It took a while for everyone to arrive and there was definitely levels of awkwardness. Farlan and Izzie arrived after Jean, Ymir and Krista and immediately sought out Levi and Eren, there were hugs all round and Izzie settled into best friend mode. She made sure she wasn't too far away from them at any time and to be honest, Levi wasn't sure if she was hovering for Levi's sake or Eren's.

Eren was obviously nervous as his friends filtered in. All the ones who'd known him before his accident and who hadn't seen him since, they suffered through awkward introductions and even worse conversations before it started to get a little better. Eren's giant friend, Reiner, was the one to break most of the tension. He'd arrived late, the last one there before Marco and burst through into the loungeroom where everyone else was hanging around. His eyes sought out Eren instantly and grinned wide, coming over and lifting Eren off his feet in a hug.

"Where the fuck have you been, Jaeger?" he said loudly, placing Eren back on his feet and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone's been a miserable nightmare the last four months! It'll be good to not hear Jean whine anymore".

"Hey!" Jean cried but Eren just laughed.

"Don't even try it, Jean" Reiner shouted back, "not to mention Mikasa's sadface and Armin's pouting, Ymir was quiet for fucks sake and Krista rarely smiled. That was fucking bizarre, I honestly thought a smile was her default expression... oh god, and Annie? Well, actually Annie looked about as morose as usual but this time she had a good reason".

"Didn't know you guys liked me that much" Eren said happily, his whole body relaxing as someone finally treated him normally.

"We missed you like crazy, Jaeger" Reiner said, "and well, there was probably a fair whack of guilt knocking around as well".

"Not your fault" Eren said honestly, "I personally blame the drunk idiot who ran a red".

"Fuck that guy" Reiner said fiercely.

"Yeah, fuck that guy" Krista piped up, shocking them a little bit by swearing. Krista really only swore when she was incredibly pissed off and that was very rare.

"So, this must be the boyfriend I've been hearing about for months?" Reiner said, easily changing topic to focus on Levi.

"This is Levi" Eren said with a grin and Levi actually put his hand out to shake Reiner's, thankful for the guy's easy attitude and ability to make everyone a little more comfortable.

"Hey" Reiner said, "so, I'm thinking you're at least partly responsible for getting Jaeger back on his feet so... thanks from all of us".

"Back on his feet, seriously?" Levi said, not able to help teasing him for the slip of the tongue.

But Reiner just laughed a little louder, "I like this one, Jaeger, much better than the last one... he was terrible".

"Fuck Reiner, I told you we don't speak about he-who-must-not-be-named" Eren said angrily, but Levi could see just how happy he was. Reiner was obviously treating him like normal, exactly like how their relationship had been before the accident.

"Yeah, Reiner, we all know it was a temporary break from sanity" Armin piped up to the laughter of everyone else. They must have had this conversation a few times.

"No other reason is acceptable as to why he'd date such a major fuck knuckle" Mikasa added.

"You can't talk, Mika" Eren shot back and eyed Jean obviously.

"Fuck off, Jaeger" Jean snapped.

"Whatever, at least Jean's never been arrested" Mikasa threw back. 

"Arrested, Eren?" Izzie said with a grin, she looked at Levi and Levi knew he was about to be thrown in the deep end, "you must have a type".

All of the faces in the room swivelled over to Levi who cursed and flipped Izzie off.

"He didn't actually go to jail though" Eren supplied but Levi winced slightly.

"Actually I did spend a night in jail" Levi admitted, Izzie and Farlan laughing hard.

"I'm honestly surprised it was the only time as well, he was a right shit when he was younger" Farlan added. 

They didn't get any further just then as the doorbell rung again and Sasha jumped up, "that'll be Marco!"

 

The party flowed pretty well after that, the food was amazing and there were quite a few missing limbs in the room so not one person stood out. Marco seemed to fit himself into the mix match group easily, talking with Sasha, Connie and Eren first before easing into the rest of the group. By the time the alcohol was brought out most of the tension in the room had disappeared and everyone was chatting and laughing like they'd been friends for a much longer time.

Levi stayed on the sidelines, talking to Eren mostly but occasionally hovering near Farlan and Izzie or getting dragged around by Hange. Eren had wanted to just stay with Levi, spend time with him and maybe sneak a few kisses but his friends had other ideas. They hadn't seen Eren in months and the people who had like Mikasa and Armin were excited to just get back to normal. So Eren was torn away from Levi's side time and again to go and sit with his friends or get crushed in a spontaneous hug or to simply have a quiet conversation where one of his friends would apologise for that night.

He knew they couldn't help feeling guilty but until now he really didn't know that they shouldn't, a part of him had blamed them a little for getting him to leave and being on the road at the same time as a drunken idiot but not anymore. He saw how guilty they felt and knew for sure that they shouldn't, it was only one person's fault and he was definitely not in Eren's house at the moment.

By the time Sasha brought the cake out everyone who was drinking was happily buzzed, Levi's own head starting to swim a little from the alcohol. Eren was getting more and more touchy as well, he'd started off the night by only sneaking a kiss or holding Levi's hand but now he was dragging Levi down to sit on his lap and pressing kisses into his neck and whispering soft words in his ear. Levi could only handle so much and Eren was definitely testing those limits.

At one point when Eren was sitting with Mikasa and Krista, Levi found himself alone on the edge of the couch. Until Jean sidled up and sat awkwardly beside him, Levi waited for Jean to speak knowing the guy had something he needed to say.

"Hey, Levi?" he finally got out.

"Yeah?" 

"So, I just- um, I really need to know- well, does Eren... does he blame us?" Jean asked, his voice deadly serious, "does he blame me?" Levi paused for a moment to study him, the edge of fear obvious in Jean's face and Levi knew the guilt had been eating him up and worrying at him for months now.

"No, Jean, he doesn't blame you- never did" Levi told him, Jean's whole body deflating in relief.

"Thanks... that's- that's really good to know" Jean said and gave Levi a tentative smile, "and for what it's worth? He looks a hell of a lot happier than I've ever seen him since he met you".

"Ah... right, thanks" Levi said, returning the smile. Jean left and went to talk to Marco while Eren stood up and came over, sitting down next to him and leaning his head on Levi's shoulder.

"What was all that about?" he asked and Levi smiled and took his hand.

"Nothing much" Levi promised, Eren didn't need to know that Jean had been blaming himself, he probably knew already anyway. "Just saying how much happier you look now".

Eren gave him a lazy smile and kissed his cheek, "it must be pretty obvious if Jean noticed".

Levi laughed softly and let Eren cuddle into him a little more enjoying just how comfortable and familiar it was. Everyone was mingling, Sasha showing her prosthetic off to Izzie and Farlan and explaining how she'd lost it. Car accident just like Eren. Marco was sitting with Jean, Mikasa and Krista while Reiner was holding court by the food telling an obviously fantastic story.

"Don't tell Sasha but this was a good idea" Eren whispered.

"My lips are sealed" Levi promised as he watched Krista move over to Izzie and ask to feel her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Is it weird that all of our friends mixed so well? I'm a little scared to be honest" Eren admitted.

Levi just laughed, "we're never going to have a small get together ever again".

"Come on... I don't think anyone will notice if we sneak out" Eren whispered, taking Levi's hand as they stood up and moved out of the room. Surprisingly nobody said anything even though Levi was sure half of them watched as they left, Eren just continued to pull Levi down the hall and into his room, closing the door behind them. 

In the time it took for Levi to realise Eren had turned the lock on the door he was already being pushed back against it. Eren's body against his own and his hand lifting Levi's chin so he could claim his mouth in a kiss. Eren tasted like beer. Like beer and salt and something entirely Eren, Levi didn't even care just pressing himself further into the kiss and winding his arms up around Eren's back.

"Been thinking of this all day" Eren whispered, pulling back to whisper in Levi's ear and trail kisses down his neck. Levi nodded in agreement and pulled Eren's mouth back to his, kissing him deeply and edging his tongue out to run over Eren's lips.

Eren took Levi's move in stride, opening his mouth and letting their tongues twine together, a soft moan rolling out from the back of his throat. Levi found a hand moving up from Eren's waist to attach itself in Eren's hair, pulling him in close and keeping him there. He rolled his hips forwards slightly and pressed himself into Eren, eliciting another moan and making Eren somehow throw himself even further into their kiss.

Levi seemed to lose himself in it. In the smell of Eren's shampoo and the taste of his mouth, the way their breath mingled together and how even when they broke apart to breathe neither stopped. Moving from lips to neck to collarbone until they were recovered enough to throw themselves back into another kiss. Levi felt how short of breath he was, how light his head felt and the lights that blinked behind his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes too long.

It was brilliant and breathtaking. For brief moments his mind ran to all of those tragic love stories from history. He even began to understand Helen of Troy, would he risk toppling two kingdoms and thousands of lives for one more kiss from Eren? It was striking how clear the answer was in his head. He'd risk anything for Eren. 

And then Eren was pulling him forward, both of them stumbling and tripping and not letting go of the other. Not until they crashed onto Eren's bed and the springs screeched in protest. Eren pulled back to laugh, his eyes alight with humour and blown from lust. Levi couldn't help moving his hand from Eren's hair to cup his cheek and cradle it, he was so goddamn precious. He had no idea what he'd ever done to deserve Eren in his life but now he was here, Levi was never letting him go.

"You OK?" Eren whispered, noting the slight change to Levi.

Levi nodded and said quietly, "I just... I love you so much".

Eren's smile was like nothing Levi had seen before, bright and beautiful and only for him. He leaned in and kissed those lips softly, carefully, as if they were made of glass and could break at any moment. Eren, however, had a different plan. He deepened the kiss, rolling Levi onto his back and pressing their bodies together on the bed. His hand found its way up Levi's shirt, fingers softly running over his ribs and stomach and back again.

It had turned from hot and desperate to something so deep that Levi was having trouble staying in the present. There were no more smirks or breathy laughter, no teasing hands or whispers. A moment that had been fun and fleeting had turned solid and serious. Levi needed Eren's lips on his own, he needed Eren's warmth on top of him, somehow knew that if they parted right now they'd miss something important.

His hand moved down Eren's waist and under his jeans, gripping his ass and sighing into Eren's mouth. Eren was busy trying to get Levi's shirt off his body without having to break away from their kiss and not having any luck, he'd only managed to bunch up Levi's shirt under his arms. Eren's own shirt had ridden up and as they kissed Levi felt the warmth of Eren's stomach on his own, skin to skin and chest to chest.

"I love you" Levi whispered again, needing the to say the words, needing Eren to hear them once more.

Eren met his eyes and smiled, soft and genuine before saying, "I'm so in love with you I just... I just have no idea what I'm going to do".

"Stay with me?" Levi said, not sure whether it was a question or a request.

Eren kissed him, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Until the very end".

Levi couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up his throat and the feeling of pure love and affection that washed through his body. Even now, with everything so honest and heartfelt, Eren was quoting Harry Potter. And somehow it just made Levi love him even more.

He moved them a little, shifting their bodies and using a hand to hold them steady until Levi was sitting up and Eren was in his lap. In their new position Levi felt the obvious arousal from Eren, the way his length pressed into Levi's stomach, it managed to fuel Levi's own arousal and flush his cheeks with heat. He moved slowly, removing his hand from Eren's pants and the other from the bed to raise them into the air. Eren got the message quickly and with sure hands Levi's shirt was soon thrown to the floor and forgotten. Eren's shirt following only seconds later.

Levi rushed in. Now they were free of shirts he felt the pulse of his heart... or maybe it was Eren's. They were so close it all tangled together. Heartbeats and breaths, sighs and soft moans. It was both of them together and Levi couldn't find the will to differentiate between them. Eren seemed not to care at all, caught up entirely in consuming Levi with another kiss. With Eren distracted Levi used his strength to move them quickly, tipping Eren over and back onto the bed so he was underneath Levi. 

His face was flushed and his lips were swollen and pink. He rolled his hips up into Levi's and caught him momentarily off guard, the flash of arousal that ran through him was so intense he felt like he'd popped a few blood vessels. Eren smiled at him, warm and sultry and raised his head to catch Levi in a kiss. But before Levi could follow through properly Eren broke away and caught his eye.

"I have..." he broke off to clear his throat and glanced to his bedside table, before taking control and saying, "Lube and condoms are in the draw".

It hit Levi like a bucket of ice water.

Music and conversation from the party seemed to turn up in volume. The very idea that Eren's parent's were down the hall... that his sister was in the living room. That they had 15 people just down the hall and only a locked door between them.

"Ah... or not" Eren said nervously, reading Levi's face and sudden silence, "sorry... stupid idea, of course you don't-"

"Fuck" Levi cursed and leaned in to kiss Eren and cut off his words, he made sure Eren had met his gaze before he continued, "you have no idea how much I want this right now".

"I have some idea" Eren said and Levi made sure to kiss him again.

"I want you so badly I'm almost willing to forget that your parents are down the hall" Levi said, his voice low and his lips only an inch from Eren's. It was close enough to see the wince the crinkled up Eren's face and the way he seemed to come back to the present, hearing everything Levi did and realising what it meant. He groaned in frustration and his head flopped back onto the mattress in defeat.

Levi dropped his head onto Eren's chest, feeling the build up of emotion and arousal slowly leaving the room. Why had he said anything? They could have just continued the way they were going and no one would have known! Except... except the room wasn't soundproof and Levi definitely didn't want an audience. He didn't want to rush or feel the pressure of time. He didn't want to leave the room and face friends knowing that they knew what they had been doing.

"I want it to be special" Levi blurted out, his voice a little rough from all the kissing, "fuck, I sound like a 14 year old girl... but, shit, when we do this and trust me, it's going to happen soon, I want it to be just you and me".

"Not a fan of the 15 people outside and only a locked door between us?" Eren said, his voice softly teasing.

"Not particularly" Levi said, "look, this is you and me... we've waited before and it'll be worth it now. I just- I want it to be just you and me, maybe at my place where we can just spend the whole day together... not have to get dressed or worry about parents".

"I do like the idea of having a whole day" Eren admitted, the longer they lay there the more he was coming around. 

"A whole weekend even" Levi said with a smile, "we wouldn't have to get dressed or leave the bedroom if we didn't want too... we could order in all the food we want".

"Turn our phones off and lock the front door?" Eren asked.

"Throw the phones away and bar the front door, for all I care" Levi teased making Eren laugh lightly.

"So... we're waiting" Eren said, sounding resigned.

"Could you really do this now, anyway?" Levi asked, lifting his head to look at Eren. 

Eren just laughed loudly, "I think you're underestimating your appeal".

They laid together for a few minutes, just breathing in and catching their breath. Enjoying the feeling of being together and drinking in the idea of all they could do at a later time. Tonight felt like only a taste of what it could be like, a teaser trailer for everything they could have. It was tantalising and heady and Levi felt himself smiling with anticipation.

It took another five minutes before they were interrupted, a soft knock on the door.

"Sorry guys... it's Marco" Marco called out. Levi could hear the tension in his voice, it was the only thing that prompted him to lift his head and consider moving the rest of him.

"Marco?" Eren called out.

"Yeah.. sorry, again... it's just a little loud out here and I was hoping... shit, could I come in?" Levi looked to Eren who nodded firmly. He obviously heard something in Marco's voice that was enough to get him to move.

"Give us a moment" Levi called out and then flushed, knowing exactly how that sounded. He heard another muffled sorry behind the door while they got up and retrieved their shirts, Eren pressed one last kiss to Levi's lips and ran a hand through his hair to flatten it before he went and opened the door.

"You OK?" Eren asked, ushering Marco in but this time leaving the door slightly open.

"Just a lot of people... I'm still not used to so many but I didn't want to leave either" Marco admitted, his face pink as he took in their crumpled shirts and obviously kissed lips. "I didn't mean to interrupt... sorry".

"Nah, it's cool" Levi said, waving off Marco's apology.

"Yeah, we were just about to come back out anyway" Eren finished.

"Can we hang out in here for awhile?" Marco asked.

"Course we can" Eren said brightly, "I've got a deck of cards somewhere around here if you want to play".

"That sounds perfect" Marco said breathing out deeply in relief.

"You want to sit on the bed or the floor?" Eren asked casually, as he wandered around his room trying to find the playing cards.

"Bed please" Marco said, rolling his chair up to it and struggling to stand. Levi stepped up beside him and gripped him tightly, helping him to stand and move efficiently onto the the bed. A deck of cards came flying at Levi's head and only his quick reflexes allowed him to catch them rather than letting them hit him.

"Your deal, I'm going to get us refills- oh, you can turn my speaker on too if you want" Eren said before leaving the room.

"I really am sorry if I interrupted anything... I just didn't know what else to do and I couldn't sit alone somewhere in a dark room" Marco grimaced at the idea.

"Seriously, it's fine" Levi said easily and then lowered his voice like he was sharing a secret, "could you do anything with his parents down the hall and his sister in the living room".

"Oh god" Marco said sounding horrified and then breaking out into laughter, obviously finding the idea amusing. 

"Yeah, fine, laugh it up" Levi rolled his eyes but smiled, Marco need a laugh right now even if it was at his own expense. While Marco was still laughing Eren returned, along with Izzie. She smirked at Levi and then pulled herself up on the bed and nestled up against the wall, a hand resting on her stomach.

"I hear you guys are playing cards" she said.

"You heard right" Levi said, grinning at her and offering up a challenge.

Eren went over to Levi and sat directly behind him, legs on either side so Levi was between them with his back resting against Eren's chest. He coloured slightly but took the beer Eren was offering. Marco and Izzie had soda's in hand for obvious reasons and they were watching them with thinly veiled amusement. Surprisingly though, no one said anything about Eren's seat and they just started playing cards.

Eren kissed Levi on the cheek periodically and although their moment had been interrupted, Levi couldn't bring himself to regret it. Sex was meant for another night. Right here and now they needed to be friends for Marco, they needed to play cards with him and Izzie and they needed to just enjoy the party. Sex would come later.

 

***

 

The party started to drop off around midnight. The four of them had returned to the living room a little while later and rejoined their friends when Marco was feeling better. Krista and Ymir were the first to leave, Krista having to work the following day and Ymir being her lift. After that people made their way out until it was just Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Eren, Jean, Marco and Hange left.

"I should probably call my mum to get me" Marco sighed, "thanks for everything though, it's been amazing to get out of the house".

"Do you need a lift? I can drive you, if you want?" Jean offered, "I'm already driving Mika and Armin home".

"Really? That would actually be amazing, thank you" Marco said, sounding very touched at the offer.

"No problem, man" Jean said, standing up. 

"Do you have space for the chair?" Marco asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course" Jean said, "come on then, let's head out".

"We should probably go too, Levi" Hange said with a sigh. Eren's hand tightened on Levi's when she spoke and he turned to Levi with bright eyes.

"You can stay, if you want?" he offered. Levi swallowed, he wanted nothing more than to stay here with Eren but with Eren's parents here and Mikasa's eyes on him now he felt like the last thing he could say would be yes.

"Or I could come with you?" Eren said with a little smirk, obviously knowing where Levi's thoughts had gone.

"I like that better" Levi said, thoughts tripping back to their conversation.

"Alright, hang on a sec, I've got to let mum know I'm leaving" Eren said cheerily, standing up and walking out towards the den on the other end of the house where his parents had been holed up for most of the night.

Levi waited in silence while Jean and Armin got Marco organised to go and Mikasa stared at him. Hange was just enjoying the tension of Eren's absence and staying surprisingly quiet. Eren returned with a grin and leaned in to kiss Levi quickly.

"Let me just grab a few things and then we can go" Eren said.

"Wait, seriously?" Mikasa said, "mum and dad said you can go?"

"Yes, seriously. Besides, it's not like they don't know Jean's staying over at your place tonight" Eren shot back.

"What? But they? How do they know?" Mikasa said sounding confused and frustrated.

"Um, because they're not idiots?" Eren suggested and then turned to Hange, "I'll be back in a minute".

He left the room with Mikasa open-mouthed, Jean oddly pale and Armin and Marco snickering at the both of them, meanwhile Hange was teasing Levi by breaking out into little verses of "bow chicka wow wow" until Levi punched her hard enough to make her stop.

 

When they finally got back to Levi's place they were exhausted, they had promised they'd return early tomorrow morning to help clean up the mess but for now they could only think of bed. Levi was pulling clothes off as he walked into his room and just leaving them where they fell, a testament to how tired he was that he didn't need the place clean. Eren followed him and did the same until Levi was crawling into bed and Eren was pulling off his prosthetic and following him.

"I feel like we're letting the team down" Eren muttered, already half asleep.

"What?" Levi mumbled back.

"I got you all alone in a nice, big bed... and we're just going to sleep" Eren continued, his eyes closing even as he spoke.

Levi snorted and said softly, "it's all good, we've got time".

"Hmm... lots and lots of time" Eren said happily, he laid his head on Levi's chest and threw his one leg in between Levi's and breathed out steadily. Levi closed his eyes as well and wrapped his arm around Eren's waist making sure he was pulled close.

"Night, Eren" Levi whispered.

"Love you too" Eren said softly.

 

**Sunday AM**

 

(9:32) When are you two going to get your asses over to mum and dad's? 

(9:35)  _Shhhh... we're sleeping_

(9:35) Not anymore - we're not starting until you get here

(9:36)  _What if I told you Levi had his hand down my pants and we'll get there when we're done?_

(9:36) EWW!! GROSS EREN I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!

 

His phone was ripped from his hands before he could send his next text, he turned to see Levi reading the messages wide eyed and then glaring at Eren.

"You can't go around telling people I have my hand down your pants! I don't have my hands down your pants! Fuck, Eren!" 

"What? She stopped messaging me so it's fine... and besides, she thinks we're doing it anyway" Eren said with a shrug.

"So not the point" Levi sighed, "nobody needs to know that much information on their siblings love life".

Eren shrugged again not able to help the smirk, "it's fine, just a little payback... the amount of stuff I've seen or overheard". He made sure to shiver for dramatic effect. He wasn't even lying either, the conversations he'd overheard and the brief snips of things he'd seen had been enough to know that when it was his turn Mikasa was going to be in for a world of trouble.

"Fine... I guess if it's payback" Levi said, "do we really have to get up?

"Unfortunately yes, Mika's just the first wave then comes the parents and then bam! Armin's at your door ready to kidnap you and take you wherever you have to go" Eren sighed.

"Is it worth it for another twenty minutes in bed?" Levi asked, Eren shook his head emphatically. Armin was downright terrifying when he wanted to be and if he could help it, he'd never be on the receiving end of one of Armin's 'kidnappings' ever again.

It took them a while to roll out of bed, neither actually wanting to move, but eventually Eren was fitting his prosthetic on and Levi was throwing him clean clothes. They made their way out into the kitchen, Eren slumping down at the table while Levi made them coffee and pulled out travel mugs from his cupboard.

He paused as he finished the first mug and looked over at Eren with a frown, "umm, Eren?"

"Hmm?" Eren grumbled.

"How are we getting to your place?" Levi asked.

Eren froze and then groaned before pulling his phone out.

 

(9:55)  _Can you come get us?_

(9:56) What? Why? We literally just pulled up in front of mum and dad's :/

(9:57)  _Well, the whole no leg and broken arm thing might have something to do with it_

(9:59) Fuck, forgot about that. Armin's on his way

(10:00)  _Thanks we'll meet out the front_

 

"Armin's on his way" Eren said, dropping his phone to the table and taking the offered coffee.

"We waiting downstairs?" Levi asked.

"Yeah but it'll take him a bit to get here, he's only just left" Eren said. He took a long pull from his coffee and sighed in happiness. He'd really needed some coffee. The kiss however caught him off guard. Levi had leaned in and kissed him as soon as he'd put his mug down. It took him a second to catch up but soon enough he was kissing Levi back with fervour, tasting the coffee on his tongue.

"So... I was thinking" Levi said softly.

"Is that a wise idea? I don't want you to hurt yourself" Eren teased.

"How do you feel about going away for a awhile" Levi asked, ignoring Eren's comment.

"Wait, seriously?" Eren's mouth hung open and his stomach filled with butterflies.

"I've got holidays coming up and I could probably take some time off" Levi smiled, knowing that Eren was already on board.

"What about Izzie?" Eren asked.

"The baby won't be here by then and besides it won't be another country so we can rush back if anything happens".

"My leg? My doctors and all my appointments?" 

"They'll probably all agree you need a holiday and besides if anything happens I'm fairly certain we can find a doctor there or you know... come rushing home" Levi said with a grin.

"So... I'm not saying yes yet... but if I was where were you thinking of going?" Eren asked and Levi's eyes lit up.

"I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon" Levi said wistfully, Eren smiled at the want and had to lean in and kiss him.

"I've never seen it either" he said making Levi grin.

"First time for both of us then?" Levi teased and Eren laughed lightly, "I was thinking we drive there... my arm should be healed up enough to drive soon and if not we can fly. We could camp or stay in a nice hotel, whatever you want and they do these hot air balloon rides over the canyon".

"Right over the canyon?" Eren asked in excitement.

"I think so yeah" Levi said happily.

"That sounds so perfect" Eren sighed, "could we really go?"

"I don't see why not" Levi grinned and kissed Eren with enthusiasm, "we're adults and we should have the money so why not go?"

"The Grand Canyon" Eren whispered, testing it out to see how it felt. 

"The Grand Canyon" Levi repeated.

Eren grinned and kissed Levi fiercely, "yes! Fuck, yes. Let's go".

"We can organise it this afternoon" Levi promised and kissed Eren once more.

"I suppose you want to hold of sex until then, right?" Eren guessed making Levi laugh.

"Well, I thought it might be a little more romantic than my apartment" Levi admitted.

"Just a little".

"What do you think?" Levi asked, a touch of nerves reaching his voice.

"I say we've waited this long, why not wait for the Grand Canyon" Eren replied with a grin.

"It'll so be worth it" Levi promised.

"It'd better be" Eren warned but made sure to kiss Levi warmly. A horn sounded outside calling them back to the real world.

"That'd be Armin" Eren said softly.

"We should probably go then" Levi answered.

"We're coming back to this though, we're going to plan the corniest most romantic holiday to the Grand fucking Canyon that ever existed" Eren laughed and Levi joined him.

"That's a promise I can keep".

Eren stood up and made his way to the front door to wait for Levi to finish clearing and locking up, he grabbed for Levi's hand as he finished locking the door and together they wandered over to the lift. Eren felt the warmth flooding through him just being close to Levi. The idea of a whole week or more of just them in some place romantic was almost more than he could handle.

He turned to Levi and met his eyes with a hopeful smile, "we're going to make it, aren't we? The two of us?"

Levi looked into his eyes and smiled, he placed a soft kiss on Eren's lips and promised, "yeah, Eren, we are".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now... epilogue should come within the next week!


	14. Epilogue Week 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a little epilogue to finish up!  
> Thanks to everyone who's followed this from the start and kept me going with all of your beautiful comments!!  
> Hope you like the ending :)

(10:11)  **Beep Beep motherfucker!!**

(10:11)  _What the hell?? You're not supposed to pick me up for another hour?!!_

(10:12)  **Change of plans we now have better things to do**

(10:12)  _Wait... so, we're not moving in together today?! But today's moving day!!_

(10:13)  **Maybe later but for now we have a hospital waiting room to stake out**

(10:13)  _Oh no... did Hange blow something up again? I swear! Four times is too many!_

(10:13)  **Not Hange. Now hurry the fuck up and get in the car!!**

(10:14)  _Stop beeping at me!!_

(10:14)  **That's Hange. She's had too many redbulls**

(10:15)  _You're fault, you're early!_

(10:15)  **Hustle! Come on!!**

(10:15)  _I'm coming. God! What's the big deal anyway??_

(10:16)  **Eren... sweetie... babe- give it a second...**

(10:16)  _OMG IZZIE!!_

(10:16)  **Yepp!**

(10:17)  _IZZIE'S IN LABOUR!!_

(10:17)  **Yepp!! So now will you get in the damn car?! Izzie's about to pull my hair out**

(10:18)  _She's in the car with you??!_

(10:18)  **She can't drive herself**

(10:19)  _She has a husband!_

(10:19)  **Who's currently having a panic attack in the backseat of my car**

(10:20)  _Right... fair. I'm heading out the door now!!_

 

Eren was out the door and locking up only seconds later, keys went back in his pocket and then he was running to the car. It was a little awkward and not quite as graceful as he was aiming for but he was running and that was all that mattered. He reached Levi's car and jumped into the front passenger seat, leaning over to greet Levi with a quick kiss before turning around and grinning at the others in the backseat.

"Oh my god, you're actually in labour" Eren gasped, getting a glare from Izzie.

"Did you think I was kidding?" Levi exclaimed.

"Fucking drive!" Izzie cried from the backseat. Levi peeled out of Eren's driveway and grinned at Izzie, "sorry for the wait, I had to put my leg on".

"Well, next time- fucking hop to the car if it's faster" Izzie gritted out between clenched teeth. She breathed in shallowly, gripped Farlan's hand tightly and then hissed out a breath. She opened her eyes and actually took Eren in before snorting out a laugh.

"Nice shirt" she teased. Eren just grinned and winked at her. It was enough, though, for Levi to turn and take in the shirt before looking back at the road and sighing.

"Seriously?" he said.

"What? It's true" Eren laughed.

"So not true- I'm definitely going to be the hotter uncle" Levi responded, shooting Eren a grin, "and besides you're like a de facto uncle at best".

"Oi! I'm like one day from living with you and sharing babysitting duties, I should get full uncle rights" Eren argued at the same time Izzie let out a low groan from the backseat and then started a stream of cursing.

"We're going, we're going" Farlan chanted softly.

"This is so much fun!" Hange exclaimed.

She got two death glares, an eyeroll in the rearview mirror and a burst of laughter from Eren. It wasn't enough to actually get her to shut up though, instead she laughed and leaned forward between the two front seats and grinned widely at Eren. 

"Sorry to interrupt moving day, I know how excited you were" she said.

"It's cool, I get to spend today in a nice cool waiting room instead of lugging furniture around" Eren responded with a smirk.

"Yeah, right, like I was going to be able to get you to lift anything anyway" Levi pitched in. Eren punched him lightly on the shoulder but laughed.

"How you doing, Iz?" Levi called back, Izzie only answering with a shriek of pain and another stream of curses.

"I'm guessing that's a not very good" Eren whispered, leaning over so only Levi could hear him.

 

***

 

It took them a tense, swear filled ten minutes before they finally reached the hospital. Levi parked right out the front, letting Izzie and Farlan out first so they could rush into the building and find someone to help immediately. Izzie had fallen silent a minute before they'd parked and all of them knew shit was about to go down. As long as she was swearing they knew she was in pain but OK, the silence however was disorientating.

With Izzie and Farlan out of the car, Levi drove out to the parking lot and found them a space. Then it was grabbing Izzie's go bag, locking the car and heading back to the hospital entrance. Eren had taken Levi's hand as soon as they were out of the car and laced their fingers together, propelling him forward with his longer stride. Hange drifted behind them chatting loudly with Izzie's bag slung over her shoulder.

"I hate hospitals" Levi mumbled.

"I know, babe, I'm not a huge fan either" Eren smiled and squeezed Levi's hand, "but unless we want to wait at home..."

"No, no, I'm good" Levi replied, "I said I'd be here".

"Yeah, like I was letting you leave" Hange said with a snort of derision and slapped him on the shoulder. The walked through the main entrance and up to the desk, the nurse behind looked up when they approached and grinned when she spotted Eren.

"Hi, hon, you here for your dad?" she asked.

"Hey Molly, nah, a friend's having a baby" Eren said cheerily.

"Name?" Molly asked.

"Isabel Church" Eren replied and watched as Molly looked up the name.

"Cool, she was admitted a few minutes ago- maternity ward room 402" Molly said, "you know where to go?"

"Come on, I think I've been here longer than you, Molly" Eren teased making Molly laugh.

"Very true, well just come down if you need me" she said.

Eren led the way up to the maternity ward until they reached room 402, the door was open as they approached and they could here people talking inside. The very distinctive tone of a pissed off Isabel reached them even outside. Levi poked his head in and caught Farlan's eye.

"How's it going in here?" he asked, Farlan winced and glanced back to Izzie.

"Oh, it's a fucking party in here" she cursed.

"Are we allowed in or should we wait outside" Levi asked her with a tentative smile.

"One person seeing me like this is fucking enough" she gritted out, "plus the drugs are on the way".

"I'll take that as our cue then" Levi grinned but he stepped inside and went over to Izzie's side, he brushed the hair from her head and kissed her forehead softly.

"You're going to be just fine" he whispered so only she could hear, "you're one of the strongest people I know- you can totally do this".

"Thanks, Levi" she muttered and then groaned in pain.

"We'll be just outside" Levi promised. Izzie nodded and then dropped back onto her pillows, one hand clutched in the sheets and the other straining in Farlan's. Levi clapped Farlan on the back and then walked back to Eren and Hange in the doorway, taking Eren's hand in his own again.

"I think we have some uncomfortable plastic chairs with our names on them" Eren grinned.

"I'll get the coffee" Hange offered, slinging Izzie's bag off her shoulder and putting it out of the way.

"Good luck, Iz" Eren said, getting only a rude gesture from Izzie in reply.

"Have fun!" Hange cried as Levi shoved them out of the door before Izzie could find something to throw at them.

"Have fun? Seriously?" Levi said acidly.

"What? She  _could_ have fun" Hange said.

"Right, and I can grow my leg" Eren bit back but he was hiding a smirk.

"Let's just go get a seat" Levi said heading towards the waiting room, Hange heading left to go find some coffee.

 

***

 

They'd started off on the plastic chairs in the corner of the waiting room, it was far enough away that they couldn't hear any screaming or cursing from Izzie or any of the other expectant mums but still close enough to be there in a minute if they rushed. Hange had retrieved terrible coffee for them and after Eren had tasted it he'd promised from then on he'd try and steal some coffee from the staff rooms for them.

Levi had pulled his phone out after ten minutes and was texting almost constantly, Eren tried to peer over the side but Levi kept subtly turning it away so Eren couldn't see. It was frustrating but Eren thought that maybe he was just texting their friends to let them know what was happening. But then why the secrecy?

It took Hange starting up a game of truth or dare to distract him. Levi was made to play and although his phone was always close at hand he wasn't actively texting anyone. They started off slow, doing small dares to get them warmed up. Hange dared Levi to go and flirt with the nurse at the desk, a young woman with curly brown hair who kept glancing over at them afterwards and blushing. Eren dared Hange to get a doctors personal phone number while Levi made Eren find a storage closet for them to make out in for ten minutes, door unlocked.

It deteriorated quickly from there, all three of them getting more and more extreme with their dares and forgetting all about truth. It wasn't until Armin and Mikasa showed up with take away bags that they were forced to stop- just after Eren made Levi go to the children's ward as a candy striper complete in stolen uniform.

Mikasa raised her eyebrows at the clothing but when Eren said, "we're playing truth or dare" she just sighed and started handing out food.

In the months that they'd known each other Mikasa and Armin had gotten very comfortable with Levi and Hange, they'd embraced Hange's weirdness completely and although Mikasa still wasn't overly affectionate with Levi, Eren knew that she liked him. She would have been a lot more vocal if she didn't.

Armin passed around burgers and fries while Mikasa passed out the drinks and together the five of them sat on the floor to chat. It had been almost three hours since they'd gotten there and with no end in sight, Eren had prepared himself for the long haul. It was lucky it was Saturday and not the following Monday, he was starting back up at the university on Monday and wouldn't have been able to sit in a hospital for hours on end.

Eren watched as Levi fished his phone out again and started tapping away, strangely Mikasa and Armin were both absorbed in their own phones as well. Eren looked to Hange and raised his eyebrows, she just shrugged and took another large bite of her burger.

"You three going to join us anytime soon?" Eren queried, grabbing all of their attention.

Mikasa shrugged and went back to her phone, "like you can talk, pretty sure you still text Levi when he's in the same room as you".

"I do not!" Eren exclaimed and when Levi snorted and Mikasa looked up at him with raised eyebrows he muttered, "not anymore, at least".

"Last night" Armin said and Eren groaned.

They'd had a party at Eren's now old place the night before to celebrate his moving into Levi's place and Jean moving in with Mikasa. He'd found himself stuck in a corner listening to Sasha and Connie have an argument while Levi was on the opposite side of the room stuck between Reiner and Ymir. He hadn't even thought twice about it before he'd picked up his phone and started texting Levi about their dumb friends.

"Sasha and Connie were arguing about how deep can a pan get before it becomes a pot! It doesn't count" Eren retorted to snorts of laughter.

"To be fair, he saved me from listening to Reiner and Ymir argue over whether a T-Rex could have done a push-up so... I think we both won that one" Levi added.

"He still texted you while you were in the same room" Mikasa said, "so he doesn't really have a leg to stand on".

"Ha ha" Eren said dryly, rolling his eyes. The amputee jokes were pretty heavy now that everyone was used to it, whenever any of their friends could use a pun they would, no matter if it was in fact terrible.

"Who're you all texting anyway?" Eren asked.

As one the three of them looked up at each other and then back down at their phones.

"Jean" Mikasa said.

"Petra and Olou" Levi said.

"Uh, Krista" Armin finished with a flush.

"Just so you know, I know each and every one of you are lying" Eren said and then sighed, "but fine, keep your secrets, I don't care".

"Excellent".

"Perfect".

"Great".

"Aww, come on! Tell me!" Eren exclaimed and moved his body quickly so it landed on top of Levi, trying to snatch his phone. Levi, however, was too quick. He'd already locked his phone and thrown it to Hange who caught it one handed on the opposite side of their little circle.

"You're in on this too?" Eren demanded and Hange shrugged.

"I love secrets" she said with a smirk.

"I hate all of you" Eren said firmly, taking out his own phone to try and ignore them. His games weren't interesting though and every now and then there'd be a little laugh or snort from one of the others and Eren knew that for some reason they were texting about him.

(1:21)  _I hope what you're doing is worth sleeping on the lounge_

(1:22)  **Completely. Trust me.**

Eren looked up and found Levi watching him, his boyfriend winked and then went back to his phone. Eren sighed but let it go. If this was some practical joke he'd be able to get his revenge later. Right now he needed an update on their friend.

 

***

Armin and Mikasa left not long after and Eren, Levi and Hange tried to get comfortable. A nurse had come out to inform them that it was going to be a little longer yet and that they could go home if they wanted and someone would call.

All three refused immediately but Eren did manage to track down the good coffee and steal some for them. They had stayed on the floor, after managing to find some pillows to lean against they were a lot more comfortable. Levi had his back against the wall with Eren lying on the floor with his head in Levi's lap, Hange was on Levi's other side letting her friend rest his head on her shoulder.

It was almost dinner time when a nurse finally appeared and smile down at them. They all sat up quickly, pillows falling to the floor and eyes locked on the nurse. 

"Your friend's asking for you" she said with a grin.

Hange and Levi jumped up quickly, Levi holding out his hand for Eren to grab and haul himself up after. And then they were following the nurse down the hall and back towards room 402. Levi took a deep breath and waited impatiently for the nurse to stop and then hold the door open for them to go in. Levi went in first, Eren pulled in after as their hands were locked together and Hange brought up the rear.

Izzie was in bed looking both completely exhausted and elated. Her face was red and her hair damp but her arms were full of a tiny little bundle of blankets.

"Holy shit" Levi murmured, Eren nudging him with a smirk.

"Told you he'd swear" Izzie said with a grin to Farlan.

"Her first words really are going to be swears, aren't they?" Farlan sighed but he grinned widely.

"Her?" Levi asked and Izzie nodded.

"You want to hold your goddaughter?" she asked. Levi nodded stiffly and walked over to them, tugging Eren along without even thinking. Eren pried their hands apart as Izzie shifted to hand the baby over to her best friend.

Levi took her carefully, afraid that he'd break her if he moved too suddenly, and held her cradled in his arms. She was beautiful, soft skin and a tuft of red hair poking out of the blanket, her eyes closed as she slept soundly.

"Her name's Claire" Farlan said, "Claire Evelyn Magnolia Church".

"With that hair how can she not be a Magnolia?" Levi teased softly, his eyes never leaving Claire's face. There were a few clicks and Levi knew that someone was taking photos, he didn't care though, he was completely entranced by the little girl.

"She's beautiful, Iz" Levi said quietly, moving his hand to brush his finger cautiously over her cheek and pink lips.

"Still can't believe we made her" Izzie whispered, "she's almost too perfect for us".

"Just perfect enough" Levi replied and finally looked up at Izzie with an encouraging smile.

"Can I hold her?" Eren asked tentatively and Levi looked over and nodded.

Eren brought a chair over and sat down near them, Levi stood up slowly and carefully passed her over to his boyfriend. Eren held her like a natural, his arm holding her head and tucking her close to his body. He smiled down at her and Levi felt warmth flood his body. It was a long way off for them, years at least, but in that moment Levi could see it. Them back here for their own son or daughter and Eren smiling down at them with that same overwhelming look of love, he could see it clearly and a part of him ached for it.

Eren looked up and grinned at Levi, "rethinking your stance on kids?"

Yes, Levi thought but smirked and said, "let's see how being an uncle works out first, alright?"

Eren laughed and looked back down at Claire and said in a stage whisper, "let's hope you convince him, huh?"

Izzie and Farlan laughed while Levi managed to pull his phone out and snap a few photos of Eren with Claire. Hange pulled up another chair and made grabby hands for the baby after that, Eren didn't seem to want to let her go but after a moment he conceded to let Hange have a turn.

They all talked softly as Claire continued to sleep as she was passed around yet again, Levi falling a little more in love with her on the second turn and not wanting to let her go at all. But after an hour of soft conversation, Izzie started to fade and Claire started to fuss, and they knew it was their cue to leave. They would have been told to leave a little while ago but Eren knew the nurse who'd come to tell them visitation hours were over and got her to let them stay.

They all hugged Izzie and Farlan goodbye and waved on their way out, it was so surreal to be leaving the hospital room that now held their brand new niece. Levi sighed as they left and Eren leaned into him, threading their fingers together as they walked back to the car. They were surprisingly quiet as they drove, first to Hange's apartment to drop her off and then back to Levi's.

Eren had arranged to stay at Levi's tonight anyway, and even though they hadn't moved Eren's stuff in he didn't want to go back to his old home. He'd stayed at Levi's enough that it felt like home anyway even without his belongings, he had a draw full of clothes and a toothbrush and that was really all he needed.

Levi parked and waited for Eren to get out and round the car, together they walked stiffly into the entry and Levi pressed the button for the elevator. Eren could navigate stairs a whole lot better now but when he was tired a lift was always better, he didn't trust himself not to trip and fall down a flight.

"I wish we could have moved me in today" Eren said, stifling a yawn. 

"Mmm..." Levi hummed in response as the lift opened and they went in.

"Although if anything stopped it, this was it" Eren said with a smile, "she's so beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is" Levi said sincerely.

The lift pinged and the doors opened, Levi steering Eren's sleepy form out and towards his apartment.

"You might want to open your eyes" Levi said softly as he opened the door.

Eren sighed but did as instructed, when the door opened he gasped and his eyes went wide. All of his stuff was here. His books slotted in by Levi's and his favourite armchair seated in the corner, even his framed posters were hung on the wall.

"Oh my god" Eren said and turned to Levi, "how did you- when did you- what?"

"You can thank your sister for this one" Levi said, pulling Eren in and closing the door. "Her and Armin and some of your other friends heard we were busy so they offered to move you in, she's been keeping me updated all day".

"I have the best sister in the world" Eren said, still a little stunned.

"You're friends aren't half bad either" Levi pitched in with a grin.

"This is amazing" Eren grinned and then teased, "how on earth did you keep this a secret from me?"

"With great difficulty, I promise" Levi said.

Eren leaned in and kissed Levi quick and hard, "I wasn't expecting this... it's too amazing for words".

"You might want to text your sister, she'll be waiting for it" Levi suggested and Eren laughed.

"Ooh and I can send a picture of Claire as well!" Eren exclaimed and pulled out his phone, tapping away quickly before pocketing it and grinning at Levi, "do we have champagne or wine or something? I feel like we need to celebrate".

"Mikasa seems to have that covered as well" Levi said and gestured to the kitchen, where a bottle of champagne and two glasses waited.

"Damn, I'm going to have to step it up with her next present" Eren said and pulled Levi into the kitchen.

Levi popped the bottle open while Eren held the glasses out for him, smiling happily the whole time. Eren passed Levi's glass over when Levi put the bottle back on the table and they clinked their glasses together.

"To Claire" Levi said softly.

"And to living together" Eren replied.

Levi took a sip of the champagne. Eren drained the whole glass.

"I don't think your supposed to chug champagne" Levi said dryly making Eren laugh.

"It was getting a little too adult there for a second" Eren replied, "and now I want a refill".

Levi raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend and then raised his glass back to his lips draining his own in one go. Eren was already refilling his own glass when Levi was done and holding his out for more.

"Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable" Eren suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such an idiot" Levi commented but followed his laughing boyfriend back to what was now  _their_ bedroom.

Eren climbed onto the bed and Levi followed suit, both of them careful not to spill any champagne on their new bedspread. Eren grinned and leaned over to kiss Levi properly, his lips warm and tasting of champagne were eager and excited. Levi leaned into the kiss and let Eren take the lead, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Eren's mouth on his own.

"Today was amazing" Eren whispered.

"Better than the Grand Canyon?" Levi asked, knowing how much Eren had adored the Grand Canyon.

"Not the waiting or the plastic chairs or the terrible coffee but Claire? She's way better than the Grand Canyon" Eren replied.

"Agreed" Levi said.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Eren asked.

"Hmm?"

"No one tried to stop us" Eren continued, "moving in together, I mean, we haven't even been dating that long".

"It's a little crazy" Levi admitted, although it had never felt anything but right to him.

"Plus like no one even questioned us? We just got back from our trip and were like oh by the way we're going to live together now and everyone just rolled with it?" Eren rambled.

"They must have gotten used to our brand of crazy by now" Levi said with a smirk.

Eren laughed, "right, they were probably all like thank god they just want to live together! For all they know we could have come back engaged or worse".

"Right like that was a possibility, that would have been crazy even for us" Levi said sounding amused.

"Yeah, I mean, you asked me to move in with you in a post sex haze" Eren said dryly, "can you imagine if you'd  proposed?!"

"Can you imagine if you'd said yes?" Levi teased and Eren laughed brightly.

"The looks on their faces" Eren giggled, eyes tearing up at the thought, "Mikasa's would have been brilliant!"

"Might have been worth it" Levi said, joining in with the laughter.

"Good thing we only wanted to move in together, huh? They're hearts might not have been able to take it!" Eren said.

Levi laughed at the idea but said softly, "well, we'll probably get to see it one day, right?"

"Hmm" Eren pondered, seeming to think it through before turning to Levi and kissing him softly, "I think that's a definite possibility".

Eren took Levi's empty glass off him and set them down on  _their_ bedside table before shifting over to sit in Levi's lap and hook his arms around Levi's neck. He grinned crookedly at his boyfriend before leaning in and kissing him hard.

"You know" Eren said, pulling back to take a breath, "I think moving in with you was a good idea".

"I've had a lot of those this year" Levi commented making Eren laugh again.

"Hmm... so did I, I think" Eren replied, his eyes locked on Levi's.

"Tell me one?" Levi whispered.

Eren paused and with a soft smile he said, "loving you was a pretty good idea".

Levi felt warmth flood through him before he replied, "I love you too".

 

 

 

 

**Monday AM**

(9:13) _How many of my classmates do you reckon I could kill before it's considered a massacre?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes if anyone was wondering I did just read Text Talk by merlywhirls (wolfstar fic complete and utter perfection!!) and needed my own texting au.  
> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
